I Sometimes Think About How I Would Die! part 1
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstance 15-year-old Miley Stewart has to move to Forks, Washington to live with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella Swan... This is what happens! Macob! Miley/Jacob! PARTS 2, 3 & 4 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sometimes I think about how I'll die!

I guess it comes from being around death a lot in my 15 years of life; my Mom was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor when I was ten and she died a few months later in a car crash, I was there, my Mom and I went out for a movie one night and on the way home it was raining really heavilly and her vission got blurry, I remember that night with crystal clarity, but I always told my family that I couldn't remember it to save them from having to know the nightmarish details of her death. When I was eleven I killed my Uncle, I won't tell you the details except he tried to hurt me and my family and I acted on reaction. My Pappy died when I was twelve and after that we moved to Malibu so I could escape the bad memories of Tennessee where I was born and raised. More recently my Daddy was murdered in a convenience store robbery that ended with three dead, again I was there, I testified at the trial. A couple of weeks later when we grieving my big brother Jackson was discovered to have Swine Flu and two days later he was gone as well, leaving me alone this cruel world.

Now here I am; sitting on a plane on my way to some two-person town in Washington State, it's not that I have anything to against small towns, I actually grew up in a town called Crowley Meadows about a third of the size of Forks and I love small towns, but I guess my entire family dieing has made me more than a little bitter. I'm on my way to my Uncles house to live because I flat-out refused to go back to Tennessee and I wasn't going to stay in Malibu and those two places are where most of my family lives, so I was on my way to live with my only fit-to-parent relative outside of those two locales, my Uncle Charlie Swan, he's my mothers half brother on her mothers side. Uncle Charlie is cheif of police in Forks, he used to live by himself until a few months ago when his daughter - my cousin - Bella moved in with him, so now it'll be three of us in tiny house in a tiny town... And the house only has one bathroom. Bella is two and a half years older than me, she turns 18 in about a month, we don't really know eachother and talk about once every six months or so, but she seems pretty nice and I don't think she'll try and go all Shrink on me and try and figure me out or anything.

"Please prepare for decent by..." I tuned the flight attendant out and stared out the window like had been for the whole flight, I honestly don't know why I flew anyway, it only felt like we went up a few minutes ago, but I guess I'm used to flying.

People don't know it, but I used to be Hannah Montana, she's the worlds most famous 16-year-old popstar in the world. Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a singer and putting on an itchy blonde wig let me do that and still have a normal life. My Daddy used to write all of Hannah's songs, but since he's not here anymore I decided that I didn't want to be Hannah anymore, music just doesn't make me happy like it used to, now it only makes me even more depressed.

As soon as the plane landed and the passengers started to depart in Seattle I made my way through to get my two suitecases, didn't bring much with me, I just put 90% of my belongings in storage or sent them back to Crowley; as my Dad's sole living heir I inherited everything from the family property in Crowley to Daddy's priceless guitar collection, making my own priceless collection that had about twenty more than his even bigger. I got my two suitecases and put them with my guitar that I brought with me that I was allowed as a carry-on.

"Miley Stewart!" I had barely glanced down at my phone to check for messages when the voice spoke and a boy who looked to be a couple of years older than appeared out of nowhere. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, but he's not really my type, despite what _some_ people - cough Jackson cough - thought about me not having a type. There was no question in his soft voice, he knew it was me even though I had no idea who the Heck he was.

"Who are you?" I asked, my parents raised me with propper Tennessee manners, but again, I'm blaming the depression on my lack of politeness.

"Forgive me, my name is Edward Cullen!" He intorduced and I saw Bella coming towards us from slighlty off to the left. "Your cousin, Bella, and I are..." He faultered, it was odd, to me he didn't look like someone who was afraid of commitment, maybe they were, like, friends with benefits or something. Jake and I tried that for a few weeks until we figured we had to give all or nothing to our relationship.

"Together?" I provided, it was a non-committal term that could just mean they were there as friends if they weren't dating.

"Yes!" Edward nodded slightly and Bella finally reached us.

"Miley?" Bella asked, she wasn't as sure as this Edward guy and she actually knew me, but I guess I had changed since we last saw each other in person. I think it was about three years ago when her and her mother came to spend a couple of weeks with us in Malibu during one summer when I was twelve and she was fourteen.

"Hey, Bella!" I tried to smile, but these days it didn't really work well for me. The walk out to Bella's truck was silent, I guess for them it might have been awkward, but to me it was golden; silence meant they weren't asking about my feelings.

The weather in Seattle suited my mood, it was dark and cloudy, and it looked like it was liable to rain at any second, like me; I felt like I was about to burst into tears at any time, the only time I didn't was when I was having my nightmares that most people would call sleep, and even then I woke up crying, so I don't think that really counts.

After about ten minutes I pulled my I-pod out, if someone had looked through it a month ago they would have found a lot of happy-go-lucky, life is good, anything is possible songs and wide array of artists from Elvis to the Jonas Brothers, but now they were mostly angry rock songs that seemed to fit with my depression. I stuck the tiny ear phones in my ears and turned the music up to full, they could probably hear it with crystal clarity up in the front seat and it was most likely causing a lot of damage to hearing, but I didn't care, maybe if I turned it up as loud as it could the noise would kill me and I wouldn't have to live without my family, I knew that wasn't possible, but I could hope couldn't I? The drive didn't feel long, but I think I must have dozed off because one second I'm listening to a song called _Suicide Is Painless_ the next someone is carrying me up a flight of stairs, I think it was Edward. He was really cold and felt like some moving Itallian statue, he carried me like I weighed nothing and after about a minute he was laying me down on what I guessed to be a bed, as soon as I was put down I rolled over and went back to sleep, praying that I wouldn't have nightmares again even though I knew I would.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Third Person Point Of View_

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie Swan greeted his daughter when he came home that night. "Was everything okay with Miley?"

"Yeah!" Bella replied, neither of them were really conversation people, but she decided to elaborate. "She fell asleep on the drive from Seattle so Edward carried her upstairs and she's still asleep."

"I guess I'll say hi to her tomorrow, then!" The silence they fell into for the rest of the night was broken when the doorbell rang and Bella got up from reading a book in the armchair to answer it, finding Charlie's long-time friend Billy Black's son Jacob on the other side and the older man down by their car with a six-pack of beers and a brown paper bag that most likely had some sort of food in it in his lap.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob smiled as Charlie also came to the door.

A couple of minutes later all four of them were inside again and Billy and Cahrlie were in the living room getting ready to watch the football game that was on that night when a loud whimper echoed through-out the small house. Charlie, Bella and Jacob all ran up the stairs when the whimpers continued and Charlie flung the door to Miley's room open to see the young teenager crying in her sleep and reaching out for something.

"Daddy!" Miley whimpered again, her arms falling back to her sides and clawing at the bedspread beneath her.

"Should we wake her up?" Bella asked uncertainly just before Miley suddenly fell still and silent, her grip on the purple bedspread loosening. Just as the three were about to leave, thinking the nightmare was over, Miley let out an earsplitting scream and sat bolt up-right making them jump in shock/fright. Jacob slipped out the door and back down the stairs to his father, leaving the father and daughter to tend to the troubled girl. Miley looked at them for a split second before averting her wide, frightened eyes to her suitecases at the end of her bed, she quickly scrambled over to them, tearing the first one open and throwing all the contents out, clearly looking for something. When she didn't find it in the first suitecase she pushed it aside and pulled the second one closer to her, doing the same before turning to Bella and Charlie.

"Where's Beary?" She demanded, brushing vission-blurring tears away from her eyes as she spoke, her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Where's my Beary Bear? I need him!"

"I-" Bella started, not even knowing what she was going to say when Miley's eyes caught sight of her backpack and she quickly crawled over to it.

"No! He doesn't like the dark, it scares him!" Miley kept muttering to herself as she unzipped the bag and started pulling everything out, looking for her favourite golden teddy bear. "I'm sorry, Beary! I'm so so sorry!"

"Miley?" Charlie started tentatively and she snapped her head over to the two people in the doorway, a look of confusion crossing her face for a split second. "Are-are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Fine!" Miley muttered, cuddling her bear closer to her and picking up her cell phone that had somehow made its way to the floor at the foot of her bed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can I be alone, please?" She requested and both father and daughter nodded before leaving.

_Day 1... FAIL_

Miley sent the text to her on-again-off-again boyfriend/best friend Jake Ryan, in the last month she had lost her close friendship with her two former-best friends Lilly and Oliver and had become closer to her ex.

Jake understood what she was going through in a way, his parents and younger brother had died six years ago and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. She was still friends with Lilly and Oliver, just not as close, they didn't know what she was going through and honestly, sometimes their constant trying to get her to talk about her feelings really made her want to hurt them.

_What happened?_

Jake's reply was almost instant, even though they were no longer romantically linked he had become like her guardian Angel.

_Nightmare!.. Screaming! I couldn't find Beary!_

_Do you want me to come up?_

Miley smiled a little, it was just like Jake to want to get on the next plane and come make sure she was okay because she couldn't find her teddy bear... She had always said he was better since he hugged back.

_No! I found him in my bag._

_I love you Jakey! Night! XXOO_ Miley sent both texts within seconds of eachother, it was true, she did love, just not how she used to, they both stopped being _in_ love with eachother months ago, had tried friends with benefits for about a month after that and had eventually stopped that as well, deciding they were better off as just normal friends... Especially with the recent deaths.

_Love you 2 Miles! Call in the morning!_

Miley snapped her phone shut and glanced out the window at the black night sky, there were hardly any stars out and it still looked ready to rain, making the sky look quite beautiful. Making a snap decision Miley carefully opened her window and climbed out onto the window sill, keeping a tight grip on Beary, she put one of his ears between her teeth and used both her hands to pull herself up onto the roofusing a gutter right above her head and sat down on the sloping tiles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" A loud voice demanded and Miley inched closer to the edge to see who was shouting at her.

"Tryin' to sleep!" Miley answered only a little louder than her normal voice, not caring if he heard her or not.

"On the roof? Are you insane?" The speaker was a boy around her age, maybe a year older, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes, he was gorgeous, like Edward, only completely different.

"The moon and the stars remind me of home!" Miley shrugged as the boy walked over to a nearby tree, seeming to climb the branches with inhuman speed and agility and within a matter of minutes he was sitting on the roof next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars and the moon!" The boy replied simply, he looked familiar up close, like he was there when she was asleep. Ever since Miley had spent the two weks surrounding Christmas when she was ten in a coma after the car crash she'd had the uncanny ability to know what was going on around her when she was asleep; who was there, what they were doing, what they were saying, it was almost like she was awake and allert even though she was in a deep sleep. "I hear they remind a beautiful girl of her home!"

"Smooth!" Miley muttered, laying back on the hard, cold tiles.

"Smooth enough for a date?" The boy asked with quite a cocky expression on his handsome face.

"Did Bella tell you why I'm here?" Miley asked, turning her head slightly in the direction of the mystery boy.

"She said it was for personal reasons..." The boy - she really had to learn his name - said, his brow furrowing a little, in a kind of cute way.

"My Dad was murdered and brother died of Swine Flu!" Miley stated bluntly and he let out a small 'oh' sound before going quiet. "I'm mentally unstable and am prone to suicidal thoughts, so you might as well leave now, 'cause I'm a lost cause."

"I don't believe that!" The boy said, laying back next to her. "I'm Jacob, but you can call me your Guardian Angel!"

* * *

**Should I continue?  
Review and let me know! My first fanfic so please be nice! :)**

**P.S: Just wanted to say STOP THE MILEY HATE!!!  
If you have a problem with her go listen to Haters by Hilary Duff and shut the Hell up!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Miley?" Charlie asked, it was the next morning and him and Bella were eating breakfast whilst Miley just stared out the window at the rain pouring down around the house. After Jacob and his father had left the night before and she started to feel uncomfortable on the roof Miley had carefully climbed back into her room just before it started raining. Miley snapped her head to Charlie at the sound of his voice, her blue eyes wide with fear on instant when she spotted his police uniform. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank-you!" The young brunette denied quietly, shaking her head before going back to staring at the rain and ignoring her Uncle's could imagine it must have been hard for him, his sister died five years ago and now here was her daughter who looked like a younger version of her sitting in his kitchen with seemingly nothing better to do than look at water fall from the sky and wait for death to come, so she decided to at least try and seem human. "When does school start?" She asked, once again tearing her eyes away from the rain.

"Oh, Miley, you don't ha-" Charlie started, but she already knew what he was going to say, she'd been getting it for the past month; 'take as much time as you need' or 'you don't have to do that' or her personal favourite 'just take some time to sort things out'.

"I want to!" Miley interrupted him, looking down at the table, there were a couple of drops of water in front of her that she started playing with. "It's something to do, it helps keep my mind off things."

"Okay, then! We can go in today and get you signed up and you can start on Monday, how's that?" Charlie asked and Miley let out a sigh of relief; school meant work and homework and extracurricular activities and other students to distract her.

"Really good, Uncle Charlie, thank-you!" Miley managed to smile at him without it looking like a pained grimace. "I'm gonna go get dressed!"

"Nice girl!" Charlie commented, slightly choked up, she looked so much like his little sister.

_**TWILIGHT**_

"Ray!" Miley muttered and Charlie looked up in shock, they were at Forks High School and Charlie was filling out the forms to enroll her for Monday.

"Huh?" Charlie looked confused and Miley rolled her eyes.

"My full name is Miley Ray Stewart!" She clarified, pointing to the blank space for her middle name and he nodded.

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"Tachycardia, hypoglycemia and I'm allergic to Cinnamon." Miley listed sounding a little bored.

"Any medications you need to take for those?"

"Cold water or something to lower my heart-rate, sugar if my blood-sugar levels get too low and staying away from Cinnamon." She shrugged and Charlie wrote that down, minus the part about staying away from Cinnamon, that was a given. Whilst Charlie was filling out the rest of the forms Miley wandered over to the bulletin board, one particular flier catching her eye.

_Forks High School_

_Battle Of The Bands_

_Forks is honored to continue the tradition of Battle of the Bands this year._

_For your chance to be a part of the band or crew sign your name bellow along with the position you're trying out for._

_Auditions are on Friday, September 18th and the final list will be posted on Monday, September 21st._

Miley quickly looked away, she didn't want anything to do with music anymore, but she did notice that so far no-one had signed up and she felt a little sorry for who-ever was hoping to start this band. She glanced over the rest of the fliers and various advertisements before deeming nothing interesting and going back to her Uncle.

"You should sign up!" Charlie said and Miley knew he had seen her looking at the _Battle of the Bands _flier.

"I'm not really into music!" Miley lied, absently hugging herself and Charlie looked surprised.

"But, what about-" Before he could finish Miley cut him off.

"People change, situations change, dreams change!" She muttered, trying to will herself not to cry.

"If Susan could see this..." Charlie breathed and Miley was positive she wasn't supposed to hear so she pretended not to as she went to sit in one of the chairs in the schools administration office.

"Hey!" Bella came into the office when Charlie was nearly finished and Miley realized it was probably already lunch time.

"Hi!" Charlie smiled and Miley just stared at her blankly in a way that really creeped people out, she wasn't really in the mood for niceties.

"So are you guys almost done?" Bella asked her father and they exchanged a few more words, occasionally glancing over at Miley who's eyes had wondered back over to the flyer on the bulletin board.

"Is Jacob here?" Miley asked suddenly as Bella was leaving, a look of confusion crossing her face when she realized what she said.

"Uh... N-no!" Bella answered slowly. "He goes to school on the Quileute reservation!"

"Oh!" Miley muttered, retreating back into her shell and both her relatives sighed before the younger of the two left the office.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewarts Point of View... Happy 17th Miley!_

It was mocking me!

I came to that conclusion as I stared at my guitar... Well, really it was my Dad's most prized possession that he had given to me for Christmas last year, but I'd always think of it as his. It was a simple white guitar that he'd gotten as a teenager in Tennessee, but what made it really special was the markings in black, blue, red, green and various other colors all over it; it was the most autographed instrument in history. It had everyone from Elvis and Johnny Cash to Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood, three years ago after my first concert as Hannah he brought it out and told me to sign it, saying he wanted the first autograph, then after that he said it was finished.

But, back to the mocking; I was still thinking about that _Battle of the Bands_thing when Uncle Charlie and I got home so I stupidly went up to my room and opened the guitar case and took the instrument out, I was planning on playing a song just to prove to myself that I still could, but the second I touched it I felt like I had been burned and I quickly dropped it... Leading me to now.

It was mocking me! It knew that I wanted to play it and it wouldn't let me because it knew that I wasn't the rightful owner. This is stupid, I'm afraid of a guitar, _my_ guitar, the guitar I learnt _Achey Breaky Heart_ on - my Dad's biggest song of his career. I quickly became annoyed with myself for being afraid of it, so jumped off my bed and picked it up off the floor, holding it in positing to play before I completely froze.

I don't know why I froze, I just did! I don't know how long I sat like that but the next thing I knew Uncle Charlie knocked on my door and poked his head in, saying it was dinner time.

Dinner was peperoni and/or Hawaiian pizza. I ate about three bites before I felt the urge to throw up, it was a new record, usually it only took two bite to get me to be sick. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom emptying the three bites into the toilet. I hadn't been able to eat for weeks and I knew my ribs were starting to show and my skin was deathly pale, but every time I tried to eat I end up throwing it back up immediately and then dry-heaving for a few minutes and I knew that wasn't good for my body.

"Miley?" Bella's voice floated through the closed bathroom door and I quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth with water from the tap before opening the door.

"Sorry!" I muttered, my voice was hoarse and scratchy so I cleared my throat a few times, ignoring the now familiar stinging as I did so.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, her brow wrinkled with concern, it was a stupid question overall, but I knew she was talking about the right here-right now.

"I can't eat or I'll be sick!" I mumbled, feeling self-conscious under her gaze, I saw no reason to lie, I'm pretty sure if I did they would have figured it out eventually or they would have thought I was bulimic or something.

"Oh!" Bella didn't know what to say and I don't blame her, if our positions were reversed I wouldn't know what to say either. "Um... Well... Can I get you something to drink or something?" She offered nervously, this whole situation was new to her, it was new to me to. I nodded mutely and followed her out of the bathroom at to the kitchen, I actually was able to keep drinks down and I had long since figured out the more sugary the drink the less sick it made me feel and the more I was able to function. "Uh... What do you like? We have water, Sprite, Coke, Ginger Ale-"

"Sprite!" I said quietly, cutting her off, Sprite looked a whole lot less sickening coming back up than the other options and I had no doubt that I'd eventually throw it up when I tried to eat again. Bella entered the kitchen ahead of me and opened the fridge, handing me a can of Sprite. "Thanks!" I muttered, the cold aluminium was relieving against my abnormally hot skin.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewarts Point of View... Monday_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked, we were both sitting in her truck in the parking lot at Forks High School and I was staring out the window at the overcast sky.

"It keeps me distracted from reality!" I answered dully, I turned to face and gave her a quick, forced smile before getting out of the truck. People were staring at me, of course they were, I'm the weird girl who transferred in the middle of the semester. I looked at my watch, Jake was probably already at set, he was filming a special two-hour episode of _Zombie High_that was the season finale and he had to be there extra early for some of the scenes, so I couldn't call him right now no matter how much I needed someone to talk to. "Your boyfiend's waiting for you!" I muttered, seeing Edward staring at us, or rather her, from across the parking lot, there were also four other people with him, two boys and two girls who had the same eery beautiful-ness as he did. "You should go to him, I'll be fine!" I said and Bella glance at me uncertainly, like if she left me alone for even a second I'd crumble into a million tiny unfix-able pieces... I guess she hasn't figured out that that's already happened.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes a little, I did _not_need a babysitter. "I mean, I'm sure Edwards family would love to meet you!" I looked over at the group again, so they were all family? They looked a little close to be related to me, but it could just be me. They all had their eyes trained on me, like some kind of sport or something, 'keep the weird mentally unstable almost-mute girl in your sites for longest amount of time and you win'. Edward looked like he was smirking at something funny, a girl who looked like a human-sized pixie from fairy-tales had an excited/confused look on her face, the tall blond boy beside her looked like he was in pure agony, the tall, muscular dark haired boy looked slightly amused and the blond super model looked bored out of her mind. If they wanted to meet me like Bella said then they certainly weren't showing it.

"I have to go check in at the office!" I just mumbled instead of voicing my endless thoughts about this 'family'. "I'll see you at lunch!"

"Okay, bye..." Bella called after me and I felt more than pair of eyes on me as I walked into the school building, tugging my black long sleeves over my hands and playing with the edges as I walked the same route to the office as I had three days ago, instantly spotting the bulletin board and the haunting flier on it as I neared the doors.

"Hello, Hell!" I muttered under my breath as I opened the door to the office and went up to the desk. The receptionist was expecting and already had my schedual and a map of the school ready, as well of forms for all my teachers to sign, I was out of there in less than five minutes, thank God.

I had Homeroom with Mr. Powell in classroom 14C, which according to my map was either on the other side of the school, right behind me or somewhere in Alaska, I opted for the easiest route and turned around, looking at all the doors, hoping to find one that said 14C, no such luck, it must be in Alaska. I turned around again, hoping I was heading in the right direction as I glanced up from my map. A normal person would have jumped out of their skin to have someone right in front of them when they turned around, but I guess it's a good thing I'm not normal because the pixie-like girl that was with Edward before was right there with the pained blond boy, she looked far too excited for my taste... Of course, showing any sign of positive emotion was too happy for my taste these days.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" The girl introduced herself brightly and I stared at her blankly as she continued. "And this is Jasper. Bella said had to get to class so I though I could show you around?"

"Okay?" I said, somehow drawing that one word out for about two full seconds, but something about my weirded-out-ed-ness must have been encouraging for Alice because she took my hand in one of hers, my schedule in her other and started leading me through the halls, talking rapidly about something I really couldn't be bothered to listen to as Jasper trailed behind us silently.

I'm not sure how, but Alice had managed to lead me to Alaska in a matter of minutes, had marked out the fastest routes to all my classes in different colors so I wouldn't get confused and had even managed to somehow get it in her head that I had agreed to sit with her at lunch today when I hadn't even opened my mouth the entire time. By the time we reached 14C I was very grateful I had decided to come to school so this crazy pixie could confuse the Hell outta me... No sarcasm, it was really distracting.

"Okay, well, Jasper is in this class as well, so at least you'll know someone-" How would I know someone? He hadn't even spoken a word the entire time. "-but, I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay?" I did it again, drawing it out, and once again Alice took it as a good sign because she skipped off happily, leaving me and Jasper standing in the hallway right outside 14C... This was going to be a long day!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me so this chapter goes out to those four people who really made me happy; Mayniac - one of my favourite authors of all time - sashapotter - my first ever reviewer, tahnk-you - nksteezae and eemily5, you guys all make me so happy!**

**Anywho, hope you like this chapter. If there's anything you want to see in the future just let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point of View_

"Goodmorning, everyone!" A man I presumed to be Mr. Powell greeted cheerfully, walking into the classroom after the final bell rang. I was sitting in the only vacant seat, which just happened to be next to Jasper, oddly enough around him I felt a sort of lull come over me that reduced my depression. "We have a new student with us today..." He looked down at a note on his clipboard as I supressed a groan. "Miley Stewart?"

"Yeah?" I sighed when he looked out at the class expectantly, he obviously wasn't very observant in my opinion.

"Okay, Miley, why don't you stand up and tell us all a bit about yourself?" Mr. Powell suggested and I inwardly groaned, Seaview made me do this as well, but at least there we transfered just before the second semester was about to start. I reluctantly stood when everyone's eyes darted to me and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the longest stretch of speach in a month.

"I was born and raised in a small town in Tennessee, my Dad, brother and I moved to Malibu when I was twelve which was two years after my Mom died." I paused, blinking a couple of times to get rid of the tears before they could start to form too much in my eyes. "My Dad was killed a month ago and my brother died two weeks later which is why I'm here..."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point of View_

I couldn't help it!

I couldn't get her out of my mind, she was intoxicating. Everything about her, her beautiful dark brown wavy locks, her crystaline hazel eyes, her flawless fair skin, her perfect sad smile... Even when she was sad she was perfect to me, I can't bring myself to care about anything else in the four days since I met her.

Four days since we sat together on the roof of Cheif Swan's house and looked at the stars, four days since I heard her beautiful melodic voice, four days since I, Jacob Ephraim Black, imprinted on innocent little Miley Stewart. To explain it; I was in love with her, nothing else mattered to me at the thought of her, she visited my dreams, occupied my waking thoughts and annoyed the Hell out of my pack when I was in my wolf form... Yes, I said wolf, I'm a werewolf, not howl at the moon, allergic to silver werewolf. But, the kind that can turn into a big brown wolf that could take down a full-grown girzzly. Imprinting is what a werewolf does when he finds his Soul Mate, and I had found mine in Miley Stewart.

She was Bella's cousin, I used to think I'd fall in love with Bella, but the second I laid eyes on her cousin, whimpering for her dead father in her sleep, it took all my self control not to run over there and take her in my arms, to try and protect her from all the evil in the world that she had obviously seen too much of.

"Jacob!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by my father knocking on my bedroom door, he looked anoyed, like he'd been calling me for some time, which I realize he probably had bee, but I'd been too wrapped up in my thoughts of Miley that I didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up, I had been laying on my dead, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm going to Charlie's to watch the game tonight and thought you might want to stick around seeing as you seemed to take such a liking to his neice." Dad told me and I instantly perked up; before Bella came I'd usually just drive Dad to Cheif Swan's house and then come back here and hang out with my friends until the game was over and stay and watch it with them, but when Bella came I was hung up on this crush I had on her and spent all the time possible with her to get her to like me, now I only wanted to see Miley again.

"Dad!" I called, before he left, a thought occuring to me that Miley not feel the same way about me for several reasons, the main one being that she was in deep depression.

"Yes, son?" Dad asked, rolling his wheelchair back into my room.

"What do I do if the girl I imprinted on doesn't feel the same way?" I asked and he looked shocked, that's when I remembered I hadn't told anyone that I imprinted. After about a minute a look of understanding crossed Dad's face.

"Miley?" He questioned for clarification and I nodded silently. "Well, son, you be whatever she needs you to be until she is ready; if she needs a shoulder to cry on, you be that shoulder..." He explained and I nodded, sighing a little, Miley didn't seem like the kind of person to cry in front of people, especially ones she didn't even know.

"What if she won't let me?" I asked nervously, I really wanted to help her, but I just don't know how.

About fourty-five minutes later Dad and I arrived at Cheif Swan's house and both the Cheif's police car and Bella's red truck were in the driveway, but that didn't tell me anything about Miley. After leaving Dad and Charlie in the living room to watch that nights football game I went up the stairs in hopes of finding Miley, what I heard as I neared her bedroom door was... Confusing.

"You're a stupid, inanimate object, I'm not supposed to be scared of you!" Miley sounded angry or frustrated or something, and I wanted nothing more than to put a stop to all the anger and hurt and make her happy. "I'm the person, I control you, not the other way around!" She continued, not knowing I was there. "Please?" Her voice turned pleading and got quieter, I wouldn't have been able to hear her if it weren't for my wolf senses. "I'm sorry, Daddy..." My heart just about broke at the sad, broken-hearted tone her voice took as she whispered that. I gulped, I had reached her door, but I didn't want to disturb her, but before I knew my hand was reaching up and had knocked before I could stop it. Miley opened the door and looked up at me with big brown eyes - they must change depending on what she's wearing or something because last time they were closer to green - and tearstains down her cheeks. "What?" She asked, half-heartedly, whiping aay the tears that were immediately replaced with fresh ones, each one like a bullet to my heart.

"I-I-I..." I had been reduced to a stuttering, stammering idiot in her pressence, _great_!.. Sarcasm greatly intended.

"I'm pretty sure you knew this wasn't Bella's room, so what do you want, Jacob?" She questioned again, opening her door further and going over and sitting on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging the to her, resting her head on them.

"I wanted to see you!" I replied instantly, slowly entering her room and looking around, she had a desktop computer set up on a small desk in one corner, a laptop half-closed on one of her bedside tables, her suitecases had been put away and her school bag was dropped at the end of her bed, there was also a medium-sized golden teddy bear on the bed behind her a white guitar with writing all over it as far away from her as possible on the bed.

"Uh huh!" Miley muttered in a disbelieving tone, her eyes following me as I sat backwards on the desk chair facing her.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point of View_

Why was here?

He said he wanted to see me, but if that's true than he needs to get a mental evaluation, 'cause I should be the last person anyone wants to see. I'm the kind of person who dirves themselves carzy trying to force themselves to play the guitar in the middle of depression.

"How have you been holding up?" Jacob asked, he seemed nervous, possibly because a few minutes ago I was yelling at my guitar, possibly because he thought I'd try and jump of the roof in a poor suicide attempt.

"It's easier with school as a distraction!" I answered honestly and I couldn't help but think again that I could really like him, like, _like_ like him, if it weren't for my depression, he was just... It was indescribable, I still hadn't figured out why I asked Bella about him on Friday, I mean, he was just a boy, right? It's not like I felt anything for him, right?

"So... Do you play?" Jacob pointed at the offending instrument at the end of my bed, innocently - or awkwardly - trying to start conversation.

"I used to!" I mumbled, my eyes filling with tears again, they'd mirraculously managed to stop for a few minutes when he came.

"Why don't you?"

"'Cause everytime I try I freeze up 'cause it's something my Dad and I had in common!" I replied, blinking rappidly to try and get rid of the tears before they could fall. Jacob moved to reach for and I glared at him so venomously he actually flinched back and recoiled like a wounded dog.

"Sorry!" He whispered, looking down as though afraid.

"That's my Daddy's priceless autographed guitar, it's the most signed instrument in history!" I told him in explanation and he looked at in awe, then up at me with the same look.

"Will you play something for me?" He requested, immediately wincing at his own words.

"I can't!" I muttered shortly, reminding him.

"Sorry!" He said again and I rolled my eyes.

"Appologize one more time and you'll really be sorry!" I threatened, it was an empty threat, there was no way I'd actually be able to do anything to him other than ignore him, which is almost what I've been doing to Uncle Charlie and Bell since I got here.

"-" He opened his mouth again, most likely to appoligize for appologizing, but he quickly shut his mouth when I raised a single eyebrow at him, challenging him. "...So... What'd you do today?" W-O-W... He _really_ must have wanted to talk to me if he's lame enough to bring out the 'what did you do today?' card.

"Played the role of 'Shiney New Toy' at my first day at a new school in the middle of the semester." I replied with a smirk, "you?"

"Uh... Nothing as exciting as you!" Jacob answered, but something about the way he said it or, I don't know, just _something_ made think that wasn't entirely true. "D-do you like the beach?" Seriously? Totally noticable subject change attempt, it was actually so bad I was tempted to continue with what he did today.

"I lived in Malibu, it was either the beach or lock yourself in a basement with no windows or contact with the outside world." I eventually said and he let out a breath, probably relieved I didn't keep asking him about his day.

"Well, it kinda sucks compared to Malibu, but there's a beach down on the reservation if you want to come sometime?" He seemed kind of nervous to me, like he was asking me out, but that was just ridiculous, right? "I mean, the waves aren't too good and it's usually overcast, but there's..." He looked kind of cute struggling find something good about this 'beach'... Hold up, I did _not_ just say cute! "Sand...?"

"Wow... Sand at a beach!" I pretended to be amazed and Jacob looked ready to hit himself with a hammer at his constant failed attempts to hold a conversation with me without it being awkward. "How rare!"

At that point bella walked passed my open door on her way downstairs, glancing in as she did so and pausing when she saw Jacob.

"Oh, hey, Jake-" My thoughts flashed to _my_ Jake in Malibu, I texted him about an hour ago and he was still on set, he said he'd call when he was done. "- I didn't know you were here?" Bella said, coming to the open doorway of my room, though not entering.

"Uh, yeah, my Dad wanted to watch the game with your Dad and I thought I'd just hang out until it was over!" Jacob answered, a little uncomfortably I might add. Did something happen between them or something?

* * *

**Okay, I know it's not as long, but I just really wanted to get it up.  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you're about half the reason I write, the other half being because I have nothing better to do.  
Special thanks goes eemily5 for giving me the information on imprinting, it really helped!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point of View_

The look on Miley's was indescribable; there was confusion, _love_, her usual depression... _Jealousy_? And so many more I couldn't even name them.

Why would Miley be jealous of Bella being here?

I mean, I know I would have a reason to be jealous if she was around another boy, but I imprinted on her, I was in love with her, but what reason would Miley have to be jealous of Bella unless she liked me back? Even the thought of Miley feeling something towards me made my heart flutter like a love-sick teenage girl watching a sappy romance movie.

"You want to hang out after I finish my homework?" Bell asked, probably thinking Miley would want to be left alone in her depression. It could just be my hope, but Miley didn't seem so depressed to me, or - hopefully - _because_ of me.

Miley looked like she wanted to scoff at those words, did she know something I didn't know?

"Actually, Bells, I was hoping to convince Miley here to come to the beach this weekend and who knows how long that could take!" I replied carefully and Miley shot her head to face her, her brows furrowed and her oh-so-kissable lips forming a small, confused frown. I couldn't help but admire that she still looked perfect. "You can come with us if you want?" I said after a split second of thought, thinking that Miley may not want to be alone with me in a strange place. I guess the way I said it made it sound like she'd be a third wheel, but I didn't mean it, I just really wanted to spend some time with Miley.

"N-no, that's okay!" Bella shook her head, a slightly weird look on her face, like she was confused as to why I wanted to spend time with Miley. I guess it's a good thing she didn't see her the way I do, otherwise that would probably be considered incest... And competition! "I'll see you later!" She said, waving a little before turning and walking down the stairs like she had planned before she came to Miley's room.

"Did you two used to date?" Miley asked as soon as Bella was out of earshot and my eyes widened.

"No!" I answered and something about it mustn't have been convincing because she raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. "I mean, I used to have a crush on her, but I'm long over it!" I assured her, unable to be anything but honest with her and she seemed to mull over those words before accepting them.

I'm not really sure anyone would consider three days 'long' but to me it was a lifetime, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Miley the entire time and had even thought about sneaking up here in the middle of the night over the weekend just to see her... Even if she was asleep.

"Why do like me?" Miley blurted out, clapping her hands over her mouth as soon as she did, I guess she didn't mean to ask.

"I don't know!" I said honestly with a shrug. "I can't explain it, but ever since I met you I wanted to see you again, you're beautiful, you're perfect..." I paused, was this too much? What if I accidently told her I'm a wolf? It's not like would be a bad thing, I actually kind of want her to know, that way there wouldn't be any secrets I'm keeping from her. But, I don't think now is the right time to tell her. "I think it was love at first sight!" Technically that's what imprinting is, love at first sight, so it's not like I was lying to her. Then I asked the million dollar question, the one that had the power to either make me the happiest person alive or break my heart in thousands of little pieces, unable to ever be fixed. "Do you like me?" The words were out before I could stop them and when they were Miley froze.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewarts Point of View_

'_Yes_!' I should have breathed, then he would have jumped forward, abandoning the desk chair and engaged me a heart-stopping kiss like at the happy ending of all those romance movies I used to watch... But, this isn't a movie, this is harsh reality that I've painfully lived in all my life.

Instead I sat frozen on my bed for about half a minute until I heard Jacob mumble something and get up to leave.

"I think I might!" I blurted out before I could stop myself, just before he was about to leave and it was his turn to freeze, with his back to me and his head down slightly. "I'm not saying I do, but when you're around you make me feel.... _Alive_!" I said, that's a big deal, I haven't felt alive in a long time, a month. "I don't know what it is, if it's friendship, romance... _Love_, but I think I feel something!"

"Really?" Jacob asked, he sounded hopeful and I hoped I wasn't just leading him on, I really did want to feel something for him, but I couldn't be sure right now.

"I think so!" He turned around and something about his eyes made me not want to look away, like a cool drink of water in the desert. After a couple of minutes he came over and sat next to me on my bed, my breathing increased, my eyes widened and I couldn't stop them from flickering down to his lips.

"I want to kiss you!" Jacob murmured, drawing nearer to me and I could feel his eyes move to my lips for a few secpnds.

"You shouldn't!" I countered, but that didn't stop him, he was close I could feel his breath ghosting over my face, it was warm and sweet, like spearmint or something.

"Will you kiss back?" He asked and I didn't hesitate as I answered.

"Yes!" I breathed and just like a movie scene, he kissed me, soft, sweet, loving... I think I might just be in love with him.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point of View... Eeep! They kissed!_

I don't know how long Jacob and I were kissing, heck I probably couldn't have told you my own name, but all too soon the football game Uncle Charlie and his Dad were watching was over, the after-game wining celebration dinner that Mr. Black brought was eaten and Bella came upstairs to tell Jacob that his Dad was ready to leave... Of course, that led to Bella walking in on us laying on my bed with Jacob hovering over me, kissing. At the time let's just say I wasn't too happy, but now that I've thought about, I was making out with a boy I don't even know!

But, the boy made me feel things other than depression, he made me feel - it's hard to say - _happy_?... Actually, forget happiness, he was maing me confused. Confused as to why the heck I'm feeling these things for him when I only met him on Friday and people who _know_ me have been trying to get me to be more than a zombie for a month and this boy comes along and I just kiss him?

"So, you and Jacob, huh?" Bella asked, an unreadable expression on her face and I couldn't help but blush.

"I-I guess...?" I shrugged, not really knowing myself, and feeling a whole lot less sociable without him here.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I haven't updated in a few days and I just wanted to get it up, hope you enjoy  
Anyone else see Miley's new henna tattoo? It says Just Breath and it just under her left breast, right over her lung.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**TEASER OF CHAPTER FIVE**__

Tuesday... No Point of View

That night Miley's nightmares came back... But they were worse.

Her family was there as usual, telling her things... _Blaming_ her, she felt like she deserved it; by her reasoning if sh hadn't been born her mother wouldn't have been in the car that night and would have had a chance to fight for her life. If she hadn't been born her 'uncle' wouldn't have tried to mollest her, resulting in a violent fight between her father and his own brother that ended with Miley stabbing someone of her own flesh and blood in the heart. If Miley hadn't been born Robby and Jackson would still be a live and happy in Crowley Meadows with Susan, instead of all three of them dead.

What made that nights terrors worse was that they were all there accusing her of not caring, of moving onto Jacob before they had even been gone a month. They were accusing her of what she felt in her heart to be true.

Miley woke that morning to find the usualy tears and hoarse throat from screaming - she wondered how Bella and Charlie could sleep through it sometimes - but, another new thing that morning, aside from wanting to do what she'd thought about so many time before, was the blood. And a searing - and somewhat comforting - pain in her left hand. Slowly, as if in a daze, Miley looked down at her hand after she sat up; a knife, a sharp butcher knife from the kicthen, was gripped tightly in her hand by the blade. Later that day it would dawn on Miley that she had been sleepwalking again to get the knife, but at that time the only things her fuzzy mind could focus on was the blood slowly pooling around her hand and the stabbing pain that felt so...** _GOOD_.**

Miley woke up when it was still dark out, she knew that much, she always did and so it surprised her when Bella knocked on her door what felt like only minutes later to tell her they had to leave for school soon. Bella froze when she saw the blood and the knife and it took her a few minutes to register what had happened - or at least what she thought had happened - as Miley looked up at her with wonder in her eyes... Wonder that this pain, this stabbing, shooting, burning,fire hot pain that would no doubt leave hideous scars, actually made the pain in her heart reduce to a dull ache.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and maybe I'll put a teaser at the end of every chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Tuesday... No Point of View_

That night Miley's nightmares came back... But they were worse.

Her family was there as usual, telling her things... _Blaming_ her, she felt like she deserved it; by her reasoning if she hadn't been born her mother wouldn't have been in the car that night and would have had a chance to fight for her life. If she hadn't been born her 'uncle' wouldn't have tried to mollest her, resulting in a violent fight between her father and his own brother that ended with Miley stabbing someone of her own flesh and blood in the heart. If Miley hadn't been born Robby and Jackson would still be a live and happy in Crowley Meadows with Susan, instead of all three of them dead.

What made that nights terrors worse was that they were all there accusing her of not caring, of moving onto Jacob before they had even been gone a month. They were accusing her of what she felt in her heart to be true.

Miley woke that morning to find the usualy tears and hoarse throat from screaming - she wondered how Bella and Charlie could sleep through it sometimes - but, another new thing that morning, aside from wanting to do what she'd thought about so many time before, was the blood. And a searing - and somewhat comforting - pain in her left hand. Slowly, as if in a daze, Miley looked down at her hand after she sat up; a knife, a sharp butcher knife from the kicthen, was gripped tightly in her hand by the blade. Later that day it would dawn on Miley that she had been sleepwalking again to get the knife, but at that time the only things her fuzzy mind could focus on was the blood slowly pooling around her hand and the stabbing pain that felt so... _**GOOD**_.

Miley woke up when it was still dark out, she knew that much, she always did and so it surprised her when Bella knocked on her door what felt like only minutes later to tell her they had to leave for school soon. Bella froze when she saw the blood and the knife and it took her a few minutes to register what had happened - or at least what she thought had happened - as Miley looked up at her with wonder in her eyes... Wonder that this pain, this stabbing, shooting, burning,fire hot pain that would no doubt leave hideous scars, actually made the pain in her heart reduce to a dull ache.

Seconds blurred by as Bella yelled for her father and ran over to her, trying to open her hand around the knife, but the younger girl wouldn't budge, liking the physical pain far too much to give it up after only just discovering it. Seconds ticked into minutes in which Charlie arrived and called the hospital, also trying to force her hand open, every time one of them tried she tightened her grip, causing more pain, more happiness.

Charlie picked Miley up and ran her out to his police car, Bella getting in the back seat with her as he sped dangerously towards the hospital. Everything blurred past Miley, she didn't hear a single word and her eyes didn't focus on a single image of anything, just the searing pain she was growing to crave more of.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to pull it out of her closed hand..." Doctor Carlisle Cullen told Bella and Charlie, after so many years of being a 'vegatarian' vampire blood did not affect him anymore, but he would have to warn Bella to stay away from the house for a while, until the scent of blood was gone. Miley's blood smelt particularly sweet, like some sort of fruity perfume and Bella was absolutely covered in the smell, it would be akin to sending a dead lamb to a hungry lion and expecting him not to eat the lamb. "You won't want to see this!" He added and Bella turned away, looking almost green, whilst Charlie left the room completely, cell phone in hand and shaking slightly.

"_Yessss_..." Miley hissed in aproval when Carlisle carefully pulled the knife out, trying to do as little damage as possible. And for the first time in a month Miley _smiled_. Carlisle could see Bella physically shudder at the sound as he finally managed to force her hand open without causing too much damage and immediately started cleaning the wound, the deep, long wound of which there were multiple.

_**TWILIGHT**_

"Miley?" Charlie asked nervously, it was hours later and Carlisle had advised Miley stay at the hospital over night. Miley didn't seem to be responding to him as he sxat down in one of the hard plastic chairs next to her bed. "I-I called your Grandma Ruby, Aunt Dolly, and your Mam'maw..." He sighed and Miley's eyes shot to him, dull and more lifeless than he'd seen them in a long time... Five years to be exact. "They said they'd be here sometime tomorrow afternoon!" Charlie continued, now looking everywhere but at his neice, he felt like he'd failed not only her, but his sister too.

"They're going to take me back there, aren't they?" Miley's voice was hoarse and scratchy as she stated more than questioned that.

"Probably." Miley's right hand clenched into a fist - her left hand had been wrapped in bandages and was currently a little numb from painkillers.

"I _can't_ go back, it's worse there!" Miley whispered, pleading with her uncle, almost hoping he could do something to keep her away from there, even thought she knew he couldn't. Cutting had been the last straw, her grandparent and Godmother were going to take her back to Tennessee and send her to every psychologist in the _Yellow Pages_ until she was back to normal again, unfortunately for everyone, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Miley!" Charlie said, and he actually sounded sorry, like if there was a way for to stay he'd take it as well.

That was when Miley came to the conclusion that she now _**HATED**_ Jacob Black, if it weren't for him waltzing into her life and confusing her with weird, unwanted possitive emotions then she wouldn't have felt even more guilty and had that particularly truthful nightmare, she wouldn't have sleepwalked and got the knife, which meant she wouldn't be forced back to Tennessee again.

_**TWILIGHT**_

Jacob was lying on his bed in the same way he had been for an hur the night before, Miley on his mind; the kisses they'd shared, the sweet feel of her lips on his, her warm breath, her hands on his chest, back, arms, shoulders, neck, in his hair, their bodies pressed together as they lay on her bed.

His bedroom door slammed open and Jacob hurriedly pulled his sheet over himself as Bella stormed in looking anrier than he'd ever seen anybody, either not noticing or not caring that she had just walked in on him naked and _very_ aroused.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded as he sat up and pulled one of his pillows into his lap to hide himself.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, his thoughts still hazy from Miley and her sensual touch...

"MILEY!" Bella shouted, her brown eyes blazing dangerously. She hadn't known where to go after leaving the hospital, Carlisle had warned her away from the vampires - which just happened to include Edward - she couldn't bring herself to go back home, where it had happened, and whilst driving around aimlessly it had occured to her that the last person her cousin talked to and spent any alone time with before this was Jacob. "What did you do to Miley?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Jacob asked, suddenly more allert and sounding a little panicky.

"You were the last one to be alone with her! You were the last one she talked to! What did you do to her?" Bella asked again, getting impatient and starting to feel like getting violent with the boy in front of her.

"Now, Bella!" Billy said calmly, rolling up to the open doorway and stopping both teenagers from saying anything else. "You know you'r allowed here anytime, but I would apreciate it if you didn't yell at my son without giving him a reason."

"Your son made my cousin try and kill herself!" Bella yelled and everyone froze at those words, Bella included.

Jacob froze statue still and his heart thudded to a stop, his arousal immediately disapearing as he looked at his former crush with wide, fearful brown eyes.

"_What_?" He whispered, sounding choked as his breathing became shallow and he felt himself start to lose control; anger, sadness, confusion, heartbreak and so many more emotions flooded through him as he didn't even try to stop phazing, the only thought running through his mind being getting to Miley, to make sure she was okay.

Bella gasped and took a few steps away from the bed, finding herself backed up against the wall as she stared at what used to be Jacob, but was instead a **giant** animal akin to a wolf, but several times bigger, this thing looked like it could take on a full frown grizzly bear and come out the winner.

The canine howled in agony and Belle and Billy had to clap their hands over their ears ecause of how loud it was before the thing leapt up and jumped towards the closed window, effectively breaking it and esnding glass everywhere as it bounded away into the woods nearby.

"I think we need to talk!" Billy spoke after a few minutes of shocked silence, Bella looked white as a sheet.

* * *

**Sooo.... What do you think?  
Before anyone points it out, yes, I am aware that my chapters are getting shorter, but I can't help it, I'm just used to writing these short chapters, but I will try and make them longer, I promise!  
Hands up anyone who made a new friend in the last two days? Me, I did... Oh and it was Daddy's 51st birthday yesterday (the 7th, so it still is some places) and it's my birthday in 27 days and Christmas in 17 days and England is closer to Australia than the U.S, right? Because if it is than Miley is closer to Australia than before... Even if she isn't coming here anytime in the immediate future.**

**P.S: Who else agrees that it really isn't considere Wonder 'World' if she only goes tours the U.S and U.K? I think she should put off filming season four of Hannah Montana (which I think she already has done) and come visit her fans in the Southern Hemesphere. Who's with me?**

* * *

  
**Anywho, here's a trailer of the next chapter, hope you like... Please review! :)**

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point of View_

No!

No, no, Bella was wrong, Miley was fine, she had to be. I bounded away from the house, away from the reservation, going straight for Cheif Swan's house and I was there in a matter of minutes. As soon as I got there I noticed that Bella's truck was still there and that the Cheif's poilice car wasn't, I slowly rounded the house, listening carefully for any sign of life from anything; a breath, a cough, a heartbeat... Nothing!

I returned to human form so I could climb the tree beside Miley's window, I slowly climb, ignoring the ache in my heart at the thought of something being wrong with my love. When I reached the top right where her window was I closed my eyes for a second before peeking in to see if she was there, despite it being one o'clock on a Tuesday.

I almost fell out of the tree when I saw her bed covered in blood.... Her blood.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point of View_

No!

No, no, Bella was wrong, Miley was fine, she had to be. I bounded away from the house, away from the reservation, going straight for Cheif Swan's house and I was there in a matter of minutes. As soon as I got there I noticed that Bella's truck was still there and that the Cheif's poilice car wasn't, I slowly rounded the house, listening carefully for any sign of life from anything; a breath, a cough, a heartbeat... Nothing!

I returned to human form so I could climb the tree beside Miley's window, I slowly climb, ignoring the ache in my heart at the thought of something being wrong with my love. When I reached the top right where her window was I closed my eyes for a second before peeking in to see if she was there, despite it being one o'clock on a Tuesday.

I almost fell out of the tree when I saw her bed covered in blood.... Her blood.

"Miley..." I mouthed her name, jumping from the tree and phasing mid-air before running off in the direction of the hospital. As I got closer I strained my excelent hearing for her heartbeat, when I couldn't hear it I started panicking and let out an agonized howl that I'm sure scared a few people, not that I cared, I only cared about finding Miley and making sure she's okay.

I found my way to the hospital parking lot and started sniffing around for a scent of Miley, Cheif Swan, anything that could lead me to her. I didn't even care that I was exposing myself to people as a giant wolf, I didn't care if they tried to capture me or kill me as long as I could make sure Miley was alive.

_Blood_! I could smell the same blood from the house. Miley's blood, I followed the scent - resisting the urge to follow it into the hospital - and I sniffed my way around to the side of the hospital to a room. I could see through the window that it was definately Miley; she was paler than usual, her left hand was bandaged and I whimpered as I realized what Bella said was true. I became human again as I watched her and collapsed to my knees by her window, I could hear someone coming towards me, but I didn't care, all I had cared about since Friday has been Miley.

"You should put these on before someone comes around here." A male voice said and I looked up to see Carlisle Cullen standing in front of me with a pair of those hospital pajamas, scrubs. I hastily whiped the tears off of my face, even though it was too late and he'd obviously already seen them.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cracking like a 12-year-old going through puberty.

"What would you do if Miley had looked out that window and saw you transform?" Carlisle asked, stupid bloodsucker who thinks he knows everything. Maybe that's why my Miley was so pale, because he'd killed her and made her like him. "She is human!" He said as if he knew what I was thinking. Carlisle sighed when I didn't say anything and just watched Miley throught the window, he set the scrubs down beside me and walked back around the corner and inside.

I wanted to go inside so bad, but Bella's words rang through my mind; it was my fault Miley was here, I was the last person she'd been social with before it happened, it had to have been something I did. It was my fault Miley had tried to kill herself. I know she lost her parents and brother and that she was depressed, but maybe if I hadn't been so persistant, if I had just backed off, maybe she wouldn't have done, maybe I did something wrong. Charlie was in the room with her and they were talking, Miley looked panicked, like she was pleading with him, but even with my excelent hearing I couldn't hear through the bullet proof glass... Honestly, why does a hospital in the middle of rainy-ville, Washington need bulletproof glass?

A twig cracked somewhere nearby and in my haze I reached over and pulled the pajama-looking pants on, not bothering with the shirt, I rolled my eyes when I saw a bird hopping around on the ground looking for a worm or something.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Wednesday... No Point of View_

"Please?" Miley begged Charlie, desperate not to go back to Tennessee, back to the origin of her nightmares. Sure there were good things about her hometown, such as her family and her horse, Blue Jeans, but the bad memories had kept her away for three years, she'd returned three times for a total of about a week since they had moved to Malibu. "I'll be good, I swear!" She kept trying, not that there was any point, her granmothers and Godmother would be there in a matter of hours. "I-I won't go near anything sharp and I'll try and eat more without being sick and I'll sing if you want me to, just please don't send me back there, Uncle Charlie?"

"I'm sorry, Miley, but it's up to your Aunt Dolly, she's your legal gaurdian." Charlie said, hoping that his neices Godmother would let her stay, he thought she was starting to interact more before... Well the bandages spoke for themselves. She and Jacob had spent a few hours together up in her room and Bella had said the were getting along well enough from what she saw, so why now?

Why would Miley decide to start cutting now? Whas it something Charlie did? Something he said? Was he being too suffocating? No caring enough? Was he wrong to enroll her in school so soon? Was he too persistant with her music? Charlie hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before, trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong so he could fix it, he'd stayed at the hospital despite Doctor Cullen and several other Doctors and Nurses telling him to go home and get some rest. He didn't think Bella had gone back home either, it wasn't that she'd called and said so or anything, or that she'd come back to the hospital, it was just a gut feeling that she couldn't stand to go back there so soon either.

There was a knock on the closed hospital room door and Charlie looked up surprised, he didn't think they'd be here for another hour at least, whilst Miley just turned her blank gaze out the window to avoid whoever it was.

"Yes?" Charlie asked, opening to door to find not any of his neices relatives, but Jacob Black standing on the other side looking like a nervous wreck who had been up the whole night... Basically he looked like Charlie felt, except he was wearing what looked like pajama bottoms with no shirt as opposed to a poilce uniform.

"I-c-is... C-c..." Jacob stuttered, running a frustrated hand through his short dark hair. "Miley?..." He ended lamely, not being able to form a proper sentance, but Charlie seemed to understand because he turned to Miley who had looked over upon hearing a male voice that was vaguely familiar.

"What do you want?" Miley demanded harshly, glaring at the boy who had caused this whole mess, at least in her eyes.

"I-I-I..." Whatever Jacob had been expecting it wasn't this and he winced, briefly glancing at Charlie to see if this is what she'd been like since the day before, but he looked just as surprised as Jacob felt.

"How 'bout I leave you two kids to talk for a few minutes?" Charlie suggested, feeling awkward for some reason before he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Leave!" Miley ordered, she didn't want him here, he was part of the reason she would have to leave. If she hadn't been so hypnotized by him she wouldn't be here, so it was all his fault in her eyes.

"B-but-" Jacob started to protest, hating how he was a stuttering fool again.

"I don't want you here, I don't want you anywhere near me ever again. So _leave_!" Jacob hung his head and walked out the door, upset that she wouldn't even let him apologize for whatever it was he did wrong.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point of View... (I just realized I missed Bella's birthday)_

Ruby West, Ruthie Stewart and Dolly Parton's arival at Forks Hospital brought on the most emotion Miley had shown in a month as she glared, screamed, shouted, begged, pleaded and threatened personal harm in an attempt not to go back to her hometown that she loved so much - no sarcasm intended, she really did love Crowly Meadows, but the haunting memories...

She'd do anything to be able to go back _**home**_ and not have scarring nightmares every night, of course after what had happened now she'd having scarring nightmares anywhere she was, but that didn't mean she wanted to wilingly go where she knew they'd be worse.

Unfortunately for Miley her sleepwalking stunt had over-rulled any thoughts her family had about her personal happiness and sanity and they had told her quite firmly they would be leaving the next day and she would be with them weather she liked it or not.

"I _**HATE**_ you!" Miley growled lowly, glaring at the three older women venomously, as if that would change their minds.

"I'm sorry to here that!" Dolly said softly from the front seat of the taxi the four were in, Miley sat between her two red-headed grandmothers. Silence decended in the car after that as the young brunette glared out the front windsheild between her Godmother and the taxi driver who was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Because I will never stop lovin' you, Sweat Pea!"

Miley was mute as the others agreed with the blonde and all three tried to get her talking again the whole way to the motel they were staying at for the night. Everyone thought it would be best for Miley to be away from the 'scene of the crime'. As soon as Ruby climbed out of the taxi Miley jumped out and was fifty feet away before any of them realized she had gone

"Love dies, just like people do!" Were the last mumbled words anyone heard from the young teenager that night

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... (In the words of my idol, Miley Cyrus, Just Breath)_

She can't be leaving!

I didn't care that Bella now knew my secret, that I could have seriously _hurt_ or even **killed** her yesterday, all I cared about was that she had just called and said Miley would be leaving for good later today. Bella sounded happy when she said it, like she couldn't wait for her cousin to be out of the same state as me, no matter what the price, and I guess she was right, I was the one that made Miley hurt herself, I was the reason she would forever have those haunting scars on her hand, a constant reminder.

My paws pounded against the cold, wet ground as I raced towards Miley's scent, towards my one true love. I ignored the voices in my head, my pack, tellingme to turn around, to go back home. I guess they never heard the saying 'home is where the heart is' because if they have, my heart heart is with Miley, from the second I laid my eyes on her, so my home is where-ever Miley is. Why can't they understand that?

As selfish as it sounds, I need her... Her parents and brother are dead, she'll be moving for the second time in less than a week, her entire family thought she was crazy and I'd done something to push her over the edge to try and kill herself, and yet I was the one that needed her.

The voices in my head had been growing weaker since Friday and now the only one I could was Sam's, even when all five of us were together and as wolves, I still could only faintly hear Sam.

I must have been getting nearer to Miley because her scent got stronger and my heart suddenly didn't feel as heavy as before, I strained my ears hoping to hear her or something, maybe someone would say where they're taking her. I got to the little motel just as three older women were trying to convince her to get into Bella's truck to drive to the airport. I was too late, they were already taking her away.

"Miley, please, it's for your own good-" One of the two red-headed women was trying to convince her, but the brunette just scoffed.

"It's for my own good to go back to the place that caused the first nightmares and made start to consider doing what you think I was trying to do two days ago?" Miley asked and I slowly padded closer, if this was my last encounter with her I wanted to be as close as possible, I only managed to stay out of sight because of the constant greenery in Forks. "I love Tennessee!" So that's where they're taking her? Tennessee? At least if things got too bad here that I couldn't stand to be without her I knew the right state to find her in now. "I really do, and I would do anything to be able to go back there and be able to last more than a few days, but it just _can't_." My heart ached at the agony in her voice and I longed to go over and comfort her, to tell her that nothing would ever hurt her again, but I don't think she'd take too kindly to a giant wolf coming at her from the trees.

"Miley, please?" The blonde woman was almost begging, I furrowed my canine brow, that blonde looked a lot like Dolly Parton. "We're just concerned about you; you don't eat, you hardly talk and now... _This_?" She gestured to her hand that looked to have been changed since yesterday. I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping my muzzle at thought of the slices on her hand, I never wanted anything to hurt her and yet I had somehow caused her to hurt herself.

"If I eat I throw up!" Miley muttered shortly, crossing her arms over her chest, but being careful of her left hand.

"Oh, Caterpilla, we just want to help you..." The second red-head said and I growled, if they wanted to help her they wouldn't be forcing her to go somewhere she clearly didn't want to go. Caterpilla?.. No, Miley was beautiful butterfly, the most beautiful butterfly of all! But, I guess it must have had some meaning to them.

"I miss Mommy..." My hazel-eyed beauty suddenlly whispered, staring away from her family and for a moment I was almost certain she saw me before she turned back to the three women, Cheif Swan and Bella. "If I go can I visist Mommy, Daddy and Jackson whenever I want?" She asked quietly, looking at them with big teary eyes.

"Of course, Sweat Pea!" The Dolly Parton look-a-like promised just as softly and Miley sighed before looking at the red truck that already had all her things in it.

I prayed Miley would keep fighting and not get in the truck, but I knew she would, she was going back home and I would just have to deal with it. If I ever wanted to see her again I would have to find my way to where-ever she was going in Tennessee... So it's south/west, right?

A wolf only ever has one love and Miley is mine, so not seeing her again really isn't an option for me, even if she doesn't feel the same way, she's like oxygen to me, I can't be without her for too long or I'll die.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... (I want to kill the Miley Hating, not the haters)_

I think I'm going insane!

I didn't have any of my nightmares that I've had before last night, I had this new one featuring Jacob Black, I don't know why him, but he was there. And he was telling the truth; he was yelling at me about how I killed my family and how I'd only end up killing more people, then he said there was a way for him to stop that, of course my dream self was eager to try anything - concious would have been as well - and before I knew it Jacob was gone. At first I thought I killed him as well, but then there was this big... _Thing_. It was _**way**_ bigger than any animal I've ever seen and had a distinct dog-like appearence despite the fact that dogs don't get that big. Actually, no animal gets that big that I know of. This thing was covered in fur the same color as Jacobs short dark hair and it had nasty growl emmitting from its throat and asort of _**murderous**_ look in his eyes, that's when I understood; the only way to stop people dieing because of me was if _I_ died, it made sense, remove the problem and there was no problem.

I may not have meant to cut myself two nights ago, but it was times like this that I thought killing myself was the only option, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it... Because I knew as foolish as they were for it, there were still a lot of people who cared about me and I couldn't knowingly or willingly do anything to upset them any more than they already were. Maybe if I hurt myself as much ass I hurt others without hurting anyone else than I'd get over the guilt of killing four people, four of my family - three of who I had shared direct blood with. It didn't really make sense to me, but I was the kind of selfish person who was willing to try anything to get rid of the guilt... Even if it meant causing more scars that would never heal with time, like my emotional scars.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_No Point Of View... (Be Smiley for Miley)_

_**October 19... About a month later**_

Miley sat in the same place she had been almost every day for a month; out in the barn with her horse, Blue Jeans. The first few days back in Crowley Meadows had been hard, living in the same house from her childhood knowing that her parents and big brother would never be tere ever again. After three days of solitude Miley had eventually ventured out of her old bedroom, it had the same soft pink walls with horses and fairies and unicorns and lots of other animals and mythical creatures on the walls with her name painted in elegant cursive just above her bed, swirling pictures of music was on the purple ceiling that had lulled her to sleep most nights when she was little. When she left she carefully avoided her parents' and Jackson's room as she walked down the stairs of the three story house, everything was exactly as she remembered it... Including the barely noticable discoloring on some of the wall where bullets had gone and a single tile in the kitchen that was always whiter than all the others no matter what anyone tried to change that.

Miley had carefully avoided everything that day and gone out to the barn where all the animals were, heading straight for the horse stalls where her grey-ish/white stallion was, she hadn't ridden him that day, just talked to him and brushed him and cooed to him like she used to. It hadn't taken her three main female influences of the last five years long to figure out that the way to her cooperation at the current time was through her horse. On the fifth day back in her small hometown Miley had ridden Blue Jeans bare-back all the way to the cemetary her parents, brother and grandfather were burried in and had laid a Tennessee Iris on each of their graves before quickly leaving before she could cry there; she didn't want Blue Jeans to see her cry.

"Hey, B.J..." Miley smiled softly, rubbing his nose softly and kissing him once. "It's been two months without them!" She whispered, sitting on a bale of hay as Blue Jeans continued to rub his head against her gently as if to say it was okay. "Sometimes when I wake up back in the same room I expect them all to be there, just like old times, but then I remember and I cry and I want to hurt myself for killing them-" Blue Jeans let out a disgruntled neigh and shook his head once, protective of his human as he had been her whole life, all of the animals were, she was their baby human. "-and then I think about how they always protected me and Jackson and how Jackson stood up for me sometimes even when we didn't like eachother, we always loved eachother... And I can't do it!" Miley sighed and Blue Jeans relaxed.

His head perked up when his sensitive ears heard something out of the usual in the forrest by the barn. He neighed and nudged his human beofre trotting over to the part of his stall closest to the forrest when she looked up at him confused.

"What is it, boy?" Miley asked, glancing over the stall to see if something was wrong. "It's okay, Blue Jeans, there's nothing there!"

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Blue Jeans Stewart's Point Of View... (Just because I can and there's nothin' you can do about it)_

My human didn't seem to understand, there wasn't something wrong in the stall, it was something out in the woods. I could hear something big in the woods and it was coming towards the open land, towards my human. My human stood on the block of food and beckoned me over, I came obediently and she mounted my bare back, steadying herself by holding onto my neck lightly. I knew what it meant when she was on my back, it meant we were going to the place with the stones that made her sad.

Even though the place made my human sad I was eager to go, call it a sixth sense, but I felt danger coming for her. My stall was already open so I carefully trotted out, taking it slow until we were safely out of the red house, as soon as we were free I canter a bit faster than I normally would, but my main priority is getting my human as far away from the thing in the woods as possible.

The thing got closer as I carried Miley further away and I swivelled my head when I heard it rustling at the edges of the trees; it was a big dog, it looked to be from the same species as Tex or Snow, two of Miley's other friends, only this one was bigger... A _lot_ bigger, this one was bigger than I was and had a dark brown/almost black mane all over it, like Miley's other friends like it, I think it was called four or pur or something like that. Miley must have seen me looking because I felt her move on my back and freeze when she saw the thing.

"Go, Blue Jeans!" She whispered, sounding frightened after a tiny bit of time passed, nudging her odd hooves into my sides the way she always did when she wantd me to move or go faster and I immediately took off away from the beast.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... (Yes, I did just write that from a horses pov. And who can tell me what the big dark brown/almost black beast is?)_

I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too much so I left. I left La Push, I left Washington, I left the west coast - turns out I was wrong had to go south-eastern, not south-western. After two weeks without Miley I packed a couple of peices of clothes, a map and some money I had saved up, left a note for my Dad and ran off after Miley in the middle of the night. I didn't have the voices of my pack in my head at all anymore, I think I had seperated myself from Sam's pack or something, I was now a pack of one searching for my one true love. Dad always thought I should have been the alpha because it was in my blood, I was the blood leader, but because Sam was the first to phaze he was the alpha, but I guess he got what he wanted in a way; I was the only one in my pack, so I had to the alpha, right?

Anyway, I'd been wandering around the state of Tennessee for three day looking for my Miley and had just been stumbling through some woods when I picked up her scent and set of with new-found energy in search of her. I arrived at the edge of the forrest to see a red barn just to my right, a small chicken right beside on the left and a big three story house off the far right, but what caught my attention was the beautiful brunette riding a grey-ish/white horse bare-back in the slight distance. The horse turned its head to look back this way and seemed to be staring right at me before Miley turned as well to see what had caught her steeds attention. I could hear her breath falter and heartrate quick before she turned back to her horse and whispered for it to go... Blue Jeans, the name fit something that belonged to Miley, it was unique and most likely had some sort of meaning to her.

Before I knew it the horse was galloping away as fast as it coud and Miley looked like she'd been riding at that pace her whole life as she looked like she barely held on, constantly glancing behind her back at me. I knew it was stupid, but I gave chase anyway, it was something about the fact the Miley was running from me - even though she didn't know it was me - that made me need to go after her. The horse probably could have been a prize winning race horse for its speed, but I was faster, it was in my make, I had to be as fast or faster than a vampire, so I easilly caught up and was pounding along beside them in a matter of thirty seconds.

Miley screamed and urged her horse on faster while I chased, I kept a close eye on Miley as she kept glancing from ahead of her to me, terror in her eyes. She leant closer to her horse and wrapped her arms a little tighter around its neck just before it lept into the air and sailed gracefully over a fence that I looked in front of me too late see, causing me to go crashing through it with a pain in my forehead where it connected with the wood. Miley had the benefit of knowing the land to her advantage, but I had speed and nothing but pure love edging me on as I looked for a way to safely cut her horse off so it would buck her off like a wild bull. Miley feigned left and when I fell for it, made her horse take a sharp right that had us heading in opposite directions for a few seconds before I realized I wasn't following her anymore and skidded and slipped as I turned to find her again.

Miley jumped another fence and didn't even glance back as I once again smashed _through_ it in her pursuit, we ran for a few minutes along a long, empty dirt road before her horse started to tire and its speed decreased by a tiny bit.

"Whoa... It's okay, Blue Jeans, you can do it!" She murmured soft words of encouragement to the animal before glancing back and pulling lightly on its mane causing it to slide almost comically as she directed it to do a complete one-eighty. I would have had time to react had I not been completely in awe of the way she hadled the animal, but as it stood I was so by the time I noticed her heading straight for all I could was duck low to the ground and watch as she guided her horse to jump over me and start back towards the farmland she had been on at the start of the chase.

As we neared the fence again I closed my eyes in preparation of the contact the was about to come - I couldn't be bothered jumping like Miley - but when it didn't come when I expected it I opened my eyes again to see Miley and Blue Jeans gone from my immediate sight and an impossibly larg tree in my way instead, I looked around for Miley as I tried to stop, but I had built up too much speed and ended up crashing into the tree with a loud noise that echoed for a long way and left me stumbling around dizzilly for a few seconds before I fell onto my stomach with a really bad headache.

I was about ready to hide my head under my paws and wait for death when I heard a slow trotting aproaching me and shakilly lifted my head up to see Miley and her horse along with about a one-and-a-hald dozen other animals that looked ready to kill coming towards me slowly, Miley had a large pitchfork in one arm like a jousting stick. I would have Hell for it, I knew, but I was exhausted from two weeks of running, the chase that just happened and heartache from not seeing Miley for over a month. I _transformed_.

Right! In! Front! Of! Miley!

I couldn't help it, I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't; one second I was a big scary wolf with a pitchfork pointed at me as I looked helplessly at the girl I love, the next I was a human laying on the ground naked and Miley dropped her 'weapon' on the ground as she stared at me, the boy she probably never thought she'd see ever again turn from a wolf back into a boy.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_I __**SO**__ just wanted end this chapter somewhere in there on a cliffhanger, how many of you would have hated me for it?.. Anywho this is in no Point Of View!_

Miley gasped and dropped the picthfork in her hand, breathing heavilly as she watched Jacob on the ground heaving for breath wearing absolutely nothing. But, that was nothing compared to the fact that not even a minute ago he was a great big canine-like animal that was chasing her through her property in Crowley Meadows.

"_Jacob_?" She whispered, not beleiving her eyes, she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, expecting to see the wolf thing when she opened them, but every time there was Jacob Black laying on the ground, gasping for breath, with nothing but a backpack tied securely to his left leg.

"H-h-hey, M-Miley..." The boy forced out weakly and Miley slowly and cautiously climbed off of Blue Jeans, collapsing to her knees almost immediately. Her legs felt like jelly, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the chase, her nerves or seeing a giant animal bigger than any bear she'd ever known of turn into a teenaged boy.

"Jacob?" Miley repeated, crawling over to him and yet somehow keeping her distance. "What happened? Where di you come from? Are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you get here? _WHAT_ happened?" She asked in quick succession, not pausing for breath, she eventually reached his head at the end and took it gently in her soft hands, checking for injury before craddling it softly in her lap and looking down at him.

"Miley!" Jacob just sighed, weakly reaching a shaking hand up and placing it over one of her considerably smaller ones and just enjoying seeing her again, being in her pressence, the tenderness and care she had as she held him.

"W-wha-what..." Miley couldn't finish as she stared at him, realizing it really was him and not just a figment of her imagination. The roar of a truck interrupted whatever either one of them was going to say next, telling them that Miley's granmother was on her way to see what was going on.

"I-I have pants in the bag..."Jacob said, gesturing weakly to the bag tied to his foot and for the first time Miley actually noticed that he was naked and despite the situation both of them blushed. She placed his hend gently on the ground and avoided looking at him as she moved to his feet and pulled the bag off of him and opened it, pulling out a pair of old sweat pants that she quickly pushed into his hands and turned around as she waited for him to put them on. "Thanks!" He muttered and she glanced over her shoulder wearilly to see he had put the pants on and was now leaning against the newl heavilly damaged tree, still breathing unevenly.

"MILEY!!!" Ruby Swan yelled, panicked, as she cut of the engine to her truck and hurriedly got out, running over to her granddaughter. "Miley, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Ruby asked, looking her over quickly before pulling the young brunnete into her arms in a tight hug. "What happened?" She questioned again, more calmly after seeing Miley was for the most part fine. "I was watching you ride Blue Jeans and the next thing I know I see... I don't know what I saw!"

"I-I don't know!" Miley answered truthfully, her own confusion written all over her face as she dared not look at Jacob who her granmother still hadn't noticed. "I was gonna go to the cemetary and then there's this big... _thing_ chasing us and then...?" She trailed off, not knowing what to say and this time she couldn't help but look behind her at Jacob.

* * *

**I gotta say, don't be afraid to review, I like any sort of feedback anyone is willing to give!  
Here's a bit of math for you;  
Hits + Reviews = Happy Writer!  
Happy Writer + Computer = More Chapters!  
Not all that hard to figure out!**

**Hmm... This chapter goes to all of my reviews, you really bring a smile to my face, and of course my ever-present inspirationg Miley Cyrus! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded, shooting the half-naked boy a look as she protectively tried to push Miley behind her.

"That's Jacob Black, Grandma!" Miley said softly and Jacob guessed she must have talked about him because the fiery red-head relaxed a little.

"Well, what are you doing here, boy?" Ruby asked, now fully taking him in, from his sweaty, bare torso, ruffled, wrinkled pants and the bag still by his feet.

"Blue Jeans outran the thing that was chasing us and and then I saw Jacob and he was passed out so I woke him up!" Miley lied quickly, she didn't know what was going or what happened to Jacob, but right now she just wanted be alone with him and find out what was going on.

"What were doing passed out on our land, son? Miley said you live in Washington?" Ruby never faltered and Jacob winced, he didn't have an answer and he doubted Miley could come up with one either.

"I-I don't think he's here willingly!" Miley said slowly, and Jacob could almost see the wheels turning in her head trying to come up with something that wouldn't get him in trouble. "I mean, he was unconscious and how would he have gotten here?" Her grandmother seemed to think that over for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright, well, let's get you back to the house and call your parents and see if we can't figure this all out!" Ruby said Jacob smiled thankfully at Miley as she helped him to his feet and over to her grandmothers red truck - it reminded him a bit of the one he'd fixed up for Bella last year only newer and in better condition.

"I'm gonna ride Blue Jeans and take the animals back to the barn, Grandma, I'll meet you there in a few minutes!" Miley told her, climbing into the bed of the truck so she could get on her horse who came to her obediently.

"Okay, be careful!" Ruby called as she trotted away before getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine. "So, do you know how you got here, son?" She asked after about a minute and Jacob froze for a split second before deciding to go with what Miley had already started and put a confused look on his face.

"N-no!" He muttered, making it look like he was trying to do some difficult math problem or remember something from a long time ago. "The last thing I remember after going to bed at home is Miley waking me up over by that tree." He lied, meenwhile trying to think of how he would explain what he was to her granddaughter.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

"I love you, Blue Jeans!" Miley whispered, kissing his nose when she slid off his back again, she was putting off going back to the house, back to where Jacob was. She didn't know what to think or do, a boy she had hoped to put behind her just showed up out of nowhere, of course she only knew it was him after he _**transformed from a giant wolf-like animal**_. "Come on!" She sighed a few seconds later to the five dogs waiting outside the stall for her eagerly, figuring she'd waisted enought time and her grandma would come looking for her soon if she didn't go in.

Achey Breaky, Roadie, Snow, Sofie and Tex followed after their surviving human, considerably more relaxed and happier than before after seeing that Miley knew the threat they were chasing. The great white husky, Snow, started sniffing at the ground as they neared the house, confused by the unfamiliar scent that was both human and canine.

"C'mon, Snow!" Miley beckoned, holding the front door open for all the dogs and waiting for them all to enter before following.

"Hey, Miley!?" Jacob smiled weakly at her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Miley muttered, filling one of the larger dog bowls with water and setting it on the floor.

"Why don't you two talk or catch up or somethin'? I'm gonna go and find some clean clothes for Jacob!" Ruby told the younger of the two brunettes, hoping she would have more luck with getting the boy to talk than she did.

"What is going on, Jacob?" Miley hissed as soon as the red-head was out of ear-shot and he winced, he was hoping he could explain this in a more private place with more time than a maximum of a few minutes.

"I _promise_ you, Miley, I will tell you **everything** as soon as I can, but I can't do it in a few minutes, I'll tell you everything later tonight when we can be alone, I promise!" Jacob said softly, his dark brown eyes pleading with her, hoping she would listen.

"Just tell me, right now, were you that thing that was chasing me?" Miley asked, hazel-blue eyes locking on deep dark brown.

"Yes!" Jacob answered, unable to lie to her, immediately regretting his weakness when he saw the horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry! That was a stupid thing to do."

"Okay, well, I don't know that they'll fit, but it's closest we've got!" Ruby anounced, coming back into the kitchen with some folded clothes in her arms and both teenagers looked to her, the younger of the two catching sight of the familiar clothes.

"NO!" Miley said, suddenly standing up and shaking her head, turning an unusual shade of white.

"Mi-" Ruby started, confused.

"That's Daddy's stuff!" Miley choked out, she thought her grandmother didn't know that she had snuck some of her father clothes for comfort when she was especially depressed. "You can't touch Daddy's stuff!"

"I-it's okay, I'm fine!" Jacob interrupted before his girl could become any more upset.

"Nonsense; you need to shower and put on some clean clothes before you get sick!" Ruby dismissed him before turning back to her granddaughter. "Miley, once we get him some things of his own we can wash these and they'll be good as new."

"They smell like Daddy..." Miley whispered, pulling the clothes into her arms and hugging them close to her chest.

"M-" Ruby was again cut off by the tearful brunette.

"I have some of Jake's things he can wear." She mumbled softly, not looking at either of them. "C'mon, Jacob!" Miley walked out of the kitchen, not waiting to see if he would follow her. Jacob glanced at Ruby before following Miley out and upstairs to what he guessed to be her bedroom; it was soft pink and had intricate pictures painted on the walls, her name was written delicately in cursive above her bed. The room clearly hadn't been changed since she was a little girl, but Jacob found himself thinking that it still suited her.  
Miley walked over to the soft white dresser opposite her bed and opened the top drawer, putting her fathers clothes back in there - her grandmother had found them because they were just on her bed after Miley needed the extra comfort that morning - then she opened the bottom drawer out of the five and ruffled around for a few seconds, looking fo the things Jake had left with her back in Malibu.  
"I know they're probabl too small, but..." Miley said softly, holding out a pair of cream cargo pants and a green t-shirt which Jacob took, inwardly wondering why she had another boys clothes. "I'm sorry..."

"D-do you want to talk?" Jacob asked, looking down at the girl who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Tonight! When Grandma's asleep!" Miley muttered, standing up and leading him out of her room. "The bathroom is just there, I'll get you a clean towel." She said, pointing to a door just acoss the hall and Jacob nodded.

"Thanks!"

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

It was a few hours later, at around ten o'clock and Miley and I were sitting outsid, in a treehouse behind the house, it wasn't anything spectacular, just a floor with four walls and a roof. The ladder was missing a few steps, but Miley made it up without any problem and I didn't exactly _need_ the ladder.

"What are you, Jacob?" Miley whispered, not looking at me and sitting as far away as she could get whilst still being in the treehouse.

"A werewolf!" I answered immediately, keeping a close eye on her for her reaction... But she didn't have one, she just sat there like she had been before. "I know you probably don't believe me, and it's hard to take in, but it's true."

I told her everything; the Quileute wolf legends, everything about phasing, wolves, imprinting. I once I started, I just couldn't keep it in, I had to tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Miley was silent the entire hour and a half it took, at one point she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on them as she listened. I respectfully stayed at my end of the treehouse as I told my story and then I waited...

"I've been through a lot in the last six years, so I would really apreciate it if you didn't mock me like this!" She said softly, tears welling in her crystaline hazel-blue eyes and threatening to fall.

"I'm not mocking you, Miley!" I promised, but she still looked about ready to cry. "It's all real, I'm telling the truth." I crawlled over to her, crossing the unspoken line, I gently picked her up and set down at the opening of the treehouse before jumping down onto the grasse bellow, landing perfectly on my feet. "It's all real!" I repeated, pulling that Jake guys clothes off and looking up at her confused/blushing/sad face.

I transformed in front of her for the second time in one day, only this time I turned into my wolf form, not my human form. In a matter of seconds I was a big russet canine looking up at the girl I loved for her reaction to all this. I looked up to see Miley climbing down the half-missing ladder, tears streaming down her face as she neared me and I prayed that they weren't tears of fear.

"My Gammy told me about this stuff..." She murmured, standing right in front of me, sniffing and whiping her tears away. I hesitantly nuzzled her gently and she let out a watery laugh. "I always thought she was losing her mind with old age." I dropped down into a laying position and found myself only a little shorter than her.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... FINALLY_

Growing up my great-grandmother, Gammy, had told me, Jackson and my cousins about the legends of the Cherokee, that they were decended from wolves and every few generations when the Cold Ones - which I always took from the description to be vampires - would come a new generation of wolf-people would be born. They'd be normal men of the Cherokee tribe who had reached maturity and were able to transform in great big wolves like Jacob can. The wolves and the vampires were always natural enemies and the vampires couldn't exist without the wolves to keep them from killing innocent pale-faces - normal people - so that was why the wolf-men were only born when the vampires were near. Once I asked Gammy why only men became wolves because I always foundd the stories interesting and I loved hearing them and Gammy had said that was just the nature of it.

Of course, when I got older than the average first-grader I kind of stopped believing bit-by-bit until I just wasn't interested in listening to the stories or believing the legends anymore. Now, right in front of me, laying on the ground and only just shorter than me was living proof that Gammy had been telling the truth.

Jacob, the boy I had kissed for two hours a month ago and who had been a regular character in my dreams _and_ nightmares since was one of the wolf-men.

"This is hard to take in..." I murmured, slowly sitting down on cold hard ground and leaning back against the tree me and Jacksons childhood treehouse was in. "Does your head hurt?" I asked after a few minutes of trying to absorb it all, remembering those times when he'd chosen to go _through_ the wooden fence when he was chasing me, instead of jumping over it like Blue Jeans. Wolf-Jacob shook his head a little, shuffling closer to me hesitantly until his big head was resting on his front paws right next to me.

I absently reached over and started scratching his head with one hand as I talked to him, I did the same thing he did; I told him about how my great-grandmother was a Cherokee and all the legends she told us growing up, sometimes I even found myself straying into my life and my family. I didn't even know if Jacob was listening, but he never once growled at me or did anything to indicate he wanted me to stop, he just lay there and looked up at me with his big brown inteligent eyes.

"We should go inside and get some sleep before Grandma wakes us up!" I said after I-don't-know how long, I squinted down at my watch and was surprised to see that we had only been out here for two-and-a-half hours and that it was only around half-past twelve. My throat hurt a little for talking for so long without any breaks or water or anything, but I was used to that, what with my past as Hannah Montana and all. Jacob tiredly lifted his head off his paws and nuzzled his head into my lap, not wanting to get up and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, then, let me put it this way; if we stay out here my Grandma will come out and shoot the giant animal who looks like it's trying to kill her granddaughter."

That got his attention and he slowly lifted his head again, letting out whine of disaproval when I moved to stand up. Once I was up and had stretched my tired and aching muscles, I spotted Jake's clothes on the ground a few feet away and blushed at the thought that Jacob would naked when he turned back into himself. Jake had left those clothes with me one day when we were still dating and we went to the beach, it started raining and our clothes got soaked so we went back to my house and he changed into some of Jackson's old stuff whilst they were in the dryer. I was planning on returning them the next day, but never got around to it because the next day Dad and I went to the convenience store and my life was destroyed.

I could hear a sort of _riiiiping_ sound and I somehow knew Jacob was back to his human form... Purely naked!

* * *

**Copy, Paste and add your name in your profile if you want Miley Cyrus to come to Australia - **_Miley Cyrus Wonder World_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_No Point Of View_

"You want to come to the farmers market with me, Miles?" Ruby asked as she, Miley and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast several hours later, the two teenagers were eating silently and occasionally sharing looks that she couldn't decifer.

"Actually, I was gonna show Jacob around Crowley the Tennessee way." Miley said, shooting the boy in question a shy smile. It had been decided the night before after Jacob had put on a show of calling his father and telling him 'everything' that consisted of mysteriously waking up in Tennessee and having no memory of getting there that Jacob would stay with them for a few days with his father consent and that Ruby would drive all three of them to Forks. Miley had been wanting to go back to Forks, she didn't know why, but she felt a pull to the small town, and she'd been compromizing with her grandmothers, Godmother and Uncle Charlie to go back there for the rest of the school year after the Christmas holidays.

"Well, just make sure you're on the lookout for that animal and stay on the trails." Ruby advised in a more commanding way and Miley nodded dutifully. Two hours later Miley and Jacob had helped Ruby load up the back of her truck with watermellons, pumpkins, squashes and various other in-season fruits and vegetables and the two were now in the barn. Miley had taken Blue Jeans and one of the other family horses that was now hers due to inheritence named Roam.

"Okay, well, Blue Jeans doesn't like strangers, so you're going to be riding Roam!" Miley told Jacob, stroking the black horses neck softly.

"Why don't I just phase and we leave the horses here and you can ride me?" Jacob suggested and her eyes widened when she realized what he said. "I-I mean... Uh... You know, l-like on my back?..."

"Because my Grandma said to stay away from the wolf, not ride on its back... And I don't think Blue Jeans and Roam would apreciate being ditched in favour of the thing that was chasing me yesterday." Miley shook her head, sending her loose brown waves flying. "And you'll be _naked_!"

"Ah, I see!" Jacob nodded in understanding. "You do realize that the horse would be naked as well? And if we did it my way, you wouldn't have to worry about your transport getting tired because I can go all day, and all night if you want to." He boasted, already taking his shirt off and all but ignoring her blush. The shirt was several times too small for Jacob and did nothing to hide what he had to offer, but still, seeing his naked upper body was doing things to Miley that had never happened to her before. The pants were also too small, but Miley had been trying to force her mind away from that particular can of chaos all morning.

"And what about if Grandma comes home and sees all the horses still here and us gone?" Miley crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly assentuating it, and trying to keep her cool. "She'd have a heart attack... Much like the one you almost gave me yesterday!"

"Ha ha... Yeah, sorry about that." Jacob apologized sheepishly, reaching up and nervously scratching the back of his neck. Miley rolled her eyes and turned around, partly to tear her eyes away from Jacobs body, partly to secure the saddle on Blue Jeans' back.

"Dear God!" Miley screamed when Jacob nudged her shoulder lightly, scared out of her thoughts she turned around to see wolf-Jacob standing there, his eyes dancing with a smile he couldn't form. "Bad, Jacob!" She scolded sort of mockingly, flicking his nose like one would do to a naughty dog and he whimpered at her. In response Jacob pawed over to a stack of hay bales that were arranged like steps and lay down by them and looked at her expectantly. "Would you like me to call Grandma and tell her I've got the animal that was chasing me yesterday?" Jacob let out loud bark that sounded a little like a laugh. "Hey, do you know any tricks?" Miley asked, slowly walking over and scratching his head, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, I know, play dead!" She commanded with a smirk and Jacob dropped his head onto his crossed paws and lolled his tongue of his mouth, 'Playing Dead'. "Eh... I've seen better!" She shrugged, feinging un-impressed and he lifted his head again, shooting her a look. "What? Achey Breaky does a really good show of stumbling around dying!" Miley said innocently and Jacob raised one of his canine brows at the name she gave her dog. "I was five and it was after my Daddy!" She said defensively before a weird look came over her face. "Oh, my God! I'm having a conversation with a mutt!" Jacob barked at that, though Miley wasn't sure if it was because she called him a mutt or because he was amused that she was talking to him like that. "Fine! I'll get on." She conceded when he had been staring at her unblinkingly for a full minute.

A few minutes later Miley had safely de-saddled Blue Jeans and put both horses back in their stalls before slowly and carefully climbing on Jacobs back before he stood up and walked out of the barn

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Dear God this is amazing! Miley had shown me around Crowley Meadows on my back for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, directing me to all her favourite places in the tiny town that was somehow smaller than Forks, she took me to her old elementary school, an old well that one of her freinds hung her headfirst down, we padded around the whole town and ended up in a beautiful clearing in the woods by her house that had a waterfall and pond that she said she used to go swimming in.

But, right now she was absently rubbing my belly as I lay on my back and she told me about what it was like growing up here. I looked up at her when she stopped and I realized I had been panting, wagging my tail _and_ my tongue was lolling out of my mouth happilly, Miley smirked at me and shook her head before continuing to rub me... Excuse my dog-ness for a moment, _woof woof_!

It was an espeacially hot day for October and Miley had a light sheen of sweat all over her from the heat and being in close proximity to me all day - my body temperature was around a steady 108-109 makig me very hot in the literal sence. I couldn't stop my eyes from travelling to her shirt that was sticking lightly to her body, and it might have been just from where I was, but it didn't look like she was wearing a bra.

"You know, if you weren't here I would have stripped and jumped in that pond already!" Miley told me, completely freezing and clapping both hands over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Okay, that's it! I had to roll over before she saw what she was doing to me, inadvertently pushing Miley away a few feet when I did so because I was so big. When I looked back over at her she was sitting back, leaning on her hands and her chest was heaving slightly, but I don't know if it was because she was so hot - and _boy_ is she _HOTT_ - or because of my sudden movement, either way if something didn't change soon I didn't know what I might do. I used my hind haunches to push me towards her without exposing myself and because she was literally just foot away from the water I nudged her in.

"HEY!" She shouted at me when she resurfaced a few seconds later, glaring at me. Oh, God! That didn't work! "That didn't mean you could push me in, Dogboy!" Miley was still glaring at me, I gotta say, if these are my last moments, Miley's sexy when she's angry... Actually, she's sexy all the time. Ohhhh... She's wearing white and it's _seethrough_ when wet. Nope, no bra!

Miley swam away from me when I didn't respond and she went over to sit on a small ledge that was behind the waterfall and I cautiously lifted my head from under my paws, afraid I'd actually made her really mad. I barked, hoping to get her attention, but she just sat with her back to me. I got up and hesitantly went to the edge of the water, slowly padding into the cool, clear pond, once I was completely in I doggy-paddled under the waterfall and brushed my nose against her bare leg - she was only wearing short shorts because of the heat. I sighed internally and swam away from her so she wouldn't get hurt or anything, I phased back into my human form and glanced back over at her.

"Miley?" I murmured, swimming back to her and wrapping my arms tightly around her from behind, standing on a slight ledge in the water.

"_Boy_, you're easy!" Miley smirked, turning slightly in my arms so I could see the misheif in her sparkling eyes.

"Meanie!" I accused, letting her turn completely so she was facing me, her intimate places pressed against mine and it suddenly occured to me that she could feel what she was doing to me as I looked down at her and let my eyes wonder down to her seethrough wet t-shirt.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree!" Miley whispered, reaching up and snaking her hadn't around my neck, making my breathing shallowing.

"Miley!" I breathed out when she pulled my head down to hers and kissed me slowly, melting into my arms.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

His lips were so soft against mine and he tasted faintly of something indescribable. His grip on my waist tightening just a tiny bit as we kissed, I felt his lips part a little and his hot tongue trace across my bottom lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. I immediately opened for Jacob and let out tongues dance together in a slow, loving song of passion; it was musical, magical, emotional, and everything I wanted in a kiss and more. I didn't notice when he started moving us backwards until I felt the cold stone of the waterfall against my back and Jacob lifted me effortlessly onto the small ledge. I absently wrapped my legs around his waist and could feel his arousal pressing against me, it kind of turned me on and I couldn't help but let out the moan building in my throat.

"Jacob..." I let out, when breathing became an annoying neccessity and forced us apart, he rested his forehead against mine and chastely kissed me before letting me breath.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you!" Jacob told me, his lips ghosting mine with every word because of how close we were and I knew what he meant, I'd found myself thinking about kissing him since the last time we were together, only last time we hadn't used tongue and now Jacob had just given me my first ever french kiss. "So much better than my dream!" He added, tracing hypnotizing patterns on the small bit of exposed skin between my shirt and shorts.

"I think it was too short to know if it was better than my dream." I whispered, bringing his lips back to mine.

Just like the last kiss as soon as our lips were connected I lost just about all conscious thought, this time thought we didn't wait so long to deepen it, Jacob openened his mouth first and I quickly followed suite before he could even ask. Honey! I definately tasted honey, but that wasn't what was torturing me, though it was certainly adding to the appeal of making out with an insanely hot, sweet, sensitive guy in the middle of a waterfall. Jacob's hands slowly started moving, first just massaging my lower back and then starting upwards. I moaned into his mouth as his hands went up my shirt and I tried to pull us even closer, which resulted in grinding against him.

"Miley..." Jacob groaned, temporarilly breaking our kiss from the friction between us. I did it again, biting my bottom lip to keep from moaning when pleasure shot through me and I threaded my fingers in his short, water-blackened hair. Jacob quickly kissed me again, it was more heated and frenzied. He ground against me and I started breathing harshly, heat starting to build between my legs and I could feel him get even harder - if that was even possible.

Jacob was broke the kiss again and slowly taril soft, sensual, open-mouthed kisses down my jaw and to my neck, he started kissing my neck and I moaned again, feeling a burning growing in my center. I gasped and gripped his hair, pulling it slightly when he started sucking and biting softly.

"_**JA-cob**_..." I started out a sort of scream and somehow ended with a soft sigh in time with his sucking and his next grind, I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Jacob..." Hours later, when I regained conscious thought, it would occur to me that we were just about having sex in that pond, but at the time I couldn't have cared less if what were doing was apropriate, it just felt so _good_.

"Miley!" Jacob groaned against my skin, pushing himself against me one more time before something foreign and hot was pooling the water, I could feel it shooting onto me and washing off almost as fast and just the thought of what I had done to Jacob and the movements he was still making made me see stars and I had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out.

Minutes later my grip on his hair loosened as we both gasped for breath, our actions not entirely hitting us yet. I diesntangled myself from Jacob and slumped back against the wall, exhausted, as he fell back into the water with a small splash, floating on top with a serene sort of smile on his face.

"I love you, Miley!" He told me, moving back into an upright position and wading over to me, capturing my swolen lips in another kiss, softer, sweeter, and yet still burning with fiery hot passion. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you tossing and turning with nightmares your first night in Forks and nothing and no-one will ever make me stop." Jacob revealed, cupping my face gently in his hands as he pressed his lips to mine again and again in repeated chaste kisses.

It took a few minutes for me to regain my senses after what just happened the fact that Jacob was still there, kissing me and holding me and proffessing his undying love for me. Jeez, I don't know what just happened beyond almost having sex with him here, but my heart fluttered in my chest at his words and the word 'imprinting' came to mind eventually. I'm not usually the type to do things like this - actually Jacob had been my first tongue kiss just within this hour - but I knew if I had the chance to go back and do it again I would change a thing because I maybe, kind of, possibly, conceivably might just be in love with him too... Despite only knowing him for little more than a month and having been in contact with him for about three days out of said month.

"Imprinting?" I managed to asked a few more minutes later, still breathing heavily, and part of me trying to figure out how an innocent tour of my hometown turned into... _**THAT**_.

"The second I layed my eyes on you!" Jacob confirmed, brushing a lock of my wet hair away from my face lovingly. "I love you!" He repeated and my heart did that weird fluttering thing again.

"We should go back home..." I muttered, avoiding his eyes, I knew he wanted me to say I loved him, but I just don't know... I know there's definately something there and it's _strong_, but I'm not sure if it's **love**.

Jacob sighed and slowly backed away from me in the water, drifting to the middle of the pond before phasing back into his wolf form and paddling over to the edge and getting out. _That's_ when it occured to me I had very nearly had sex with him, I absently reached up t where he'd sucked and bit on my neck as I watched him shake the water off of him like dogs do. I felt dirty and un-pure as I ducked under the water and swam to the edge of the pond before lifting myself out, the purity ring on my marriage finger burning into my skin, I looked over at Jacob and found myself regretting not bringing the horses in favour of riding on a giant supposedly mythical creature. Now I had to face him and rely on him to take me back home after what I'd done, it felt awkward even though he wasn't himself at the moment - I would have walked but it was too far, though I was tempted.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

"I think we should talk about what happened later!" Miley mumbled to Jacob as he lay down by a large rock and waited for her to climb on his back. "I'm not **that** kind of girl!" She continued when she was settled on his back, holding onto his back fur tightly when he started to raise himself into a standing position. "At least I didn't think I was..." Miley wasn't used to being both sides of the conversation and couldn't keep from talking to fill the ringing silence surrounding them as Jacob slowly padded back the way they came. "I've never done anything like that before... Actually before today I never kissed anyone with tongue..." Jacob paused and turned his head slightly to her, cocking it to the side. "God! Why can't I just _shut up_?" Miley scolded herself, hitting her forehead repeatedly and Jacob started moving again, not knowing how to stop her as she kept hitting herself and grumbling under her breath. They were back at the barn within minutes and Miley looked around surprised, thinking that Jacob must have sped up at some point when she wasn't paying attention.

Jacob went over to the hay stairs again and Miley slid off his still-wet furry back, wrapping her arms around herself, water dripping from her as she turned around and waited for him to turn back into a human and put Jake's clothes on again.

"Miley?" Jacob asked quietly and the girl in question got a flash of deja vu, she hesitantly turned around to see him fully dressed and she let out a breath of releif.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm not usually like that, I don't know what came over me!" Miley quickly said, jumping down from the hay and sitting on it instead.

"Do-do you regret it?" Jacob asked, sitting next to her and looking down, afraid of what she would say.

"I don't know..." Miley whispered, playing with her purity ring, even though she hadn't actually had sex, she still felt wrong to be wearing it after what they'd done. "I-it's getting dark!" She anounced after glancing out the barn to see the sun going down. "We should go inside before Grandma gets worried... Can we talk later?"

"Of course!" Jacob agreed with a sigh, standing up and holding out a hand to help her up. "What about after your Grandma's asleep we go to the treehouse again?" He suggested and Miley nodded, taking his and leading him back to the main house, not letting go until they were safely inside.

* * *

**Okay, tell me the truth, was that too much? I'm kind of unsure and would apreciate any feedback you guys might have for me.  
Should I change the rating? Rewrite the chapter? Do the Hokey Pokey?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_No Point Of View_

"I think this is yours!" Miley whispered, taking her purity ring off and carefully placing it in Jacobs hands and looking away. "My Daddy and I picked it out when I was twelve..."

"Miley!" Jacob started softly, taking her small hands in his and putting her ring back on her marriage finger before bringing her hands to his lips. "You're still pure! We didn't have sex, though I did make us do more than you wanted to-"

"I wanted it too!" Miley cut him off, blushing bright red. "I could have stopped it at any time, but I didn't. I'm just as responsible as you are!" The two teenaged brunettes were sitting in the treehouse out back again, it was around 11:30 pm that night. "Part of me regrets it..." She told him and Jacob opened his mouth to apologize, but she stopped him."But, part of me wants to make that our spot, and that part is getting bigger than the regretting part."

"I like the second part!" Jacob muttered and Miley couldn't help but laugh, which resulted in him smiling at her. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

"A little out of order, don't you think?" Miley raised a single eyebrow, a smirk playing on her oh-so-kissable lips. "I'd like that!... But, how 'bout we keep it PG-13?"

"I'm happy if you're happy!" Jacob answered truthfully, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm really not that kind of girl, you know?" She said softly, not wanting him to think something of her that wasn't true. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I!" Jacob mumbled, his admission somehow soothing Miley and he lightly pulled her over to him and into his lap.

"You make me want to sing again!" She breathed, resting her head on his chest and listening to his steady, strong heartbeat. "I don't want to sing since Daddy died, but you make me wanna sing." Jacob's heart swelled at those words, that he could possibly make her feel some sort of happiness again brightening his world like it hadn't been since she left Forks. "I convince Aunt Dolly, Grandma and Mamaw to let me go back to Fork for the rest of the school year after Christmas break because of you... I didn't know why, but I wanted to be around you all the time - despite what I said in the hospital - and now I guess I know why..." They were silent for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts and Miley listened to his stedy breathing and strong heartbeat, slowly lulling to sleep.

"Miley?" Jacob whispered after a couple of minutes, feeling her breathing lighten and her heart settle into a steady rythm.

"Jacooob..." She whined sleepily, turning slightly and gripping onto his shirt.

"Okay, baby!" He smiled, shifting her a little more in his arms before crouching n the treehouse and moving to the doorway, jumping out and landing perfctly on his feet. "Sleepy time!" He murmured, kissing her forehead as he carried her back to her bedroom, being sure not to make any noise to wake her or her grandmother. "G'night!" He pressed his lips to hers softly one more time after gently setting her down on top of her perfectly made bed.

"No... Stay?..." Miley whimpered, not letting go of his shirt.

"C'mon, Miles, you gotta let go." Jacob said, tugging lightly at her hands, but not actually aplying any pressure so as to not hurt her.

"I don' wanna... I want you to stay." She opened her eyes a little and pouted cutely at him, pulling on his shirt and trying to get him to lay down next to her.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but I woke up when you put me down... I like being in your arms." Miley explained, rubbing her eyes childishly. "Stay with me?"

"What if your Grandma comes?" Jacob asked uneasily, not wanting to get her in trouble if he stayed.

"I'll say I had a nightmare and you heard and came to comfort me." Miley shrugged and Jacob relented, laying next to her and bringing her back in his arms.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Five Days Later - Sunday_

I'll never get tired of watching Miley sleep, she looks so peaceful and Angelic when she's not having nightmares, but even when she is she's still adorably cute. Right now Miley and I were in the passenger seats next to Ruby in her red truck, only a few minutes away from Forks. Her other grandmother and her Godmother - who really was Dolly Parton - were in the car behind us, the three of them had switched every few hours since we left Tennessee three days ago, I'm not entirely sure why we were driving, but I wasn't about to complain about sitting next to the girl of my dreams for three days.

"Miles?" I said softly, hating that I had to wake her, but we'd be at Cheif Swans house soon. "Miley, time to wake up!" I shook her slightly and she wrinkled her nose cutely.

"I don' wanna!" She whined, swatting my hand that had been shaking her away and snuggling closer into my side.

"Come on, Miley, we're almost at Charlie's house." Ruby called, barely glancing away from the road to look at her granddaughter.

"Sweepy!" Miley pouted, shaking her a little before resting it back on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, Miley could be very difficult to wake up when she wanted to be, that was why I was tasked with that challenge, the women knew I would cave immediately.

"Come on, Miley, show me your smiley!" I prompted as if I were talking to a baby and she slowly opened her perfect hazel-but-currently-brown eyes to glare at me.

"I'm turning sixteen in less than a month, I'm not a baby!" She grouched, this time curling away from me.

"Pwease?" It was my turn to pout as I reached over and tickled her with one hand, I could see she was fighting the urge to smile and was very close to losing. "Yay!" I mock cheered when she finally relented and let out a giggle, stilling my hand with both of hers.

"Fine, now kiss!" She demanded and I obliging leaned down and kissed her, that was something neither of us would complain about. Ruby raised an eyebrow at us when we broke apart, according to Dolly we'd been acting like a sappy romance novel couple for the whole week, but she said they were just happy to see Miley smiling and happy again.

"You taste like _Cheezles_!" I said curiously and she giggled again whilst Ruby rolled her eyes, I'm guessing she ate the _Cheezles_ before she fell asleep when I was napping. "They're _way_ better this way..." I muttered, leaning back to down to kiss her again, enjoying her bright pink blush, when Ruby cleared her throat pointedly.

"We're here!" She anounced, pulling the truck into Cheif Swans driveway and cutting the engine. I jumped out first seeing as I was by the door with Miley between me and her grandmother and I held the door open for my girl before speeding around to the other side and opening the door for Ruby, then lifting Miley's luggage out of the back whilst she was stretching.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie!" I'm guessing this reunion was better than their last one, from what I'd been told Miley was a bit of a zombie back then, and this time she smiled and hugged him, surprising him from the look on his face. "Hey, Bella!" I was scowling now as I watched her go over and hug her cousin and the bloodsucker who had come as well. What was _he_ doing here?

"Uh... Hi?" Bella eventually managed to get out, a look of confusion on her face before all three sets of their eyes reverted to me when Miley skipped back to my side

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Awkward!!!

The three women and Charlie had chosen to talk in private in the kitchen, leaving Miley, me, Bella and the bloodsucker alone in the living room... All of us was yet to make a noise; Bella and the vampire were sitting on the couch together, barely touching, and Miley and I were sitting in the armchair together... Well, I was sitting in the armchair, Miley was sitting sideways on my lap, her head on my shoulder as she stared at her cousin and the old coot.

"Sooo... The whole mind-reading thing... How does that work?" Miley asked out of nowhere and I tightened my arms around her waist protectively. "I mean," She continued, either not noticing or not caring about the looks she was getting. "Can you just read a persons mind and hear what they're thinking, or can you, like, put thoughts into their head as well?" She asked curriously, looking at the murderous ice sculpture.

"I listen to their thoughts!" The monthly lover replied in his sickeningly silky voice, recoviering from his shock quickly, the overgrown leech better stay out of Miley' and my minds or I'll kill it.

"Well, that's cool, I guess. But, I'd still want it to go both ways so I could have a conversation with a person." Miley shrugged, starting to play with one of my hands splayed on her stomach.

"H-how do you know?" Bella stuttered, her brown eyes wide, they rimnded me of Miley's when her eye are closer to brown than any of the other colours.

"I know you and Edward know about Jacob!" My girl said in return, I could tell she was chosing her words carefully in case the adults came back. "And I think it's fair that I know about your boyfriend when you know about mine!" My heart skipped a beat at her words, I'd _never_ get tired of hearing that.

"You two are dating?" Bella asked, shocked and Miley rolled her eyes and I was very close to doing the same.

"No, I'm just sitting here like this because everwhere else was taken!" She replied sarcastically, stretching out a little for emphasis... Or just to torture me; I couldn't stop my eyes wandering her down from her face when her stretching pushed her chest up slightly before relaxing it down again.

"What would you like to know?" The walking corpse asked, seemingly politely and I felt a growl building in my throat as I glared at him.

"Do you have, like, vampire fangs?" Miley questioned excitedly, moving in my lap to look at him better, whilst Count Dracular laughed and shook his head.

"No!" He answered simply, baring his too-perfect teeth to her as proof.

"Oh!" She seemed to deflate a little as she thought of another quetion. "Can you turn into a bat? Do you sleep in coffins? Are you allergic to garlic? Can you go in Churches?" I actually smiled at her typical vampire question and pressed a spine tingling kiss to her neck softly, which resulted in her blushing slightly.

"No! No! No! And, yes!" Red-eyes counted off.

"Oh!" Miley muttered again, sinking back into me, disapointed that all the myths weren't really true, crossing her arms over mine that were still around her stomach.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Jacob hugged his father when we arrived at his house on the Quileute reservation, both of them putting on a good show of reuniting and thanking Grandma proffusely for looking after him for the week. Billy Black had haunting ancient eyes that bore into me when Jacob introduced us all, he was a nice old man, but his eyes held a knowing glint that held more knowledge of something that no-one else knew... I knew that look because my Gammy has it as well... I guess now I know why.

"Hey, Miles, come with me, I want to show you something." Jacob suddenly said, breaking me out of my thoughts of his father, grabbing my hand and leading me to a garage-looking thing at the back of the small house.

"What is it?" I asked, cocking her my head to the side and looking at the half-built car raised about half my hight off the ground.

"That's going to be my car!" Jacob announced proudly, opening the passenger door and lifting me so I was sitting sideways with my legs hanging out, whilst Jacob stood in front of me, his hand slowly massaging the backs of my legs as he stood between them. "I'm building it!"

"Really? That's so cool!" I said honestly, I was impressed, it didn't look half bad.

"Once I'm done with the engine I'm gonna start making it look like a car." He told me, looking critically at the faded dark blue paint and I nodded.

"Don't forget to get fluffy dice!" I mock reminded and he laughed, wrapping my legs arround his middle and leaning in closer to me. Jacob kissed me and slowly leaned us back until I felt the console between the two front seats press uncomfortable into my back. "Ow! Backseat!" I muttered, breaking the kiss and shifting uncomfortably.

Jacob easilly lifted me, closed the front door and quickly opened the back door, sitting me back down and kissing me passionately again. We hadn't done anything even remotely close to the waterfall, just a few make-out sessions in private and I wasn't planning on letting anything like that happen again any time soon - not that I didn't enjoy it, I'm just not the kind of girl to do that sort of thing - Jacob seemed to understand that and never tried to push me or even let his hands wander too much in case it gave off the wrong impression. Jacob opened his mouth a little and teased my bottom lip between his teeth lightly making me moan pleasurably and open my mouth slightly, affording him the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

* * *

**What do you think? Please REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and to those people who review just to tell me they hate Miley... :-(**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_No Point Of View_

Twenty minutes later two blushing teens left the garage; both Miley and Jacob's hair was just a little more than slightly mussed, Miley's lips were slightly swollen and red and she was sporting a new love bite to match the two almost invisible ones on her neck.

"I think I like that car!" Miley announced quietly, blushing bright red as she tried to tame her hair with one hand as the other held Jacob's tightly.

"Like it?" Jacob scoffed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and yet somehow keeping their fingers threaded the entire time. "If I don't marry you, I'm marrying the car!"

"Marriage?" Miley whispered, not sure what to make of it, they'd only been dating a week and had known each other for not even a month in total... But, then again imprinting was love at first sight for Jacob, but she still didn't know if what she was feeling was puppy love, lust, a crush or real, true, honest, unadulterated, pure love.

"Hopefully... Th-that is i-if you want to?" Jacob reverted back to his stuttering, scratching the back of his neck nervously with his free hand.

"I don't know, Jacob, I mean, I'm only fifteen and we only met a month ago... Marriage is a big deal!"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Jacob repeated, hitting his forehead. "Just when it's getting good between us I say something stupid like that or I push you to do something you don't want to."

"Jacob!" Miley said before he could continue with his rant once he paused for breath, sounding strict. "How many times do I have to say you did _force_ me to do anything? It takes two to tango, you know!" She told him, glaring at him when he opened his mouth to contradict her. "And you didn't say anything wrong, I was just shock is all!" She moved her head away from him and kissed his hand resting on her shoulder. Ruthie Stewart had said more than once over the last three days that the two of them acted more like a couple who had known each other years and been dating for just as long, it was things like that that re-enforced those words and made the other two women agree, not that anyone was there to see now.

"When am I gonna be able to see you again after you back home?" Jacob asked, he didn't know if he'd be able to stay away for long.

"Well, I have school tomorrow, but what about after?" Miley suggested hopefully as they rounded the house and started towards the front door.

"After would be good!" Jacob smiled, opening the door and holding it for her before entering the small house himself. His father and her grandmother were in the kitchen talking and they said a brief greeting to them before Jacob gave her a tour of the house, pausing dramatically outside his bedroom before swinging the door open to reveal his messily made bed that took up the entire room, a small built-in closet in the wall at the foot of the bed and a dresser to the left, there was a space about the size of Jacobs wolf form free and the window had large pieces of wood nailed over it.

"What happened to the window?" Miley asked curiously, cocking her head slightly to the side and furrowing her brow.

"After... When Bella told me what happened... I phased right here in front of her and jumped out the window to find you." Jacob explained self-consciously, his dark eyes turning almost black at the memory.

"What did she tell you?" Miley questioned quietly, sitting down on the bed and looking up at him even more than she usually had to.

"That you tried to kill yourself because of me!" He reluctantly answered after looking into her eyes and finding he couldn't just not answer and lying was out, leaving him with the harsh truth, Miley took in a sharp breath.

"That's not true!" She murmured, glancing down at her hands. "None of it... I sleepwalk when I feel guilty or something of the like... I was feeling guilty because I felt like I was just forgetting about my family because I was kissing you and I felt sort of not depressed around you... It wasn't your fault, you actually made me feel better, but once you were gone the bad stuff came back a whole lot worse!" She paused, searching for the right words. "My nightmares were worse that night and I was feeling more guilty than normal and then when I woke I had the knife in my hand... It felt _good_! And then it must have been hours later when Bella came and found me, then everything just sort of... Happened..."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jacob asked, his eyes downcast as he took it all in, she hadn't tried to kill herself because of him.

"Because they wouldn't have listened!" Miley shrugged as if it didn't bother her, but Jacob could see that it did, a lot. "I'm the mentally unstable orphan who got everyone in her immediate family killed." She added and his frown increased as his hands started shaking, a precursor to an unwanted transformation if he didn't stop it. "If it weren't for me my Mom wouldn't have been on the road that night, she wouldn't have been driving and her vision wouldn't have gotten blurry making her lose control of the car." Jacob forgot about phasing the second he heard his girl let out a shaking breath followed by a quiet sob and he pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her. "If it weren't for me needing Daddy to drive me to the store to get my girl products he'd still be alive and not shot to death in the robbery!" Jacobs heart ached painfully as she cried, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better and to know that it wasn't her fault. "If it weren't for me wanting to leave Tennessee three years ago Jackson wouldn't have met that girl and gotten the swine flu and he wouldn't have died either... It's my fault! I killed them!"

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

One minute I'm crying about my sins to Jacob in his bedroom as he held me, then I just sort of blurred through a camp fire dinner on the reservation, barely talking and sticking close to Jacob's side as he introduced me to his friends who were also wolves and used to be in his pack before he split from them, then the next thing I know I'm waking up on my bed in Uncle Charlie's house. I must have fallen asleep or something because I was still fully dressed except for my shoes and Beary was nowhere in sight and I hadn't slept without Beary in almost thirteen years. I slowly sat up and looked around, the room was exactly the same as when I was here for four days in September, except for the inevitable blood stains on the bed were gone and the purple bedspread was gone and it was now a Hannah Montana themed one, I remembered Uncle Charlie saying something about this being the only queen sized bed spread the store had left, but it was still weird looking down and seeing that I was sitting on my own face It seemed as though Uncle Charlie and/or Bella had thought better than to split up a set because I could see a bit of the purple Hannah Montana sheets under the bed spread as well and found the whole thing just a little creepy... Even my pillows had Hannah on them. I didn't even know this stuff went up to a queen, I thought it stopped at a king single.

"Alice is worried that she can't see Miley's future!" I heard a low, silky voice murmur through the walls that connect mine and Bella's rooms, it was Edward, I could tell. What was Edward doing in Bella's bedroom in the middle of the night? Did Uncle Charlie know he was hear? How often did he sneak in if he didn't?

"I heard Jake talking to his pack earlier and he said something about imprinting?" Bella replied, she obviously didn't know that Jacob had split from his pack and was now the Alpha of the 'true' Quileute wolf pack and that Sam's - his former Alpha - was now just basically a visiting pack.

"Imprinting is what a werewolf does when it finds its Soul Mate, if he really did imprint on Miley it would explain why Alice can't see her because their futures are so intertwined with each other and she can't see the wolves." Edward explained and my eyes widened of their own accord, if this was real than Alice - the overly hyper girl from my first day at Forks High - could see the future and I wasn't in it. That's the part that caught my attention, forget about imprinting, I already knew about that, but there was a psychic vampire who couldn't see anything I would be doing in the future... There goes my chance at finding out how my life will end up. Oh, well... Actually I hadn't really thought about the future until Jacob mentioned marriage earlier, and even then I wasn't particularly fussed with what happened as long he was still in my life. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering when I heard that Alice couldn't see my future because of Jacob, it meant that he'd always be there.

"What does that mean for Miley, though?" Bella asked, I knew the answer, Jacob had told me; it meant that I didn't really have a reason to refuse him unless one was created that forced us apart, that I'd always have an unnatural attraction to him no matter what happened, that I'd most likely end up spending the rest of my life with Jacob. "Would she become a werewolf too?" Bella continued and I almost laughed, despite the fact that I asked Jacob the same thing the day after I found out he imprinted on me.

"No!" Edward sounding amused. "I don't believe Miley would under-go any dramatic changes, she just wouldn't have any reason to refuse Jacob or his love or not to love him back." He explained, his voice light, though I could tell there was more he wanted to say.

"What aren't you saying?" Bella accused, thinking along the same lines as me.

"Carlisle spent some time in Tennessee a few decades back-" I thought Doctor Cullen's hands were unnaturally cold "-there were wolves there too... He told me after he met Miley in the hospital that one of the wolves wives of the Cherokee tribe shared an uncanny resemblance to Miley."

"That makes sense." Bella said confused before continuing. "Her fathers grandmother is a Cherokee and even thought she looks a lot like my Aunt Susan, she got a lot of looks from Uncle Robby's side of the family... She even has an identical twin cousin that's her fathers twins' daughter."

"Carlisle theorizes that because of the resemblance and being in Forks will bring out the wolf traits in her as well, like it did for the Quileute's." Edward said... This, I did not know! I mean, sure, people told me and Luanne we looked like Gammy when she was younger all the time, but she hadn't told us that Grandpa Billy had been a werewolf, part of the legends. Jacob had said that it was the vampires' presence that caused them all to become werewolves like their great grandfathers, but it never occurred that the same might happen to me, I didn't even know girls could become wolves.

"Can girls become wolves?" Bella voiced my thoughts for the second time and if I hadn't known that Edward was the telepath, I would have accused her.

"It is rare, but there have been a few known female wolves in situations where the female in question had suffered great emotional distress..."

"Like Uncle Robby and Jackson dying." Bella finished for him after he trailed off and I sat frozen, thoughts running a mile a minute through my mind; they thought I might become a wolf, what would happen if I did? Why is this all just coming out now? Why is my sight getting all blurry?

Oh, I know, everything went black after that.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... Monday_

First day at Forks High School, take two!

I'd been in a sort of daze since Friday night/Saturday morning when I'd heard Bella and Edward talking about I might become a wolf, which kind of resulted in my second first day being a bit like first day. Except Alice wasn't there as soon as I turned around after exiting the office to find 14C _again_. Instead it was just Jasper standing there like a statue, waiting for me. I knew he was waiting for me because after I shot him a weird look and started to walk past him to the other side of the building he turned and followed silently... It was a little creepy.

I still had the same schedule as before and I had kept the map Alice had drawn a month before for some reason, so I managed to find my way around without much trouble, until I got to lunch and had to face the hard reminder that Jacob went to school on the Quileute reservation. Alice _was_ there this time when I turned around from getting my lunch - I'm not entirely sure what it was, but I'm pretty sure it had meat in it.

"Hi, Miley!" The pixie-girl-vampire greeted cheerfully and I was again reminded of my first day here. "Come sit with us!" Without waiting for my answer she started pulling me over to a table that already held Bella, Edward, Jasper and the two other Cullen kids. We sat down at the table and all eyes were on me, and I stared right back at them as Alice chatted on about something I really couldn't bring myself to care about as if nothing was wrong.

"Miley, Mike Newton is going to come and ask you on a date with him for this Friday!" Edward spoke after a few minutes, cutting Alice off from saying something about... I'm not quite sure what she was talking about. As if on cue an older boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes came over to the table, with all eyes in the cafeteria on him.

"Miley?" He asked nervously, glancing from me to everyone else at the table, to his group of friends behind him on the other side of the room, his eyes lingered longer on Bella and I got the feeling that he was only going to ask me out to try and get under my cousins skin.

"Yeah?" I reluctantly replied and his whole face lit up and he took that as a sign to continue. What is with people in this town thinking one non-committal word is some sort of signal to con me into sitting with them at lunch or asking me out on a date?

"W-well, I was wondering... I know you're here and all, and you probably don't know your way around much-" Around where? There was nowhere besides the reservation that worth knowing my way to in this place "-and I was thinking that maybe... We could go out on Friday and I could show you around a bit?" He looked _way_ too hopeful and I felt a pang of guilt that I would have to shoot him down.

"I have a boyfriend!" I muttered and his whole face sank when he heard that.

"Oh, uh, okay... S-sorry!" Mike Newton said dejectedly, turning and walking away and I turned back around, looking down at my uneaten lunch.

The rest of lunch, heck the rest of the school day was boring and at one point I actually contemplated ditching and just walking home or something because I already knew this stuff, I learnt on my last Hannah tour that went for half the summer, but started two weeks before school let out. Daddy didn't want me to miss anything in school because of Hannah so when it started he got a home-schooling licence and taught me and Jackson on the road, with no actual curriculum to follow I always just exceeded what we were learning at school and ended up way ahead of my class when we got back. By the time school was I out I felt like I was about to fall asleep out of pure boredom, which immediately changed when I walked outside into the parking lot and saw Jacob waiting at the edge of the woods, looking around, half-naked. He smiled when he spotted me and waved me over to him, something I was happy to do.

"When I said after school I didn't mean as soon as the bell rang!" I smiled shyly at him and he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I couldn't wait any longer!" He shrugged innocently and I rolled my eyes, Bella and Edwards conversation coming back to me.

"We gonna go back to Uncle Charlie's or just stand here?" I eventually asked when we hadn't moved after a few minutes.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something!" Jacob said, sounding hopeful and vaguely gesturing behind him into the woods.

"Just let me text Bella so she doesn't think I've run away or something." I told him and took out my _Blackberry™_, sending a quick text that said I was going to hang out with him for a few hours and would be back before dark. "Just get me back before dark and she won't start a search party!" I said and Jacob smiled, kissing me fully on the lips before instructing me to stay where I was and turning back into the woods to strip off his pants and phase, less than a minute later I felt his big furry head nudge me I turned around to face him, scratching between his ears and kissing his nose softly.

Jacob walked over to a tree with low hanging branches and nodded at it in a way that told me to climb it so I could ride on his back. As I climbd onto him I found myself thinking about what would happen if I became a wolf, what I'd look like, if I'd be anywhere the same size as Jacob, if I'd beable to run as fast, if we'd be in the same pack because he imprinted on me, if _I'd_ imprint on _him_.

* * *

**Okay, sorry about the long wait, but I couldn't get online for a couple of days!  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you guys leave more for me!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_No Point Of View_

"Jacob?" Miley whispered hesitantly, the two were laying side-by-side in a green clearing in the middle of the woods that Jacob had taken her to.

"Yeah?" His voice was just as low as hers.

"I'm scared!" Miley told him, looking over at him and letting him see the fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Jacob asked, sitting up and looking down at her, reaching out to stroke a few strands of hair back from her face. "Was it something I did? How can I stop it?"

"It's nothing you did, Jacob. It's something that the Cullens think I might do." Jacob frowned, supressing a growl at the mention of the name, he was more concerned about Miley.

"What did they say, Mi's?" Jacob murmured, vowing murder if it was anything bad as she sat up and looked down at her hands.

"Edward said that Doctor Cullen thinks I might become a werewolf as well because my great grandfather was and because of the 'emotional distress' of what happened two months ago." She said, feeling a slight releif in her chest when she told him, she hadn't known what to do with the information since Saturday morning when she woke up for the second time and realized it wasn't a dream. "What happens if I do?"

"Never thought about it much, I didn't know girls _could_ be werewolves." Jacob answered truthfully, taking her small hands in his larger ones and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"I didn't either, Edward said that Doctor Cullen had come across other female wolves in rare cases when they'd been through 'great emotional distress'..." Miley explained, wincing at the look of anger that crossed his face at the mention of the vampires.

"Like you!" Jacob finished with a sigh, sure, being a wolf was fun sometimes; you got to run really fast, could beat up vampires, and having Miley ride around on his back wasn't exactly a downside either... But he wasn't going to wish it anyone, there was a lot of responsibility and danger that came with it that he didn't want for Miley.

"What will I do if I do phase, Jacob?" She looked up at him with such pure innocence in her crystaline, teary blue-ish eyes that his heart broke.

"I don't know, Miles, but whatever happens I'll always be there for you for as long as I live and as long as you'll have me!" Jacob vowed, kissing away her fallen tears.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When Jacob had noticed the grey sky getting steadily darker abover us he released me from his warm, comforting arms and both of us turned around, facing away from each other as he stripped off his pants and phased, I knew I must have been blushing bright red from the heat I could feel rising on my face, just like every time he had to do this. I slowly counted to ten before turning around to see my wolf standing there proudly, I was in awe.

"You're the most handsom-est canine I've ever seen!" I murmured without thinking, wrapping my arms around his neck as he got closer to me, he was definately the most perfect being I'd ever seen, both in human and wolf form. I kept one hand on him as we wondered through the forrest for a couple of minutes to find a tree for me to climb or something, eventually coming across a falling tree that was big enough that I could reach his back. Within a couple of short minutes we at the edge of the forrest by Uncle Charlie's house and I slid off of his back, not being able to stop a smile when he nuzzle me softly. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him quietly, absently scratching his head. Wolf-Jacob let out a soft whine of aproval and nodded his big furry head slightly. "I should go inside before Uncle Charlie gets home... I'll see you." I whispered reluctantly, kissing his nose before quickly dashing across the road to the house.

"Hey, Miley!" Bella smiled a little at me as I passed the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Hey!" I replied softly, stopping in the doorway and watching her for a few seconds. "Want some help?"

"No thanks!" Bella said and we decended into silence as she continued cooking. I excused myself and went up to my room, dropping my backpack on the floor by my bed and walking over to my closet.

I'd brought the guitar again, the same one that had paralized me last time and it was just as beautiful as ever. I sat on my bed with the guitar and grabbed a notebook and pen from my endless supply I had for writing songs; I knew the melody I had in my head would sound better on a piano, but I really wanted to play my Daddy's prized guitar... And I didn't exactly have a piano handy right now. I only had a few non-sensicle lyrics at first, that quickly melded into a couple of lines. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, before positioning the guitar and putting my fingers in place, hoping I wouldn't freeze again.

_When my whole world is fallin'apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I, I...  
__I look at you..._

I tested out the lyrics, a wash of relief running through me that my fingers moved at my will. After moment of pause I grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled the words down, looking at them crytically... Something was missing at the begining. I started strumming again in hopes that something would come to me and my mind wandered back to when Jacob had told me about the 'beach' on the reservation, and how it had _sand_. He'd taken me to the beach yesterday after dinner and before I fell asleep, the waves that he said weren't all that good were crashing almost violently against the shore... It was beautiful.

_And the waves were crashing on shore  
__And the one thing I want in my core_

I frowned, they didn't sound right, I wrote them down beneath the initial lines to see if they looked any better, but quickly scratched them out. I though of Jacob, he'd been my light the last month... I know it should have been Jake - and he was my Angel - but Jacob, I had a special connection with before I even knew what it was I knew it was there, when I hadn't been having nightmares, they'd been dreams about him, even in the three times I saw him before I left Forks last month he was like a bright sun in my world full of darkness and death.

_When I look at you I see forgiveness  
__I see the truth  
__You love me for who I am_

That felt a lot more right; after I'd told him that I killed my family he'd looked me in the eyes, said it wasn't my fault and for some weird, unknown, completely delusional reason I beleived him. I liked to call those type of lies 'comforting untruths' because of the way they could make me feel better even though there was no way he could be right. I changed the melody slightly as another few lines weaved into my mind of their own free will.

_You appear just like a dream to me  
__Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
__Cover me, all I need, every  
__Breath that I breath, don't you know  
__You're beautiful..._

Great, now I had few jumbled lines and what could possibly be the bridge or something. I let my fingers wander freely over the strings, playing something soft that somehow reminded me of Jacob even more, he was my inspritation for the first peice of music in over two months.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
__Everybody needs to love_

I wrote those two lines down and looked at them for a good minute, trying to figure out what was wrong... Lyrically I knew they were good, but it just didn't **feel** right, and I always went with my feelings when I wrote. I don't know how long I was up there trying to write my love song for Jacob, but after what felt like only a couple of minutes Bella was knocking on my door telling me dinner was ready and that Uncle Charlie was home.

"I-I'm not really hunngry, Jingle Bells..." I paused, I hadn't called her that in years. "I think I'm just gonna do my homework and then go to bed."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Isabella M. Swan's Point Of View... Be nice to me about this one, I'm not good with Bella_

Jingle Bells!

Miley used called me that when we were little kids because we only really saw each other at Christmas-time, she hadn't called me that in about six years.

I had gone upstairs to get her for dinner with me and Charlie and had heard her singing - she always used to sing, her dream was to be a singer (something she accomplished with Hannah Montana, who had been 'missing' for over two months) - it was a beautiful song and I had a feeling Jacob was the inspiration she was talking about.

After dinner Charlie went to watch T.V like usual and I climbed the stairs again, earing Miley struggle with her song before the music halted and she mumbled something I couldn't hear before starting to play again a few seconds later. When I got to my room Edward was already there, he'd usually wait until Charlie and Miley were asleep to come through my window, but I wasn't exactly going to complain about getting to spend more time with him.

"Your cousin is a very talented musician!" He stated, his velvet voice like music in itself as he spoke.

"I know!" I agreed, what else was ther to do? He was right, Miley was one of the most talented musicians I ever heard, and besides, why would I want to argue with him? "But, to be honest, I'm just glad she's playing again, it's been so long I wouldn't have cared if she was playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" I said truthfully, remembering when she played that very song on the piano once when she was about three or four years old.

"Carlisle is rather unsure about Miley!" Edward said, sitting on my bed and wrapping one of his stoney, ice cold arms around me as I sat as well, his words piquing my interest; Carlisle had theorized just three days ago that Miley might turn into a wolf like Jacob and the other Quileute boys, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil. "He now seems unsure as to weather she will be one of those mutts like her dogboy imprinter." I ignored the insults at Jake and moved on, now Carlisle though she _wouldn't_ phase? "He said that her blood smelled particularly sweet as opposed to a dog... Like the difference between sugar and lemons." He mused and I was confused.

"So Miley's not going to change?" I asked, more than a little put off by the frown on Edwards perfect, pale face.

"That's the part that puzzles us all; though her blood is sweet, Carlisle recovered a smaple of her blood and referenced it with blood samples of some of the wolves the hospital had and Miley definately has the gene, so he guesses it's only a matter of time before she becomes one of them, but weather that will change the scent of her blood I do not know."

* * *

**Not as long as usual, I know, but I just wanted to get on last chapter in before Christmas!  
It's five minutes into Christmas Eve here in Australia and I can't wait for tomorrow!**

**Anywho, I promise on my brothers life that Miley will sing to Jacob in the next chapter, I actually had scenario written before, but it sucked horribly so I deleted!  
Let me know what you think of this!  
**

**This is my Christmas present to you and a review can be yours to me! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

As soon as I was let out of school I went back home and ditched my bag and school clothes, getting ready to phase and run to meet Miley when she was free as well. By the time I arrived at the edge of the forrest near her school Miley was already waiting for me, she was holding her phone and texting someone. I didn't bother to phase back into my human form as I slowly padded over to her, being careful to stay out of sight of the other students as I let out a soft whine to grab her attention,

"Hey!" She smiled, scratching between my ears after putting her phone in her backpack. "Bella's working at some outdoors store and Uncle Charlie's not gonna be home for a few more hours so I was thinking we could go back home?" Miley asked and I nodded, turning back into the forrest to find a tree or something. "You know, people are gonna start getting ideas if I'm always riding around on a giant wolf, they might think I'm just dating you so you can take me places!" She said teasingly and I let out a bark of laughter. "I guess that'd be a good thing if I became a werewolf too, you wouldn't have to carry me everywhere, we could both run together!" She mused thoughtfully, stroking my fur as I moved towards her house at a slow run. "You're gonna have to change into your human form to come inside, I don't want you to shed fur everywhere." I growled playfully at her and shook my head. "I want to show you something so just come up to my room." Miley whispered, kissing my nose like she always did when I was a wolf before walking into the house through the back door and leaving it open for me.

"Hey, Smiley!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck when I went up to her bedroom; it was basically the same except for the bed which thankfully had completely different bedspread and sheets - Hannah Montana was all over it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how hot you are!" Miley said, turning in my arms and linking her hands around my neck, I could see she was blushing.

"Not as hot as you, baby!" I grinned, feeling her shivver when I slowly ran my fingers up and down her spine, she closed her eyes and unconciously leaned into me.

"You make me crazy enough to believe your delusions!" She breathed and I decided I could correct her on that later as I kissed her waiting lips passionately... She tasted like bananas. To my surprise she was the first one to deepen it by parting her lips - usually I was the one to do that - and she took dominance. I never thought I could be so turned on by a kiss... Admittedly any kiss from Miley was enough to make me wild with lust, but this was a whole new side to her that was just so sexy and driving me absolutely crazy.

"Mmm... Miley..." I moaned out, backing her up until her bed stopped us and we fell back, me hovering over her using my arms to keep from crushing her. That seemed to break my girl out of her spell and she slowly pulled away, gasping for breath, I could feel her chest heaving beneath me and I had to use all my self control not to just do some very pre-marital things to her.

"Sorry!" Miley muttered, licking her lips and closing her slightly darkened eyes.

"I'm not gonna comlpain!" I replied honestly - I would _**never**_ complain about her kissing me.

"I meant for stopping!" Miley corrected quietly, blushing bright pink and I had to concede that I _**would**_ complain about that part, though not when I'm in this position.

"Oh! Well, that's okay, I guess!" I shrugged, rolling off of her and sitting up.

"Sorry!" She repeated, sitting up as well and nervously playing with her Purity ring. "It's just if I don't do it now I'll lose my nerve!" She told me, leaning over to the side of her bed and picking up her white autographed guitar. "I want to sing for you!"

"Miles, you don't have to-" She looked up at me with her big innocent eyes and I immediately shut my mouth... Man, I'm whipped.

"I want to." Miley interupted with a sigh, positioning her fingers in what I could only guess to be the right places. "I only wrote it yesterday and it's not very good, but I just wanted to sing for you because sometimes it's the only way I can say how I actually feel without rambling on and on and on which is what I'm doing now. But, this would actually sound better on a piano and I don't have one handy and I wanted to play my Daddy's guitar... Anyway, I hope you like it?" She paused, taking a deep breath and I couldn't help but smile as she started to strum lightly, though I didn't say anything in case I disrupted her.

"_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

'Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

It certainly hadn't been easy for my Miley, but I was determined to make that different; to give her everything I could and more.

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look at you I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone.

If it was up to me she'd never be alone ever again, I'd be by her side twenty-four/seven.

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, Yeah Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me."

"I love you!" I told her as soon as she stopped playing and she opened her eyes that had fallen closed of their own accord about half-way into the song... The beautiful, romantic, perfect song that my girl _**wrote**_ for me. "I love you and I love that song."

"So, it's okay?" Miley asked nervously and I had to bite back a laugh.

"It was beautiful!" A voice said from the doorway and both of us snapped our heads over to see Bella and her bloodsucker standing there, it was Bella who spoke.

"Sweet niblets, no-one else was supposed to hear that." Miley whispered, her face paling, I quickly jumped over to her, taking her guitar from her hands and setting it on the bed beside us as I kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"Sorry!" Bella appologized, seeing the horrified look on her cousins face whilst the leech just stood there like a stupid statue. "We-we just came home and heard you and it was beautiful."

"S'okay, I guess!" Miley mumbled, hugging herself tightly and curling away from the door and into my arms.

"Sorry!" Bella repeated before Count Controllula led her away, leaving his sickly scent all through the house.

"Are you okay?" I asked as soon as Bella was out of earshot, if the bloodsucker knew what was good for him he wouldn't be listening.

"Yeah!" Miley barely managed to breath out, nodding her head a couple of times. "No-one else was supposed to hear that, is all; it was only for you!"

"Bella was right, though, it is beautiful!" I said, kissing her hair as she slowly relaxed into me. "You have a voice so perfect it's indescribable and your way with words is so beautiful... I'm completely in awe of you!" My Angel blushed lightly and shook her head in my chest, her brown waves tickling me.

"I told you you make me wanna sing again." Miley smiled shyly and I shivered when her lips brushed against my bare chest.

"I wish there was something like this I could do for you." I murmured, cursing myself for not being better for her, for not being good enough for her.

"You could kiss me?" Miley suggested, moving in my arms so she could look up at me and our faces were only inches apart.

"I can do that!" I agreed, leaning down and pressing my lips softly to hers.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Ohhhhh... I don't feel so good..." I moaned, it was the morning after I'd sung '_When I Look At You_' to Jacob and he'd said he liked it and now I felt like you could fry an egg on my forehead and like I was about to throw up. Uncle Charlie had to leave early to go to the police station where he worked and Edward came over to take me and Bella to school, only the mere thought of getting out of bed and moving around was enough to make me turn an even worse shade of green than before. Too bad I got sick today, it actually looked like it wasn't going to rain today, still over-cast and cloudy and grey, but not rainy.

"Should we take her to the ER? I should call Charlie! Is she going to be okay?" Bella worried as Edward pressed one of his icy cold hands to my forehead, it was releavingly cool against my burning skin.

"I will call Carlisle!" Edward told Bella softly, taking his hand away and I rolled over almost immediately, clutching my stomach.

"It's going to be okay!" Bella tried to sooth me, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that, she put a hand to my forehead as well. Compared to Edward she was really warm, but against me it was still cool. "Can I get you anything? Some water, an icepack, tylenol?" She offered, but I painfully shook my head, I only wanted two things and neither was in my immediate future.

"Jacob!" I whimpered, he was one of my two things, even though I knew he couldn't come because he had school and I wasn't going to let him be exsposed to whatever I have. Edward came back and told Bella and me that Doctor Cullen was on his way before suggesting they take my temperature and thirty seconds later a themometer was pushed into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hugged Beary closer to me, praying for the pain to go away.

"One hundred and eight point nine!" I heard Doctor Cullen mutter a few minutes later when he pulled the thermometer out of my mouth, I would have laughed had I not been in so much pain; Jacob's temperature was always 108.9 because he's a wolf.

I heard quiet murmuring between Edward and Doctor Cullen and I'm almost positive Edward had read my mind because he said the same thing about Jacob that I thought which sparked a conversation so low and fast that I probably wouldn't have understood it if I had been paying attention.

"Miley?" Edward asked quietly a few moments later and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, Doctor Cullen was on my other side and Bella was pacig worriedly at the foot of the bed. "What is Jacob Black's phone number?" He questioned and I became confused, I didn't want them to call Jacob, I didn't want him to get sick as well. _555-0189-764_! The number came to mind as soon as Edward asked and I cursed myself, now he'd know and he'd call him and tell him I'm sick which would make him worried and he'd come and check on me which would get him sick too.

"Try to get some sleep, Miley!" Doctor Cullen told me, finishing his examination, I hadn't even noticed he'd started he was so light and careful.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry about this chapter, my mind has been kind of fuzzy the last few days when I was writing and then when I did get something good my brother did sosmething that completely screwed up my computer and it's still not working and then my USB with all my stories and writing on it broke yesterday so I can only use half the time.  
As I write this it is seven days until my 17th birthday and three days after Christmas! I got a watch, a necklace with an 'S' charm, some clothes and a set of four Disney perfume set! What did everyone else get?**

**Ten point goes to the person who can tell me what's wrong with Miley?  
Questions and quizes through-out the story will reward points and the first person to a hundred points gets to name Miley and Jacob's first-born child! ;)**

**Anywho... Let me know what you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

In the twelve minutes it took Jacob to get from the reservation to Uncle Charlie's house I had progressed from feeling like throwing to _actually_ throwing up twice. Luckily as soon as I realized I was going to be sick Edward did as well and within the second he pushed a bucket into my arms just in time. Jacob was at my side before either Bella or I had realized he climbed the tree next to the house and came in through the window, still pulling on his sweat pants when he collapsed to his knees beside me.

"Miles!" He murmured, his hot breath tickling my ear. "How are you? Is there anything I can do?" He asked nervously, stroking a peice of my hair back from my face.

"I don't want you and Bells to get sick too..." I mumbled tiredly, about ten minutes ago Doctor Cullen had given me two Aspirin and they didn't do a thing for my pain and only made me sleepy.

"Don't worry, Mi's, I'm a werewolf, nothin' can make me sick." Jacob soothed, kissing the side of my head lightly, I don't know what it is about him, but he always makes me feel better. "You're stuck with me forever!"

Forever... My Mom and Dad were supposed to be 'forever', and I guess because of me now they are, but Daddy had to spend five long years alone before they could be together again. I remember the day we found out Mom was sick with crystal clarity; she'd been getting sick a lot and really tired and her skin was always really hot whenever she touched me and then, when she went to the doctors they said she was _dying_.

"I'm gonna die..." I whispered, horrified and I could feel everyone in the room freeze.

"Aunt Susan...?" Bella said just as quietly, scarring realization hitting her too; we used to be really close before I started changing six years ago, we didn't see each other in person much, but we talked on the phone a lot and sent snail mail as well, she knew how it started with my Mom and had just connected the dots like I did. It was genetic, there was always a chance I'd get it too, but I thought I'd be older, that I would've finished school and gone to college like Mommy and Daddy wanted me to. The doctos before only gave Mommy a year, going by the same progress and I would barely make it into my Junior year of high school.

"I don't wanna die!"

"And you're not gonna!" Jacob suddenly said, sounding forceful, I'd forgotten he was here.

"Yes, I am, this is how it started before!" I told him, looking at a spot on the wall just to the left of his head. "Mommy got really sick and tired and hot... It's the same thing!"

"Look, Mi's, I'm sorry about your Mom, I really am, but you're not dying!" Jacob told me softly, back kneiling beside my be again - he'd stood up before when he'd gotten all forceful - his expression sort of twisted in pain and caring. "Fever, pain, sickness, tiredness... That's how it starts for us!" He continued before I could contradict him again. "That's how it starts when we... _Turn_..."

"W-w-what if it's j-just a bug or something?" Bella asked, biting her thumb nail on her right hand as she looked at all of us, her brown eyes like her Dad's and my Mom's wide with fear. "Like a twenty-four hour thing?" I could see the doubt in Doctor Cullen and Edward's eyes. "I-it could just be a bug and not be anything like Aunt Susan, right?"

"Is there a way to find out what it is?" Edward asked Doctor Cullen and I was suddenly unsure if I want to know or not... Would I really want to know if I was dying, if I was going to have to leave the people I loved would I want to know beforehand, or would I want to be able to live my last year or so without that hanging over my head?

"All I could offer is a bloodtest to see if it is any human illness!" Doctor Cullen put forth and I got the urge to be sick again, which caused Edward to push the bright red bucket into my arms again just in time.

Oh, God! I can totally tell this is going to be one of Jacobs top five favourite moments of his life... _**NOT**_! I coul tell he was more than just slightly disgusted, but he still stayed be my side, holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back as I puked. When I was finished Jacob handed me a glass of water before I even realized he was gone.

"Thanks!" I whispered hoarsly a few minutes later, feeling suddenly cold so I snuggled up to my Jacob to try and keep warm. "You guys should get to school." I muttered, not really wanting Jacob to leave, but not wanting to be the reason he skipped school.

"I'm not leaving you!" Both Bells and Jacob denied at the same time and I rolled my eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine!" I tried to assure them, but I could tell neither of them beleived me, especially with the way Jacob tightened his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"The only way I'm leaving you is if I'm dead!" He murmured in my ear and when I shivered this time it had nothing to do with being sick.

"I will stay here with Miley if that would make either of you feel better?" Edward offered and Jacob scoffed and I could practically hear what he was thinking; _yeah right! Like I'd leave the love of my life with a bloodsucker like you, you'd probably kill her as soon as you were alone..._

Edwards eyes widened and his golden eyes darted back and forth between me and Jacob, a shocked look on his normally composed face. I couldn't help but wonder what someone was thinking for him to look like that, was it what I thought? Did I insult him? Was it Jacob's thoughts? I knew Jacob didn't like him - actually he kind of _hated_ him - but he must have gotten used to his thoughts by now, right?

"You'll let me know if anything changes?" Bella asked nervously, obviously missing the looks Edward was shooting us, or choosing not to acknowledge them.

"Within the minute it happens!" Edward promised and I could see Bella giving in before my eyes. That's good, at least now she would have less of chance of getting sick, now I just had to make Jacob leave so he wouldn't either - I don't care if he says he can't get sick, I'm still not willing to risk it.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jacob whispered again, his hot breath tickling me like before.

"Good, I don't want you to! Now go to school!" I ordered him, contradicting my own words by snuggling closer to him, he was silent for a few seconds and Edward was the next one to speak when I was close to falling asleep.

"Are you sure that is wise?" The vampire asked and I could tell he was talking to my Jacob.

"No, but it's the only way..." Jacob sighed and I let out a sadc whine when he let go of me and got off my bed, moving away from me. "And stay out of my head, bloodsucker, and Miley's!" He added in a quiet growl.

"Jacob?" I hesitantly asked when everything was silent for a few minutes, my eyes had drifted shut of their own accord and I was afraid to open them and see if he was still there or not.

"I'm sorry, Mi's!" He told me in response, pressing a featherlight kiss to my forehead, and I opened my eyes; Bella, Edward and Doctor Cullen were gone and it was just Jacob and me.

"I told you to go, I don't want you to get sick too." He rolled his eyes and sighed rather impatiently.

"I don't get sick, Miles, it's part of the wolf thing." He told me for what felt like the millionth time, I didn't care how many times he said it, I would still worry about him always. "I..." He stopped himself, his face thoughtful and pained at the same time. "Your... Guitar..." My eyes darted to Daddy's guitar of their own accord, it was propped up against the desk in the corner. "I... I hate it!"

"_What_?" I gasped, my eyes going wide as I stared at him, he wasn't looking at me, but at the headboard behind me. "Ja-"

"It might have been an okay instrument when it was made, but what you _father_ did to it with those God-awful scribblings all over it, completely destroyed it..." I could feel anger bubbling inside me, I didn't care that this was Jacob, _no-one_ insulted my fathers art. "Speaking of which, I found one of his old records the other day... I know he was a washed-up has-been, but I don't understand how he was even considered a musician... I think I would have preffered nails on a chalkboard or cats screatching to that so-called music."

"_**Shut. Up.**_" I ordered, sick or not, I wasn't going to let him insult my family, my father, his life. I got a sicken jolt of satisfaction when I saw Jacob wince at my poison filled words.

"You know, I've seen pictures of him and I still can't believ he was allowed to reproduce... I thought there were laws against it; cruel and unusual punishment, cruelty to animals, crimes against nature... Something like that?" Jacob continued to insult Daddy and I felt myself shaking, though now it wasn't because I was cold, but out of anger. Anger at the boy I thought was sweet and kind, who turned out to be an un-nameless evil.

"Leave!" I growled, ignoring my body's protest as I got out of bed and started towards him, my eyes blazing angrilly with each step, which only seemed to spur him on.

"I think those robbers did the world a favour when they sh-" I didn't let him finish as I used all my strenth to reach up and hit him.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I staggered back a couple of steps and my hand instinctively went to my lip where Miley's fist connected. It actually hurt when she punched me, and I started bleeding as well before the cut healed right in front of her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about my father that way!" Miley growled, her shaking fists clenched at her sides.

"What? Can't you handle the truth?" I didn't like what I was doing, but it was the only way I knew to help her. The fact that she actually hurt me was proof that she was close, but I just wanted to help her by speeding things up a bit. It hurt me to have to hurt her this way, to be the cause of the angered/pained/destroyed look on her face.

That last comment seemed to do the trick as an enraged sound escaped her followed by a loud _rriiiippp_ of her clothes. I stepped back again as I stared at her.

Miley was a gorgeous wolf; her short fur was almost pure white except for a her pitch black paws and her eyes were the same crystaline hazel as they were when she was human. She looked kind of like a large Siberian Husky. Miley was only a few inches shorter than me in wolf form and easily the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. The transformation hadn't even taken a split second and in the next when she realized things weren't quite right I could see her anger simmer down in favour of confusion and panic.

The door opened and Bella and the bloodthirsty 6$tards stood there, staring at my girl in awe. Miley turned her snow-white head to them with a yelp of surprise.

_Bella? What's going on? What happen?_

I was shocked that I could hear her thoughts when I was still human.

"Miley?" I whispered softly, I knew her hearing was very sensitive right now, like mine had been, she shot her panic-filled eyes to me. "Miley, it happened!" I told her, a touch of excitement entering my voice.

* * *

**Okay, so here it is! What will probably be my last update before my 17th birthday on the 4th!  
I'm kind of sad; everyone guessed werewolf, I was actually tempted to change my mind and make her just have a stomach bug or something because everyone was expecting it.**

**Hope everyone had a good New Years and wish you all the best in the year to come.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

As soon as I got over the shock of hearing Miley's thoughts when I was still in my human form I phased into my wolf, making the small bedroom very crowded. Two giant wolves, two fang happy vampires and human sure could fill a small space... Actually me and Miley's size forced the other three out of the room and into the hall.

_Miley?_ I asked hesitantly in my mind, hoping she would hear me and maybe panic a little less.

**Jacob?** She sounded releived, scared and angry all at the same time.

_Miley, I'm sorry I said those things, I was just trying to make you mad so you would phase faster, I didn't mean them!_ I tried to explain, but I think she was too panicked to understand.

**I-I phased?** Miley's voice filled my mind, her big white head moving around wildly to look at her surroundings.

_Yeah! And I've got to help you phase back and get out of here before Charlie comes back or something breaks!_ I thought to her, it suddenly occuring to me that Charlie probably wouldn't like it if he came home to find two giant wolves in his neices bedroom, and it'd just about kill Miley if her guitar was crushed or something.

**What do you care?** The glare in her eyes returned and a low growl escaped her muzzle that matched her thoughts, she'd heard me thinking about her guitar. **You said it was basically no better than scrap wood or junk!**

_Please, Mi's, I only said those things to make you mad, I didn't mean them!_ I could feel Miley put my betrayal out of her mind for now and focus on the crisis at paw... The fact that she was a giant white wolf instead of the human she'd been just minutes ago.

**I phased?** She repeated, trying to get her mind around it... I knew how that felt, I went through the same thing a few months ago. **B-but... How?**

_I told you, Miles, being sick is how it starts, that's why I was trying make you mad, so you could phase faster, because the faster you phase after it starts the faster you can get over it!_

**How do I change back?** Miley suddenly became panicked again, her head swung around again and she looked down at her front paws, trying to figure out a way to make them her hands again.

_Relax!_ I told her in a soothing voice. _Just relax and think about being human, about how it feels to walk and move and things like that!_ I watched carefully as she tried to even her breathing and calm down, I noticed in my peripheral vision that the stink bomb closed the door with him, Doctor Dracula and Bella on the other side.

I phased back first so I could help her, I could hear her thoughts flying through my mind again. I took a human step closer to her and reach up hesitantly to stroke her soft white fur. I could feel her relax slightly at my touch and she closed her inteligent canine eyes for a moment and in the next Miley had collapsed to her knees right in front of me.

"Miles?" I knelt in front of her, one of my hands brushing a piece of her wavy cbrown hair back from her face when she looked up at me. It seemed to occur to both of us at the same time that we were both naked and in an easily compromising position. Miley reach next to her and pulled her bedspread off her bed and around her body, whilst I just sat there stunned. I didn't even blush as the picture of her perfect body swam through my mind endlessly, parts of my anatomy reacting more than others.

"Here!" Miley mumbled, pushing one of her pillows at me, looking away and blushing in the proccess.

"Thanks!" I breathed, still delirious and as soon as I was covered Doctor McBloodthirsty opened the door at Bloodthirsty Junior's mind reading okay.

"What do you want?" I demanded, finally returning to reality and glaring at the vampires. Miley had backed herself into one of her bedside tables and clung to he bedspread as if her life depended on it.

"Pure white... Your soul must very pure!" Boy Goldilocks mused, his expression thoughtful.

"We need to go!" I growled out at him before returning my gaze to Miley.

**Where are we going?** Her thoughts still radiated through my head as if we were wolves. **Isn't that normal?** I froze at that, could she hear my thoughts as well.

_Miley?_ I asked silently, I could feel two pairs of confused eyes and one set of stunned eyes, but all I cared about was the wide hazel ones across from me.

**It's not normal, is it?** Even in my mind her voice was a whisper.

_We've got to go!_ I thought to Miley and in a flash I was by her side, pulling her to her feet with the blanket still around whilst I was sure everyone was well aware of my... _Male-ness_ by now. I pulled her to the window and had force myself to let go of her to turn and jump out, landing perfectly on cold, wet grass below. I didn't care that I was standing clearly aroused, butt naked in the middle of the day.

"Are you insane?" Miley whisper-yelled down at me, clutching her bedspread tighter to her otherwise nake body.

"Come on, Miles, we don't have much time before you phase again!" I called back, the first time a ne wolf phased for the first few week it was uncontrollable and all the time.

"You should go, it wouldn't be good if you phased and broke something or hurt someone." I heard Bella's bloodsucker advise and I growled lowly, he had _no_ right to tell her what she should or should not do.

"If you don't mind, I'll use the stairs and door." Miley shot down at me, seeming to accept Bloodward's advice and I glared at the now vacant window, hoping it might be in the general direction of him, waiting for my Angel to come down.

"Come on, you're gonna phase again soon and it'd be best if we weren't in a populated area." I said, leading her into the woods behind the house.

"This is..." Miley started, trying to find the right words. "... Difficult..." I snorted at the choice, but she ignored me. "To deal with..."

"That's one word for it!" I muttered, finding a clearing in the forrest that wasbig enough for both our wolf forms and probably all of Sam's pack as well. "I'm gonna phase first, okay?" I told her, walking to the middle of the clearing.

Miley nodded mutely and watched with wide eyes as I phased, it felt kind f like when you're at the top of a rollcoaster and you just drop down the giant fall, with your stomach at the top of the climb and your body in the cart. But it didn't really matter what it felt like because it was all over in a couple of seconds at most.

_Miley?_ I thought hesitantly, I didn't know if the thought-hearing in human form only worked one way, or what.

**I don't know how to do that...** Her thoughts were still crystal clear, like her eyes, despite the fact that we were once again two different species

_It's the same as phasing into your human form; just close your eyes, relax and focus on what it feels like to be a wolf!_ I told her, turning my head away so she could drop the blanket if she wanted.

"It's not working!" Miley said out loud, sounding frustrated... That could work too. Phasing was best when you were mad, but you could just as good with time and practice doing it calm. "Is that why you said those things before?" She whispered, her eyes downcast, my previous hurtful words running through her thoughts.

_I'm sorry!_ I thought, bowing my head. _It was the only way I knew to make you mad enough, I never meant any of it... I swear it on my life!_ I vowed and she contemplated those words before choosing to put it out of her mind again. Miley sat down on the cold wet grass in the clearing, trying to relax and remember what it was like being a wolf.

"I don't remember... I-I wasn't... Paying attention..." She said, grabbing fistfulls of grass and pulling. About a minute of silence passed and I couldn't hear her thoughts, like she wasn't thinking or she was blocking me or something. "When I saw you... After... When I was bigger and furrier and wolfier... It was weird..." Miley paused, looking for the right words. "Even though I kinda wanted to kill you for what you were sayin', I felt all weird and fuzzy inside... Like I normally do around you only a million times more powerful... It was like I could die if you left, or like nothing else mattered anymore 'cause you were there and that made my whole world perfect..." She took a deep breath and looked up at me instead of down at the blades of tiny green in her hands. "I think I mighta imprinted on you!?"

I barked happily and couldn't stop my tail from wagging like an excited dog, whilst my Miley giggled at me, which turned into a sort-of barking laugh when she phased, her perfect, tanned skin turning into perfect white fur.

**I'll never get used to that!** She thought... And tried to speak, only to have it come out in barks.

_I didn't think I would either, but after a while you do!_ I told her, walking over to where she was just sitting, watching me with bright hazel eyes that seemed to be leaning towards clear ocean blue.

**Whatever...** She dismissed, her canine face showed confusion still as she got used to the whole telepathy thing. I had to get used to a bit as well, I'd been without a pack for a month and a half, I'd kind of gotten used to being the only one in my head. **You know, just because I kind of, sort of love you, doesn't mean I forgive you for the things you said to make me mad.**

_I know... And I don't want you to, it was awful and you shouldn't forgive me, but I love you!_ I heard her sigh in my head and out loud... Hearing a wolf sigh is actually quite funny. _You have the best control of a new wolf that I've ever seen. Normally they're really angry and prone to phasing outbursts, especially in the first few hours after the first phase, but you seem really in controll._ I praised, now sitting directly in front of her, seeing her like this when we're both in the same position on a level ground, she's only a couple inches smaller than me.

**It's kinda hard to be made when even when you're Dangin' my flabit you still make me happy.** Miley admitted, breaking the eye contact we'd had the whole time and looking down, I guess she would have been blushing if she were human right now. **How am I supposed to control it around Uncle Charlie? I don't want to hurt him and Bells.** Miley asked after a few minutes of silence.

_I'll be there with you every night and maybe we can get Doctor Fang to sign a medical note for school or something._ I suggested with a canine shrug. _I'll be with you every step of the way, I love you, Mi's!_

**I love you too, Jacob!** My heart swelled and started beating twice as fast. She'd said she was falling for me before, but this was the first time she'd actually outright told with no other distractions that she loved me. Miley hopped up from her sitting position and slowly started experimenting with walking on four legs instead of two, she was surprised to find how easy it came from instincts - and possibly me - telling her what to do. After a while she circled around a single spot before laying down and resting her pure white head on her pitch black paws, I got and followed to where she was, laying down and putting my head net to hers. **What did Edward mean when he said I must have a very pure Soul?** She asked after a while, lifting her head slightly from her paws.

_The color of our fur is a sort of indicator to what type of Soul we have... Like my Dad says my fur is dark brown and sort of reddish in places because I have a kind Soul with a strong fighting instinct... Or something like that._ I explained and she considered that for a few seconds.

**But then why are my paws black?** Miley asked, her eyes drfiting back down to them and I was silent in thought.

_Maybe..._ I had no idea if this was right or not, but it was all I could come up with. _Maybe that represents all the evil you've had to see in your life, where you innocence was lost, but as a whole you still remain the most pure being except with scars on your heart where you were hurt._ I mused and she pushed herself closer to me, snuggling slightly into my side and we just lay there contentedly for what coould possibly have been hours.

**What **_**stinks**_**?** Miley asked, lifting her head and looking around, her nose scrunched up in strong distaste that reminded me of what I smelt around bloodsuckers.

_Bloodsuckers!_ I replied, the scent hitting me as well a few seconds later. I jumped to my feet, a growl rising in my chest as I looked around for the vampire, it wasn't a Cullen, I knew that much, but it was definately a vampire.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I just likt this chapter was finished, like it didn't need any more. I wrote this in one day and I don't think it's too bad!  
Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, you guys are great! :) And also Happy Birthday to Mayniac who is a great writer who's birthday is today - the 3rd, that's the date here.  
And, if they're reading this, I'd like to give a shout out to my cousins, Kate and Amy Longo! :)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

**Why don't you like the Cullens?** Miley thought to me, slowly getting to her paws and I started to panic, the bloodsucker was getting closer.

_It's not a Cullen..._ I told her and she cocked her head to the side. _It's a... A hostile bloodsucker, and it's our job to get rid of them and protect the normals!_ I explained as best I could, I was almost certain it was a female.

**Get rid of it...?** Miley thought-whispered, instinctively stepping back a couple of paces just before the vampire burst through the trees to the left of us.

It was the little red-head, Victoria, that was hunting Bella... Why didn't I recognize her scent? Had I really been so out of it for the last month and a half that I couldn't recognize the scent of a bloodsucker who was trying to kill one of my best friends? Vampira smiled evilly at me and Miles and I growled in response, getting ready to strike the second she showed signs of coming for my girl. Victoria smirked as if she knew what I was thinking and took a step closer to us, that was all it took for me to leap at her with murderous growl, before I landed on top of her ready to rip her head clear off her body she disapeared and I turned to see her right in front of Miley.

_MILEY!_ I yelled in my mind and barked out loud, running over and charging Victoria. The red-head seemed to realize rather quickly that even only the two of us could take her on as I advanced on her and Miley stood, watching my back. Victoria flickered her eyes back and forth between me and Miley, debating which of us would be better to attack before I jumped at her again and she took off... If only I were still able to comunicate with the other pack then they'd be able to follow her and make sure she never came after my girl ever again. Instead I watched as she ran off like every other time and padded back over to Miley who looked half terrified, half angry.

**What just happened?** She asked slowly and I brushed my eyes over her even though Victoria hadn't actually touched her.

_That's Victoria... She's a bloodsucker who wants to kill Bella because the mind reader killed her mate... She's been coming around here every now and then, trying to find a way through our defenses and the Cullens to get to her._

**She wants to kill Bella?** Miley asked faintly, dropping into a laying position and looking up at me. **My cousin? My Bella?**

_I'm sorry, Mi's, we're doing everything we can not to let her near, but she always finds a way to escape before we can kill her._ I thought, curling up to her like we were before.

_**NO-ONE**_** tries to hurt my family without dealing with me first!** She growled determindly, resting her head on her paws. **I have a secret, Jacob...** Miley thought softly, hesitantly, several minutes later and I moved from where I was laying, instead I was directly in front of her in the exact same positon with our noses only just touching.

_What is it, Miles?_ I asked, but she studiously kept her eyes away from mine and stood up, turning away and just before I was about to think something again she phased back into her human form. Her back was still to me and she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to cover herself up. I quickly realized that wasn't a good thing for her Purity ring and walked over, picking her abandoned bedspread in my mouth and dropping it in front of her before turning away.

"Thanks!" She whispered a second later and I hesitantly peaked over my shoulder to see that she had wrapped it around her alluring body. "We should go back home so you can phase!" Miley said, blushing and standing up, instead of leading the way out of the forrest I blindly phased back into my human form, not thinking about the fact I would be even more nake than her.

"Miles?" I murmured, standing up and taking a step closer to her, causing her to step back.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley breathed and I could feel her eyes travel down my body... That's when I became arousingly aware that not only was she naked, but so was I, and I was clearly a man from what she could see.

"Like what you see?" I teased, seeing her crystaline eyes darkne slightly as she stared at me.

"Sweet niblets!" She repeated, looking like she wasn't sure if she should jump me or run and save her purity. She gulped almost audibly and took a deep breath, her eys never leaving my body. "I-is it s-supposed to do that?" I gulped and glanced down even though I knew what she was reffering to.

"Uh... Y-yeah..." I stuttered, I was positive that if my face got any redder I would burst a blood vessel or something. Miley looked unsure and slightly worried beneath her embarassment and what could possibly be desire. "I-it..." I took a deep breath, this wasn't exactly the easiest conversation to have with anyone, let alone the girl you're in love with. "I-it m-means I'm... Aroused..."

"Oh!" Miley squeaked, pulling her blanket around her tighter and shifting from foot to foot. "Sweet niblets!" I don't know why she keeps saying that or what it means, but the way she only just managed to breath it out as her eyes took all of me in snapped something inside me and I easily crossed over to her, cupping her burning hot face in my hands and kissing her with more passion and lust and need than I even thought possible before I met her.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Oh, God!

Jacob tasted like bacon and sausages with a hint of tomatoes... It tasted _so_ good on him I'd never be able to enjoy it again if I didn't eat it off him first. Eating off of Jacob's body, his perfect, tan-skinned six pack... licking extra sauce clean off him, it made my knees weak just thinking about.

One second Jacob and I are standing kinda awkwardly ten feet apart, the next he's kissing me and I'm dropping the only barrier between our naked teenage bodies to bring him closer and wrap my arms around his neck, toying with his hair in the way I knew drove him crazy. Jacob's tongue found it's way into my mouth and the husky sort of taste got a lot stronger and I found it hard to breath and stand up at the same time... Or really just breath _or_ stand up at all. Jacob backed me up against a tree, the rough bark pressing painfully into my back, but at this point I wouldn't care if someone was injecting cinamon directly into my heart as long he didn't stop kissing me. I can't have died and gone to Heaven, because Heaven could never be this good. This is _definately_ not good for my goal to stay pure till marriage.

"Jacob!" I gasped, that last thought bringing me back to reality, turning my head away from his hypnotizing kisses, which he seemed to take to mean he should go further and start trail hot, open-mouthed butterfly kisses down to my neck. "Ja-Jacob... S-st-stop...!" I finally managed to get out, even though every part of me was screaming to continue, the currently _very_ small logical part of my brain was fighting for control.

"Miles?" Jacob pulled back, his expression so adorably sexy when he's confused, on hand had wound around my waist so I could feel every inch of him against him and the other had laced it's fingers in mine right beside my head.

"If-if we don't stop now it-it'll be too late..." I whispered hoarsly, letting my head fall back against the tree as I tried to even out my breathing... Something that probably wouldn't happen whilst Jacob and I were in this position.

"So?" He cocked - wrong word - _tilted_ head slightly to the side and started teasing his fingers over my back, sending tingles all through my body with each touch. I frowned.

"I'm not having sex 'til I'm married, Jacob, no exceptions!" I muttered, letting go of his hand and crossing my arms over myselft in a futile attempt to hide what I'd already been stupid enough to let him see more than once today.

"Like you haven't already?" Jacob snapped, letting go of me and stepping away, leaving me more than a little shocked, hurt, and angry. "Exactly how close were you to your precious '_Daddy_'?"

"_What_ is wrong with you?" I demanded, I could feel my face turning red, but from what I wasn't exactly sure; anger, hurt, the fact that I had stopped breathing?

"Me? You're the one who was practically ready to screw me then said no!" I tried to take a step back when he spun around and punched a tree, but I was already backed up against one.

"Well, I'm sorry, I won't ever make the mistake of kissing you ever again!" I all but yelled at him, blinking a few time to clear my teary vission. Why was I crying? "You might get the idea that I want to have sex!"

"Actually, it's the fact that you phased when you knew you'd be naked, if you didn't want to start something you couldn't finish without _Daddy_ then you should have just left before you phased!" Jacob picked up the blanket and threw it at me forcefully, muttering something about not want to see me.

"Hey, Genius, you think I _wanted_ to phase? I didn't even want to come out here to begin with, I only did come because I was stupid enough to think you actually cared and would help control this." I made and fists with my nails digging into my palms to stop my hands from shaking. "And F.Y.I, you're the one who's in control and phased then kissed me!"

"You kissed me back knowing I was hor-"

"The guy I _thought_ I was in love with kisses me and my automatic reaction is to kiss him back, not think about how bad he wants to get laid." A flash of something passed through Jacob's eyes at the begining, but it quickly disapeared.

"Yeah, well... " He faltered, looking for a comeback. "The world would have been better if you'd died with your mother or father..." I gasped and he seemed to realize he'd crossed the line, but it was too late, he'd already said it.

"Drop dead!" I growled, giving into the burning anger and letting it burst down my spine like fire as I phased and sprinted away from him. I ran, I don' know where or for how long, but when I did eventually stop it was snowing and my angry heat was melting the snow before it even touched me. I growled to myself and took a swipe at a nearby tree with my front right paw, surprising myself when I tore a giant chunk out of it. I growled again, louder, and swung at the same tree, taking it down with a crash. That didn't really do anything for my anger so attacked another tree, this one was bigger, but still barely only took me two swipes to take it down. I felt something probing at the edge of my mind and I slammed my mental barriers down against Jacob, growling even louder and running headfirst into three trees, knocking them down instantly. I shook my head to get rid of the guitars and microphones dancing around me dizzily.

I needed to bite something - prefferably Jacob's head off - to help get rid of this anger; I walked over and clenched my jaws around one of the broken trees, shaking my head roughly and being somewhat satisfied when I head several crack and leaves and snow fell everywhere... It would've been quite beautiful if I hadn't been so p'd off.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jasper ?. Hale's Point Of View... It's just something completely random, like Blue Jeans... Anyone know Jaspers middle name?_

Stupid mutt pissing off Bella's cousin and forcing _me_ to look for the kid and babysit her until she didn't want to kill her ungrateful dog anymore. If it were up to me I'd have a go at the mutt myself just for making me do this, but _noooo_, that would violate the treaty and upset Bella's puppy. It's odd, one cousin is a reaking werewolf - actually her scent was still desirable, almost more than Bella - and the other aspires to be a vampire. They look so much alike, they even smell all most identical, and yet they're so different. I knew the first day I met Miley Stewart Alice wouldn't want me to kill her new little playtoy... It's hard to believ Alice would even befriend a dog right off the bat, knowing she could never see her future, always being around a mental block. It was sympathy at first, but then after she'd left for the month and come back, Alice had gone back to her like a moth to a flame. Flames, that's what it was supposedly like phasing from a human to an overgrown mutt; flames bursting down their spine and through their limbs in the split seconds it took them.

The scent! I'd been racing through the forrest in an opposite direction to Alice, Emmet, Edward and Esme - we had opted not to disturb Carlisle and Rosalie refused to help look for the dangerous white wolf - when I picked up the scent almost exactly like Bella's. It was different in the sense that Miley's was a single fraction sweeter and alluring. Dogs were supposed to stink. But Miley had forced me to stop breathing several times in the short span of time I'd known her.

I followed the scent at a faster run, it only took me mere minutes for me to hear the distruction at the end of the trail and I almost sighed as I held my breath and followed the sounds of trees breaking, rocks cracking, and the wolf growling. Six minutes and twelve seconds later I circled into a clearing that I imagine had once been quite small, but the great white wolfs... Redecorating had enlarged it quite a bit. Miley didn't seemed to have heard or smelt me aproach, or if she did she chose to ignore it, as she tore a twenty-third tree from its roots and swung wildly, knocking it against several others in her rage. I focussed my power - my power over emotions - on the wolf-girl and aplied a calming tone to her, and it seemed to work, she calmed down for a few seconds before I felt something fighting against my focus.

Miley was willing my control away from her and I could feel her anger returning, slowly taking over the soothing until she was fully enraged again and she spun on all fours to face me. Her teeth were bared as she growled lowly at me, crystaline eyes full of fire and ice as her gaze found me.

"Miley!" I murmured, holding my hands up in defense, showing that I wasn't going to attack, but her growling continued like one long, unbroken note. I tried to sooth her again, but she overpowered me faster this time, not even letting it smother half of her anger.

I tired to play peacemaker, I really did!

But, she attacked me first, running at me with surprising speed and leaping into the air to knock me over if I hadn't moved out of her way. Miley growled louder and barked angrily, spinning around to where I was again and swiping at me with her left paw. I was trying not to kill her, but she was making it very hard not to let my training take over. She lunged at me again, faster than before, faster than Edward would be able to, and this time succeeded in putting me on my back, her jaw at my throat before I could counter react. I pushed her off of me and jumped into a fighting stance when she froze before she could rip my head off... She's a good fighter, good instincts, good speed, if only she weren't a dog I might actually admire her. Miley crashed through four trees, knocking them down on impact, before she skidded to ahalt on the snowy ground where she whimpered in her throat and stopped growling. I stayed in my stance, waiting for her to get up again and fight, but she never did.

I felt horror, fear, repulsion, disgust, intense sadness, regret, just a hint of anger now. She was more heartbroken and horrified at what she'd just done than anything else... What had that mutt done that was so bad anyway? I tried to calm her one last time - vowing that I would kill her unless she attack me again, as a favour to Alice, Edward and Bella - and she didn't fight it this time, letting it wash over her and temporarily push all her other emotions away... I never knew anyone _could_ stop me controlling their emotions, no-one had ever done that before, it was a foreign, unpleasent feeling not be in control.

"Miley!" I repeated quietly, recieving a soft whimper in response, she still hadn't moved from where I'd thrown her. I put more calm into her and a second later the object of my focus was gone and replaced by the same fragile looking girl she'd been when I first saw her, felt her emotions, only it was worse, a lot worse; like someone had been healing her and then completely destroyed her again.

Stupid mutt who pissed of Bella's little puppy!

I relaxed out of my stance -though still on edge - and took agonizingly slow steps closer to her human form laying helplessly on the ground. I was still holding my breath as I closed in on her tiny breakable frame, I touched her shoulder - her back was to me - and she curled away from my cold touch, her skin was like fire to my ice, unnatural.

"... Sorry..." Miley whimpered, her earlier feelings seeping through my hold, I could smell the salty tears leaking from her eyes. Edward had said that if we found her we should just convince her to go back and be Bella's housepet, but he hadn't factored in... Well, this. I pulled out my cell phone and pressed Edwards speed dial, he answered almost immediately and I told him what I had found - leaving out the attack, he could find out about that later - and asked him if I should just leave her here... He apparently saw something wrong with that, it's not like someone wouldn't come back for her later or like she'd stay out here by herself if they didn't.

"Let's go!" I sighed, picking the kid up in one swift motion and she tried to curl away from me again, only to find nowhere to go. The faster I got back to the house the faster I could let the uncomfortable heat go. I took off running again, trying not to crush Miley, or rip her neck apart, on the seventeen minutes it took to get back to the house.

* * *

**Okay, so it's been a long time and I just wanted to get this up.  
I didn't know what to do with Jasper, but I wanted it to be either him or Rosalie to find her and there was absolutely no way Rosalie would ever do it, so let me know what you think. Did I capture the easily-distracted-vampire thing right? Did I get anywhere in the vicinty of Jaspers personality? How could Improve on it? Any feedback will help!  
And to the ones wondering why Jacob got so... 'Upset'; he was horny and let himself hope for more than he was gonna get, the rest will hopefully be explained in the next chapter... Or whenever Miley and Jacob make up and he explains why he was such butthead.**

**MILEY CYRUS WAS IN AUSTRALIA!!! She arrived on New Years Eve and left yesterday! I'm kinda excited, hopefully now she'll bring her tour here one day... Though am more than a little annoyed at the Channel 10 reporter who kept bugging her; I woulda 'growled' too if I'd been in her position!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Jasper ?. Hale's Point Of View... From now on Jaspers middle name ?#$% until further notice! ;p_

Everyone was already back at the house when I arrived with Miley... Miley is an odd name, I wonder how her parents came up with it. Was it going to be Kiley or Riley or something and the one filling out the birth cirtificate got distracted? Or did they just stumble on it when they were messing around with amusing combinations? Or something else entirely?

I pushed the soothing calm on her again when her fear and confusion started to peak through again. The kid was definately persistant, I'll give her that. As soon as I placed Miley on the white couch in the living room she curled into a ball, hugging her knees and facing away from everyone, in the same second Alice carefully draped a white-with-pink-polka-dots blanket over her.

"Miley?" Edward asked quietly - at least to human ears - though definately loud enough for the puppy to hear. Maybe we should keep the puppy here, that would stop the inbred mutt from pissing her off any more, or since Edward said he imprinted on her it could make him come up here and I definately didn't want the foul dog stench on everything. Miley whimpered and tried to hide from his voice. Edward focussed an intense gaze on the back of the girls head, an oddly uncomfortable look on his face that reminded me of what it felt like when Miley had been forcing my power away. Was she blocking Edward out, too? Was this barely teenaged puppy able to block both Edward and I from using our abilities on her?

An entire second had passed since I had come through the door and Bella came in from the front hall at a run in that second, her milk-chocolate brown eyes searching the room wildly for her cousin, skipping over her the first two times before eventually finding her.

"Miley!" Bella breathed, running in painful slowness over to the girl who visibly flinched at the sound of her name as more of her emotions slipped through my control. Miley was a very curious girl. "God, Miles, what did Jake do to you?" Miley became confused for a split second, then realization sunk in followed by a mix of anger and heartbreak.

"Don't mention... That _thing_ to me." Even when she was a vulnerable little girl Miley still had an air of menace that - while it had no effect on any of us - still sent a thrill of fear through Bella. "Ever!"

"Oh, boo hoo, she got in a fight with her mutt of a boyfriend, what's the big deal?" Rosalie spoke, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Miley muttered, her anger completely overpowering me. Why can't she just be a good little puppy and just accept my power instead of fighting it? Just what had the mutt done to her? "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind!"

...

I hadn't heard anyone speak - and coming from a vampire that's something - so what had she been answering to? I glanced to Edward, he looked confused as he focussed on Miley, his eyes widening a fraction when he aparently was granted access to her mind. He felt shocked and confused.

"Miley!" He said, thoughtful. "What is Rosalie thinking right now?"

"Jacob's a stupid reaking mutt who should be sent to the pound and put down!" Miley answered almost immediately and everyone froze, including Bella. "That's letting him off a bit easy, though." She added on her own. She was still facing away from everyone and we could smell the salty tears falling from her eyes.

"Miley!" Edward sounded like he was choosing his words carefully, like the wrongs one would kill the puppy or something.

"Why do you keep calling me a puppy? I don't want to be like this, I wish I'd never come here!" Either she was listening to my thoughts or someone else was calling her a puppy. Bella took a sharp breath, a wash of sadness went through her at those words. Was everyone in their family supernaturally defective? No, because Charlie was obliviously normal. Was it just the females in the family who were defective, then? "I don't know and I don't care, either!" Miley's anger hightened and she disappeared and was replaced by the wolf.

"So now we're babysitting a bitch?" Rosalie asked, but no-one payed her much attention, instead we all focussed on the great white wolf who fell of the couch and smashed into the glass coffee table. The glass shards pearced through her skin beneath her fur. The blood!

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

Miley slowly got to her feet, shaking her entire body, sending blood-speckled glass flying at everyone as she instantly healed, but the damage had already been done. Not even a second after the glass had flown through-out the room Jasper reacted to her blood, hunger darkening his golden eyes as he lunged at her on instinct, Rosalie not far behind. They both landed on her before she knew what was going or could react and she howled in agony as their teeth ripped out bits of her fur on her neck and back before sinking their teeth into her flesh. Carlisle ordered everyone but Edward out of the house, thinking he'd have a better chance of stopping his adoptive brother and sister without attacking Miley. Carlisle pulled on Rosalie, trying to detatch her from her injured prey who was trying to painfully paw at the two vampires on her. Edward jumped on Jasper and wrestled him away from Miley, using all his strength to keep him away, whilst trying not to let Miley's blood get to him as well.

In her pain Miley phased again, which made it easier for Carlisle to get Rosalie away from her, dragging the blonde girl outside to Emmett who took her far enough away that she wouldn't smell the blood anymore before going back inside to help Edward and Miley. Edward was struggling with Jasper and Miley was whimpering the floor, a bite mark on the right side of her neck and one on her left lower back. Carlisle helped Edward drag Jasper oustide before running back in to check on Miley, there was a lot of blood on the floor surrounding her and her whimpering had escelated to almost screaming.

"This is not good!" Carlisle sighed, picking Miley up and carrying her into his office, setting her back-up on the couch. "Miley?" He called, trying to catch her attention, he didn't know if Vampire venom did anything to the wolves or not. "Miley, I need you to focus here for a minute!" She bit her bottom lip and turned head towards him, squeezing her eyes shut. "Does it burn? Do the bites burn?" He asked, his brow furrowed slightly as he let the question sink in, waiting for her answer... Or even just hoping she would give one.

"N-n-no... B-burning..." Miley shook her head a fraction, her hands bunching into fists with her nails digging into her palms and causing her to feel warm blood cover her hands.

"Well, that could be a good thing..." Carlisle mused to himself, getting his medical bag and returning within a single second. Bella hesitantly came into the office as he was cleaning the blood away from the bite mark on her neck, she was breathing slowly through her mouth and looked terrified.

"W-what's going to happen to her?" Bella asked, her voice barely a whisper and her skin was almost as pale as a vampire.

"I don't think the venom will turn her, though I don't know how it will react with her wolf genes." Carlisle tried to assure the elder cousin, carefully placing an over-sized band-aid on the younger ones neck wound before starting on the one on her lower back.

"Why isn't she healing? Jacob said that wolves heal really fast, so fast that they're usually healed before they know they're hurt." Bella said nervously, Carlisle placed a second band-aid on the second wound.

"It's the venom, Bella, the venom is slowling the healing and I don't know how long it will take with her different DNA."

"But, what's gonna happen to her?" Bella persisted and Carlisle faltered slightly.

"I don't know!" He finally admitted. "When a vampire and a wolf fight only one has ever come out alive to the best of my knowledge, this is entirely new." He took a syringe and small vial out of his medical bag and prepared it. "Is Miley allergic to morphine?"

"No!" Bella shook her head, "just cinamon." With that he carefully injected the drug into the fifteen-year-olds arm. The reaction was almost instantanious, after just seconds Miley unclenched her fists and after a few more she slowly opened her eyes.

"Miley?" Alice appeared in the doorway silently and Bella jumped slightly. "I got you some clothes from your house!" The pixie-vampire said, placing a full set of clothes from Miley's closet on the couch at her feet. "I'm sorry!" She added before leaving just as quickly and quietly as she came.

"I'll take Miley home!" Carlisle told Bella, putting his medical suplies away and burning anything with Miley's blood on it in the fireplace and making sure it was long gone before speaking again. "And you should have Edward take you home before Charlie finds out you and Miley weren't at school." He glanced at Miley, who had an odd look of mixed pain and confusion on her face. "Miley?"

"Eh... What's up, Doc?" Miley asked and Carlisle smiled humorsously at her, at least the morphine was working.

"Bella and I are going to wait outside for you to get dressed and then I'm going to drive you home, if that's alright?" He spoke in a slow, soothing voice and she nodded slowly in response.

"Okie dokie, Docky!" Miley giggled as the morphine took full effect. "Oooh, I got owwies!" She complained childishly after she reached up to scratch her neck and feeling the band-aid.

"We'll just be on the other side of the door!" Bella told her before she closed said door with her and Carlisle on the opposite. "Is she okay?" She whispered for what must have been the hundreth time.

"It's just the morphine!" Carlisle explained and Bella nodded as they listened to Miley mumbling something about 'pretty in pink' over and over again.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

"Bells, Miley?" Charlie called a few hours later when he came through the front door and Bella raced into the hall from the kitchen to shush him.

"Miley's sleeping so we gotta keep it quiet!" She said in a loud whisper and Charlie nodded in understanding before becoming confused. Sleeping was one way to put it, knocked out was another; after Miley had started doing dog impersonations in her human form and tried to chase her tail before getting angry and demanding to know who stole her tail Carlisle had decided it would be best if she weren't awake when Charlie came home.

"Why's she sleeping?" He asked, hanging up his gun and jacket.

"Uh... W-we weren't at school today, Dad!" Bella told him nervously, it felt like admitting to murder to be admitting ti skipping school. "But, before you say anything, it was because Miley was sick this morning and I called Doctor Cullen and he said she should be fine in about a week." Bella continued quickly, hoping she could get away with the partial truth due to not being able to lie her way out of a paper bag.

"Why didn't you call me?" Charlie asked, already heading for the stairs to check on his neice.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you and Carlisle said it wasn't anything life threatening..." Bella tried to breath evenly and keep her face straight as she followed her father up to her cousins room.

"She's really got a fever!" Charlie muttered after placing the back of his hand on her forehead, his brow furrowed in worry.

"One hundred and eight point nine." Bella provided, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Carlisle said it's probably best to leave her to sleep."

"Right!" Charlie nodded, shooting his neice one last look before turning to leave. "Doctors orders."

_**The Next Morning**__ My baby niece was born this morning at 4:50 AM, her name is Ava Grace Lyness, she's 8 pounds, 3 ounces and 54 cm!_

"Sweet niblets, I hurt!" Miley mumbled to herself, shaking her head slightly to get rid of the fuzzies _**(I've seen the Just Right adds about a million times today)**_ only to recieve a stabbing pain in her neck at the movement. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" A voice, Alice, asked from the desk in the corner.

"Well, I remember finding out my... _Ex_ is a complete ass, and that's being nice about it... And that I'm a werewolf now... And there's something about the color pink?" Miley said slowly, not even bothering to question why there was a vampire in her room at... 3:48 AM. "Why? What happened?"

"You really don't remember?" Alice asked, her brow furrowd. "Well, I don't know what happened between you and the mongrel, and you are a wolf, a white wolf with black paws..." She paused for a second, not sure if she should keep going or not. "You were destroying a small bit of the forrest when Jasper found you and you tried to kill him before he brought you back to our house... Then you phased again and got cut and Jasper and Rosalie bit you." Alice told Miley uneasily.

"That would explain the pain." Miley nodded, wincing when she did so. "Not a fun feeling!"

"You don't care that you were bitten by two vampires?" Alice questioned in disbelief, wondering if Miley had hit her head at some point and not healed from it.

\

"I tried to kill Jasper, so I figure he gets a free shot and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't have done it without a good reason." Miley shrugged, wincing again, reaching up and ghosting her fingers over her neck wound.

"Don't you care that they could have killed you? That they would have if it hadn't been for Carlisle and Edward?"

"It'd be a step up from this and it'd make Jacob happy!" Alice frowned at that, she knew Jacob had imprinted on Miley so why would he want her dead? What had happened between them?

"I'm going to step out, let me know when you've killed the mutt." The vampire said after sniffing the air coming through the open window before she almost flew out it and away from the house, leaving Miley confused in the seven seconds it took a second pressence to enter her room again.

"Miley?" Jacob's hesitant voice asked as he hovered by the window nervously.

"_What_?" Miley hissed, her anger coming on faster than it ever had before at the sound of his voice, even though part of her washed with relief.

"I-I'm sorry, Miles!" Jacob whispered, takingthe fact that she had ordered him to leave as a good sign and he took a couple of small steps closer to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said-"

"But you did!" Miley interrupted him, glaring at the spot to the left of his head.

"But, I didn't mean to! I was just..." He ran a hand through his already messy hair and groaned in frustration. "Wolves get angry easily and for the stupidest of reasons... I let myself get carried away and expect things from you I knew I shouldn't, and then when you stopped... I was so close, Miles, so close to being gone." Jacob paused, he could see and hear Miley breathing heavily. "I was being an ass because I didn't get to release when I was so close and I know that doesn't excuse what I said and I don't want you to forgive me-"

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna!" Miley broke him off again, finally letting herself look at the broken-looking boy.

"Good!" Jacob sighed, she'd spoken nine words to him so far. "I don't want you to, ever!... I wanted to tell you that everything I said yesterday, all the hurtful things, what I said about your father, about you... I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it." He said, bravely stepping closer again. "The only words I meant yesterday was when I said I love you and that I'll never leave you!"

"Are you done yet?" Miley asked when he was silent for a few seconds and Jacob sighed in defeat, nodding.

"Yes!" He whispered, his head dropping.

"Good! Now it's my turn!" Jacob looked up at the girl he loved again, hope in his sad brown eyes. "I wil _never __**ever **__**ever**_ forgive you for what you said yesterday, I would sooner feed my left foot to a rabid lion than forgive you... I hate you!" Miley told him, her voice cold and Jacob's heart sunk. "I won't get over it, I won't forget it, and I'll be damned if I'll ever let you talk about my family like that ever again, 'cause if you do I might just let my anger slip and you may or may not come out alive." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief second. "But, just because I want to see your head on a platter doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do, and one of these days I might actually be able to look at you without seeing red..." Miley sighed and Jacob wasn't sure if this was a good thing. "But, for now if you value your life I think it would be best if you weren't around me."

"Okay!" Jacob nodded sadly, though not turning back toward the window. He took the last step that put him right beside her bed and bent down, kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you, Miley!" He whispered, hoping she wouldn't retaliate.

"Goodbye, Jacob!" Miley replied, turning away from him and busying himself with checking messages on her phone.

* * *

**Okay, Ava Grace is the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen. Everyone mark January 10 in your calenders as her birthday.**

**Please review? I only got two for my last chapter! Is it something that I did wrong? Should I have not put something in that I did? Is there something you guys would like to see? I accept any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and anything else you guys might have to say!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

After Jacob left and Alice came back I slowly got out of bed, being careful not to agitate either of my bites, and I padded over to my CD player and checked which disk was in it. It was a Micheal Jackson. I switched the player on and skipped to _Heal The World_ and turned the volume up loud enough that I could hear it comfortably from my bed, but it wouldn't wake Uncle Charlie or Bella. Alice was back sitting at my desk before I was even back at my bed and I slowly slid under the covers... How did they get another Hannah Montana queen sized bedspread in here in the time I was gone? It's exactly the same one as well.

"..._There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place..._" Alice sang softly, her voice like musical bells to my wolf sensitized ears.

"_Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me_..." I sang in a sort of mumble with her. This was one of my favourites. "You're a good singer!" I told her, barely supressing a pained groan as I put pressure on the wound on my lower back.

"Thanks!" Alice smiled kindly, though I could see a hint of worry in her goldish-brown eyes. "But, I could never do what you do with Hannah Montana!"

"_WHAT_?" I snapped my eyes to her, a shot of panic running through me.

"It's kind of hard to miss when you're sitting there like that with a Hannah Montana blanket." Alice said and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Was it really that easy? Did everyone who saw me know the truth? "Oh, don't worry, vampires are just more attentive, I doubt anyone else would notice it if they weren't looking for it." She quickly tried to sooth me when she saw my face

"Hannah's dead..." I muttered after about a minute, when the shock was starting to wear off.

"Why?" I really couldn't tell if her horrified gasp was real or not.

"Because, music isn't my life anymore, it doesn't make me happy without my Dad here to share it with." I lay down on my right side and carefully pulled Beary up to cuddle, resting his soft fur on the bandage on my neck.

"But, what about your fans?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes, starting to feel a little tired again.

"Mikayla can have them, I don't care anymore." I shrugged my left shoulder.

Alice was silent for a few minutes and I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"So you're willing to just let all of your fans, who have camped out over night just to get tickets or driven for hours to see you in concert or waited for hours in all sorts of horrible weather, you're willing to just say 'who cares' and move on with your life?"

"That's the plan!" I mumbled sleepily, that wasn't actually the plan, but right now I wanted sleep, I could deal with that later... Hopefully in twenty years later.

_**Hours Later At A Normal Time For Non-Vampires To Be Awake**_

Alice was there again when my alarm clock woke me up at six forty-five. I would have questioned her about her constant pressence in my room if it weren't for the fact that I felt about as healthy as a corpse, but as it stood, I did. My brain was trying to pound its way out of my skull, my stomach had something very large and angry in it, I'm pretty sure my body temperature was around minus two degrees and the two bandaged bite marks on my neck and lower back were burning with fire in comparison to the rest of me... In summary, I felt like total crap.

"You don't look so good!" I could hear the worry in Alice's voice, but she still kept her distance, maybe to keep herself from temptation, then again if that were the case she wouldn't have been in my bedroom all night.

"Probably look better than I feel!" I muttered, I could feel my pajamas sticking to my body with sweat, despite the fact that I was freezing cold.

"Is it the bites? Do they burn? Is that it?" Why was it so important if they burned? Was something going to happen to me?

"A bit..." I admitted, watching her reaction carefully through my pain.

"I have to call Carlisle..." Alice murmured to herself, her eyes widening and she started pacing a little, she pulled out her phone and hit one of the speed-dials. I probably could have heard and kept up with the conversation if I had been able to focus for more than a few seconds.

"Alice?" What the heck is Edward doing here at quarter to seven in the morning?

"She burns, Edward, the bites burn!" I don't know what happened after that for a few minutes because I let the sweet nothing-ness of being unconscious envelope me.

"Miley?" Either the dancing trees I was dreaming about were now talking or someone was trying to wake me up again. "Miley?" Okay, so someone was trying to wake me.

"What?" I snapped, not opening my eyes in hopes that I could return to my less sick-feeling sleep sometime soon.

"Miley, I need you to wake up for me!" I now recognised the voice as Doctor Cullen and I reluctantly opened my eyes and rolled onto my back.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked, looking around my increasingly crowded room; Doctor Cullen was on my left, Alice was back sitting at my desk again, Edward was standing by the door with Bella and Jasper was hovering by the window, as far away from me as he could get whilst still being in the room.

"Your neck and back, you said they burn, how bad is it?" Doctor Cullen asked carefully, though his expression was kind of urgent.

"It's not so bad anymore, kinda like a sunburn or something." I said truthfully, in what I'm guessing was only a few minutes that it took for him to get here the searing pain had mostly subsided... What was wrong with me?

Before anyone else could say or do anything Uncle Charlie's alarm went off and the four vamipres froze like statues and Bella did a pretty good impersonation as well, whilst I just tried to hold down the urge to throw up. We could all hear Uncle Charlie yawn and get out of bed and groan when he stretched... Well, the vamps and I could, but I don't know about Bella. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that wasn't holding their breath as Charlie shuffled towards the bathroom for his shower.

"Your temperautre is still one-oh-eight point nine." Doctor Cullen anounced after taking my temperature. "That's a good thing, but I'm still worried about the wounds, I have no idea what our venom will do to you, if it does anything at all." He told me, well he was facing me, but I think he was talking more to himself. "The thing is, there's really no way to tell until something happens or your transformation is complete."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, I could hear the nervousness in her whispered voice without having to look at her.

"I won't know for another couple of weeks if nothing happens." Doctor Cullen admitted and a thrill of fear went through me until I felt the same sort of comforting and yet out of place calmness as yesterday and I pushed it away.

**Stop trying to screw with my emotions!** I yelled in my mind at Jasper, figuring he was the one doing it because it only ever happened when I was around him. The look on his face turned from careful blank-ness to complete shock when my unspoken words entered his mind. Okay, so the whole telepath thing aparently doesn't work like this for the other werewolves, but honestly if it was going to happen to anyone it would be me; the one-in-a-million magnet.

I didn't notice that Doctor Cullen had taken the band-aid off of the mark on my neck until I felt his icy touch soothing it as he examined me, I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'interesting' and 'amazing' but I wasn't really paying any attention to his doctor speak. I did however notice when he moved his finger from the bite to the skin around it and I could feel some sort of liquid move with his touch. I also noticed when he lifted one of his strange-liquid-covered fingers to lips and tasted it... Well, that's not completely weird or creepy or anything.

"Marvelous!" He anounced, his face alight with excitement. "Miley, your body is expelling the venom." I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that that;s a good thing? "Your healing wolf genes are expelling the venom from your body as a defence mechanism, that's why it's taking so long to heal; because your body is keeping the wounds open to push the venom back out through them."

"So she's going to be okay?" Bella asked and I'm pretty sure Jasper relaxed slightly at the good doctors words.

"Oh, she's going to be more than okay, this is marvelous!" He sounded maybe a little _too_ delighted for my tastes, but that could just be because I felt like a lab rat and like I'd been put through a giant blender at the same time.

"When is this stupid feeling-like-crap thing going to end?" It was my turn to ask a question, even though they probably had no idea what I was talking about it was the easiest way to explain what I was feeling. Crap!

"Ah, well that is part of the wolf transformation, it usually takes around two weeks and the wolf would phase for the first time around the one week mark, but Jacob Black's idea to anger you into phasing early has most likely sped that process up to mere days." Doctor Cullen explained. Okay, now I understood why he said what he said yesterday morning _before_ we left the house; he was trying speed things up for me so I would have to go through this for two weeks.

The shower shut off and as if that were some dort of magical spell my room was suddenly empty, but I could sense that Edward, Jasper and Alice weren't far away and I could hear Bella down in the kitchen. Once Uncle Charlie was dressed and groomed he came in to check on me, saying he didn't feel right about leaving me here alone today, but Bella had convinced him it was best... I don't know how she did that without lying at least a little, Bella is a horrible lier, even worse than Lilly who giggles and Oliver who hiccoughs. A few minutes later I heard Bella tell Uncle Charlie that she was going to come see if I wanted anything for breakfast and the mere thought of food me gag and run for the bathroom, but seeing as I hadn't eaten _anything_ in all the excitement yesterday there was nothing to throw up and I ended up leaning over the toilet, heaving and trying to get rid of what wasn't there.

"Miley?" Bella sounded kind of timid and I looked up at her, she had a can of _Sprite_ and a glass in her hands.

"Hey!" I muttered weakly, flushing he toilet and getting up to rinse my mouth, even thought I hadn't actually been sick, I still had that bitter sort of taste in my mouth.

"I brought you some _Sprite_ because I wasn't sure if you'd be up to eating right now!" She stated the obvious and I smiled as I started back towards my bedroom.

"Thanks!" I said, laying on top of my messy bed when a sudden heat wave rushed through me.

"Edward said Alice is going to stay with you today in case you need anything." Bella told me, of course the vampire would skip school to take care of a werewolf, it made absolute perfect sense.

"Can Jasper stay instead?" I asked after a couple of seconds, furrowing my brow a little. "Nothing against Alice or anything, I actually like her, but I just want to talk to Jasper about a few things is all." Before Bella could answer and say she didn't know and that she'd have to ask them her cell phone started beeping signalling she had a text message and she quickly ran to her room to get it.

"Jasper staying will be fine, he wants to talk to you too!" Bella told me, coming back into my room, of course they'd be listening in, what esle could they possibly have to do with their time?

After Edward and Alice showed up at seven-thirty to take Bella to school Charlie came up to check on me one more time, nervous about leaving me 'alone' whilst I was sick. I insisted that I'd be fine and even promised that in case of something major happening, I knew how to press speed-dial or the buttons nine-one-one followed by the call button on my cell phone. As soon as Uncle Charlie's police cruiser was driving down the street Jasper was standing at my window again, looking aprehensive.

"Miley," He started, his voice low and velvetty. "I wanted to say I am sincerely sorry for biting you yesterday, I had no right to lose control like that and it was inexcusable." Vampire Boy was feeling guilty about _biting_ me after I almost _killed_ him?

* * *

**A lot of you are really upset about Miley rejecting Jacob, but she didn't, she said she loves him - and she does - but she just can't be with him when what he said still hurts so much.**

**To all the haters, don't read it just so you can review about how much you hate Miley!  
It's kind of obvious!**

**Wow, I did all of this chapter in Miley's point of view and with only one break line, that's a new for me.**

**So, Miley's sweet 16 birthday is coming up in the story, what should she get? I'm thinking of bringing one of her dogs to Froks or a car or something, what do you guys have in mind?  
Should Miley become Hannah again? It's up to you guys!**

**First people to review in each story gets another ten points towards naming Miley and Jacobs first born... I'm thinking it might be a little boy, but I'm not sure yet!  
So far the points stand at:  
jacobblackismineduh, JusTheUnderdog, nksteezae, Orihime-San, If-I-Were-A-Wolf, justanotherhannahfan and surferchickk525 all have 10 points.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"But, I almost killed you!" I said, looking up at Jasper as he hesitantly hovered by the window, seriously is he that afraid of me?

"That is no excuse for me biting you!" Jasper argued and I sat up, leaning back against my headboard. "You are a young wolf, it is expected of you to lose controll until you are better equainted with your anger and instincts, I am a centuries-old vampire who should have known better than to bite you."

"But, I almost ripped your head off, I think that entitles you to a free bite at the very least!" He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head and for a moment I actually thought I might of. "Besisdes, like you just said, you're a centuries-old vampire, and vampires are kinda known for drinking blood and you've been doing it for hundreds of years, you were just acting on instinct."

"We are vegatarian vampires, we only feed off of animals, not humans, and certainly not the imprinted of the Alpha wolf with whom we have a treaty not to bite humans on this land."

"Well, hey, I wasn't human at the time so it doesn't count and I'll make sure Jacob doesn't do anything to you, he owes me!" I promised him, though the last part was in a mumble to myself, but I knew he still heard.

"You are a very curious girl, Miley Stewart!" Jasper said, his expression thoughtful and I rolled my eyes, 'currious' is not the word I'd use. "You are willing to fight with your mate to protect vampires? Your natural enemies?"

"Woah... Mate? I don't think so, he just happens to be the boy I'm in love with who right now I can't stand to be around, there is absolutely _nothing_ to do with _mating_ going on." Especially after yesterday, I added in my head.

"Okay..." Oh, the poor guy must think I'm nuts now. I could feel him trying to calm me down before I got really worked and phased or something and I allowed it.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." I said when I was relaxed enough that he stopped drowing me in it. "Why do you always look so confused or shocked when I stop you from toying with me emotions?"

"Because no-one else has ever done that before!" He answered carefully, finally moving from his statue-like postion at the window to sit on the chair at me desk. "Never in my one hundred and forty-six years as a vampire has anyone been able to stop me from using my ability on them, you are the first and it is quite uncomfortable."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me? 'Cause I can do it to Edward too."

"I don't know..." Jasper murmured and I carefully probed into his mind, hoping he wouldn't notice... Edward can't read Bella's mind? So, it's not just me with the freaky abilities?

Jasper and I kept talking, we theorized on what it could be that makes me and Bella so different from everyone else, weather or not vampires have Souls, Bella wanting to become a vampire - the Soul thing tied in with that - imprinting for wolves - I told him how it felt like Jacob was the only reason I was even born, how it felt like everything I did leading up to moving to Forks was just so I could meet him - what it's like to be a wolf, what it's like to be a vampire, what my blood tastes like... We talked about just about everything we could think of and I also tested my telepathy on people who drove past the house in their cars, it was fun to just randomly start reciting what people were thinking, or when they were walking Jasper would tell me things to put in their minds like dancing tacos and he'd laugh at their emotions when they started thinking about seemingly random stuff. I actually managed to get the tall, pale and silent Cullen to relax enough that he volunteered to sit next to me on my bed when I got massive heat wave, Jasper's a really nice guy once he lets his guard down a bit... Of course most people probably wouldn't have the time or patience for that, but seeing as I'm gonna be like this for at least a few days, I'm good on time and with Mr. Emotional it's really easy not to get annoyed or anything.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View_

Not even fifteen minutes after school let out Bella came through the front door with Edward and Alice and Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs with a slightly annoyed look on his usually either calm or pained face.

"Would you keep it down, please? Miley is sleeping!" He snapped at the human and the mind-reader, whilst kissing Alice lightly on the cheek.

"Look who's warming up to the werewolf!" Alice teased, dancing past him and up the stairs.

"Jacob..." Miley sighed in her sleep, cuddling a stuffed dark brown wolf toy to her chest that hadn't been there mere seconds ago when Jasper left her.

"Speaking of werewolves..." Alice muttered, eyeing the toy and the open window with distaste. The room absolutely _reaked_ of Jacob's wet dog smell.

"'S'okay, Jacob... Love you..." Miley mumbled, rolling to face the window.

"Honestly, can't he just stay away?" Alice frowned, gliding over and shutting the window as if Jacob would come back any second.

"I think it's nice she's got someone who went through the same thing she is." Bella said, deffensive of her childhood friend.

"But, does he have to stink up the place?"

"What are you talking about? You all smell fine to me!" Bella huffed and the three vampires laughed.

"That's because you have dull human senses, Sweetie!"

"She's right, love, you do!" Edward murmured good-naturedly in her ear and Bella frowned and crossed her arms.

"Roll over..." Miley comanded, drawing the attention back to her. "... Bad Jacob..." Edward laughed at whatever she was thinking in her dream, though it wasn't hard to figure out. "... I love you..."

"Your cousin talks almost as much as you do." Edward told Bella who blushed at what she must say in her sleep.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I got in and out of the house without the vampires catching me, and thanks to a bag tied to my foot the wolf wasn't damaged. As soon as I'd kissed Miley on the forehead and put the old stuffed wolf in her arms she had let out a small sigh and cuddled it to her chest, unfortunately I couldn't stay and marvel in her beauty for any longer because the bloodsuckers were coming back upstairs with Bella and I had to get out of there.

Right now, though I needed to focus on coming up with a plan to get her to talk me again without wanting my head on a silver platter. An old toy with a two word appology on its collar isn't going to do much, if anything at all. I really wanted to show her how much I love her, but I didn't know how, I mean, I didn't have the musical talent or the voice she did, so I couldn't write her a song. When I bounded out of the forrest I was directly behind our house, I phased mid-stride and ran through the back door and straight into my bedroom before my Dad even knew I was back. I quickly got dressed and flopped back onto my bed just before I heard Billy call for me from the living room... Damn, I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Yeah, Dad?" I sighed, slowly walking down the hall.

"I just got news from Sue Clearwater and I think you should head over there." Billy told me, his voice knowing and I became confused for a second before it struck me.

"Seth's phasing?" I asked, running a hand through my hair roughly. Jeez, they're getting younger and younger everytime; I thought Miley was the youngest at almost sixteen, but Seth's only just turned fifteen, he's just a kid.

"It started this morning, he's got all the symptons." Dad confirmed and I sighed, taking off towards the front door.

"Thanks, Dad, I'll see you later!" I called over my shoulder, already half-way gone. Little Seth Clearwater? The kid who was always following me around? He's just a kid, he can't be old enough to phase. When I got to the Clearwater's house I could smell Sam in the air, he was here, or had just left. I knocked on the front door and Sue opened it with a sad smile when she saw me.

"Thank-you for coming, Jacob." Sue said, opening the door wider and letting me in, I could see both Seth and his older sister Leah sitting on the couch together. "When Sam found out it was happening to Leah too he left." Leah's phasing too? I guess it fit, I mean their Dad only died a few months ago and apparently it happens in times of 'great emotional distress'.

"No problem." I shrugged, the siblings were asleep right now, but that could change any second. "Miley is phasing too..." I let that linger, I'm sure everyone who the legends were true knew by now that I had imprinted.

"Oh, I didn't know she was a Quileute?"

"She's not, her great grandmother is a Cherokee and they have the same sort of history to us, her great grandfather was a wolf in the Cherokee's last pack." I explained, sitting on the floor cross-legged opposite the couch with the coffee table between me and the Clearwater siblings whilst Sue sat in the armchair to the right of me. We were silent for a few minutes as I waited for Seth and Leah to wake up. "Hey, Sue?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Hey, whilst I'm here, I might as well try and find a way to apologize to Miley.

"How can I apologize to someone when I said some really unforgivable things?" I asked, wording it carefully, I didn't want to sound like a complete asshole when I'm trying to get advice.

"Well, it depends on what you said and who it was to?" Sue said and I sighed, I knew it wouldn't have been easy, but I could hope, couldn't I?

"I don't really want to repeat it, but trust me, saying those things to Miley was the worst thing I could have done to her." I kept my eyes on Seth and Leah as I spoke, not wanting to see their mothers reaction.

"Well, Jacob, I don't think I can help you." Sue told me and as I opened my mouth to question her she spoke again. "If you really want to show her you're sorry, you should be the one to come up with a way to do that, it will mean so much more to her if she knows you thought of it yourself and someone didn't tell you what to do."

"I know... I just wish I had some sort of idea!" I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees and dropping my head into my hands. We were quiet again and Seth mumbled something incoherentlyas he slowly started to wake up. "I know a way to speed the phasing proccess up, but it's not a good one."

"How?"

"I have to make them angrier than they've ever been."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I woke up again at 9:39 PM cuddling a soft, brown wolf that hadn't been here when I fell asleep when Jasper was here. I knew it was Jacob, it smelled like him, and who else would give me a wolf? I let myself smile at his sweetness when I felt the leather collar and a metal tag with an engraving. _I'M SORRY_ was on one side and _I LOVE YOU_ on the other with a little heart beneath it. But, just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean I have to like him, I can't just forget that he accused me of having sex with my own _father_ just because he sneaks into my room when I'm asleep and leaves a toy dog.

I furrowed my brow when I realized my bitemarks didn't hurt at all, not aching, not burning, not even a light throbbing... Just, nothing. I hesitantly reached up with my hand that was gripping toy-wolf-Jacob to touch the mark on my neck, it didn't hurt or anything. I got out of bed and went over to the mirror on my dresser, debating with myself if I should take the band-aid off to see how bad the wound was. In the end I decided to risk and closed my eyes as I pealed the band-aid away, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and zeroing in on the bite... That wasn't there anymore! Not even a scar. If I didn't have the memory of pain I wouldn't know there'd ever been anything there. Did this mean my body had finished expelling the vampire venom? Was I normal - or normal for a telepathic werewolf/former secret popstar - again? I turned around and pulled up my pajama top a little before pealing the other band-aid off and looking at the place Rosalie's bite was; perfectly smooth like before.

"Sweet niblets, it really is fast..." I muttered to myself, I know Jacob and Doctor Cullen had said werewolves heal fast, but this hadn't even happened forty-eight hours ago... And that was supposedly slow. I heard an agonized howl from far away and my heart froze.

Was that Jacob? Was he in trouble? Had that vampire from yesterday come back? I may not like him right now and I may want his blood every time I think of my Daddy, but that doesn't mean I want him to get hurt. I still love him, even if is a complete buttface. I bit my bottom lip as I waited to hear more. Seconds ticked by and the flashing light on my alarm clock seem to be going twice as fast as it counted down to 9:42. As soon as a second ripped through the silence I started stripping my pj's off and opened my window, I couldn't risk going out the front without being noticed. I took a deep breath and tried to bring the feeling I got every time I phased into reality and a second later I felt the now-familiar burn and I pushed myself out the window, forgetting modesty as I focussed on getting to Jacob before it was too late.

**JACOB?** I screamed in my mind, hoping he could here me despite how far apart we were.

_Miley?_ Relief washed through when he answered, his thought hopeful and confused at the same time.

**Are you okay? What happened? I heard howling?** I was already running as fast as I could towards the source of the howl.

_I'm fine... That was Leah!_ Jacob answered, somewhat reluctantly and I almost skidded to a stop. Who the Sam Heck is Leah?_ She's a new wolf, her and her little brother, Seth, just phased for the first time._

Who are you? Another boys thoughts filled my mind, he sounded younger than Jacob, and kind of excited.

**Who are you?** I asked him, picking up Jacob's scent, I paused, did I really want to see him with another girl when I was still so heartbroken?

_Miles, I love you and only you!_ Jacob thought, this whole telepathy could get kind of anoying, good thing I had some sort mutant gene that I shared with Bella that meant I could stop it. _You're the only one I could ever want, Miley!_

My mind flashed back to yesterday, he 'wanted' me so much yesterday he accused my father of incest and abusing me. Shocked silence greeted the memory and a growl escaped my throat as the anger I felt everytime I thought about it flooded through me and I completely stopped running. The words played over and over in my mind like some sort of broken record that was my own personal Hell playlist. I spun around and ran back towards the house, growling the whole way as I blocked Jacob, the boy and a third female voice out of my mind.

I shook my head, trying to get the memories out, but they just get coming back, I whimpered, I didn't want to remember, it hurt to remember.

I faintly heard barking behind me, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was far or away or the blood rushing through my ears, either way I wasn't going to stop, I needed to get away from him, I don't even know if I was running in the same direction I cam from, but I was running from Jacob and that was good enough for me, I could deal with the rest later. After a couple of minutes I crossed a now-familiar scent. Jasper. He could help me, he could stop me from being angry and heartbroken. I took off after the scent, hoping it was in the right directions and within bfive minutes I burst through the trees and into a huge clearing with a big house in it. Jasper, Alice and Doctor Cullen were all waiting on the porch. I could already feel my Mr. Emotional pushing my anger away as I padded closer to them slowly.

"Hello, Miley!" Doctor Cullen greeted me kindly. I wanted to turn back into my human form, but I think they all saw me naked enough yesterday. "Alice left some clothes for you, if you'd like?"

"We'll wait for you inside!" Alice said and a second later the porch was empty. I pawed over and sniffed at the clothes, it was just a simple baby pink tee and skirt, I glanced up into the house, they weren't anywhere I could see, but I still didn't want to risk it. I reluctantly picked the clothes up in my mouth and walked back into the greenery. I dropped the clothes and took a deep breath to calm myself even more, not that it did much good. Fire burned through my body and a second later I was on my hands and knees, away from Jacob's probing as he tried to get into my head. I quickly pulled the clothes on and slowly walked out of the forrest, up to the house. I paused on the porch, was I supposed to knock or just go in? Before I could think on it any more Jasper opened the door and the calm washed over me.

"Sorry for just... Showing up like this." I mumbled, but he was just silent as he led me inside.

"You don't need to apologize for the mutt." Alice assured, appearing on my left as Jasper sat on my right on the couch in the living room.

"I just wish I didn't love him so much so it wouldn't hurt so much." I sighed sadly just before Jasper pushed that emotion away. I'm really starting to like this guy. I started getting edgy, even though I was grateful for not feeling angry or sad or anything, I needed to feel something to match the thoughts running wildly inside me head. "I need to write!" I suddenly burst, jumping off the couch and starting to pace. Before I'd even made one turn Jasper was standing in front of me with a notepad and pen, I shook my head. "No, I need to go home, I need to write a song!" I muttered, turning and heading for the door, feeling a brush of cold air before Jasper was standing in my way again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea whilst you're still angry at the mutt." He said quietly and I pushed away the extra relaxation he put in me.

"I have to get my stuff so I can write, I have to get my Daddy's guitar and my special song book and my lucky pen and I. Need To. Write!" Damn stupid vampire won't let past and I frowned at him, he'd been so nice up 'til now. I pushed away his control and tried to physically push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, of course that only made me struggle more, Miley no likey be held against her will. I growled and stomped on his foot, but all that really did was make him wince for a split second before he was over it. I felt the fire threatening to engulf me until he pushed a jolt of calm on me that stopped it in its track until I pushed his attempts away. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, him trying to calm and me pushing his tries away, but the next thing I know Alice is next to him with my Dad's guitar and writing things in her hands and I stopped struggling immediately. "How did you get those?" I demanded, itching to take them from her and instinctively check them over for damage.

"You should really close your window if you don't want visitors!" Alice replied and Jasper let go of me when he felt that I wasn't going to try and escape again. "You said you wanted to write a song, so I got them for you!" She added, holding them out and I immediately reached for them.

"Thanks?..." I muttered, walking over and sitting on the floor by the couch, carefully setting my notebook and pen on the coffee table as I cradled the guitar, getting ready to write. Why was it that no matter if it was good or bad Jacob still made me wanted to sing? The first line came to me when I thought of that. _Hate that I love you_...

* * *

**Okay, I got this done pretty quick, I hope you like it!**

**Yeah, I deleted the little argument, I think you guys got the point and let me just say that the person has appologized for going into a category they didn't like and reading a story they knew they wouldn't like and leaving a flame just for the heck of it.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... Check out chapter 19 again, I deleted the argument and added more to the end of the chapter, so you gotta read that if you haven't already!_

When I woke up again the next morning it was a nice surprise to not want to puke my guts out and my body temperature felt normal, so that had to be a plus. Another addition was a silver charm bracelet clapsed around my right wrist from Jacob. I knew it was from Jacob because there was a single solitary hand-crafted wooden wolf charm dangling froom it, It was very intricate for something so small. I felt better than I had in days, in years actually and it felt good! But, on the bad side I was still at war with myself about both loving and hating Jacob. Stupid buttheaded boy who I loved.

I got dressed and quickly brushed my hair before going downstairs, Bella and Uncle Charlie were still asleep; Uncle Charlie didn't get up until seven and Bella usually got up at around seven fifteen, but I had been getting up at six forty-five practiacally my whole life because when we lived in Crowley me and Jackson had to be up that early so we could get ready and get to school on time - we allowed such a long time because it took forever to wake Jackson up. It was at least two hours until we had to leave for school - if I could convince Uncle Charlie to let me go - and I doubt it'd take me even an hour to do the homework I'd missed.

As I walked into the kitchen I absently started pulling things out of the cupboards and the fridge. What kind of house doesn't have chocolate chips? Now I couldn't make choc-chip pancakes, but there were bananas, so I could do banana pancakes instead and they were almost as good if you did them right.

"You put the sugar with the flour and you mix it all up, you put the eggs in the bowl you whip them all up..." I sang to myself - dang Jacob for making me want to sing all the time about stupid stuff - to the tune of 'Lime in a Coconut' as I did what I sang. "You put the eggs in the flour and you mix it all up, you put the milk in the mix and you stir it all up..." The minutes passed and just as I was flipping over the first pancake I heard Uncle Charlie's alarm go off and he groaned as he stretched and shuffled towards his shower. I flipped the coffee machine on and waited for it to start working... I'm not really a coffee person myself, I preffered juice of Daddy's Loco Hot Coco, but Dad and Jackson both drank it and half the time I was the first one up so I usually made it for them. By the time Uncle Charlie came downstairs Bella was in the shower and there was a stack of seven pancakes on a large plate in the middle of the table. I could tell he was confused as he followed his nose and saw me, the last time he'd seen me I'd been so sick I could barely keep any food down.

"Morning, Uncle Charlie!" I smiled at him and he slowly stepped into the kitchen/dining area.

"Miley?" He sounded confused and I don't blame him.

"The one and only!" I led him over to one of the chairs when he just stood at the mouth of the room and sat him down. "I think it must have only been a bug or something, 'cause I feel great!" I told him, sensing that would be his first quetion, and I couldn't very well tell him I had been transforming into a werewolf the past two days and bitten by two vampires, so I went with the excuse that would make the most sense.

"Oh, that's a nice charm!" Charlie stated, gesturing vaguely to my wrist as he got stuck in to his breakfast, I froze for a second.

"Um... J-Jacob gave it to me." I said, unconsciously playing with it as I spoke and my mind became clouded with the familiar conflict as I thought of Jacob.

"That was nice of him, I always said he was a good boy... But, isn't he a little old for you?" I had to refrain from rolling my eyes, why was it that the men in my family always focus on negative things when I start dating a boy? When I started dating Jake both Dad and Jackson had constantly reminded me of how he was a stuck-up actor who lived on attention, but before that they both thought he was a 'great kid' and a 'nice boy'.

"He's sixteen, I'll be sixteen next month, he's not even a year older than me!" I told him in a somewhat placating tone, but he didn't say anything more on the matter as he read the paper I had brought in and ate.

"Speaking of your birthday, do you know what you want?" Charlie asked casually and I froze again with a shot of pain. It had suddenly hit me that this would be my first birthday without my Dad and big brother there. Daddy wouldn't wake me up with a cup of Loco Hot Coco and chocolate chip pancakes, Jackson wouldn't sing a terribly off-key version of _Happy Birthday_ as I came downstairs claiming that I looked and smelt like a monkey, Daddy wouldn't kiss the top of my forehead before holding me at arms length and saying 'my little girl's growin' up' before launching into a story about when I was baby or something, Jackson wouldn't taunt me by saying I was one year closer to being an old lady who lived at home with a dozen cats. They wouldn't be here. "Miley?" I faintly heard Uncle Charlie call me, but I just stood there, trying to will the tears not to come, even though I could already feel them.

I couldn't breath, I was trying to, but no air was getting to my lungs. I was getting dizzy and my vission was swimming, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of oxygen or the tears that were about to over-flow from my eyes.

"I... I... I need some air..." I gasped, clutching my chest and running out of the house. I collapsed on the front lawn and dropped to my hands and knees as I tried to breath, but nothing was happening, it was like someone had forced a cinnamon donut down my throat and it had closed up on me. Epinephrine! My mind flashed to everything I had touched today, my hazy brain couldn't find anything that had cinnamon in it, but it could have been anywhere, it could have been in anything.

"Miley?" That wasn't Uncle Charlie, it was Jacob, my heart jumped and a tiny gap allowed itself in my throat. "Miley, what's happening? What's wrong?" Jacob's voice asked and I felt his arms around me. It wasn't my allergies, his arms around me, gently rocking me as I started breathing again, told me that much. I was reacting to suddenly realizing how alone I was now, to the fact that all three of the people I had thought would always be there for me were gone and they weren't coming back. Jacob was here, he claimed he loved me, he said he'd always be here for me... So why couldn't I breath properly?... Because he hurt me, he made me feel like I was alone again, after he made me feel loved again and like someone cared, he hurt me and I was alone again. I pushed against his chest, trying to get out of his arms because I knew it could only lead to me loving him more after he hurt me.

"Let me go!" I demanded, fighting when he just held me tighter. "Let me go, you hurt me, you don't get to make me feel better when you hurt me." Jacob dropped his arms to his sides and I crawled out of them. That was both good and bad; good because for some reason that made my breathing easier and bad because I instantly missed his touch because I was head over heals for him.

"Miles, I'm sorry! I am, I'm more sorry than you could possibly know, but please let me help you, you can barely breath..." He was begging, I could tell by his voice, even though I couldn't see him. Damn, stupid imprinting making him the center of my world. I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to and I let him take me back in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on my back that helped me breath. Within minutes I was inhaling and exhaling evenly as I listened to his heartbeat, our breathing was the same as Jacob held me closely. "I love you!" He murmured in my ear, not stopping his soothing motions.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you!" Had to be the first words out my mouth and I winced. I wanted to forgive him, I really did, but I couldn't do it when it hurt still hurt so much.

"I know..." Jacob sighed and held me tighter, as if afraid I would run away the first chance I got.

"Uncle Charlie probably thinks I'm insane or something!" I muttered, knowing I would eventually have to leave the safety of his arms and trying to remember everything about him from right now. "One second I'm making breakfast, the next I'm running out of the house, not breathing."

"Do you want to go back inside, then?" Jacob asked and I could hear the reluctance in his voice and I shook my head.

"I don't want to move, 'cause as soon as you stop touching me and making me feel like everything is perfect I'm gonna remember why I hate you and I don't want to do that yet." We were silent for a while, I'm not sure how long, but eventually I felt the need to speak. "I just realized that this would be my first birthday alone, that I'd never see Dad or Jackson again and Dad wouldn't call me his little girl or "Bud' on my birthday anymore and Jackson wouldn't tease and taunt me and get me reverse gifts like car seat covers for his car saying that he want me to be comfortable when he drives me everywhere. "I told Jacob, his steady heartbeat pulling the words out of me. "That's why I totally spazzed, 'cause I realized I was alone and that they're never coming back."

"You're not alone, Mi's!" Jacob whispered and I couldn't stop a small smile pulling at my lips. I missed him calling me that. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what, I only live for you." So it wasn't just me who felt like that, like I would die if he did, like the only reason I was born was to be with him. "And you've got Bella and Charlie and your grandmothers and your Godmother..." He added on the end as an after-thought.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I never thought I'd want to thank my sisters for being obsessed with Jesse McCartney five years ago... But, the day has come. After Miley had calmed down enough and we went inside I don;t know what happened but she managed to convince Charlie that she was fine to go to school, she looked guilty afterwards and was rubbing her as if she had a headache.

I knew I would never be able to do anything for her like she did when she wrote that song for me, but I could try and make her believe me when I completely destroyed someone elses. Right now, though, I had to resist the urge to follow her to school and sit outside, waiting for her the entire time. Instead I reluctantly ran back to the reservation to suffer through eight hours of boredom without my girl. Who on the reservation could teach me to play the guitar? I mean, I could play a few folk songs, but I wouldn't be able to play for Miley without someone teaching me.

"Jacob Black!" I snapped my head up. When had I gotten to school? I looked around, confused, at least I had dressed myself in my temporary lack of focus of reality.

"Yeah?" The amused faces around me made me guess I must have looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Can you repeat what I just said?" Miss Cruise asked, her expression annoyed and I gulped.

"Uh... Um... I... N-no!" I admitted and she huffed as the other kids snickered.

"Pay attention or the next time I catch you you'll have detention." She threatened and I nodded, only really planning on _looking_ like I was paying attention and going back to my plans to get Miley to talk to me without wanting my head.

After school I had to check on Seth and Leah, it had come as a shock when immediately after angering them into phasing I was able to hear both their thoughts, I'd thought Miley and I were in the same pack because I was the only one she had any kind of connection with. I had thought it might be a fair chance of Seth being in our pack as well, but I was on the fence about Leah; on the one hand she was bitter about Sam and kind of hated him for imprinting on her cousin, but on the other hand she wasn't exactly fond of me since I imprinted on Miley for some reason. The fact that Miley was up and able to go to school after only two days gave me a rough idea for how long it would take Seth and Leah, but I'd allow another twenty-four hours just to be sure because; one, not every wolf was the same, and two, I'm pretty sure Miley is extra gifted with her control.

"Hey, Sue!" I greeted with a sort of half-smile, I had walked to the Clearwaters' in human form because I really couldn't be bothered phasing at school. "How are they doing?"

"Well, Leah's been asleep most of the day, but Seth..." She furrowed her brow as she let me in, this must have been tough for her, being a newly single mother to two werewolves. "Seth is... Stuck..." She tried to explain and it was my turn to frown slightly.

"Huh?" I asked, absently-mindedly walking down the hall to the 15-year-old boys room.

"Well, he woke up about an hour ago and started coughing and about half-way through a coughing fit he... Phased and he either can't or doesn't want to change back." Sue said and I opened the door to see the sandy-furred Seth laying on the floor beside his... And I think he was sleeping.

"Well sleeping is better than the pain, no matter what form you're in, so I think we should leave him till he wakes up!" I said with a sigh, remembering how it felt when I was changing, and more importantly, seeing my Miley in so much pain in the seemingly miniscule time I'd seen her in the last two days. Sue nodded in agreement and quickly went to check on her daughter before meeting me in the living room again.

"Have figured out how to apologise to Miley yet?" She asked in a 'Mom-ish' sort of way. Sue had been there for me after my Mom died, like an aunt or - and I say this with all the love and remembrance of my own Mom - like a second mother to me sometimes when I needed it.

"I was thinking of learning a song to sing her, but I don't know if she'd like it, and I don't have a good voice, and the only songs I can think of right now are those stupid Jesse McCartney ones from five years ago and I don't even know if she likes him." I told her, feeling dejected after thinking about that plan all day.

"Does she like music?" Sue asked calmly.

"Yeah, nuts about it, she can play the most amazing guitar and write the most perfect songs and her voice is like Angels singing, only a million times better!" I knew I had a goofy love-sick grin on my face, but I really didn't care.

"Then she'll love it!" Sue assured me and I snapped my head to her in sudden confused attention.

"How do you know?"

"Because, one, it would be coming from you, anything from you would be amazing in her eyes." I opened my mouth to object, but she cut me off. "It's a female thing, Jake! Two, Miley's a teenage girl, I can almost guarantee you she will like at least one Jesse McCartney song... And as for your voice... Well, we'll work on it!" She joked and even though I was still worried as Hell, I felt a little better knowing I had at least one person that was willing to help me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I've been watching a lot of Smallville lately which kind of got me in a Smallville/Hannah Montana or Twilight/Smallville sort of mind and I started toying with the HM where Miley is Clarks twin sister from Krypton who was accidentally seperated from him when they were sent to Earth and her father doesn't like her using her powers, but she wants to know who she is so she secretly goes looking for answers and find Kara - Clarks cousin from Krypton - who tells her who she is and convinces her to go to Smallville to meet her brother... What do you guys think? Would you read it?**

**Also, I'm planning on adding more wolves to both Jacob and Sam's packs and you guys get to pick them, so far the packs I've come up with are;  
Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Collin - should any of them change to Jacobs?  
Jacob, Miley, Seth, Leah, Brady and one of my own creations Shane - based off of Shane Grey, just 'cause Joe is HOT!... Should any of them switch to Sams pack? Should I just scrap any of them altogether?  
Anyway, what I wat you guys to do is pick any teen heartthob of your desires - not Taylor Lautner - and create a wolf profile for him/her, like their name, age, pack, siblings, color... That sor of thing!**

**Aaaannyyywhooooo... Did you like it? Please REVIEW? Reviews make me happy, which makes me write more, which hopefully makes you guys happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

School was... Interesting!

As soon as I got within three blocks of the school I was bombarded by what had to be a million voices in my head and I keeled over in the back of Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, clutching my head as if it were about to split open... Which I kind of thought it would. I felt Jasper trying to ease my pain from the front seat and I could almost feel both Alice and Jaspers worry, but his ability didn't do anything because it had nothing to do with my emotions. Alice slowed down to a crawl and in the back of my consciousness I could hear them debating on weather they should turn around or not.

"It's the voices!" I managed to moan out, I hadn't exactly thought about my mutant telepathy when I'd decided to come to school today. I focussed on the nearest voice; Alice! I tried to keep her thoughts in my mind and just block out the rest, but it was hard to keep up with a vampires thoughts so I ended up having to let go of that attempt which brought all the other voices back.

_I wonder if it's going to rain on..._

_Would a pickle fit up..._

_What's Miley's favourite vegetable..._

_Would Mr. Kent notice if I ditched..._

_Wonder why Cullen chose Bella..._

I could feel a migraine coming, quickly, so I tried to focus in on the voice that had said my name. Why would anyone want to know my favourite vegetable? After about a minute where Alice had the car hovering about two and a half blocks the voices started to faded into a dull background buzz and the only one left was the weird guy who kept thinking about me. Their thoughts kept getting weirder and weirder, from my favourite vegetable to if I like salt and pepper with my scrambled eggs... How did he know I liked my eggs scrambled? It's not called paranoid if someone's really stalking me! And someone was most likely stalking me from their thoughts, but I couldn't pick out who it was.

"Miley?" A voice invaded my focus and I slowly pulled out of the obsessed mind. "Miley?" I opened my eyes, the pain was slipping away the more I blocked out the people in my head.

"Forgot to factor in a couple hundred active minds when I decided school was a good idea!" I muttered, recognising Alice to be the one talking to me.

"Do you want to go back home?" Alice asked, pulling over on the side of the road and freeing the road for people to pass to get to school.

"No... I think I'll be okay after a few minutes to get used to it!" I replied and Alice nodded, turning back onto the road and starting slowly for school again.

By the time we got to school I had managed to block the voice out somewhat and my headache was no longer on migrane allert. I could feel more than a dozen pairs of eyes on me as I got out of Alice's car and several shocked and confused thoughts escaped my hold as both she and Jasper shadowed me into the building like bodyguards or something. When the bell rang Alice darted off to her class whilst Jasper followed me to Homeroom silently, and I had a feeling he was glaring at everyone who dared to look at us because as soon as looked at him they turned away and scurried off to their classes. By lunch I wanted to kill someone... Or myself, whichever caused me less pain. As soon I spotted I stormed up to Edward and dragged him out of the cafeteria, not even caring if I looked crazy or anything.

"How do you do it?" I demanded, letting go of his arm and running a hand roughly through my hair. "These stupid voices are going drive me insane."

"It was hard at first, but after a while I learned to block them out one-by-one!" Edward answered, sounding entirely too calm for my liking and I growled lowly.

"How long?... I can't stand this, they just won't _shut up_!" At first I thought it was getting easier to control, but I guess Jasper had been able to do something because as soon as we had to part ways for class the easiest had disappeared and I'd been struggling with my control ever since. I hadn't been able to pay attention to a single class all day, not that that bothered me, but I sick of listening to the thoughts that slipped through my increasingly weak mental barrier.

"It took me around a year to-" Edward started calmly, I think he looked a little _amused_ by my situation.

"I don't have a _year_, it has to stop _now_!" I almost yelled, rubbing my temples lightly. I wanted Jacob, I felt like whining petulantly, he could make me feel better, even when I didn't want him to, it was automatic; like hearing his voice or even just thinking about him made me get warm and fuzzy inside, even when I still hated him... Though that was lessening more and more every day I spent without him. But, I refused to just give in when he said those thing about Daddy.

For the rest of lunch Edward tried to teach me to block the voices out like he did, but the most I could accomplish was blocking the people - vampires - thoughts I knew... For some reason I could tap into Bella's thought either. Jasper came out to try and lend a hand, which led to Alice following, not liking being blind to both her 'brother' and lover. Bella came out with Alice and after a while Emmett came out towing a reluctant Rosalie behind him and they all watched with eagle-eyes as I tried in vain to stop listening to everyone else's thoughts. I sat through the rest of my classes in agitation, wanting nothing more than to get away from the hundreds of teenagers and their insane minds that were making me go crazy. As soon as the final bell rang I grabbed my bag and was out the front doors of the school before anyone else and running towards the trees, the only thing on my mind being to phase and get away from the voice before they caused me some sort of brain damage.

Thinking quickly through my haze I started stripping my clothes off as soon as I was felt safe enough to and stuffed them in my backpack before dropping it and letting the burn ripple through me as I changed from human to wolf mid-step. I skidded to halt and when I turned around to pick up my Bag Rosalie was there. What? Did she want another shot at my blood or something? No... Jasper had told me she felt guilty for biting, but then why was she here?

"I will take your bag to our house if you would please come, I would like to talk to you!" Rosalie said and it occurred to me that this was the first time I'd heard her speak... She had a musical voice, like Alice, only it was different at the same time... Like, Alice was wind-chimes and Rosalie was a piano. I nodded my big white head at her as she sped off with by bag and I took off after her, her scent being the only way I could find their house. The farther away I got from the emptying school the less voices were trying to invaded my mind and the easier it became to concentrate. I arrived barely a second after Rosalie, but she was already completely out of sight by the time I found my backpack stashed a few metres into the thick trees that surrounded the Cullens' home. I picked it up in my mouth with an air of severe distaste and walked further into the greenery to transform back to normal and get dressed. I really needed to figure out a better way to phase and not have to carry around so many clothes or I could end up destroying a lot of cute things that I really liked. When I was dressed I walked slowly into the clearing to find Rosalie, but she was already waiting for me at the edge and immediately led back into the forest.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View... Would you guys have hated me if I just let their confrontation hang in the air for the rest of the chapter?_

Rosalie led Miley into the, forest determinedly not looking at either the girl or behind her, intent on getting far enough away that her family would get the point not to listen in. It was bad enough she was going to do this, she didn't need everyone else knowing about it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Miley asked nervously, looking around wildly as if trying to memorize a way back.

"Yes!" Rosalie snapped, pulling on the other girl with a tighter grip and faster pace.

"'Cause I don't want to get lost in the middle of nowhere!" Miley continued, barely stopping herself from tripping as she was practically dragged along.

"I know where I'm going, now shut up!" Rosalie ordered and they walked in silence for a few minutes before the blonde finally stopped and Miley almost walked right into her.

"If you brought me here for the view, it's kind of lacking!" Miley said when Rosalie didn't say anything for three minutes.

"I brought you here to apologize for biting you, you insufferable mutt!" Rosalie snapped and Miley furrowed her brow.

"Not exactly gettin' off to a good start there..." Miley mumbled under her breath and Rosalie scowled.

"Just because the rest of them have bought into you, doesn't mean I do, to me you're just Bella's mongrel cousin who should have stayed away the first time."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to like me, just don't kill me and we'll be good!" Miley shrugged, sitting on a nearby fallen tree trunk. "... Or Jacob.... Don't hurt Jacob and I won't feel the need to rip you limb from limb."

"What is with your attachment to that over grown mutt?" Rosalie asked with a somewhat growl, sitting next to the wolf, though keeping her distance.

"We imprinted... Well, Jacob imprinted first 'cause you can't do it unless you're a werewolf... But I imprinted on him as well almost immediately after I changed." Miley explained, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. "Imprinting is like... Love at first sight, only a million times more powerful, like nothing else matters anymore because he's there... Like it's not gravity holding you here, but it's him. It feels like it actually hurts to be mad at him because you love him so much..." Miley sighed, looking down, feeling self-conscious under Rosalie's constant gaze. "It's hard to explain, but for me it feels like Jacob is the centre of my universe."

"Why do you still smell so good when you're a mutt?" Rosalie closed her eyes and stopped breathing when a slight wind blew Miley's scent her way.

"I don't know, maybe I'm some sort of mutant or something, 'cause the whole telepathy isn't supposed to work this way either." Miley shrugged, shifting uncomfortably at the change of topic. "Or maybe the Cherokee wolves are different to the Quileutes?"

"Whatever, just keep it away from me and like you said, we won't have any problems."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, her beautiful wavy brown locks all spread around her head, her arms clutching tightly at the old stuffed wolf I gave her... And she talks in her sleep too, she's been mumbling about dancing trees and singing squirrels all night. I'd carved her another charm and attached it to her bracelet, it was a heart with both our initials on it - not that I was trying to be like some sappy romance novel - but I was going to try anything to get her back. Sue said she'd help me learn to play _Take Your Sweet Time_ on the guitar and not tell anyone, but that could take months and I wasn't willing to just sit around and twiddle my thumbs while I waited.

"_Take your sweet,sweet time  
Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet,sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime_..." I murmured, I might as well start practicing now. Miley smiled in her sleep and turned her head to where I was kneeling.

"I love you, Jacob..." She sighed, cuddling the wolf closer and my heart skipped several beats.

"I love you too, Mi's!" I whispered, stroking a stray piece of hair back from her closed eyes. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning and and jumping out her open window. I never liked leaving her, but I knew it probably wouldn't be good if Charlie woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on her only to find a naked teenage boy leaving her presents and kissing her while she slept. I heard her whimper slightly as I phased and ran away from the house and back to my own.

On my way back to the house - I couldn't call it home because home is where the heart is and my heart is with Miley - I stopped by to check on Leah and Seth, they hadn't improved at all this afternoon, but if what I did really helped than they'd hopefully start getting better tomorrow. Seth had woken up after a few hours in his wolf form, some dust had drifted through his sense, he had sneezed in in complete hilarity when he sneezed he phased back to his human form... I wished I actually had a camera when that happened it was so funny. He just sneezed and phased... I wonder if he would have phased again if he sneezed again, but he didn't and I'd been laughing too hard to try and make him sneeze again. Leah had woken up as well and threw a jewellery box at my head when I suggested she try phasing to get used to it... I took that as a no.

* * *

**My Dad got me sick, so I really don't have anything better to do than watch TV or write, so you guys might be hetting a few chapter within the next few days.  
I'm sad... No-one submitted any ideas for a wolf, do you not like the idea?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... Around a month later on Sunday, November 22, 2009!_

I think I'm insane!

It's been over a month without Jacob and even though I'm good on the telepathy front, my heart is in so many pieces it's powder in my chest and Jacob's the only one who can put it back together. By the end of the first week I was so lonely and heartbroken that I was ready to crawl back into Jacobs arms and forget all about what he said, but he never came over again unless I was asleep. I tried calling, but his father only answered and always said he wasn't there, then when I suspected he wasn't giving Jacob my messages I phased and followed his scent from Charlie's house to the Quileute reservation; every time I went there Jacob was either asleep and I didn't want to disturb him because he looked so cute and peaceful, or he was out and I couldn't talk to him, or when we were both in our wolf forms he would either start thinking about random things that I just _knew_ he wasn't thinking about before or he'd phase out and I'd be left confused and more heartbroken than before.

I tried staying awake for when he came to see me at nights, but after staying up for a full 38 and a half hours I passed out and he managed to come in then... I now had a total of fifteen different charms ranging from the wolf to a tiny guitar, he also left different colored roses - they were fake because even now they were all still perfect-looking, but they all looked so real it was easy to believe they were. The first one I got was a purple rose that was on my pillow when I got home from school with the words '_Love At First Sight_' written simply on a piece of paper that was with it, after the second rose - burgundy - came with a note that said '_Unconscious Beauty_' I looked it up online and found a sight with the different meanings of all the roses so I knew the next day that the yellow and orange rose on my pillow meant passionate thoughts before I read the note. Even on the weekends when I didn't have school he still managed to put a rose in my room without me even knowing he was there.

I just couldn't understand why he didn't want to talk to me, he claimed he loved me, but he's been avoiding me for a month now. I was brought out of my thoughts by a car horn honking outside; I knew it wasn't one of the Cullens because I could smell Edward in Bella's room and they all knew I could hear or smell if they were coming so they wouldn't need to honk. I jumped out of my bed and slowly walked to the window, an unfamiliar black convertible was parked on the side of the road and I could see...

"JAKE!" I was down the stairs and out the front door before he could even get up the front steps and knock on the door. Jake caught me and stumbled back a few steps as he steadied myself when I jumped onto him and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you, Jakey!" I whispered into his neck.

"Miles... It's only been two and a half months..." Jake laughed lightly in my ear, trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Two and a half months too long!" I mumbled, finally letting go and stepping back to look at him.

Jake Ryan!

My ex boyfriend who became my best friend who saved my life more than once. His dirty blonde hair was shorter than two months ago and his eyes seemed even greener than I remembered. His smile could still light the whole town... But, Jacob's could light up the whole world.

"You cut your hair?" I asked, reaching up and playing with the shorter messy blonde locks.

"Uh... Yeah... The producers said it would be better for my character's maturity." Jake ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. "Why? Don't you like it?" He asked quickly, his jade green eyes widening in what appeared to be allarm.

"No, no, no... I do like it!" I assured him, giggling and he let out a breth of releif. "I just thought you loved it too much to cut it?"

"Yeah, well, contract over-rules that!" Jake shrugged with a sheepish sort of smile that I loved so much. I jumped on him again and he laughed lightly as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "I missed you too, Miles!"

"Come here, I want you to meet my Uncle and cousin!" I pulled back again and tugged on his hand. Somewhere deep in the forrest I'm almost possitive I heard a wolf growl, but I ignored it in favour of my blonde Angel. "Don't be afraid if Uncle Charlie brings out his gun, it just means he cares!" I warned him and Jakes eyes widened in slight fear.

"Gun?" He gulped, even my Dad hadn't brought out the gun he had in the house when Jake came round... He just gave him the evil eye he usually reserved for creeping Jackson out.

"He's just protective, you should have seen him interrogate J-" I cut myself off, it hurt to say his name. Jake looked at me weird. "Sorry... I..." I felt my throat close up a fraction as I thought about how I hadn't seen my boy in a month. It hurt.

"It's okay!" Jake murmured, casually wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked up the steps and into the house.

"Thanks!" I smiled, it was kinda sad, but he seemed to get the idea that I _was_ thankful. Uncle Charlie was in the living room watching some football game and I could hear Bella coming down the stairs whilst Edward waited in her room silently... Probably listening to Jakes thoughts.

_Scram, Mindreader, consider him under _my_ protection!_ I thought to Edward and he consented a quiet 'yes'.

"Oh, my God!" Bella muttered when she saw Jake, she wasn't the first to have that reaction either; at my old school, Seaview, even half the teachers were startstruck when he started there.

"Jake, this is my cousin Bella!" I introduced and Jake smiled, but he didn't move forward or anything. "Bells, this is my best friend, Jake!"

"Hi!" Jake greeted and even without looking I knew he was using that smile that made girls weak in the knees... But, Bella already has her Prince Charming, so it didn't work.

"Jake's here?" Uncle Charlie asked, sitting up properly and turning halfway to look at us.

"No... But, _a_ Jake is here!" Jake dropped his arm and I pulled him into the living room. "Uncle Charlie, this is Jake Ryan, my best friend from Malibu!"

"Jake Ryan? What happened to Jacob Black?" I winced at the name, but Uncle didn't seem to notice as he focussed in one Jake. Why was Jacob avoiding me? Were the roses and charms when I wasn't there his way of distancing himself from me? Did he not love me any more?

"I, uh, I... I came to visit Miley for her birthday!" Jake replied and I saw a look of confussion cross his face, either because someone didn't recognize him or because of Jacob.

"That's kinda, sorta sweet!" I smiled, despite my sadness and Jake grinned down at me with that smile he only saved for me... Jeez, he's grown a lot in two months, I don't remember him being this tall before.

"Only for you, Miles!" I rolled my eyes and his bright green eyes sparkled, I missed those special sparkles.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Who does that guy think he is?

Just because he's some big shot celebrity doesn't mean he can just waltz into this town and try and steal my girl. My Miley who I had been trying to appologize to for a month, and with Sue's help I would be able to play a somewhat musical sounding version of '_Take Your Sweet Time_' to her for her Sweet Sixteenth birthday tomorrow. And this guy come in and thinks he can just take her away from me. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins, I wanted to rip that little pretty boys head off... But, Miley wouldn't like me very much if I killed her little friend. I forced myself to phase into my human form and pull my old sweat pants on before starting out of the forest and towards Charlie's house, where my heart currently lay.

I knocked on the front door with maybe a little too much force because a light fracture appeared in the wood. An agonizingly long second later Bella opened the front door and her expression was confused.

"Can I see her?" I asked, my voice quiet despite the jealous rage bubbling inside me. I didn't need to elaborate, there was only one person I would ever want to see. Miley.

"Jacob?" I heard Miley breath from the living room before she ran out and into the front hall. "Jacob?" She repeated, her eyes wide. A second later the party was complete when Charlie and _Jake_ came out of the living room as well, now all we need was the bloodsucker upstairs to come down and we'd have at least one of everything... Maybe the leech would kill the pretty boy and save me from having to do the dirty work?

"Who are you?" The dumb blonde asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob Black, who are _you_?" Miley shot me a look when she got over her shock, I sighed. "I'm Miley's boyfriend."

"So you're the one who called her father an incestuous pedophile?" Jake questioned and I growled lowly at him whilst Charlie and Bella gasped in shock.

"_Jake_!" Miley hissed. I was shaking. I wanted to rip this guys head off.

"Is that true, Jacob? Did you really say that to Miley?" Charlie spoke and I could hear the anger in his voice. But, I'm pretty sure my anger smothered his a million times over.

"He didn't mean it." Miley whispered quietly, but I could smell the tears rising in her eyes. "I love him!"

"So, you're okay with what he said?" Jake asked in disbelief and I growled again.

"No, but it hurts too much to stay mad at him." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of her pain and the fact that I was the one that caused it I ached to reach and pull her into my arms. "I don't forgive him, Jake, but it hurts too much when I love him so much." Jakey-boy considered that for a second and Charlie was silent as he took in this new information, I'm guessing he didn't know she felt so strongly.

"Fine, but if you hurt her again I'm gonna have to hurt you, got that?" Smart little spoilt brat. But, I almost laughed at the thought of him hurting me.

"Now, hold on a minute!" Charlie interrupted, his face and voice protective. "You're a good boy, Jake, but I don't know if I want you around my neice if you're going to say things like that."

"I will never intentionally hurt Miley for as long as I live." I tried to asure, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Me and Jake are going upstairs." Miley anounced and I felt the fire bubbling again. "Can I talk to you later, Jacob?" She asked quietly, she sounded hesitant as she looked up at me with her big baby blues.

"Of course!" I breathed, hating myself more than ever for not taking her calls for the last month.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"You're really going to just forgive him?" Jake asked in disbelief as I led him up to my room. I wasn't able to keep myself from glancing back down at Jacob.

"No!" I murmured, sitting on my messy bed as he sat on my desk chair backwards. "But, I've tried holding a grudge and it doesn't work when I'm in love with him. It hurts too much."

"I don't understand, Miles, he hurt you, bad!"

"But, he healed me..." I whispered, my eyes downcast. "Jake, I love you, and I'm thankful for everything you've done for me in the last two months, and I'm so happy you're here you wouldn't believe me..."

"But?" Jake prompted, his eyebrows raised.

"But, I love Jacob. With all my heart; He's the first thing on my mind when I wake up, stupid little unimportant things remind me of how sweet and caring he is to me, his smile can light up the whole world, his voice is like music to my ears, everything about him just makes me smile, he's the last thing I think about at night before I go to sleep, he's all I dream about... Jake, Jacob _inspires_ me to write and play music again." I paused and bit my lip "He's the love of my life, Jake!"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Jake argued and I rolled my eyes despite myself.

"You don't know him, he's really sweet and kind and caring-"

"Except when he's insulting your father!" Jake interrupted pointedly and I frowned at him.

"He didn't mean it, he wouldn't have gotten mad if I had led him on and let him think we were gonna have sex." I can't believe I just said that to my ex boyfriend. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, my cheeks burning red in embarassment. "He didn't mean it!" I repeated in a whisper, not looking up to see Jakes face.

After that we started talking about normal stuff, like the new movie Jake was signed to do next month - or well, Jake started talking to fill the uncomfortable silence and I eventually let our previous upsetting/embarassing conversation become a part of the past. He told me that people were always asking him what happened to Hannah, that Mikayla was claiming I was pregnant and had run away out of shame, but that no-one believed her. After a few hours Jake left promising he'd come back tomorrow for my birthday.

"Mi's?" Jacob had jumped in through my open window before Jakes car was completely gone.

"You're here?" I breathed, after a whole month he was here, right in front of me for the second time in one day.

"I love you, Mi's!" Jacob whispered almost silently and that was all it took for me jumped forward and into his arms, burrying my head in his neck and letting a few tears escape as I hugged with all my being.

* * *

**Sooo, apparently TV and writing aren't my only options when I'm sick, I can also sleep for half the day as well, who woulda thought?**

**What did you guys think? Please review? Pwetty pwease wiff a chewwy on top?  
Here are the packs as of yesterday;  
Sam, Jared, Paul, Colin - Colin's not a wolf yet, but he will be soon!  
Jacob, Miley, Seth, Leah, Shane - my wolf based on Joe Jonas/Shane Grey - Accalia and Matt - Vanessa Hudgens and Justin Bieber who will be wolves soon and were submitted by litonya (lee-toe-nee-a) B. They will also imprint on each other when they phase - Brady (Not yet phased) and Quil and/or Embry might be changing to Jacobs pack unless anyone has any objections.  
I'm still accepting submissions for other wolves... And brought on by a sarcastic comment from my brother I might be starting a third pack if persuaded by you guys, the readers. Also, please note that my brother is the one who picked out the names for Justin and Vanessa's characters - Accalia is pronounced A-kay-lee-a, but she's called Caley for short, Kay-lee.**

**Again, please REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Not long after Jacob came he had to leave because Uncle Charlie didn't know he was here, and if he had he wouldn't exactly have been over the moon after the scene in the hall earlier. I floated through the rest of the day in a sort of daze before going bed early. I was woken up when it was really dark outside to a soft melody being played by guitar outisde my window.

"Mi's?"

"Jacob?" I asked, sitting up and watching as he jumped swiftly from the tree branch outside my window and landed easily just inside my room. He was playing an acoustic guitar and never once took his eyes off of me... I didn't know he could play the guitar.

"Happy birthday, Baby Girl!" He smiled and my heart melted as my brain slowly recognized the song he was playing... _Take Your Sweet Time_ by Jesse McCartney.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I asked stupidly, it was kind of obvious what he was doing.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I don't care how long it takes to be able to call you mine, just take your sweet time, Mi's!" His voice was low and sent shivers down my spine.

"_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe_" I wanted to tell him that I wanted him back, that I didn't need any more time, but his voice was too beautiful to interrupt him. It was like Angels singing... My Angel singing. He's a really good musician, how did I not know he was absolutely perfect in every way?_  
_"_But you will be fine,_

_The sun again will shine  
On you  
Whatever you do_" I was really surprised he could make the high notes, from the look of adorable concentration on his face it took a lot of work to pull off, and that only made me love him more... Even though he woke me up in the middle of night._  
_"_Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime_" I frowned slightly at that part, I didn't want him to think I was pulling away, I just wanted to pull him **back**. Back into my arms where we could be together forever._  
_"_'Cause letting go isn't easy for me_" A look of pain crossed his handsome features with that line and I smile reasuringly at him._  
_"_But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go_" I unconsciously nodded, I heard every single word that spilled out of his oh-so-kissable lips in his perfect, musical voice."_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime_" He played the last few cords as he stared directly into my eyes. His smoldering brown orbs holding mine for eternity. He stood there nervously for all of half a second before I jumped on him again. My lips finding every part of his face except the part I really wanted. In the back of my mind I heard him drop the guitar, but I was more focussed on the feel of his arms as they wrapped around me and held me tightly.

Take your sweet, sweet time

I'm feeling you pull away

Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you baby  
Anytime

I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort everyday  
Do you hear the words I say?

Oh, I'll be here, for you  
I will be here  
I oh I'll be here  
I will be here...

"I love you!" I wasn't even aware I was mumbling my love and appologies and begging him to take me back until he effectively silenced the only way possible. He tasted kind of minty as our lips _**finally**_ connected after a whole month, but I could still taste that distinct Jacob scent that drove me crazy.

"You're crying?" Jacob murmured when we were forced to break apart, he looked confused and worried. "I didn't want you to cry, Mi's!"

"Happy tears!" I choked out, my face hiding in his neck. "I love you, Jacob! And I don't want any more time, I just want you back, please come back?"

"I'll always be here, Mi's!" Jacob promised, his lips brushing over my neck. "Always!"

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other with Jacob whispering words of love and comfort every now and then, but after a while I pulled Jacob down on my bed - against his protest - and cuddled up to him with head directly over his heart. The next thing I know I'm waking up to my allarm and Jacob is gone. He did leave another rose, the only one missing from my collection - the red rose - it had a light dusting of gold glitter on it and smelled distinctly of roses and Jacob. The note he left said; love, _passion, beauty, respect, courage, romantic love_ . Both were resting delicately on my bedside table instead of my pillow. I smiled happily as I practically danced around my room and downstairs; I had my Jacob back, my best friend had come to visit me and I had my Jacob back. I was happy, _happy_, **happy**.

When I walked into the kitchen I was shocked to see Bella already up and making breakfast with Edward sitting at the table, watching her.

"What are you doing up?" I paused, confused. I checked my watch, Bella wasn't supposed to be up for another half hour.

"Making your breakfast!" Bella answered and I slowly stepped into the kitchen, it smelled like bacon and mushrooms and pancakes.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Jacob was waiting right outside for me when it was time for school, but this time - unlike every other time - he was sitting on the hood of that old car we made out in a month ago. It looked different; there was a new coat of dark blue paint on it and it looked like he had spent a lot time polishing the silver rims and washing the widows until they almost sparkled. I could see a pair of hot pink fluffy dice hanging from the rear-view mirror and I laughed, they were totally out of place, but I knew he did it for me.

"Hi!" I smiled shyly, slowly walking over to him and he stood up.

"Hi!" Jacob tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear when I got close to him and I felt him leave something there. "Happy birthday, Mi's!"

"Only 'cause of you." I sighed when he brought me into his arms where I belonged. I didn't really care what I got today, the best would always be having Jacob back, and him waking me up at midnight to sing to me. "I love you!" I'd tell him that every minute of my life just to make sure he wouldn't leave me again.

"I love you, too, more than you could ever know!" Jacob whispered into my hair.

"Kiss me?" I asked quietly, pulling back slightly and he was quick to resppond by leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. They were so soft and sweet and he tasted like mint again and it was driving me insane. It was short and sweet and I longed to deepen it, but I could feel Uncle Charlie's eyes on us and Jacob's hesitance.

"I got you a present!" Jacob anounced, I couldn't supress a slight whimper when he took his magical touch away from me.

"You're all I want, everything else is unimportant." I mumbled, leaning lightly on the hood of his car as I waited for him to come back out of it.

"I know it's not anything really nice or anything, but I made it myself, well, I made the charm, the chain used to be my Mom's... I hope you like it!" Jacob was back in front of me and holding a small jewellery box out for me.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jacob, you're all I wanted was you and now I got you back." He seemed to ignore my words or something because he opened the box and there was a little golden key dangling from a thin gold chain. "It's beautiful!" I breathed, I could see tiny letters engraved on it that read _'Miley Ray Stewart'_.

"As corny as it sounds, it's the key to my heart... Literally!" Jacob pulled a matching gold chain out from under his shirt, it was a gold heart that was missing a peice right out of the middle of it in the shape of a key... The key on the chain in the box. "It's always been yours, but I just wanted something that would always remind you!" He carefully took the key out of the jewellery box and before I even knew it he had it clasped around my neck so the key hung delicately against the warm skin on my chest.

"I don't care how corny it is, I love it, Jacob." I said honestly, bringing his lips down to mine in a soft kiss.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley actually like my gift!

I drove her to school in the rabbit and she sat in the passenger seat for a good two minutes before she leaned over to kiss me goodbye. I'm not sure how, but that one quick kiss somehow turned into Miley sitting on my lap and me biting her neck. I had to force myself with every ounce of self control I had - which around Miley was very little - not to do something very inapropriate in the same ballpark of what had led to me saying things that had kept us apart for a month. It was very hard to do considering she now had my bottom lip between both of hers and was teasing it in just the right way to drive my up the wall with lust.

A knock sounded on the glass of the drivers window and Miley practically flew back into the passenger seat. By the time I gathered enough will and strength to turn to see who was there they were gone and I was left breathing heavily and trying to regain my senses.

"Sorry!" I heard my Miley mumbled and I snapped my head to her so fast I swear my neck cracked.

"I'm not gonna complain!" I replied with a slight sense of familiarity of when she sang to me a month ago.

"It's just I haven't been able to kiss you for a whole month and now I just don't wanna stop." Miley was blushing seemingly a brighter red with every word of her needless explanation.

"I'm sorry I was around, I thought you'd still hate me, so I kept away from you when you were awake so I wouldn't have to see that look on your face again and so I could find a way to properly appologize." I tried to explain myself, even though I knew there was no reason for causing her so much pain. I hated seeing that heartbroken look on her face.

"I don't care anymore because you're here now and I just want to stay with you forever!" Miley mumbled, her hand reaching over the console and lacing her fingers through mine.

"I can agree to forever!"

"Forever and eternity..." Miley mused wistfully and I smiled, I liked the sound of that. "But, first I have to suffer through high school without you." She pouted, snapping back from wherever her mind had briefly wandered away too.

"And suffer we shall, because people will start rumors if we stay in here any longer." I sighed and her adorable pout got even harder to resist.

"But, I'm not gonna be able to see you for _ages_... My Aunt Dolly is picking me up from school and she said she's taking me to some surprise and then we're having dinner with Uncle Charlie and Bella." Miley whined and you know you're whipped when even her whine sounds cute. "I love you!" She murmured, leaning over and brushing her lips over mine before pulling back with a shy smile.

"I love you, too, Mi's!" I whispered just before she got out of the car.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The Cullens are _insane_!

Absolutely, positively, without a doubt insane. After reluctantly leaving Jacob I was surrounded by a group of vampires all wishing me a happy birthday, Honestly, I mostly just wanted to forget this one, if it weren't for Jacob I'd be hiding under blankets all day most likely crying my eyes out because this is my first birthday without my Dad and big brother. Then the bloodless beauties went and gave me a present which led to my current epiphiny that they're lunatics.

"I'm not accepting it!" I argued with Jasper, the others had all scattered when the bell rang leaving him alone to endure my arguments.

"I don't think it's refundable!" Jasper said and supressed a growl.

"Well, I don't want it." I crossed my arms and hoped - though not much considering how persistant vampires can be - that he would give up.

"It's already in your name!" Jasper replied and I actually did growl this time. "You might as well just accept it, Miley."

"Didn't the telepath tell you I didn't want anything for my birthday?" I was sure I had felt him in my mind a couple of times when I was trying to convince Grandma Ruby, Mam'aw and Aunt Dolly I didn't want any sort of fuss this year. In the end I'd finally relented when the three of them ganged up on me and I agreed to let Aunt Dolly come up and visit - Grandma Ruby had to look after both her farm and the one I had inherited and Mam'aw was staying in Tennessee for my cousin Luanne's sixteenth that was a few days before mine, making me the unwilling baby of the family.

"I never knew anyone could be more adverse to gifts than Bella." Jasper mused as if I hadn't spoken, which confirmed that they did in fact know. "But, then again, you are a very curious girl, Miley Stewart."

"Yeah, well, me and my 'curriosity' don't want your insanity." I grumbled, I think it's impossible to argue with a vampire, they had nothing better to do with their than figure out ways to get under my skin. "So, just take it back to whoever you got it from."

"It would hurt Esme's feelings if you didn't take it." Jasper said, trying a new aproach. Stupid vampire knows I don't like upsetting people.

"You couldn't have just got me a guitar or something, oh, I don't know... _normal_?" I asked huffily. I knew I was giving, but Mr. Emotional knew which buttons to push to make me agree.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jasper laughed and I groaned, he knew he had won.

"Normal _is_ fun! A whole lot more fun than a room that's just gonna collect dust for the next hundred years."

* * *

**So, who wants to know what the Cullens got Miley?**

**Still accepting more wolf submissions... Especially for Sam's pack, or younger wolves around twelve or thirteen or fourteen. I feel a little mean or something - I don't know if mean is the word to use, but I can't think of another one right now - Jacob's pack has 12 members already and Sam's has been reduced to 4.  
I've put links to pictures of the packs in my profile if you guys want to check them out.... Note where Miley's eyes are directed in the picture of Jacob's pack. ;)**

**What should Miley get from her family for her birthday? A car, one or more of her dogs, her horse, or something else entirely and if so what?**

**_REVIEW  
_I feel like I ask every chapter and I probably do, but it's just 'cause I love reading what you guys think of the story and any suggestions you might have to make it better and stuff.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl...  
I've seen about five episodes of GG - I started watching it but then they put it on too late for me to be bothered staying and then they took it off all together - and I've seen the episode that was on last night on GO!, how is that possible... It's like how I've seen a total of three episodes of the Naked Brothers Band tv show on Nickelodeon because I was bored and then, like, a year and a half later I was watching Nick again and the same two episodes were on, what are the odds?**

**_REVIEW PLEAS???_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"What the Heck am I even supposed to do with it?" I asked in exasperation, stupid Jasper had weaseled me into keeping the Cullens _gift_.

"I thought as Hannah Montana you would know how to use it-" Of course Alice told everyone else that I was Hannah, or they're all freakishly attentive enough to see it, which means it was more than just a fluke and half the worl knows about my 'disguise'.

" I _know_ how to _use_ it, but you should know by now that Hannah's dead, so there's really no point in having it." I cut him off, he was making me growl and pretty soon people would start noticing.

"No, she's not, she's just on holiday." Jasper denied with an air of confidence and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever helps you hunt at night." I mumbled, there was no way I was going to perform again... And even if I did, I didn't have any new songs because oddly enough my Daddy hasn't written any from the grave.

"Alice has seen it!" Jasper tried to convince me and I scoffed.

"Alice can't see me, remember, so she can't have seen it." In reply Jasper dangled the keys in front of my face expectantly. "I don't want it and you can't make me take it." I crossed my arms and smiled tirumphantly.

"Not even for Esme and Alice? They'd be heartbroken if you refused it." He raised an eyebrow at me as if daring me to deny and I grumbled to myself.

"Give me the dang keys." I muttered, snatching them out of his hand and ignoring his look of superior triumph as I brushed past him.

The stupid, idiotic, moronic, _insane_ vampires bought me a freaking _**recording studio**_!

----------------

School was boring, I spent my time split between dreaming of when I could finally see Jacob again, trying to get the Cullens to take the studio back and being sad about Dad and Jackson. I gave up on the middle task at lunch when they were all there and staring expectantly at me with their liquid gold eyes and it was impossible to say no... Especially since I'm pretty sure they all have some sort of hypnotizing power that they were using on me. About an hour before school let I was in biology when the door opened and practically the whole class became starstruck... And it wasn't because Jake was here, because he wasn't, I hadn't heard from him since yesterday even though he promised he'd call today. Aunt Dolly was standing in the doorway, a smirk on her lips as she looked over all the faces that were staring at her. Once she caught sight of me I felt like sinking into the ground, so much for keeping my birthday low profile this year.

"Well, howdy, Sweet Pea!" Despite myself I smiled at the comfort of the familiar Tennessee twang.

"Hi, Aunt Dolly." I reluctantly mumbled and almost immediately the whispers started. Thank God they'd hopefully never find out who my Godfather was or I'd be royally screwed.

"Well, now, I know it's not exactly _school rules_, but I was wonderin' if I could take my Goddaughter home early today because it's her _sixteenth_ birthday and I haven't seen her in a long time and this is her first birthday in a new town..." Aunt Dolly listed, laying the southern charm on pretty thick as she addressed the teacher and I prayed she wouldn't bring up Dad and Jackson.

"Come _on_, Dolly, what is takin' so long?" The second voice preceeded her appearence and I sunk lower in my chair. _Why_ did it have to be me?

Daddy had a thing for giving his kids famous Godparents, I had Dolly Parton as a Godmother and Jackson had Reba McEntire and Kenny Rogers... We never understood why Mom and Dad split up the amazing duo of Dolly and Kenny, but either way they were all Aunts and Uncles to me and Jackson.

"I was just askin' this nice teacher if we could take Miley." Aunt Dolly replied, turning back to Mr. Greyston who was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Of-of course you can!" He stuttered and I silently cursed him for giving in. I mean, what about my education, or school rules, or special prefferences?

"Come on, Miles, we only have so much daylight left." Aunt Reba called, waving me over. I reluctantly packed up my books and made my way to the door, feeling every single pair of eyes on me as I went.

"Uncle Kenny better not be here as well?" I muttered as my Godmother and my brothers Godmother led me out of the building without even letting me stop at my locker.

"No - unfortunately - but, he did have a helpin' hand in your presents." I inwardly cringed, what could they possibly have gotten me that would involve all three of them?

"Gift number one!" Aunt Dolly tossed a small plain white box as we reached her silver convertible. I caught it and was reluctant to open it seeing as Jackson got a two hundred thousand dollar car - which he proceeded to total within six months (and _why_ did they always insist on spending so much?). Naturally there was a set of keys in the box... On a _Lamborghini_ keychain.

"This is just a novelty keychain, right?" I'm absolutely positive I told them I didn't want any sort of fuss this year and now I had a recording studio and what I'm almost possitive was a car.

"Why don't you find out?" Aunt Dolly suggested with a knowing smile and I groaned. Why couldn't I have a normal family that didn't blow outragous amounts of money on cars for their Godchildrens sixteenth birthdays?

I pressed the button on the keychain that would unlock the car and my eyes darted to a purple convertible hidden between a blue _Toyota_ truck and a dark green SUV. My favourite color and my favourite kind of car, dang it, they knew my weak spots.

"Can I drive it?" I asked, unable to keep the wonder and hope out of my voice, dang it, how did they know me so well?

"Just make sure Charlie doesn't see you until you get your licence and you can do whatever you want with it." Aunt Reba said and I practically ran over and jumped over the side of my new car, landing perfectly in the drivers seat.

"Okay, forget what I said before, this is one of the best gifts ever!" If I didn't know any better I'd say Jasper was behind my sudden change of heart, but luckilly for him I'm a sucker for good looking cars and the color purple.

"And it will take you to part two of your present." I wasn't listening anymore as I fiddled with the keys and ignition. As soon as I turned the key the engine purred into life, it was the secod best sound I ever heard - right behind Jacob's voice. The sweet humming continued as I checked the mirrors and prepared to back out of the parking space.

"Hold up, Swet Pea." Aunt Dolly stepped behind the car, stopping me from moving unless I wanted to run over my Godmother who had been one of my main mother figures since I was ten. I felt like a sad little puppy, they defied my wishes for _my_ birthday, then when I got excited about it they wouldn't let me use it? That's just mean.

"We've got a few rules before we let you loose on the road." Aunt Reba said and I pouted. "Number one; this is the only time you're allowed to drive without your licence and only because it's your birthday."

"Second; follow the road rules and stay under the speed limit." Aunt Dolly added and I thought idly that this car could probably go _really_ fast.

"Third; one of us will be with you at all times when you're driving today, okay?" Aunt Reba asked and I nodded eagerly.

"Promise!" I said, looking up at them and getting slightly edgy. "Can we go now?" Five minutes later Aunt Dolly was driving her car at a slow pace out of the school parking lot and I followed with Aunt Reba beside me, heading to an unknown location for part two. I was itching to get out on the open road and see how fast my new baby could go, but I _had_ agreed to speed limits and road rules and stuff.

Turns out the second part of the gift was in the Quileute reservation so I might be able to see Jacob when I'm there if he's out of school, and show him my new wolf-mobile. Aunt Dolly pulled her car to a stop from the painful crawl we'd been going at, right outside Billy Black's house. I stopped as well and cut the engine, the peaceful purring stopped immediately. I could smell Jacob everywhere, it was so strong and comforting I almost felt like I could get a acob-high from just being here too long.

"Took you long enough!" As soon as I heard his voice I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, running over to him and throwing my arms around him.

"Did you know about this?" I questioned into his neck, tasting his warm, salty skin as I spoke.

"That's another part of why I didn't come see you for the last week, I was so afraid I'd tell you and ruin the surprise." Jacob replied, his hot breath tickling me and sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you ready for the next part of your present, Miles?" Aunt Dolly asked and Jacob pulled away from me.

"No, but there's no point in arguing now." I muttered and my Aunts rolled their eyes at me

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"BLUE JEANS!" I had to stop myself from wincing at Miley's loudness when she saw her noble steed. Her grandmother had called me and my Dad a week ago and asked us to help with their plan to make Miley remember her sweet sixteen as a good birthday instead of the depressing one we all knew she was planning on. So, to me, keeping Miley's horse on the reservation was the _least_ I could do to help and Dad had agreed to it, so now any time my girl wanted a peice of her childhood/hometown all she had to do was come here and she'd have her best friend that I actually somewhat liked... Not like the wanna-be psychic and the pretty boy.

"You still wanna argue?" Reba asked... Jeez, Miley knew Dolly Parton _and_ Reba McEntire.

"You brought me Blue Jeans?" I could hear the excitement in Miley's voice and it made me smile... Boy, I'm whipped.

"Billy and Jacob here agreed to keep him here so you can visit him whenever you want." Dolly confirmed and Miley jumped over and hugged them both before flying over to me and her horse, ignoring me in favor of hugging and kissing Blue Jeans repeatedly. Is it possible to be jealous of a horse?

"You guys are the best." Miley gushed and I figured she must be really happy because I'd never seen her gush before.

-----------------

Later that night after Blue Jeans was settled in the make-shift barn behind the house my Dad advised I go check on the latest phaser, a fifteen-year-old boy in Seth's class at school, Shane Mauboy, before going to visit Miley at Charlie's house. I'd been wrong last month when I had been trying to get Seth and Leah to change faster, it didn't make the proccess go any faster, it just pissed them off and they phased faster, but the change still took two weeks, so I'm guessing that it's just Miley who could get over it in two days. Shane had started phasing about four days ago and I think it's getting easier to help the knew wolves through their first two weeks... At least that's how it felt after seeing Miley in so much pain that first day. Shane's parents didn't even know he was a wolf yet, they just thought he was sick or something, the only reason I knew he was even phasing was because Seth had mentioned one day that he was sick and had a fever. Of course, every sick kid with a fever in La Push isn't a werewolf, but I just thought I'd go over and check the kid out just in case, and lo and behold Seth had stumbled upon a werewolf.

After checking on the kid I phased and ran through the forest hoping Miley would be home by now. It's sad to know I'm actually getting used to sickly stench of vampires, but there was no way I was going to let a bunch of leaches keep me away from Miley. When I got to the house I could smell Miley everywhere as I carefully padded around to where her window was. She was talking to someone up in her room and I recognised the pretty boy actors scent with a low growl.

"Jake, you're my best friend, but I love Jacob, it's not something I can explain, it just _is_." I heard Miley saying and I could just imagine the look on her face, a pleading look that could melt any sane persons heart. "Love just is!"

"But, you used to love _me_, Miles, and I never stopped loving you." I growled, so that's why he was here? To try and steal my girl away from me?

"I _do_ still love you, Jake-" I swear my heart froze in my chest and panic shot through me. "-but, it's a different kind of love... I love you like a friend or-or a.... _Brother_-" I could tell it hurt her to say that, especially today, her first birthday without him. "-but, I'm _in_ love with Jacob, he's my whole world, with Jacob it's like it's not gravity keeping me tied to earth, but Jacob. It feels like Jacob is the only reason I was born... I love him, Jake."

The pretty boy sighed and I heard them shift up in her room, everything was silent for a few seconds until I heard something thud and Miley was breathing unevenly. I phased and pulled my pants on before jumping up the tree beside the house in three jumps so I was right in front of her window. Actor-boy was on the floor by the door and Miley had her back to the window and I could see her breathing wasn't right.

"What the Heck, Jake?" Miley whispere-yelled.

"I-I..." Jake stuttered, looking light a deer in the headlights.

"You _kissed_ me!" Miley finished in her quiet yell and I growled again, it was more pronounced this time and I wouldn't be surprised if Miley and the pretty boy heard me.

"I-I just wanted to see if you'd kiss me back." The wanna-be Buffy said quietly and it took all my will not to jump in there and rip his head off.

"I told you, Jake, I love Jacob, and I would _never_ cheat on him."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"I'm sorry, Miles, it's just that I love you and I don't want to see you throw your life away for some kid who'll keep you from your dreams." Jake tried to explain why he _kissed_ me. Three months ago I probably wouldn't have minded if Jake kissed me, but I had Jacob now, and he was the only I wanted to kiss me now. I had told Jake more than once that I loved Jacob and he still managed to find a reason for his lips to be on mine... A totally delusional reason.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't be kissing me when you know I love Jacob, and he's not keeping me from my dreams, he _is_ my dream." I know when Jake said dreams he was talking about Hannah, why did everyone want to make me sing again all of a sudden?

"What about-?" I glared at Jake, making him stop before he could finish.

"_Jacob_ is my dream now!" I muttered, my wolf sense could smell and hear Jacob outside and right now he was all I wanted. "I think you should go, Jake, I'll talk to you again tomorrow when you've come to your senses."

"Please, Miles? I'm sorry, I won't do it again, just please consider your options?" Jake pleaded with me, but I didn't have anything to consider; Jake and I would never be anything romantic ever again, Jacob was my Prince Charming.

"I have considered every option possible, but the only ones that make me happy are the ones with Jacob and me together." I whispered and Jake sighed, I heard him open my bedroom door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He mumbled, walking away.

"Jake!" I called, I didn't like hurting people, especially not Jake after how he's helped me the last two months. He paused and turned around, hope in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I love Jacob."

"I guess." Jake muttered, shrugging his shoulders before turning and leaving.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter.... I don't know what's wrong with my brain today.  
Anywho, please review?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_No Point Of View_

As soon as Jake left the house Jacob leapt through Miley's open window and landed easily beside her. Jacob wrapped his arms around Miley from behin and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I feel so horrible." Miley mumbled, turning in his arms and burrying her head in Jacob's chest. "He came here to surprise me for my birthday and now I've gone and just about broken his heart."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jacob tried to assure, sitting on her bed with her in his lap. "He'll be fine." Jacob made a weird face above Miley's head.

"But, I could see it, I hurt him real bad." Miley argued, shaking her head and Jacob could feel her warm tears on his chest.

"You can talk to him tomorrow and explain that you didn't _want_ to hurt him." Jacob reasoned and Miley reluctantly nodded, sniffling slightly. "Get some sleep, Mi's." He murmured, cradling her gently before laying her down on her bed and getting up to leave.

"Please stay?" Miley asked in a soft whisper, tugging on Jacob's hand and scooting over to make room for him on her bed.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked uncertainly and Miley nodded. Jake quickly walked over and switched her light off before laying next to her and pulling her back into his arms, her head resting on his warm chest with her right hand over his heart, Jacob had one hand around waist and playing idly with the tips of her hair whilst the other stroked her cheek gently. "I love you, Miley!"

"I love you, too, Jake-" She yawned and he froze momentarily. "Jacob..." Miley finished when she was done yawning, settling her head on his chest.

"I hate seeing you like this..." Jacob said quietly when he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he carefully moved her off of him, despite her whimpers, pushed her toy wolf into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll be back soon, Mi's!"

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

This had to be the stupidest idead I have ever had. I was following _Jake Ryan_'s scent from Charlie's house to where ever the Hell he went after Miley shot him down, so I could **talk** to him.

Well, isn't she just a little crybaby Leah was in her wolf form as well, I never understood why she didn't like Miley. Seth liked Miley well enough, of course neither had really met her, but they'd seen her through my memories, so maybe that was it? Maybe Leah didn't like seeing her through the point of view of the guy who was head over heals for her. Well, it definately couldn't have anything to do with the fact that nine times out of ten she'd been crying her eyes out... Definition; crybaby

_Shut it, Leah!_ I muttered in my head, putting a little more speed into my run, the sooner I got to Ryan the sooner I could phase out and not have to listen to Leah insulting my Soul Mate.

Soul Mate?... Yeah right, more like infatuation. Leah thought with a snort and I growled. Touchy.

I tuned out anything else she had to think about my girl and continued to follow Jake's scent, I didn't need to be in any more of a bad mood if I was gonna try and have a conversation with the guy. The trail led me all the way to Port Angeles and I phased back to human before I was spotted and pulled my pants on again. Even though my senses weren't as good in human form, but they were still as good as any vampire and they were good enough to lead me to a hotel. I groaned, how the Hell was I supposed to find him in thirteen floors without being noticed?

Well, he could be walking out of the hotel right now with his head down and hands in his pockets. I walked over and stood directly in from of him. He stopped just before he could walk into me and barely glanced up as he muttered sorry and turned to walk around me.

"Jake!" I sighed and he finally looked up, frowning when he saw who I was.

"It's you... What do _you_ want?" He asked dully, well he's certainly not making this easy.

"I want to talk to you." I said, trying to keep my annoyance in check. "About Miley!"

"I'm not gonna stop fighting for her until there's a ring on her finger." Jake told me and I supressed a growl.

"This about what happened earlier... When you _kissed_ **my** girlfriend!" I took sickening joy in seeing him pale when I said that. He was too frightened to say anything and his eyes were darting around looking for an escape route, did the kid honestly think I'd hurt him?... I mean, I probably _would_ hurt him if it weren't for Miley. "Miley cried herself to sleep because she thought she hurt you and I don't like seeing her upset." Okay, that was a major understatement, it absolutely killed me to see her even frown for a mili-second.

"Then why did you call her father an incestous pedophile who abused her?" Jake asked, the boy definately had guts.

"Okay, look here, Zombie boy, I love Miley! I love everything about her, I've loved her since the second I layed eyes on her, saying those things to her and seeing the pain and hurt and anger in her eyes was the single biggest mistake I could ever make in my entire life. So, don't you ever think that I don't regret every single word of it, got it?" I clenched my fists so tight my nails started digging into my palms and I could feel my skin cutting, to keep them from shaking. Jake took a step back and I had to take a deep breath to keep from phasing. "I wanted to talk to you to find a way for you two to be _friends_ without me wanting to kill you because you're hitting on my girl."

"You can't make me do anything and I'm not gonna stop fighting for her." He said boldly and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, she doesn't love you and if you really love her, if you want to be a part of her life, then you better accept that fact and keep your little crush to yourself until you can find someone who wants you." I growled before turning and walking away before he could say anything else that would make me kill him and hurt Miley.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up Jacob was still there, holding me... Or well, I was half on top of him, but either way he was here and that's what mattered. He was already awake and playing with the tips of my hair, his fingers occassionally running through it. I wondered if he had slept at all last night, because he always seemed to be awake and on high allert when I saw him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" He murmured, his voice quiet and husky, it would have made me weak in the knees if I were standing.

"I love you!" I mumbled sleepily, slowly moving up so I could kiss him. Jacob sat up and pulled me into his lap, brushing his lips over my forehead.

"I love you too, Mi!" He whispered, his lips moving across my skin to my ear. "More than you could ever know." I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly through my mouth when he kissed my eyelids before moving on. "And I never want you to forget that, okay?" I could feel his lips just millimetres away and I longed to touch mine to his.

"I promise!" I vowed and he finally gave me what I wanted. There wasn't any other taste to get in the way of his perfect, alluring, sexy Jacob-ness and I all but melted into a gooey puddle when our tongues brushed against each other in a slow, soft, sensual kiss. I moved in his lap until I was straddling him - never once breaking the kiss - and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him as close as werewolfly possible. His skin was burning against me even though we were the same temperature, I swear my own raised several degrees just from this kiss. After a few minutes I started getting light-headed it took me a while to figure out it was because I wasn't breathing and I was forced to break away from my boy to take in a gasp of air. "Sweet niblets, I should make you promises more often." I joked when I had caught my breath and Jacob was watching me, an amused look on his perfect features.

"Promise you'll never kiss anyone else like that?" He teased, but I could see an underline of real concern in his dark brown eyes.

"I promise!" I repeated and he smiled brightly, leaning down and pecking me on the lips.

"And from now on there are no big secrets between us, like ex's still being in love with you?" Jacob asked again in the same teasing tone, only it was more carefree now, like he wasn't fussed about Jake anymore. I froze, I _did_ have a big secret that I hadn't told him about.

"I do..." I breathed and Jacob laughed for a second.

"Save that one for about another two years, Babe." He said and I shook my head, suddenly feeling like I was betraying him when he didn't know about half my life, I struggled out of his warm, comforting arms and he immediately let me go. "Miley?" He sounded panicked and I inwardly cursed myself.

"I have to show you something!" I blurted out, feeling like it would eat me up if I didn't tell him. Damn it, the vampires even knew when he didn't, if anyone was supposed to know it should be him.

"What is it, Miles?" He sounded so concerned it broke my heart.

"A secret, I have a secret, a really big one." I was speaking way fatser than normal and as soon as I stopped I grabbed my keys off my bedside table and ran into my closet. I was so paranoid I had a safe at the back of my closet, I put the right key in and punched in the security number - 9, 14, 09 (the day I met Jacob up on the roof my first night in Forks)- the safe door beeped and opened. Inside was my 'Hannah Box' that had all the Hannah make-up I could need, a change of clothes if I _really_ needed them, my Hannah phone, a couple of other things like my Booty award that I just tossed in, and three of my Hannah wigs; a straight one I used to wear at concerts, a straight one I could do hairstyles with, and a shorter more wavy one that I had only just started wearing before I quit. I dragged the sparkly pink box out of the closet and dropped it with a thud beside my bed, studiously avoiding looking at Jacob. "I'm pretty sure you've figured out by now that music used to be my life and that thing Jake said yesterday about dreams and how my family is always talking about my dreams and hopes and stuff, there's a reason behind it all... I'm a really bad person, Jacob, I've kept this from you for _months_ and I feel horrible about it because you had a right to know-"

"Miles!" Jacob cut my rambling off and I looked up at him, only he was kneeling beside me now, he reached one hand up and stroked my cheek, instantly calming me better than Jasper could ever even dream of. "It's okay, I don't care what it is, I just care about you." I whimpered to myself, the look on his face and in his eyes held nothing but pure honesty and care.

"I'm Hannah Montana!" The words were out of my mouth before I even registered it, and I was kind of grateful I didn't have to think of how to say it.

"What?" Jacob looks so cute and adorable when he's confused... I sighed, this was the part I couldn't wing.

"When I was little I always wanted to be a singer, like my Daddy, and Aunt Dolly said that the chances of that happening were one in a million, and I said I wanted to be that one..." I took a deep breath, this was a lot harder to explain than I thought it'd be; when I told Lilly, Oliver and Jake I had just been dressed as Hannah already and just taken the wig off. "When I was twelve I was offered a record deal, but I wanted to be normal as well, and I couldn't do that if everyone knew who I was, so my Dad and I came up with the idea of Hannah Montana; a person who I could dress up as to do the famous stuff and then when I took off the wig I was just normal, boring Miley Stewart." I could hear Jacob breathing through his nose, but he didn't say anything, and I refused to look at him or I might cry. "I created Hannah so I could have the 'Best of Both Worlds', but when Daddy died I didn't like music anymore so I stopped being Hannah... Please don't hate me?" I begged, I picked up the keys I had dropped again and fumbled with them before finding the right one and opening the Hannah Box. It was kind of a mess from when I had just thrown everything in it before I locked in what I swore to myself was the last time it would ever be open. I picked up the main Hannah wig, the straight one I wore at concerts and carefully put it ont my head, tucking my brown hair out of sight until I heard Jacob gasp slightly. "I'm sorry!" I whimpered, closing my eyes for a few second to try and stop the tears before looking up at him.

Instead of yelling at me or storming out or hating me like he should have because I kept this from him, Jacob just pulled me into his arms and kissed away my tears when they finally spilled over. He rocked me back and forth lightly and rubbed soothing circles on back until I stopped crying enough to be able to talk. Jacob pulled the wig off and tossed it back in the box before looking down at me with his perfect kind brown eyes.

"I don't care!" Jacob said firmly, his fingers brushing my hair away and I bit my lip to stop the tears from starting again. "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart! I don't don't care how long you kept it from me, or _why_ you did it, I love you and the important thing is that you trust me enough to tell me now." His voice was hypnotizing and I almost fell for his charm.

"But, I wanted to tell you, and I was gonna tell you, but then we started kissing and you got mad at me... But, I kept it from you all this time and you've been nothing but perfect and you told me all your secrets and I kept this huge secret from you that you had a right to know-"

"But, you _did_ tell me!" Jacob cut me off, craddling my face in his hands and looking directly into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but he kissed me quickly and started talking again before I could say anything. "You wanted to tell me then, but it's my own fault for trying to force you and not seeing for the last month." He paused and and wiped away a stray tear that escaped. "It doesn't affect me, I still love you more than you could ever know, but the only right I would ever have to know would be if it affected me directly, which it doesn't. It's you, it's your life, and even though I can't live without you, it's up to you what you do and I'll support you and be with you as long as you'll have me."

"You're not mad?" I asked, hope in my voice and I'm sure my face.

"I'm not mad!" Jacob confirmed, leaning down and kissing me lightly. "I could never be mad about something that made you happy." He paused again, a mischievous smile starting to form on his perfect lips. "Plus, now I don't have to feel guilty about lusting after Hannah Montana before I met you." He teased and I blushed.

"You did _not_!" I muttered, looking down shyly.

"Oh, I did, just ask my Dad, I had giant poster on my roof for perfect viewing."

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop appologizing for the way my brain has been malfuctioning lately, and just say and overall sorry that stands for all past and future chapters until I'm back to my usual screwed up self. ;)**

**_REVIEW???_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

The pretty boy had called Miley about twenty minutes ago and said he'd come see her so they could talk about yesterday later this afternoon, after school, so I had suggested that she come with me immdediatly after school to meet the rest of the people in our pack. After we'd talked about it I'd assured Miley that I wasn't mad at her for keeping the fact that she's an international superstar secret I had put it out of mind, seeing that it wasn't something she wanted to talk about just yet. Oddly enough I hadn't brought my car when I ran to Charlie's house yesterday so Miley went with the over-grown mosquito's, staring longingly at her own car and I heard her mutter something about getting her licence as soon as possible and grinned to myself, the sooner she got her licence the less she had to be around the vampire bats.

On my way back home before school I stopped by to check on Shane, the kid looked a little better, but I wouldn't be holding my breath for him to be healthy just yet, he had at least another week to go. Luckily for me he and Seth were friends from school so he could actually help quite a bit. Shane grinned and waved through the window when he saw me, he took the same excited, this-is-the-best-thing-in-the-world aproach to wolf-hood as Seth did and couldn't wait until the phasing process was over, not so he could stop being sick, but so he could join the rest of us out patrolling for vampires and the rest of our responsibilities.

School was boring, there was a pop-quiz in science that I'm pretty sure I flunked, Seth followed me around like a lost puppy, and at lunch one of my best friends, Quil Ateara, came over and sat with us instead of with Embry, Paul, and Jared who were all in Sam's pack. This is how that went.

"H-hey, Jacob..." Quil said hesitantly, I'm sorry to say we hadn't talked much since I split from Sam's pack. "Can we talk... Alone?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Seth." I replied, the way he said it made it sound like he wanted to talk about pack business and Seth was part of my pack now.

"How did you do it?" Quil asked, glancing behind him at the other three who were watching us with interest.

"How did I do what?" I questioned and Quil took that as his cue to sit down at our table.

"Split from Sam... He's been driving us all insane since you left, he makes us run double shifts around the perimetre and he told us to attack if we even smell one of the Cullens within, like, a million miles." Quil said and I could sense what was coming. "It's like he's possessed or something, Dude."

"That's no reason to split from the pack, he'll calm down when he realizes they're not going to come anywhere near here." I said calmly and Quil raised his eyebrows whilst Seth looked confused, he didn't know I'd been part of the other pack - though they did know about Sam's pack.

"You left... Why? For a girl?" I growled lowly at that, even though I hadn't really explained to anyone why I left.

"Miley is more than just a girl." I muttered, maybe a little rougher than was neccessary, but I couldn't help, I'm protective of my girl and anything to do with her.

"I get _that_, I have Claire remember." Quil sighed and I rolled my eyes, the only thing Quil and I really had in common with our girls at this stage in time was the fact that we both imprinted and they were both female.

"Yeah, but Claire never left you because her family thought she tried to kill herself." I shot back and he stayed silent at that. "Sam kept saying that he understood and he kept telling me to get my head back in the game... But, you know how it is when you're not around Claire for a while, even if it's just a few _days_, well Miley was half way across the country and Sam was telling me to brush it off and get back on patrol..." It was Quil's turn to growl at that, he could imagine anyone - especially someone with an imprint - telling someone else to just 'brush off' not being with their imprint. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't just sit around and let him talk about Miley that way, so I left, I fulfilled my birthright to be Alpha and left to go find Miley."

"I want leave too, I want to join your pack, Jake, Sam's just getting too controlling and I was your friend long before any of this wolf business happened." I could almost hear a slight begging in his voice and it was hard to deny him, we'd been best friend since we were practically in diapers.

"Look, I don't know how you do it, I just know how I did it; I just let my natural birthright to lead split me from Sam's hold." I sighed, I really didn't have any right to deny one of my oldest friends his wish, Quil had been there for me my whole life, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't let him join my pack of misfit werewolves?

"Thanks, Dude!" Quil shrugged, I'm not sure if it was in defeat, but if he really wanted to split from Sam than I'd help him and we'd find a way.

So that's what happened at lunch and now it was after school and I had raced my way through checking on Shane - I just felt like I should be doing something for the kid knowing what he was going through - and almost destroyed another pair of jeans in my hurry to meet Miley at her school. I almost had a heart attack when I phased and could hear more than my own thoughts and it wasn't Miley, Seth, Leah, or even Shane... It was Quil. Well, damn, how'd he manage to find a way out so fast?

_I just told Sam no when he ordered me to run patrol from now until daybreak, and then I felt some weird thing, like being sucked through a vortex or something, and then you phased in and I could hear you._ Quil explained in his mind with an unseen shrug, and now that I thought about I did feel a weird sort of rush a few minutes ago that kind of matched what happened when Seth, Leah and Shane phased and I could hear them... With Miley I was too concerned with trying to stop her pain to notice any sort feeling like that.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Time passed slowly at school and I wasn't sure if I should happy about that or not, on the one hand the faster time went, the sooner I could be with Jacob again, one the other hand, I was dreading having to talk with Jake tonight and tell him I didn't love him the same way he loved me... In the end - well, actually, right after the conflict began in my head - my want to be around Jacob won out and I spent more time looking at the clock or my watch, waiting for the final bell to ring and set me free. One day when I was just wondering around in my wolf form a few weeks ago, waiting for Jacob so I could appologise to him I had stumbled upon a cute little hidey-hole not far from the school that had a sort of cave that I could hide in to phase in private without having to worry about someone just looking around and seeing me. It was dirty and smelled funky, but it was big - it could probably fit both me and Jacob in our wolf forms - and I couldn't smell neither wolf, vampire nor human anywhere near it. When I phased I could feel more than one pressence that could intrude my mind if I let them... One of them was Jacob - I could recognise him anywhere - and there were another three; the boy from a month ago, a girl and another boy.

**Jacob?** I touched out with my mind, sniffing around and looking for a trail I could follow to him.

_Hey, Mi's!_ Jacob's sweet, perfect voice replied in my head. _You still coming down here?_

**Of course, I get to spend time with my favourite boy!** I thought, making it sound like 'duh' and he laughed. **But, I gotta find my way first...**

_I'm almost at your school, I can lead you from there so you know for future refference._ Jacob said and I paused, I hadn't factored in Jacob coming to me in my hurry to get to **him**. I turned and started running back the way I came.

**Can you follow my scent to the cave?** I asked him, it would be a whole lot easier if there was a place we could both go to meet, especially one that no-one else knows about.

_Already on my way!_ I was at the cave before Jacob and I lay down on my stomach with my big furry head on my crossed paws as I waited for him. _Miles?_

**Jacob?** I lifted my head up just as he came through the opening.

_How'd you find this?_

**I was just wandering around one day and BAM it was here, I figured it would be a good place to phase and stuff.** I shrugged, standing up and shaking the dirt off my nice, clean, white fur. White was always the worst color outdoors, it attracts dirt.

_I want to stay here, just you and me, no interuptions!_ Jacob thought with a sigh, nuzzling me.

**Me too!** I replied, laying back down and looking up at him. **Maybe we could stay for a few minutes?** I suggested and as soon as he heard 'stay' Jacob laid down as well, right beside me so we were all cuddled up together.

_Ugh... Seth is starting to get impatient, he wants us to go back so he can meet you._ Jacob groaned, though not making any move to get up.

**But, I wanna stay here with you.** I whined, moving my head off my paws and resting on his when he lifted his own head. My way of trying to convince him not to go.

_I wanna stay, too, Mi's!_ I could hear the regret in his thoughts and knew we had to go.

**Alright, let's go.** I sighed, slowly standing up and shaking the dirt away again. I picked my backpack up off the ground on my way out of te cave and waited for Jacob to follow. **So, how many are there now? Last I knew there was a boy and girl.**

_That was Seth and Leah Clearwater, they're brother and sister._ Jacob explained as we started in what I could only guess to be the direction of the reservation or where-ever we were going to meet the others. _Seth is fifteen and Leah's nineteen, she used to date Sam before he changed and imprinted on her cousin Emily._

**Yow, that's gotta hurt!** I shuddered and Jacob nodded.

_Yeah, she's not exactly been friendly since that happened._ Jacob thought before moving on, I'm sensing that kind of a touchy subject... Boy, I feel out of the loop. _Uh, Shane is fifteen as well, he's in Seth's class at school and they're friends, he started phasing last week. And Quil, my old friend, he just changed from Sam's pack to ours because he didn't like the way Sam kept making them run double patrol and stuff._ I vaguely remembered Quil from the campfire last month, before I even changed myself.

**But, how is that possible? I thought the only reason you could leave was because it was your birthright to be Alpha?** I asked, confused.

_I don't know, he just said that he told Sam no when he told him to run patrol until morning and then the next thing he could hear my thoughts when I phased._ Jacob shrugged, starting to slow down so I figured we were almost there. _You wanna do this as a human or wolf?_ He asked and I looked around.

**I'd say human, but there's nowhere to change.** I thought and Jacob just pointed his head to the right and started walking.

_I'll keep watch if you want to phase._ He offered and I felt like blushing at the thought of being naked with him so close. I wondered if wolves _could_ blush and Jacob let out a bark of laughter.

**Shut it, Dogbreath!** I snapped in embarassment and he just shook his head and turned away so I could phase and get dressed. My jeans were a little wrinkled and both that and my shirt smelt like the cave, but overall they weren't too bad considering I'd rolled them into a ball to put them in my bag and had been carrying it around in my mouth. "You want me to keep watch for you?" I asked Jacob out loud, it felt weird to be talking when we hadn't said a word through-out our whole conversation. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and instead of walking away or anything he just phased right there and my jaw dropped. I'd never get used how beautiful he is... Or the fact that he was so comfortable being naked when someone could walk in at any moment.

"Like what you see?" Jacob teased and my eyes shot to his smirking face. I blushed darkly and he laughed lightly.

"I-I-I... Uh... What was the question?" I stuttered like an idiot and he laughed again, pulling his cut-off jeans on.

"I love you, Mi's!" Jacob said, walking over to me and kissing me softly. "Never change, baby!" Dang it, the boy knew how to make me forget why I was embarassed. One kiss and I was putty in his hands.

"I love you, too!" I sighed happily and Jacob took my hand and led me out of the forest and into the clearing behind his house. I laced our fingers together as we walked around the house and over to a park that was nearby, I could recognise Quil sitting at one of the picnis tables with two boys and a girl.

"You ready, Miles?" Jacob asked, his hot breath tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and we walked over to the table. Quil and the girl - who I'm guessing to be Leah - looked up at our aproach and the two other boys turned to face us.

"Hey, guys!" Jacob greeted when we reached the table and one of the two boys moved over to let us sit down.

"'Sup, Jake?" One of the boys nodded and I was reminded of Lilly every time she was around Jake when he started at Seaview.

"Guys, this is Miley!" Jacob introduced and I felt all eyes on me, making me feel self-conscious. Jacob squeezed my hand under the table and smiled at me before turning back to the others. "Miles, this is Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and Shane Mauboy."

* * *

**Check out the links on my profile, they're the pictures of the packs that have been decided as of last week.  
For appology for the way my brain has been working these last few days see the last few chapters.**

**Big confrontation with Jake next chapter, what do you guys want to happen?  
Also, Christmas is coming up in the story, what should everyone get?  
Imprinting; should Leah imprint with, Shane, Brady, Jayden, or someone else entirely?  
Who should anyone else imprint with?**

**A Brain Teaser worth a nice big 50 points in the 'Name Macob's 1st born' competition;  
**

- In a street there are five houses, painted five different colors.

- In each house lives a person of different nationality.

- These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke different brand of cigar and keep a different pet.

Einstein's riddle is: **Who owns the fish?**

1. The British man lives in a red house.  
2. The Swedish man keeps dogs as pets.  
3. The Danish man drinks tea.  
4. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.  
5. The owner of the Green house drinks coffee.  
6. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.  
7. The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill.  
8. The man living in the center house drinks milk.  
9. The Norwegian lives in the first house.  
10. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats.  
11. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill.  
12. The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer.  
13. The German smokes Prince.  
14. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.  
15. The Blends smoker lives next to the one who drinks water.

* * *

**jacobblackismineduh, JusTheUnderdog, nksteezae, Orihime-San, If-I-Were-A-Wolf, justanotherhannahfan, surferchickk525, Flaca 514 and Mileyhannahfan77 all have 10 points.**


	27. Chapter 27

__

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View

Seth and Shane both had a sort of happy-go-lucky personality and they were both over the moon to be wolves because it felt like they were now a part of some exclusive club or something. They were both great kids, but I worried that they were too young and innocent to have to be tasked with destroying vampires who wanted to kill, they reminded me of what Jacob would be like when he was younger. Leah... Leah didn't like me. I didn't know why, I wasn't going to ask, and she wasn't offering any reason, but the most I got out of her tyoday was a short, bitter 'hi'. Quil kind of reminded me of _Jackson_, he could be serious when he needed to, but I think he was more of a joker. Overall I think we're a pretty mis-matched bunch; Jacob's the serious, but sweet and kind and funny and _perfect_ one, I'm the sort of mother-ish one who wants to make sure everyone has their homework done, is getting enough sleep and is getting fed properly, Leah's the tortured cynic, Quil is the wacky kind of Jackson type, and Seth and Shane are the innocent little young ones that I just want to protect from the world.

I was at home now with Jacob, he was half-sitting/half-laying on my bed and I was leaning back against him, my guitar in my hands and I was strumming a sort of country-ish sound. I had a few lyrics bouncing around in my head, but I wanted it to be a surprise for Jacob when I wrote it. I don't know what exactly Jacob was doing right now, but when he went stiff I became worried and stopped playing.

"Jacob?" I whispered and he kissed the side of my head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mi's." Jacob murmured and sighed a second later, he lifted my guitar out of my arms and set it gently on the ground resting against one of the bedside tables, then he sat up fully, holding me against his chest. "Jake is here, baby, do you want me to stay or go?" I could here the nervousness in his voice and understood why he went stiff, he didn't want me to be alone with Jake after what happened yesterday.

"I want you stay." I muttered, turning my head and kissing his neck softly. "But, I think I should do this alone."

"I know!" He sighed, reluctantly letting me go when we both heard - and Bella and Charlie (and Edward who we could smell in Bella's room)- Jake slam his car door out on the curb outside the house. Jacob kissed me lightly before skillfully jumping out my open window and I looked out just make sure he was okay - I'd never stop worrying that he'd get hurt when he did something like that. I ran downstairs and opened the door just before Jake could knock or ring the bell, he looked surprised for a second before smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Miles!"

"Hi, Jake!" I half-smiled, starting to fidget with my fingers. "You wanna go up to my room?" I offered nervously and he nodded.

"Sure!" We were silent as we walked up to my room and I sat on my bed and he sat on my desk chair. "Listen..." He started after about a minute of awkward silence between us. "About yesterday, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you when you said you had a boyfriend." He appologized and I was stunned for a second, I'd been expecting him to try and convince me to give him another chance.

"As long as you know it was wrong and you don't do it again, it's fine." I allowed and he let out a breath of relief, relaxing slightly.

"Miles," he sighed and I smiled reasuringly. "I'm not here to ask you to leave him and come back to me... I just wanted to say that if you're happy with him then I'll leave your relationship alone, but I'll always be here for when he hurts you again." I opened my mouth to argue that Jacob wouldn't hurt me, but he stopped me. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, so it's up to you, I'm going back to L.A tomorrow to start my new movie, if you still want to be friends with me even after I kissed you then you know my number." Jake shrugged and got up to leave, but I was up blocking the door before he could even make it half way.

"I really do wanna be your friend, Jakey!" I said, itching to pull him into a hug, but I didn't know if I should or not. His smile was almost blinding and I laughed, deciding it really wouldn't be so bad to hug my best friend on his second last day in this state.

"I, uh... I didn't get a chance to give you your birthday present yesterday." Jake said quietly when I pulled away and I felt confused.

"I thought seeing you again _was_ my present?" I asked and he scoffed.

"You think I'd come all the way here and not bring you something? I'm hurt." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it over to me whilst studiously avoiding my eyes. I glanced down at the box, it had a ribbon around it, and back up at Jake before hesitantly opening it.

"_Jake_..." I gasped, looking back up at him with wide eyes.

"W-well, it's just that I know your last watch broke and I wanted to get you something nice." Jake explained and I could feel his eyes on me now. "I-I had it engraved if you want to look." I carefully lifted the watch out of the box and turned it over. _Miley, the best secret superstar best friend an ego maniac could have! Leslie_ was in tiny, beautiful calligraphy on the back and I was touched. He actually used his real name.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered and Jake smiled that big, happy smile again. "But, you really shouldn't have."

"But, I wanted to!" Jake frowned and I sighed, there was really no way I could refuse it without hurting his feelings any more than they already were.

"A _Rolex_, Jake? Really? You couldn't find anything under twenty thousand dollars?" I asked and he laughed lightly, taking it from my gentle hands and swiftly clasping it around my left wrist. It was heavier than I expected.

"Yeah, but this one reminded me of you." Jake shrugged and I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You're both beautiful, elegent, delicate and stronger than anyone else I know." He explained, "and I only settled for this one because I knew you'd kill me if I got the one I really wanted that was, like, fifty grand or something."

Jeez... I have _got_ to stop hanging around with celebrities and rich people, they spoil me way too much for my own good. I must have gotten at least a half million dollars in gifts in the last two days... And yet, my favourite was still Jacob and the key that hung around my neck forever.

__

**TWILIGHT**

Jacob E. Black's Point Of View

Miley was asleep by the time I went back to Charlie's at nine o'clock and I wondered vaguely what she'd told the pretty boy to have that sweet little smile on her face. I shrugged, I knew she wouldn't cheat on me or anything, so anything else didn't really matter as long as she was happy. Something sparkled in the moonlight and I looked to her wrist, the was a shiny new, diamond-studded _Rolex_ on her arm and I suddenly felt guilty or something. I felt like I'd never be enough for her, she got a _Lamborghini_, a recoding studio, and now a _Rolex_ for her birthday from her family, her ex, and the bloodsuckers, and all I'd done was sing her a song and make her a key and put it on a chain... I'd never be able to compete.

"No-one could ever compete with you, Jacob!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Miley spoke, sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "None of that is anything to me without you here, you make life worth living." She scooted over and patted the bed next to her, cuddling up to me when I sat down. "The best gift I got this year was you, everything else is just material stuff." She mumbled into my chest.

"Miles, be reasonable, I can't compare to a _Lamborghini_ or a _Rolex_." I muttered, not even bothering to question how she knew what I was thinking, she probably read my mind or something.

"I try not to, but sometimes you think really loud and it's hard to block it out, even though I don't want to invade your privacy." Miley said quietly, and I could hear guilt in her voice, it wasn't her fault I was a loud thinker. "And, I told you, they're just material objects, you're the love of my life, you're all that matters."

"But, you could do so much better without me, I'm holding you back." I said sadly, not looking at her until she hit me upside the head painfully.

"You are _not_ holding me back, Jacob Black!" Miley said evenly, glaring at me and I gulped even though I didn't know why. "I love you and my life could only be absolute horror without you." She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. Screw it, I could worry about my insecurities later, right now I had the most beautiful girl in the world kissing me. "_You_ are all I want!" She said firmly and I couldn't help but nod stupidly. I moved my head down and captured her lips again, she tasted like toothpaste and Miley, after a few seconds I hesitantly opened my mouth and traced my tongue over her bottom lip. We'd made out a lot recently, but I still didn't want to do anything that was too close to sex for her. When we eventually broke apart it was hard for me not to be aware of how she had her right knee between my legs at that exact spot, or that she had no bra on, or that her pajama top was just a _little too small_. I would definately be needing some alone time when I got back to the house.

"I, um... Y-you should get some sleep, Miles!" I stuttered, gulping nervously, if she move her leg just an inch forward she definately feel what she was doing to me.

"I don' wanna." She whined, pouting adorably. Unfortunately for Miley she yawned right after she said, kinda discounting her words. "Will you stay?" She asked, her innocent blue eyes staring at me, giving in to the fact that she had to sleep.

"Always." I promised, laying down and pulling her with me, positioning us carefully so she didn't feel my predicament.

"You kinda stink." Miley mumbled sleepily, wrinkling her nose up and I laughed, what did she expect when I'd been running around on patrol for the last few hours? She might be able to pull of always smelling like fruity perfume, but the rest of us weren't so perfect. "You're perfect to me." She kissed my neck before settling down and a few minutes later her breathing evened out again. Which of course led me to start thinking about how I wasn't good enough for her again.

__

**TWILIGHT**

Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View

Jacob was gone again when I woke up and I frowned when I noticed that my window was closed as well, did that mean he wasn't planning on coming back? Or better yet, why did he leave in the first place without telling me? Then I noticed the light dusting of snow on the window sill outside I jumped out of bed. It was snowing. I hadn't seen real snow for years, since we moved away from Tennessee, and even then it was only light dustings and stuff.

It was beautiful and sort of reminded me of clouds or something. I longed to run outside and have a movie moment spinning in the snow, but I knew I couldn't without Uncle Charlie thinking I'm insane or something. I bet Jacob would look so _gorgeous_ with snow falling around him, melting on first touch, making his perfect body glisten with water, tiny droplets trailing down his muscles... I _had_ to stop thinking about that before it was too late.

Jacob was waiting for me with his car when it was time to go to school and I practically ran to him. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his car before Uncle Charlie could come out and tell us to be careful about getting sick, he might not be a man of many words, but we know he cares. With Uncle Charlie you have to be able translate a couple of gruff words into entire sentences or paragraphs.

"I know it's not exactly the best, but it's better than having to go with the bloodsuckers." Jacob shrugged self-consciously and I rolled my eyes. I thought we had gotten rid of his stupid insecurities last night.

"I love it, remember the day we came back to Forks and you showed me this car?" I blushed, flashes of that coming back to me and I vaguely wondered if I could still get love bites since they're bruises and all, would they just heal or what? "And you built it yourself, it reminds me of you."

"I think you're a little wonky in the head to like this car better thanb the leeches'... Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just you're insane." Jacob said matter-of-factly and I laughed.

"Well, can the insane girl kiss you yet?" I asked, but instead of answering Jacob leaned over that stupid, pesky, evil console between us and caught my lips with his own. I would _never_ get tired of kissing him, of the way his soft lips brushed over mine, and his musky scent filled my senses, and his tongue danced with mine to a song only we knew...

"Crazy girls definately kiss the best." Jacob murmured against my lips when we were forced apart for air. I pulled back with eyebrows raised, a playful smirk forming.

"Exactly how many girl have you been kissin'?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Jacob got all flustered and did his best impersonation of a fish.

"N-n-no-one... I swear... Only you, Mi's-" I decided to put the poor boy out of his misery, so to speak.

"Relax, Jacob, I'm not gonna bust you for havin' a girlfriend before me." I shrugged, even though the thought kind of, sort of, made me sick to my stomach with jealousy. "We should get to school, though, before I make you late.

* * *

**Okay, this one's just a filler chapter 'cause I have nothing happening in the story right now and I need to just keep it running until Christmas.  
Speakin' of Christmas, what should everyone get? Miley may get a puppy, but I'm not sure yet, and I have no idea what the others should get.**

**Results of Einstiens Riddle; the German owns the fish... And I must be really stupid 'cause when I figured it out the first time the Dane owned the fish, and when I check the site I got the riddle from to see if it was right they said it was the Dane as well. But, really it is the German!  
Mileyhannahfan77 and suferchickk525 both have 60 points, RawrIsTheSoundIMake has 50 points, and ****jacobblackismineduh, JusTheUnderdog, nksteezae, Orihime-San, If-I-Were-A-Wolf, justanotherhannahfan and Flaca 514 all have 10 points!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW?_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... December 16th, Wednesday_

Uncle Charlie and Bella had both tried talking to me to find out what was wrong, but I couldn't tell them, especially not Charlie. Now I could hear Bella downstairs telling Jacob that I was up here hiding under my blankets and a second later my bedroom door burst open and Jacobs scent filled me up. He sat on the side of my bed.

"Mi's?" I could hear the hesitance and worry in his voice as he whispered. "What's the matter?" He pressed and I shook my head under the covers, a slight whimper escaping my hold, I didn't want to cry around him 'cause I knew he hated it when I cried. Jacob tried to pull the covers off me, but I clung to them like a life-line, I didn't want him to see me like this, it wasn't fair to him to always have to look after me and pick me up when I felt like crashing. Pretty soon he'll realize I'm just a lost cause and leave me to crash and burn. "Miley? Was it something I did? Please talk to me?" I shook my head again and Jacob sighed. A second later we were face to teary face, he'd crawled up from the bottom and looked entirely out of place. His eyes were soft and caring and his expression concerned.

As soon as he saw the tears Jacob pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried, without question or anything, he just whispered soothing words to me and waited for the tears to stop. Stupid, sweet, caring, perfect boy didn't even ask why I was crying once, he didn't bolt either like most guys would, and he kept whisper that he loved me and would never leave me no matter what.

"I-I..." I tried to speak, but I just kept sobbing for another three minutes before I could form a coherent sentence. "I-I'm sorry, J-Jacob, you s-shouldn't have to do this..."

"It's okay, Mi's, I don't care, I just want you to be happy." That brought on a wave of guilt, he was the only guy on the planet who would tell a girl he only wanted them to be happy when she cries her eyes out for no apparent reason and shuts people out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It-it's the anniversary of-of my Mom's death six years ago." I sniffled and Jacob brushed my hair back from my face and wiped my tears away. "And-and Daddy and Jackson are gone too."

"It's okay, Miles." Jacob whispered, kissing my forehead lightly and rubbing my back soothingly. "We'll get through it together... Unless you want to be alone?" I shook my head against his chest, I didn't want to be alone, today of all days.

"Please stay?" I whimpered, clutching him tightly and hoping he wouldn't leave me.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jacob promised softly and relief washed through me, he wouldn't leave me today. "Tell me about her." He suddenly said, throwing the blanket off us and pulling me into his lap as he sat up.

"What?" I asked, my voice kinda hoarse from crying.

"Tell me about your Mom, what you guys did together, your happy memories of her." Jacob clarified, kissing another stray tear away. "What's your first memory of her?"

"When I was three and she taught me to play _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ on the piano, I don't know if it's a real memory or if I think I remember it 'cause they were always talkin' about it." I shrugged and Jacob nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "The way Mommy and Daddy told it Mommy was sitting at the piano and I toddled up to her and she offered to teach me a new song. And then she told me which keys to press and stuff."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi, Mommy!" I smiled, holding onto the piano bench for support._

"_Hey, Princess." Mommy picked me up and sat me in her lap. "Wanna play a song with me, Sweetie?"_

"_Uh huh!" I nodded, happily pushing one of my hands on the keyboard. "Yes please."_

"_Okay... Press this key." Mommy instructed softly, pointing to one of the white keys near my hand and I poked it with one finger._

"_Like dat?" I asked, giggling, just because I could and I was three._

"_Very good, Sweet Pea." Mommy praised, kissing the top of my head lightly. "Now this one." She pointed to another key and I pressed it with the same finger._

"_Nex one, nex one." I said happily and Mommy laughed._

"_Okay, okay... This one, then this black one." Mommy instructed, pointing at two different colored keys._

"_What we playin', Mommy?" I asked, looking up at her with big brown eyes._

"_**Mary Had A Little Lamb**__." Mommy answered and my eyes lit up._

"_Can we get a little lamb, Mommy?" I asked excitedly, turning in her lap and standing up._

"_Maybe, Smiley, but how about we finish the song first?" Mommy suggested and I nodded, sitting back down and turning towards the piano again. "You remember those two keys you pressed?" Mommy asked and I nodded. "You gotta press those ones again, and then once more after that, okay?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I have a video if you wanna see?" I offered, but before Jacob could answer I crawled out of his arms and opened one of the drawers out the ones on the left of my bed, rifling through for a few seconds before pulling out a see-through pink CD case with a homemade DVD in it, then I pulled my laptop over from the other bedside table and put the DVD in. "This is the one Daddy made me with all my favourite memories of Mommy on it." I explained, settling back into Jacob's arms and pressing play. The exact memory I had been telling him started playing. In the next scene a four-year-old me and seven-year-old Jackson were helping Mom make a birthday cake for Daddy... Well, Jackson was filming and I was eating the chocolate chips one-by-one whilst Mom explained how to bake a cake and did the actual mixing and baking. It wasn't any particular special day, just a normal day, but it was still nice and sweet and fun. The next one was my fifth birthday when I got my first kid-sized piano and I played _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ for Mom.

There were ten years worth of videos compressed onto that one disk and every now and then Jacob would laugh at one of the funny things one of us did or say how 'cute' I was when I was little. One second I'm watching Mom teach Jackson how to ride a horse properly and the next I was waking up to Jacob stroking my hair back and still watching the DVD.

"How long was I out?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes and looking around, it was still daylight outside so I hadn't slept all day.

"About an hour." Jacob answered with a shrug, tearing his eyes away from the video "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really." I frowned, leaning over him and grabbing Beary from his recent home on my bedside table. Jackson gave him to me when I was three. "Can I go see Blue Jeans?"

"Sure!" Jacob quickly agreed, pressing pause on the laptop and closing it before sitting up properly - with me still in his lap. "You wanna go now?"

"Yes, please?" I slid off of his lap and held Beary tightly as I climbed off the bed and started towards the door.

"You wanna get dressed first?" Jacob asked and I turned to see he had this cute sort confused frown on his face.

"No, I just wanna go." I replied and he shrugged, following me downstairs and out to his car. We both wordlessly got in and were silent the entire twenty minutes it took to get to his house.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_No Point Of View... I'm thinking of changing the breaklines, what would you guys suggest?_

Miley wordlessly walked over to her horse, reaching up and petting his nose softly. Blue Jeans neighed happily and nudged forward into his owner, top which Miley responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's hard, Blue Jeans!" Miley whispered, not noticing Jacob slip out of the barn. "Mommy died six years ago and it hurts to be alive without her." Miley walked over and sat on the ground, leaning against the stall wall and looking up at Blue Jeans. He wouldn't trample her, she trained him all her life and he loved her too much to trample her. "I don't know if I could do this without Jacob, but it hurts so bad and even he can't stop the hurt." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Mommy's gone, Daddy's gone, Jackson's gone... I'm so scared that I'm gonna get Jacob killed too. I want my Mommy." Miley whimpered, cuddling Beary closer. "Mommy..."

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

This was going against every single fibre of my being, but God damn it, I couldn't deny my girl what could possibly make her... Well, not happy, but less miserable. After spending about three hours in the stall with Blue Jeans, Miley came out and all but begged me to take her to the ice picks. I was itchy and twitchy the whole drive out of the rez and up to the vampires lair. I was driving slowly I could tell it was starting to get on Miley's nerves and sped up a bit. What did that stupid leech have that I didn't? I don't want anyone screwing with Miley's emotions. Let alone some bloodthirsty statue.

But, more than my hatred of the bloodsuckers, I hated seeing Miley with that broken look in her eyes, the tears - each one like a dagger to my hear... Last time it was me who made her like that, but this time... If the leech could take that look away, then for the love of God I'd take her to the bloodsuckers. I smelt more than saw the turn-off and slowly drove up the long winding path to their over-grown coffin, my itchy twitchies getting worse with every second until I felt like I was about to phase out pure nerves, but I held it in for Miley. The freakish, emotion-twisting killer was waiting on the front steps with the psychic one when I stopped the car and Miley took a deep breath. A look of hesitation crossed her face, but I figure either she decided her want for her feelings to be controlled was too strong or the ice sculpture was already at work - if that was the case I'd rip him limb-from-limb for toying with her without her permission.

"Miley!" Mr. Controllula greeted when I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I felt her instantly relax for a short second before she tensed again and her eyes - usually sparkly and bright - dimmed just a little bit more.

"Oh, Miley, sweetie, what's wrong?" The psycho... I mean, _psychic_ vamp gasped, appearing in front of us a split second later and I growled lowly at her, but she ignored me.

"Jasper needs to stop the hurt." Miley mumbled, leaning against me as I reluctantly walked up to the bats cave. It broke my heart that I couldn't help her; it was the anniversary of her mothers death and I couldn't even comfort her - which you'd think I'd be able to do considering my Mom had died as well. But, it wasn't about me, it was about my girl, which is why we were here.

"Come on in." Pixie waved us both into the house, wrinkling her nose at me, but otherwise not even noticing me.

"Party girl's here, now we can start." The bottle blond came down the stairs in the blink of an eye, holding two bottles of clear liquid in one and one in the other.

"Not now, Rose." Miley muttered, curling into my side on the couch and I felt a few tears slip through her delicate hold that she'd had on them for the last three quarters of an hour.

"Oh, come _on_!" Blondie scoffed, sitting as far away from me as possible. "Edward says you're depressed and you're here to forget, so that's all I'm doing, helping you forget." She wrinkled her nose and all but gagged. "But, for that to work you'll want to put the dog out."

"I'm not leaving her." I growled, ignoring the sickly scent they were all giving off in favor of Miley's well being.

"Alice, get the shot glasses." Dumb blonde ordered a slight wind later the fortune teller was standing near the coffee table where a row of four shot glasses was sitting.

"What are you doing?" I pulled Miley a little closer as she kept crying, oblivious to the runway killer pouring shots across the room.

"Stay out of this, mutt, the kid needs a kind of help even Jasper can't give." Blondie snapped, why had all of these bloodsuckers become so interested in Miley? What were they planning on doing to her.

"I don't care what you're planning, but I'm not letting you hurt Miley." I threatened, the heat starting rise up my spine, and the only reason I supressed it was so I didn't hurt Miley.

"I'm not hurting the puppy, dogbreath, now just leave before I hurt you." I clenched the fist that was stronking Miley's hair and felt my nails dig into my palms, I really needed to cut them. If it weren't for her shaking and the tears no-one would have known my girl was still crying, she had gone silent and was practically hiding in my arms.

"Don't hurt him, I can't lose him too..." Miley whispered barely audibly and immediately all eyes shot to her small, frail figure.

"No one's going to hurt me, Mi's!" I promised and Blondie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll _kill_ them first." I said pointedly, glaring at the bloodsuckers who just smirked at me.

"Drink!" Blondie ordered, pushing one of the shot glasses closer to Miley. I growled loudly, but stopped when Miley hesitantly leaned forward and picked it up. She didn't drink it, just stared at blankly as if contemplating.

"Miles-" I started, not sure what to say, but the wannabe blonde cut me off.

"It'll take away the hurt." Miley looked up at that and I cursed under my breath. The only thing she wanted right now was for it to stop hurting that her family wasn't here anymore. She only wanted the pain to go away for today, she thought she could handle it every other day, but the important ones made her hurt so much she was willing to try anything to make it stop.

"Mi-" I started again, but stopped myself when she downed the shot in one gulp, wincing as the liquor went down her throat.

* * *

**Why did you guys stop submitting wolves for the packs? I'm still accepting, especially younger wolves and/or Sam's pack. Please only people who are famous and look like they could be aqt least _part_ native American.**

**Okay, so how do you guys feel about this chapter? Any and all feeback is good, but no flames please, I don't go into fandoms I don't like or stories I know I won't like just flame, so please respect that and do the same.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW??? :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley?!" I gasped, taking her face in my hands carefully and looking into her eyes, despite the fact that the alcohol wouldn't work this fast.

"It'll help me forget." Miley whimpered and I immediately brought her into my arms protectively, glaring at the vampires over her head.

"It's going to be okay." I murmured, kissing the top of Miley's head as she cried into my chest.

"I just wanna forget, Jacob." She sounded so broken I couldn't help but forget about the fact that we were in the middle of the vampires lair and the fact that Miley had just drunk alcohol at sixteen, and I brushed her tears away lightly.

"Drink!" Blondie ordered again, pushing one of the other three shot glasses towards Miley, looking directly at me as if challenging me to challenge her in the middle of her land..

"Don't!" I countered, but Miley already reached forward and picked up the glass, not drinking it yet. "Miley, drinking is not the answer." I tried to tell her, but it seeemed every time I spoke she proceeded because she downed the second shot with a wince. "Please don't do this, Miles, we can find another way." I pleaded, but she didn't seem to be listening. The brainless blond slid the thrid shot over to Miley and I was closer to dragging her out here than ever before, but I knew I couldn't without havong to force her, which might mean hurting her, which I just couldn't do.

"Please, Jacob?" She was almost begging me and it broke my heart. "It will stop the hurt... I just wanna stop the hurt."

"But, there's got to be another way." I pushed her hair back from her face and caught her glance briefly at the next shot. It was a longing look.

"Please?" That damn puppy dog look was gonna get someone killed one day because I couldn't resist it.

"Fine... But, I'm not leaving you for one second and as soon as something happens I'm getting you out of here." I reluctantly relented, some protector I am, letting my underage girlfriend drink with bloodthirsty vampires. As soon as I stopped speaking Miley took a deep breath and drank the third shot. I saw Blondie smirking and glared at her with all my might.

-----------------

An hour later Miley was sitting in my lap, holding a bottle of fruity flavoured vodka with an over-sized novelty _Tweety Bird_ straw in it and she was well and truly not going to remember this day. The vampire infestation had increased and all of them except Doctor and Mrs. Fang were here watching Miley get drunk and mumble mostly incoherently.

"Mommy liked to do the _Egyptian_..." Miley said randomly, somewhat inteligibly before taking another drink from the straw. "She woulda liiiiiiiiked youuuuuuu..." Miley petted my head and tried to kiss me, somehow kissing my jaw instead of my lips and I sighed. I'd be lucky if Charlie didn't arrest me for letting his neice get drunk when she was with me, he definately didn't like me much these days.

"Sure, Miles." I muttered, wondering if I could finally get her out of here now that she was practically wasted. I couldn't take her back to Charlie's house, but maybe we could stay at the cave until she was a little more sober.

"No... I wanna stay here, Jacob, I wanna stay here and not remember the bads stuffs with you 'cause you're my boy." Miley whined, I could only guess that she was reading my mind. Maybe she'd been toying with it earlier for me to let her stay here, I didn't want to think that, but I couldn't find any reason why I would let her stay. "My beautiful Prince Charming..." She mumbled, her eyes drooping slightly as she took another drink. "Mommy and Daddy used to calls me a Princess and you're my Prince... Mommy was the Queen and Daddy was a King, what happened to 'long live the King and Queen'?" Her big blue eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up at me, waiting for me to answer. "... And Jackson was the crown Prince, he was gonna be King like Daddy when he growed up, but now he'll never be growed up." Miley dropped her bottle of vodka and curled into me, crying into my shoulder not for the first time, and probably not the last either. "I lost them already, I can't lose my Prince."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mi's." I promised, not even caring if I showing vulnerability in front of my enemies. "I'm not leaving you, ever."

"I want my Mommy..." Were the last words Miley sobbed before the vodka lulled her into a restless sleep.

"I don't think it would be wise to take her back to Charlie's just yet." Edward advised and I glared at all of the Cullens.

"Well, anywhere would be better than here." I muttered, not really into the whole 'vampire hating' thing right now. I repositioned Miley in my arms and stood up, heading for the door; I wasn't about to just sit around with my girlfriend passed out in the middle of the vampires domain. The door was already opened when I got to it and I barely glance at the emotion changer as I carried Miley out.

"Despite what you think, mutt, we actually do care about Miley." Emotion boy said, following as I walked to my car and carefully placed Miley in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. "She can be like a lost little puppy sometimes... Impossible not to love." He added a minute later when I didn't say anything and I wondered why he was trying to justify himself, maybe he liked the challenge when she blocked his power or something, I didn't care, I just wanted her out of there.

"Whatever, bloodsucker." I glared, walking over to the drivers side and getting in, when I looked out the windshield the vampire was gone.

"Are you takin' me to Mommy, my Prince?" Miley mumbled barely inteligibly and I gulped, I couldn't bare to see her anymore hurt than she already was.

"Sure!" I muttered, reaching over and softly stroking her cheek, her head was lolled to the side and her mouth was slightly open as she snored cutely. "Anything you want, Mi's." Half an hour later I carried Miley into me andmy Dad's house, she was starting to come to and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, hello, son, I thought there was an age restriction for marriage in the state of Washington?" Dad questioned jokingly, it had never occured to me that's how it would have looked with me carrying Miley and her arms draped sleepily around my neck and her face nuzzled in my chest as I carried her across the threshold, but I didn't care either.

"I can't take her back to Charlie like this, Dad." I laid Miley on the couch and she mumbled something about crowns and jesters that I couldn't quite make out.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I am _**never**_ drinking again. I decided that when I woke up sometime when it was dark outside with a _**killer**_ headache and a foul taste in my mouth. Someone was stroking my hair back soothingly and I had a feeling it was Jacob, just because he was that perfect. The bright light behind my eyelids was burning and I felt like my head was going to crack open and my brain was going to melt out.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked in a whisper and I couldn't help but wince when my stupid wolf senses picked up every single tiny little sound within at least twnety miles, or at least that's what it felt like. I more sensed than anything that Jacob wanted to appologize, but didn't want to speak out loud for fear of hurting me. Jacob's warm lips pressed to my temple just before my head felt like it was in a blender and he was gone, when he came back he knelt next to me and brushed my hair back lightly. "Aspirin?" He barely breathed, but my stupid wolf hearing picked it up with too much volume than I could bear. I whimpered and barely managed to nod, Jacob held something to my lips and I could only guess it to be aspirin. Once I had successfully managed to swollow both pills Jacob sighed and I heard him settle onto the floor, his hand still on my cheek.

I would have stayed like that for the rest of my painful life if it weren't for the sudden need I felt to throw up my last three meals. I bolted upright and, ignoring my brain trying to escape my head, ran to the bathroom in Jacob's house a few seconds later found myself able to examine last nights dinner up close. Jacob was at my side a second later, holding my hair back as I continued to be sick and I wondered how he managed to still even look at me after seeing me puke, supposedly try and kill myself, sprout fur and turn into an overgrown husky and cry just about every time we were together for one reason or another. Anyone else with half a brain would have run away long ago and yet I was lucky enough to have the one guy on the face of the Earth who would stay and endure it all.

"I'm never drinking ever again..." I groaned, wanting to just curl up on the bathroom floor with Jacob until the pain went away or I died - which ever came first, I was think death would be first personally.

"Here," Jacob murmured, holding a glass to my lips and I obediently took a sip to rinse my mouth out.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled when he took me into his arms and picked me up, carrying me somewhere. "I'm a stupid idiot, you shouldn't have to put up with all this."

"I want to." Jacob replied and despite the migrane I had to open my eyes to shoot him a doubtful look. "Well, I don't want you to be doing this, because, you know, you end up hung over... But, I want to be here for you like this, I want to be able to take care of you when you need me... And stuff." He laid me down a soft bed and knelt next to me.

"But, you _shouldn't_." I tried to convince him, the aspirin starting to work. "You shouldn't need or want to have to take care of me because I shouldn't be stupid enough to get drunk and need taking care of. I don't deserve you, Jacob."

"It's me that doesn't deserve you, Mi." Jacob argued and I wondered if he had been drinking as well, because I couldn't come up with another for him to come to that conclusion.

"You're nuts, Jacob." I declared, scooting over, away from him, and tugging on his hand. "Now sleep with me!" My eyes were already closed, but when he didn't move I opened them to see him staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth sllightly ajar and it took me a minute to figure out why. "I didn't mean sex, I meant I lay, you lay down, we both sleep... Not sex!" I explained quickly and he snapped back to reality.

"I-I know..." Jacob stuttered, clearing his throat a couple of times. _It's just those words coming from your mouth is enough to drive me crazy from wanting you, and I can't take care of it without you noticing and I don't want a repeat of October..._

Jacob's thoughts invaded my mind without either of us intending it to happen. I sometime's felt like I was fine tuned to radio Jacob, because even when I'm surrounded by hundreds of people at school and he's miles away at his school I can still hear him perfectly. Even though I do try and listen to him as little as possible so I wouldn't invade his privacy, but sometimes he was a loud thinker and my holds on my mind slipped.

I reached for him and he quickly came, worry etched on his face and even without telepathy I knew he was worried I was sick or something, but instead I just pulled his head down to mine and kissed him softly, trying to tell him he didn't have to hide anything from me because if I had my way we'd never be seperated for the rest of our lives.

"Go take care of yourself." I mumbled against his lips and I felt like I could _feel_ what he was feeling again, confusion. "I don't care about that anymore, just come back when you're done." I knew I must have still be _really_ drunk to even be able to say that, let alone not be confused with an over-sized lobster, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. On second thoughts, I didn't want him to go anywhere, I wanted him to stay with for ever and ever. "Actually, don't go... I'll do it..."

"_**WHAT?**_" Jacob's voice rose several octaves and his body seemed to comply of its own accord when I pulled on his hand again and he got up and laid down next to me on his bed.

"You're takin' care of me, and I wanna take care of you..." I smiled kinda shyly and I didn't care if I was going to regret anything when I was sober. I liked drunk me better, she could tell Jacob anything without blushing and acting like the inexperienced little school girl I really am.

"Mi-M-Miles!" Jacob's said, his voice cracking in a kinda cute way that I didn't even know he was still capable of doing. "Wh-what are-are you d-doing-" I cut his adorable stuttering off with a kiss and barely managed to stop myself from losing myself in his purely Jacob taste and smell. I was half on top of him by the time the kiss ended and we were both breathing a little heavily as I reached down with one hand traced his abs downwards. Jacob's eyes closed in anticipation and I smiled to myself before his eyes flew open and his hand flew to my wrist, restraining me. "No!" He suddenly said and I felt confused, I thought this was what he wanted?

"But-" I started, feeling like a little kid being told off.

"But, you're not ready, Miles, we're not having sex until we're legally married and _you're __**ready**_." Jacob said, but I could see the strain in his eyes and I pouted that cute little pout I used to use on my Daddy when I was little and wanted a cookie right before dinner.

"But, I want to do this!" I argued, sitting up half way. My pout wasn't working on him... Maybe it only worked for cookies? I wondered if he felt the need to suddenly get me a cookie.

"You're still drunk, you don't know what you want." I felt anger bubble inside e at those words, I may be head over heals in love with and want to do all sorts of sinful things with and to him, but that didn't mean he could tell me what I did or did not want.

"I know I've wanted you for months!" I countered, glaring slightly. "And I know you want me too, so why can't we be together that way?" I could see him running through excuses in his mind, trying to come up with one that would placate me, but I wasn't going to back down. I was going to _please_ him in that way weather he wanted me to or not... Wow, I think weird when I'm drunk.

* * *

**I was fee;ing kinda Jacob horny when I wrote the end of this chapter, so... Sorry!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE???_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Oh, God!

Miley was making it _**very**_... Difficult for me to restrain myself right now. She had stopped being slow about it and had reached down and her hand was on me in that particular area.

"Miles..." I groaned and I tried to think of un-arousing things; Charlie in a tutu, my Dad doing the _YMCA_, the bloodsuckers. But, unfortunately for me Charlie turned into Miley in a very revealing bikini, my Dad turned into Miley dancing like a cheerleader or something, and the bloodsuckers turned into Miley from that day in October in the waterfall in Tennessee.

"Please let me do this?" Miley pouted cutely and I felt the odd need to get her a cookie before dinner. Cookie or no cookie, I still couldn't let her do something I knew she'd regret when she's sober again.

"Miles, I don't want you to do something you'll regret-" I tried to convince her, but she cut me off.

"I _won't_ regret it, I want do this, I don't wanna be some preppy little kid for the rest of my life." Miley insisted, moving so she was sitting on my legs and playing with the button on my cut-offs as she leaned down to kiss my chest torturously. She got the button undone and swiftly pulled down the zipper, whilst her hot breath sent shivers down my spine her hand found its way inside my jeans... Maybe just a little bit?

No! Stop! Bad Jacob! I scolded myself when a brief moment of sanity found me and pushed Miley off me and jumped off my bed, my pants falling to my ankles when I stood. Miley was looking at me confused and... Hurt? My heart broke and I almost sat back on the bed and let her have her drunken way with me, but my '_better_' judgement stopped me. I took a shaky step back and tried to even my breathing before speaking.

"I-I-I..." I took a deep breath and attempted to think straight enough to form a coherent sentence

"You're afraid of intimacy? Were told sex is the Devils fun? Walked in on your parents once and was scarred for eternity?-" Miley started listing before I cut her off.

"No! None of those..." Miley frowned and I was almost certain I saw her hurt in her eyes. "I... I just don't want to be with you like that when you won't remember it." It was the truth, I wouldn't do anything with her that she wouldn't remember, but I also wasn't going to bring up sex again until our wedding night; she wanted to be pure till marriage and I wasn't going to force her otherwise, especially after what I said to her in October.

"I'm not drunk!" Miley denied... Unfortunately right after she said that she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. It wasn't pretty. But, I still held her hair back and waited for her to finish.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly as she sat back in my arms, her eyes drooping again. I've gotta say, she's not terribly outrageous, no dancing on tables or anything. Of course, she did try and sleep with me.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" Miley sighed, reaching up and sticking her thumb in her mouth like a baby. I picked her up and carried her back to my room, laying her on my bed.

"I'll be back, Baby Girl!" I promised, kissing her forehead before I left again. I still needed a cold shower after earlier.

_**TWILIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up again Jacob was playing with my hair and I felt sick to my stomach and like my brain was trying to crack my skull open. I groaned and tried to hide my face in the pillow to block out the agonizing sunlight. Jacob stopped playing with my hair and I felt and heard him move from sitting on the side of the bed and kneel down on the floor.

"Mile?" He whispered and I whined into the pillow, the sounds hurt my head. "Do you want some aspirin, Baby?" Jacob barely breathed, but my stupid enhanced senses still made it too loud.

"Next time I get the bright idea to drink, kill me!" I groaned, barely turning my head to talk so it came out muffled. I heard him sigh and get up and leave the room. A few seconds later he came back with two aspirin and a glass of water. Jacob didn't say anything, instead he just helped me sit up and swallow the two little white tablets and waited about ten to fifteen minutes until they started to take effect and I didn't feel so sick any more.

"Charlie called..." Were the first words he said and I froze, but before I could regain my senses enough to talk he was already speaking again. "I told him you just fell asleep here and I didn't want to disturb you." I let out a sigh of relief, vowing to never do anything stupid that could get me sent back away from Jacob again. "What do you remember about last night?" He asked, finally looking up at from his hands. His brown eyes were sort of worried or something and I wondered what I had done other than illegally get drunk.

"Um... N-not much." I muttered quietly, running a hand through my hair and wincing slightly at my own voice. "I'm sorry you had to put up with me." Jacob seemed to relax at my words and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"I wanted to... Well, I didn't want you to go out and get drunk with a bunch of bloodsuckers, but I like taking care of you." He shrugged, leaning down and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Well, then you're insane!" I declared and he laughed lightly as if I'd said that before. "Thanks for not taking me back to Charlie!" I smiled gratefully.

"Anytime." Jacob shrugged again and when I went to get out of his bed - where had he slept last night? Had he slept at all last night? might be a better question - he picked me up and held me bridal style in his arms. His big, strong, hot, sexy arms...

"You know I can walk." I said as he carried me out of his room and through the house to the kitchen.

"I know, I just like holding you." Jacob explained as if it were obvious. Not that I would ever complain about being in his arms or anything, it was my favourite place in the whole world. Jacob set me on the kitchen counter by the stove and instructed me stay before going to the fridge and pulling about a dozen different things out. "How do you like your omelettes?" He asked, dumping everything on the bench next to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"You know how to cook?" I didn't mean to sound so skeptical, but it was kinda hard to believe that the same gorgeous muscle man who could lift an entire side of a car one-handed effortlessly, and turn into a giant wolf, could actually cook as well. It's like perfection; looks, charm, wit, brain, sensitiveness, and he could cook. Anything else and I'd probably die of his perfectness.

"Well, after my Mom died and my sisters moved out and Dad and I realized we couldn't have campfires every night we kind of had to learn or starve." Jacob shrugged, cracking a bunch of eggs into a bowl. "Now what can I make you?"

"Surprise me!" I said and he abandoned his eggs, suddenly moving in front of me and capturing my lips. He kissed me slowly and passionately until I felt dizzy because I forgot to breathe again, then he pulled away and started pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to everywhere his lips could reach that left my skin tingly and hot from his touch, then he went back to my lips and was determined not to let me breathe ever again. "Jaacooooob..." I whined childishly when he pulled away with a smirk on his kiss-reddened lips.

"You said to surprise you." He smirked, his fingers gliding down my spine and sending sparks through my whole body. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back to me, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kiss him. Our lips parted at the same time and our tongues met in a silent battle that made weak in the knees with lust.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart and I was sure my face must have looked something like a tomato or the inside of a watermelon when I saw Jacob's Dad sitting in his wheelchair, smirking at us. At least now I knew where Jacob got his smirk from. I was too mortified to move as Jacob buried his head in my shoulder and held tightly to me. Mr. Black raised his eyebrows at us and I quickly tried to push Jacob away and jump down off the bench, but he refused to move, shaking his head, and I could feel his lips graze my shoulder.

"I can't!" He mumbled against my skin and I felt tingles erupt where his breath touched me.

"How 'bout I leave you two alone for a minute?" Mr. Black suggested before rolling himself away.

"Not that I don't like this, but are you gonna move before he comes back?" I asked, still burning in embarrassment, and Jacob shook his head again. "Why not?" I found my fingers absently running through his soft black hair, messing it up even more than it already was, but somehow only making it sexier. Instead of answering Jacob pulled me closer to him and I gasped at the friction he caused through his sweat pants and my pyjama bottoms - I still hadn't changed from yesterday morning. "Oh..." Was the best thing I could manage to spit out. You think I'd be used to this sort of thing what with the amount of times I'd seen him naked and/or aroused, but it still sent a jolt of electricity through me. For a lack of anything better to do I pulled Jacobs lips back to mine and kissed him hungrily. Who cares if his father is just in the other room and could come back any second, I _wanted_ Jacob.

But, before either of us could act on our lust a loud howl sounded through the air, coming from the woods near the house. Jacob pulled away, a look of longing all over his face mixed with sadness. Dang it! Why couldn't we just have a few minutes alone without any interuptions? I sighed when Jacob stepped away and helped me down from the counter.

"We're gonna go see what's going on, Dad!" Jacob yelled to his father and I followed him out the backdoor. I watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as he stripped his sweat pants off causing his excitement to jump free of its restraints. A second later I whimpered because my Prince was gone and wolf-Jacob was there instead. Jacob barked loudly at me and I snapped back to reality. In a sort of daze I pulled my pyjama top over my head and I could see the wolfs eyes bug out of his head as he stared at me, by now I didn't really care about being naked as I ached for Jacobs magical touch again. When I was naked it took me a second to remember to phase, and when I did Jacobs thoughts filled my mind... He was thinking about everything he wanted to do to/with me.

A second howl ripped through the air and Jacob and I sprang back to reality, remembering why we were here, and we darted off into the woods. Jacob picked up the fowl vampire smell first and ran off after it. I wondered why we couldn't hear the wolf who had howled.

_It's probably one of Sam's!_ Jacob thought to me and I nodded absently. I knew why we were on the run, it was a vampire, and not one of the Cullens either. I was used to the Cullens sickly sort of smell that burned my senses, but this scent stirred up the memory of the first day I phased when theat red-headed vampire came and Jacob said she wanted to kill Bella. _It is her!_ Jacob confirmed and I felt a growl rising in my throat. I didn't like people who wanted to hurt my family. At that thought I felt a burst of extra speed edge me forward and I spotted a flash of fiery red in the far distance as three other wolves joined the chase. One was Leah Clearwater, and the other two must have been from Sam's pack, but I didn't pay any of them except Jacob any mind as I ran after the vampire who wanted to kill my cousin.

I saw another flash, pale white this time, like vampire skin, and I panicked. What if she brought others with her? What if we couldn't stop them all before one of them got to Bells? I felt more than anything Jacob slow down a pace and look around, identifying Emmett, Jasper and Rose to be the others, so I kept running after the red-head who had almost gotten away because of my distraction. I heard growling and barking behind me and one sound in particular caught me attention.

**Jacob?** I asked hesitantly, I had stopped chasing the red-head and turned back to my boy. I took off running back towars him at full speed when I saw Jacob and Rosalie fighting, whilst the two from Sam's pack were attacking Emmet and Leah was going after Jasper. I ran headfirst into Jacob and Rose, splitting them up and causing all the others to stop and watch as I rounded on Rose and pounced. I knocked Rosalie to the ground and pinned her down, baring my teeth at her and growling low in my throat.

* * *

**So what do you think? Don't be shy now! :)**

**Don't forget to check out the links to the pack pictures in my profile if you haven't already!  
And whilst we're on the subject, I'm still accepting wolf ideas and have even added one of my own; she's a female wolf who is 14 and played by Mackenzie Rosman - Ruthie Camden from 7th Heaven (I love that show) - I'm thinking of naming her Ella, but I would like some other suggestions as well, also what pack should she be in? And should she imprint, if so, on who?**

**On an unrelated topic I have posted a chapter of a HM/Percy Jackson and the Olympians story I am thinking of writing and would be interested in any feedback anyone has on it!**

**Thank-you, come again! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Rose knew how I felt about Jacob, I had even told her once that if she hurt him I'd rip her limb from, so even if we were friends, and even if she did help me forget about my Mom yesterday, and even if we were technically hunting the same predator. I still wanted to kill her for even looking at my boy with those eyes that analyzed every attack possible. I still wanted her head on a pretty little silver platter for even raising one of her perfectly manicured fingers at him. A second later I felt Jasper soothing my senses, but I pushed it away and got off Rosalie anyway, going over to Jacob.

**Are you okay?** I asked, my eyes automatically scanning his canine body for injuries.

_I'm fine, I had Goldilockes begging for mercy._ Jacob shrugged it off and I wondered if wolfs could frown, cause I felt like frowning right now.

**What happened? What about the treaty?** I asked, carefully keeping myself between the vampires and wolves. I knew the vamps wouldn't attack them if I was here, they had something wrong with them that made them think I was some sort of lost puppy in need of loving, and they took it upon themselves to practically adopt me.

_I don't know._ Jacob replied, shooting a glare at Rosalie. _One second I'm chasing the bloodsucker right behind you, the next I see _them_ running as well and they were getting pretty close to the boarder and Paul and Embry must've thought they crossed because they attacked, then the other two came at us so we faught back._ I turned and growled at the foreign wolves, they made me let the vampire who wanted to kill my cousin get away.

I started shouting angrilly at them, but it only came out as a series of barks and growls, but I'm pretty sure they got the idea that I was trying to yell. I could hear Leah laughing at my rant in my head as I felt Jacob slip away for a few minutes before his mind link was gone. For the love of Jacob, I was trying to put the fear of Miley into those two and all I was succeding in doing was entertaining the cynic that hated me for no apparent reason.

When Jacob returned he was in human form and had brought another guy with him, he looked vaguely familiar and I wondered where I'd seen him before. He looked really annoyed when he saw all of us standing there with me barking at the two from Sam's pack, and the vampires just standing there, still as statues.

"What's going on here?" The boy demanded... Well, actually he didn't look like a boy at all, he looked _way_ older than eighteen.

"There's no need to worry, it was just a misunderstanding." Jasper said in a soothing tone and I could see all the others relax under his power.

"Well, what are you lot doing on our territory? We have a right to attack if you're on our land." The man said, and it was kind of funny because his threat was spoken in a calm tone.

**Who is he?** I asked Jacob and his eyes shot briefly to me before going back to his glaring match with Rosalie.

_Sam Uley... The other Alpha!_ Jacob thought and a growl ripped through me. This was the guy who had tried to keep Jacob away from me and had forced Quil to run double patrol, keeping him away from his imprint as well?

**It's not your land!** I thought to Sam, making him just about jump out of his skin and I felt a sense of pride. **Jacob is the rightful Alpha of this land, if anyone it's his land, not yours.**

"What's going on?" Sam asked out loud, sounding frightened and I smirked inwardly. "What are you bloodsuckers doing to me?" Jacob shot me a questioning look and nodded ever so slightly. "As Alpha of the Quileute land I demand you stop it right now and leave or face death."

**Jacob is the Alpha!** I repeated, growling again and making it one continuous long sound. I was almost surprised into silence when I heard another growl join mine, it was Leah. I guess that old saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is true. This time Sam rounded on Jacob, an angry look on his face that was mixed with fear.

"So it's you? How are you doing it? Order them to stop!" Sam demanded, jabbing a finger into Jacobs chest. I took a couple of steps closer to him, glaring and growling louder.

"It's not me!" Jacob held his hands up in defence, a smirk playing on his beautiful lips. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" He shrugged, thinking along the same lines as me. "... And Miley can be a bit protective sometimes."

Tell him to leave! Leah said in my mind and it surprised me, that was probably the most she'd ever said to me. Kinda sad if you think about it.

**Leave!** I complied with Leah, my thought a low growl in his head that matched with our audio. **Jacob is the true Alpha and I will not have you trying to over-ride him, because it will not work.**

"_I_ am the Alpha!" Sam argued out loud, sounding like a petulant little child. "I changed first, I am the true Alpha." I took another menacing step closer to him and he took an unconscious step backwards.

**Just because you are **_**one**_** Alpha, does not mean you are **_**the**_** Alpha!... Call your wolves off the Cullens!** I demanded, they were my friends and I wasn't going to let them get attacked by a bunch of vampire-bloodthirsty wolves, no matter if they _had_ crossed the border - which I didn't think they had - especially when they hunting the person who wanted to kill my cousin... Though I might take a shot at Rosalie for going after Jacob.

Or we attack! Leah added in my mind and I was shocked again; in the short time I'd known her and from I had learned about her in that time I had thought she'd be the _last_ person to stand up for the vampires. I thought she hated them. I guess she hated her ex more.

**Or we attack!** I repeated to Sam.

"You and what army?" Sam shot back, funny, from what Jacob told me before he wasn't all that bad, a whole lot controlling, but not bad exactly. He clearly thought him and the other two could take on Jacob, Leah and me. I analyzed it in my head; I'd take this one for myself and make him run away with his tail between his legs, and Jacob and Leah could split the other two, then on the off chance they were stronger I'm almost certain at least Jasper would help me, and Emmett wasn't one to pass up a fight.

Unfortunately for Sam Jacob took that as a threat against me and a split second later his pants were shredded and he was growling menacingly at his former leader. I know Jacob said _I_ was protective, but he probably should have mentioned that he is too.

_Miles, can you tell the bloodsuckers to go catch the other one and get rid of her?_ Jacob requested and it struck me that this must be pretty serious if he was giving up the chance to kill a vampire he didn't have a treaty with to stay here. _I'd give up the world for you._ I could hear Leah gaging in my head, but ignored it.

**Jazz?** I asked, reaching out to my Mr. Emotional.

"Yes?" He spoke quietly, so I could only just hear him.

**Can you guys go hunt down that vampire that wants to hurt my cousin, I want a piece of her once I'm done here! **I requested, keeping my eyes trained on Sam who phased into his wolf form as well; big - but smaller than Jacob and me - and blacker than my paws all over. Jasper, Rose and Emmett disappeared in a blur, leaving all six of us wolves standing opposite each other on high allert. Before anyone could think or bark anything Seth - sand sort of colored - and Shane - chocolate brown - burst out of the woods behind us at the same time and skidded to a halt with Shane between me and Leah and Seth on Leah's other side whilst Jacob was just in front of us.

**Quil is stuck with Claire, he didn't know what do, so he sent us ahead and said to howl if you needed him.** Shane explained to Jacob even though he hadn't asked and probably had no intention of asking.

Should we try making peace before we kill them? Seth asked uncertainly, I didn't blame him, I didn't want to do this either, but Empry and Paul attacked my friends and Sam was just starting to really dang my flabit. Besides, it's not like I was going to kill the inbred mutt, just a couple well-aimed swipes should send the message.

Fight to the death! Leah replied immediately and I felt like telling her killing Sam wouldn't get rid of her heartache, but thought better of it considering she was ready to take down anyone who disagreed with her.

_Miley's call! She's the only one who would be able to communicate with them._ Jacob over-rided Leah and I broke my murderous glare from Sam to look at him, surprised.

**What? Jacob, you don't want to leave that decission up to me!** I all but pleaded, unconsciously stepping closer to him, out of the line me, Shane, Leah and Seth had formed behind him.

Lucky for me the second I moved - even though it was completely harmless - that decission was taken out of my hands when one of Sams wolves pounced, leading the attack. As soon as the first wolf charged, so did the other one, then Sam, all in under a second. Jacob launched himself forward at the one who was coming at me and knocked him back into a bunch of trees that fell under him. Sam came at me next whilst the second wolf went for Seth and Shane who were getting ready to defend me as well, leaving Sam to me and Leah.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

If someone had told me four months ago I'd be fighting - like serious want-to-kill-you fighting not play fighting - with Paul I would have laughed in their face. But, now, Paul had gone after my Miley and I snapped, no-one tried to attack my girl without having to go through me first. In the back of my mind it registered that Seth and Shane - the two fifteen-year-old kids - were taking on Embry and Miley and Leah were up against Sam. Right then I swore to myself that if Miley got so much as a single scratch on her gorgeous body that I'd kill Sam.

I pushed Paul back and he smashed through a group of trees, but he got up immediately and came back at me with a feral growl. He went for my neck with his teeth bared and tried to latch on, but I side-stepped and jumped after him as he skidded. Seth and Shane had gotten the better of Embry and had him pinned to the ground, but they weren't attacking. My heart froze and my blood felt like ice in my veins when I heard a pained howl that I instantly recognised.

_Miley!_ I barked and thought as I abandond Paul and sprinted over to Miley where Sam had knocked her back into a large rock with a very sharp edge. Leah was already on Sam when I got to Miley and saw the blood staining her white fur around an already healing wound.

**I'm okay!** Miley thought, letting out a canine groan and rolling onto her stomach.

_I'll kill him!_ I vowed, padding over and nuzzling her lightly.

**Jacob, I'm fine, he just caught me by surprise!** Miley tried to sooth me, but hwere it would have worked any other time, the thought of her hurt made me turn and charge after Sam as Seth, Leah and Shane advanced on Paul and Embry, chasing all three of them away. **Jacob, please, he's not worth it, don't kill him or you'll regret it.** Miley's pleas made me slow down and pause for long enough to let Sam get away. As soon as I realized he was gone I took off back to Miley to make sure she was okay.

_Are you okay, Mi's?_ I asked when I got to her, wincing when I saw the dark red spot that stood out like... Well, like blood on white fur.

**I'm fine... Sorry for provoking them, he was just really ticking me off when he was saying you weren't the true Alpha.** She replied, hsaking her fur out and I winced again when a few tiny specks of blood flew off her.

I'm out! Leah thought angrilly, I guess she never got her 'payback-for-breaking-my-heart' shot at Sam. A second later there was one less persons thoughts in my head.

_Wanna go back to the house?_ I questioned Miley, gesturing my head in the direction of me and Dad's house and she nodded. _Are you sure you're not hurt?_ Wolf healing be damned, I wasn't going to risk anything when it came to Miles.

**It's all healed up now, it barely hurts.** Miley soothed and this time I actually listened. We walked back to the house slowly and I kept my eye on her the entire time just in case she was still hurt. When we got back I phased first and pulled my sweat pants on before turning around and letting Miley phase and get dressed.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked a couple of minutes later and I was surprised; why wouldn't I be okay? "Rosalie and that other wolf... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I shrugged, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, her beautiful crystaline eyes that were clouded with worry.

"I love you, my Prince!" Miley murmured, reaching up and threading her fingers through my hair as my hands relaxed around her waist.

"I love you too, Mi!" I leaned down and kissed her waiting lips lightly before burrying my face in her soft brown waves.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter much, but I had writers block and it's all I could come up with.**

**Review, suggest a wolf, suggest an imprint, do the hokey pokey, suggest a present for Christmas in the story.... But, most of all REVIEW!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Bet this is exactly how you imagined your morning, huh?" Miley muttered sarcastically when we went back inside.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" I asked nervously and Miley rolled her eyes, I guess I would too if she kept asking me over and over again.

"I'm fine, Jacob." She assured me, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss my cheek and I sighed. "But, I should probably be going back to Charlie soon before he gets too mad."

"Probably!" I agreed reluctantly, I wasn't ready to giver her up just yet, I didn't even get to make her my specialty omelette for breakfast. "I'll drive you." We found my Dad in the kitchen eating scrambled eggs and I told him that I was going to take Miley home and then to school before coming back for school myself.

"I'm going for my drivers test this weekend!" Miley anoounced, watching intently from the passenger seat as I started the rabit and started driving out of the reservation. "Then I can come see you without you having to come get me or Uncle Charlie getting suspsicious."

"My girl on the roads." I mused out loud and she swatted my arm.

"I can drive." She said, pouting petulantly and I smiled at her, taking one hand off the wheel and holding one of hers across the console.

"I never said you couldn't." I defended, pulling up to the curb outside Charlie's house.

"Sure!" Miley rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe me, it wasn't that, I was just used to picking her up for school and taking her home again, I don't know that I wanted her to be driving because that would take away from our precious time together. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She leaned over and pecked my lips before jumping out of the car and darting into the house.

As soon as she was gone I started getting the itchy twitchies I got every time we were apart and started fiddling with the radio to try and distract myself. The first station I found was a classical music station that would have put me to sleep if I had stayed on it., the second one was a news channel and the third one I could barely make out anything because of the static. The radio wasn't holding my interest and Miley had been gone for five whole minutes, I was starting to think about using my wolf hearing to see what she was doing; maybe Charlie was yelling at her or something, or maybe she was sick again. I barely managed to restrain myself because I knew she both wanted and needed her privacy, and not a spying boyfriend. The next station I found that wasn't all staticy or boring was Radio Disney, I stopped on that one when I heard Miley's beautiful voice coming out of the speakers. It was Hannah Montana's '_One In A Million_' and it had only just started. In case you're wondering it is _very_ manly to listen to the worlds favourite Pop Princess sing about love and anyone who has a problem with that can deal with me. About a minute into the song I started wondering who it was written about, was it the pretty boy, another boy who had captured my girls heart before we met, a boy who, like pretty boy, was still in love with her?

Before I knew it Miley was back in the passenger seat with her school bag, she had showered, that was what took so long. Her hair was black from water and and she smelled like peaches and honey. She was wearing black jeans and a white long-sleaved top that assentuated all her curves

"Sorry I took so long, Uncle Charlie lectured me about skipping school and staying out all night, then made me shower because I smelled like wet dog." She appologized, rolling her currently-dark-blue eyes.

"I don't mind." I shrugged and she leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips happily, her lips were minty toothepaste fresh and I longed to deepen the kiss and continue with what we were doing this morning, but Miley pulled back with a shy little smile on those perfect lips of hers.

"You're listening to Hannah Montana?" Miley asked, her expression turning confused and I felt my cheeks burning red.

"Uh... Yeah... I like your voice!" I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like a little kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar right before dinner, or like she'd just walked in on me taking care of a blood flow problem with my lower male limb. I suddenly felt like asking who the song was for and then felt guilty and ashamed for thinking like that.

"My Dad wrote it!" Miley said, suddenly quiet, I guess I was thinking loudly again, because I knew - no sarcasm - that Miley always tried to give me my privacy. "He wrote it about my Mom a couple of years ago about how they fell in the love moment they looked into each others eyes."

"I'm sorry!" I said, now feeling even more guilty and ashamed.

"It's okay." Miley shrugged, a sad smile flitting across her lips. "You were just curious." Silence surrounded us and I could just about _feel_ Miley's sadness and I felt my heart ache to comfort her. "We should be going before Uncle Charlie comes to see why we're still here."

"Right!" I muttered, starting the car and starting towards Forks High School. After about three minutes of silence I spoke, not used to it being so quiet with her in the car. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked the first thing that came to mind and Miley looked surprised for a second.

"Aunt Dolly is gonna take me to Tennesse to stay with Mam'aw for a week." She replied, frowning slightly. "But, I'll be here until the twenty-third and I come back on New Years Eve." A tiny smirk formed and her eyes sparkled like they hadn't yesterday. "We can kiss at midnight and start the new decade together."

"Think we should start practicing?" I smiled, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Well, practice _does_ make perfect." Miley unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the console a little. I smirked and pulled her all the way over so she was sitting in my lap, she fit perfectly in my arms and our lips seemed to find eachother of their own accord. I opened my mouth slightly and traced my tongue over her bottom lip, she was wearing that strawberry lip gloss that drove me crazy. When her tongue colided with mine I felt like my senses were on high allert; her every touch, scent, caress, taste, moan pushed me closer and closer to the point of no return.

"God!" I groaned when Miley's lips travelled down from mine to my neck and started sucking and biting softly, leaving her sensual mark on me that - unfortunately - would be gone as soon as she stopped, but that didn't stop it from feeling so damn torturously good.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I'd been worrying over what to get Jacob for Christmas for weeks and now I think I might have found part of the answer when he said he liked hearing me sing. I had written about a million songs for him in the last month alone and now I was thinking of actually putting that recording studio the Cullens got me to use. But, I wanted to get him more than just a mixed CD and was about three seconds from banging my head on a brick wall because I couldn't come up with anything good.

Of course, I was in class right now and had to settle for hitting my head on my desk dully. I know I should have been paying attention to Mr. Varner, but he wasn't talking about anything even remotely interesting and I only had six days until I left for Tennessee. I'd already gotten everyone elses Christmas presents and had been stuck on Jacob for the last two weeks with nothing coming to mind.

"Miss Stewart, is my class boring you?" Mr. Varners voiced broke me out of my concentration. The rest of the class laughed quietly to themselves and I flushed bright red.

"Uh... N-no, Mister Varner." I quickly shook my head and tried to look like I was paying attention even though there was no point because you, me, and the rest of the class knew I wasn't. Before he could say anything else the last bell rang and I jumped, I hadn't realized so much time had passed. Mr. Varner excused us and I practically raced out of the building to meet Jacob. I don't how but Jacob was already there when I reached the edge of the forrest, he was always there when I got out of school. "You wanna go to the cave?" I murmured, stroking his soft brown fur between his ears. Wolf-Jacob nodded and followed me at a slow walk to the cave we had met in almost every day after school since I showed it to him.

When we got to the cave Jacob went in first and phased, pulling on the spare pair of sweat pants he kept there just in case. A few seconds later I followed him in and we sat together, just sitting, leaning against the back cave wall. After a while he eventually spoke, breaking the comfortable silence we were in, not that I'd ever complain about hearing his beautiful voice.

"Would it be too soon to say I wanna marry you?" Jacob asked quietly and I felt my heart skip a beat and a smile form on my lips.

"I wanna marry you too." I said, moving my head slightly to the side and kissing his neck. "But, unfortunately, we're gonna have to wait another two years until I'm legal."

"I can wait two years, I just wanted to be sure you would say yes." He pressed his lips to my hair softly and I could feel his heartbeat thrumming steadily under my touch.

"I never said I'd say yes." I teased, nudging him playfully.

"What about if I do this?..." The next thing I knew I was on my back and Jacob's hands were darting over my stomach, making me squeel like a little girl.

"Ja-Jacob... St-stop it!" I giggled, trying to push his hands away, but he wouldn't give in.

"Will you say yes?" Jacob smirked and I finally managed to get one of his hands to stop attacking me, but unfortunately it took both of mine, leaving his other dancing relentlessly across my warm skin.

"No!" I burst out, squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Somehow he managed to capture both of my hands and hold them hostage above my head whilst he was still tickling me.

"Say you'll say yes!" Jacob pressed, finding my weak spot just under my breasts, sending both tickles and tingles shooting through me.

"No!" I challenged, gasping for breath and trying to break free when he suddenly stopped and hovered over me as I panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Say you'll say yes!" Jacob repeated, quieter, huskier, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Maybe!" I smirked, my eyes darting to his lips that were oh so close to mine. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, our lips moving in sync and sending pleasure through me with every brush of his tongue against mine. Jacob's hand was dangerously close to that tickly/tingly place again and I longed for him to not only go there, but to pass it.

"How 'bout now?" Jacob whispered when our lips parted for a split second before he started kissing my neck.

"Yes!" I breathed, willing to agree to anything when his lips were on me. "Anytime, any day, anywhere!"

"Good!" Jacob muttered, trailing soft, open-mouthed butterfly kisses back up to my lips.

Gotta say, there's nothing like making out with your Soul Mate in a stinky, damp, dirty cave in the middle of a forrest. The way our tongues dance together to a song only we know, the way his pure Jacob scent invades my senses so I'm dizzy with lust and love, the way his hand caresses my stomach and circles _so_ close to the place I want it to be, but always just stays torturously away, the way out bodies fit together perfectly. I broke one of my hands free and reached down to pull his one on my stomach up. I could _feel_ his shock when I pushed his hand up, past that invisible barrier that we had both built after the October incident.

"Jacob..." I moaned when he touched me there for the first time ever, heat rushing through every inch of my body before finding a home between my legs. Whilst his right hand worked torturous magic on my breats his other laced its fingers through mine and settled beside my head. Jacob pulled away and I whimpered for more as his hot breath ghosted over my skin, I groaned in disapointment when his hand moved off my breast and he moved his whole body down until I felt his lips on my flat stomach.

Before he could do anything more than place one soft kiss just above my belly button my cell phone started blaring a loud circus-sounding tune from my bag that made him jump about ten feet away in shock. I gasped and felt like banging my head back on the hard floor of the cave in frustration. It elft like Jacob and I could never have enough time alone without any disruptions, which I guess, in a way, was a good thing. It meant that we could never get _too_ carried away and destroy the meaning of my Purity ring, but it also meant that we'd never get to finish any of our steamy make-out sessions either. I wanted to just leave my phone to ring out and go to message bank, but that was Uncle Charlie's ring tone and he probably wouldn't be too happy considering I had barely escaped a lifetime grounding for going M.I.A yesterday and last night. The only reason I had gotten away with it was because he realized pretty fast what day it was when I said it had been six years and that I had needed to see Blue Jeans, which _was_ the truth, I had needed Blue Jeans, but he didn't need to know that when I realized Blue Jeans didn't bring the same comfort he had for the last five years I had gone and gotten drunk with a group of vampires.

"Hi... Uncle Charlie!" I sighed when my breathing had returned to normal enough for me to answer the phone. "What's up?"

* * *

**Does anybody actually read these authors notes? If you do leave a review saying 'The Walrus Sings At Midnight'! :)**

**Also this is your ;ast chance to suggest a Christmas present, so be quick! What should Jacob get Miley? What should Miley get Jacob -besides the CD-? Should Miley get an animal - I'm tossing up between a puppy (see Mate Miley Cyrus' new adorable little furball) and a cute little kitten -? And any other gifts you might have in mind.**

**In an unrelated subject Miley will be talking with her Gammy (see chapter eight for reference) and Gammy will reveal a big shocker about the Cherokee 'wolves', what should it be?**

**_REVIEW_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The last four days had passed way to fast for my liking; on Saturday afternoon Uncle Charlie drove me to Port Angeles for my driving test - which if I must brag, I _aced_ (it may or may not have had something to do with Jacob setting up some sort of driving course not far from his house and letting me loose in his car) - on Saturday night I had taken my beautiful new car out on its first _official_ drive in my name to the recording studio the Cullens got me after Charlie and Bella were asleep and Edward had gone home. When I got to the studio I sat in the car for a good fifteen minutes before sucking up enough courage to go inside. It looked just like every other recording studio I'd been in except for big, heartwrenching difference that for the first time in my life my Dad wasn't there with me. I'd sat in the control room where Daddy would usually sit and watch me and I cried for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and pushing those emotions aside for later. There were thirteen songs in total that I'd chosen for Jacob and they were all acoustic because I didn't have anything else to work with. All in all I think I did pretty well; I only had to do one song three times - I got the rest on the first or second try - editing didn't take that long either, and I was out of there in under four hours with the completed CD. Sunday was a really slow day that Jacob and I just spent talking about past Christmas' in my room and watching old home movies. Which brings us to today, Monday.

I was going to Bueford County tomorrow with Aunt Dolly - Bueford is where my Mam'aw lives and where my Dad was born and raised. Jacob and I were sitting together in the cave that was sort of like our 'place' or hideout or something. I had given him the CD yesterday and when I saw him for the first time this morning he had spent about ten minutes saying how much he loved it before kissing me senseless. Which kind of took away some of the nerves I'd been having that he would hate it.

"I made you something!" Jacob anounced, moving me in his lap so my back was to his perfect, bare chest, and placing one hand over my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, not knowing what to expect, and a second later I felt him place something in my lap.

"See for yourself!" Jacob murmured, taking his hand away and I looked down to see a wooden, _hand carved_ guitar that was the exact perfect size for me. If it weren't for the fact that I knew Jacob liked making things for me and he'd already said he made it the only other thing to say he had made it would be my full name burnt into the front of the wood in beautiful calligraphy and two interconnected hearts just beside it.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed, experimentally strumming a few chords, it sounded absolutely perfect. I turned my head to look up at a nervous-looking Jacob and I reached up with one hand to pull his head down to mine to kiss him. "I love it, Jacob, it's perfect."

"I know you already have one, but I thought maybe you might like it?" He said and I almost laughed, not that I didn't like - I loved it, I loved everything Jacob made me.

"Sweetie, I have a lot more than my Dad's guitar." I told him, turning half way around in his lap so I could see him better. "I just use the ones I love the most." He looked crestfallen at that. "And I love this one the most because-" I kissed his throat. "-it-" my lips found his jawline "-came from-" each word was accompanied by a kiss on each of his cheeks. "-_**you**_!" I pecked his lips lightly and smiled shyly when I looked up at his beautiful face

"You're amazing, you know that?" Jacob said, stroking my hair out of my eyes lovingly.

"You're not too bad yourself." I smiled, snuggling into his arms for one of the last times for a whole week. A whole week that I'd be without my perfect Prince half way across the country. "I love you!" I sighed happily, resting my head on his chest, right over his thumping heart, and wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I love you too, Miley!" Jacob murmured, kissing the top of my head lightly.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other, but the next thing I knew it was dark outside the cave when it had been, like, midday when we went in. I slowly lifted my head off of Jacob's chest and looked around confused and I realized I must have fallen asleep.

"Jacob?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and looking up at him, he was wide awake and watching me with soft eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful!" He smiled, leaning down and kissing me. "You're awake."

"Have you been watching me the whole time?" I asked, scratching my head tiredly and yawning.

"No... I only woke up a few minutes ago and I didn't want to disturb you." I don't think I would ever understand his weird facination with watching me sleep. "Let's get you home before Charlie starts calling." Jacob suggested, picking me up bridal style and carrying me out of the cave and the forrest and over to my car in the empty school parking lot. I was too tired to argue as he placed me in the passenger seat with my brand new guitar in the back seat. My radio start playing 24/7 - the top twenty-four songs every seven hours and all the other top songs in the country - and Jacob turned the volume down to a low hum as he pulled out of the car park and started back towards Uncle Charlie's house.

"I don't want to leave you." I whined, folding my arms across my chest and stomping my foot childishly when we got to the house and I got out of my shiny, pretty new car.

"I don't want you to either, but think about it this way; only six more days until we can start the decade together." Jacob reasoned, holding my hand as we walked up to the house, before we got under the cover of the tiny front porch I stopped and tugged on his hand, pulling him back to where I was standing in the snow. The way the tiny flakes fell around him and melted on impact making him have slight sheen of water on his skin was so alluring, and the way they just dotted his hair with little white was just so gorgeous.

"Let's dance!" I decided, pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around his neck, my finger playing with the tips of his snow-dusted hair.

"In the snow?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his lips, though he did let his hands fall to my waist.

"It's not like we can get a cold." I shrugged, he'd once told me wolves couldn't get colds and stuff like that because our body temperature was too high to let the cold in, and our bodies would heal us immediately even if we did somehow manage to get sick.

"So we're going to dance in the snow with no music?" Jacob asked as I started to move our bodies slowly from side to side.

"We can make our own music!" I replied, running my fingers through his snowy black hair.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just swaying slightly in the snow, then Jacob seemed to get a bit of courage and pulled away a little and twirled me. I felt like a carefree little girl, dancing in the snow with Jacob, he pulled me back to him and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled when we broke apart and rested my head on his chest as we kept moving to the unheard music of our connected Souls.

"You ready for the big finish?" Jacob asked and I pulled my head off his warm skin, away from his comforting heartbeat. I nodded mutely and he twirled me again before dipping me and pressing a soft kiss to my throat.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I was pouty and sulky from the second Aunt Dolly and I left Forks, the whole way to the airport. On the flight Aunt Dolly watched the in flight movie and I cuddled wolfy - the toy wolf Jacob had given me - and stared longingly out the window. I knew this was going to be a _long_ week when it felt **days** before we landed when in reality it was only a couple of hours. My mood didn't improve much until Aunt Dolly offered to let me drive her precious silver _Mercedes_ from Nashville International Airport to Mam'aws house in Bueford County, a full three hour drive.

"Is Luanne gonna be there?" I asked as we neared the house my Dad had grown up in. I wasn't particularly worried, but this holiday would be a whole lot easier without my psycho twin cousin trying to kill me... Okay, that was a bit of an exageration, but she did have a liking to pushing me down wells and ruining my life.

"They sure are, Sweet Pea!" Dolly answered as if it were obvious, and I guess it was, Uncle Bobby's family always went to Mam'aws for Christmas because Aunt Clara didn't talk to her parents anymore. "And you be nice to her!" She added when she my expression.

"I will if she will." I muttered, Luanne being there meant we'd have to share a room because when always visited every third Christmas we always shared a room and she always tried to ruin my life in one way or another - weather it was pushing me down a well or putting cinnamon in my cereal when I wasn't looking - and she always talked about how she couldn't wait until Christmas was over so we wouldn't have to see each other for as long as we could get away with it.

One thing I didn't factor in was that with Luanne came her father, Uncle Bobby, Dad's _**identical**_ twin. Me and Aunt Dolly got there at the same time as Uncle Bobby and his identical twin sons Justin and James were dragging in all their luggage and my heart stopped in my chest. My hand was frozen on my seatbelt buckle and the other on the door handle as I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't breathe, my lungs weren't working, I couldn't feel my hearts abnormally fast beating in my chest, and my blood felt like ice in my veins. This was _not_ part of the plan.

"Miley?" Aunt Dolly's voice sounded a million miles away and like I was under water. "Miley, Sweet Pea?"

"Daddy!" I tried to say, but I choked on it instead. James spotted me and put down the suitcase he was carrying to come and greet me.

"Hey, Miles... Woah, you look like you seen a ghost." James said, but he might as well have been talking to the car for all the reaction he got as I watched Uncle Robby take the bags he was carrying inside. "Miles?"

I felt my heart constricting painfully and vission got blurry and spotty when Uncle Bobby came back out. This time he saw me as well and started to come over, the look on his face exactly like the one Daddy's after him and Mom had told me that she was sick.

"I need to go!" I gasped out, fumbling my seatbelt for a couple of second before jumping out the door as soon as it was undone and I ran as fast as I could away from Uncle Bobby. The boots I was wearing were so not made for running, but I wouldn't let that slow me down as I let instinct take over and the next thing I knew I was hiding in the old cubby house out back that I would play in when I was little.

I don't know what happened after I got there but the next thing I know I'm waking up in the room I shared with Luanne and someone's wiping my forehead with a cool, damp cloth. The memories of Daddy and Uncle Bobby and having to spend an entire week around the man who looked exactly like my dead father. I whimpered and prayed that Jacob would suddenly appear to comfort me, but he was half way across the country and I wouldn't be seeing him for six days.

"How are you feeling?" An old-sounding voice asked. I slowly sat up and looked around, it was Gammy who had spoken, we were the only ones in the room. "You gave everyone quite a fright when you ran off like that."

"Sorry!" I whispered, I still couldn't think properly and my breathing was shallow and uneven.

"And they were especially worried about your fever." I froze again, I hadn't thought about the fact that my body temperature was so much higher than everyone elses because I'd been around Jacob so much and we were the same.

"I'm not sick!" I said quickly and Gammy nodded.

"Oh, I know." She said knowingly and I felt a shot of dread run through me, did she somehow, impossibly know that I was a werewolf? "You take those old tales I told you seriously now, don't you?" I gulped, she _did_ know. What was I going to do? "Seattle is a good place for the Cold Ones because it's hardly ever sunny enough for them to be noticed, and they're what brings the power out in shifters."

"Shifters?" I couldn't keep the confusion away as my fear of what the next would be like was pushed temporarily to the back of my mind.

"That is what you are, Dear, a Shapeshifter."

* * *

**Everyone who reviews 'HIP-HOP-ADOPOLUS' get's ten points, just for proving they read the authors notes.**

**Both Jacob and Miley be getting ruprise gifts from eachother during Christmas, so don't worry, there's more than aguitar and a CD in it. Also, big surprise coming next chapter, have _your_ say in what it is.**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed 'The Walrus Sings At Midnight'... Any die-hard HM fan would know that it's from the season 3 episode He Could Be The One as a code Robby suggests Miley use when she had 'girl' problems.**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"My William could change into _three_, three different animals." Gammy told me and I felt like passing out again. "The wolf was his first... And most used after human form... Then he became a bird - some sort of hawk I think... And lastly he was a great big lion."

"Three?" I asked, my voice hoarse and Gammy came back from reminiscing. I didn't care that I just revealed that I was a wolf, the fact that my great grandfather could change into three other animals had my mind in a spin.

"Yes, but he _was_ the Chief." Gammy said, a frown starting on her wrinkled face. "I imagine if you were a boy you would be the Chief too, it's in your blood to lead, but I guess if none of your male cousins change it will pass onto your son."

"Jacob's the Alpha!" I said before I could stop myself, images of my beautiful boy filling my head at the mention of him. "It's his birthright, he split from the other pack because it's meant to be him, his great grandfather was the Alpha or Chief or whatever of the last Quileute pack."

"There's another pack?" Gammy asked, her brown eyes lighting up a little at the thought.

"Technically there's two." I said, nervously chipping at my blue nail polish. "Sam changed first and because of that he became the Alpha, but Jacob - my Jacob - was supposed to be Alpha by birthright when he changed, but he only left Sam a few months ago and started his own pack."

"_Your_ Jacob?" Gammy questioned and I couldn't stop the blush. "You imprinted, didn't you?"

"He's my Soul Mate, Gammy." I sighed, part of me couldn't believe I was having this conversation, the other part thought it was nice to have someone to talk to about it. Someone knocked on the door before either of us could say any more on the subject and then Mam'aw appeared in the doorway, a kind of annoyed expression on her face.

"Mom, I thought I told you to leave the girl to rest." mam'aw said, coming and pressing the back of her hand to my forehead.... My burning, constant-108.9 degree forehead. "You are really burnin' up, I hope you don't have the flu over Christmas."

"I feel fine!" I tried to brush it off and get out of bed, but she pushed me back down.

"Nonsense... Now I want you to stay right here until that fever is gone!" Mam'aw ordered and I groaned. My fever would never be gone, so she'd probably make me stay in bed all week.

"I will talk to you later, Miley." Gammy said, standing up with a sigh and walking out the door under Mam'aws firm gaze. Mam'aw had never aproved of Gammy telling me and Jackson and my cousins stories about the legends - the wolves, vampires and other myths - so I wouldn't be surprised if she woulldn't let Gammy back up here the whole week.

"Now you lay down and rest, I will not have one of my kin-folk sick on Christmas." Mam'aw ordered, frowning slightly, and I obeidently laid down, there was really no point n arguing with Mam'aw.

As soon as Mam'aw left Luanne came in, glaring at me with my own eyes, only hers had always been darker than mine. I know it's stupid to be afraid of my own cousin, but she'd always had it in for me 'cause I could sing. One time she had dressed up as Hannah Montana when Dad made me invite her to a Hollywood Hallowe'en party and she tried to tell the world my secret.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Drama." I sat up and watched as Luanne slowly walked to the end of my bed. I didn't know what she was up to, but I wasn't going to let her get the best of me.

"What do you want, Luanne?" I asked, carefully watching her every move, at least now if she tried to do anything to me I'd have a better chance of finding out before hand because of my wolf senses.

"I want you gone!" Luanne stated simply and I furrowed my brow; she never just wanted me _gone_, she always wanted to make me suffer. "You see, everyone's goin' feel sorry for the little orphan this year, and this is my year. My Daddy promised me a car, and I'm not lettin' you get in the way of that."

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me." I muttered, pushing my covers off and getting out bed. I really didn't, my big hope for this next week was to get through it with as few tears as possible and hopefully forget all about Daddy and Jackson not being here - not something that would be easy with Uncle Bobby around. I didn't want sympathy or special treatment or anything, I just wanted it to be over so I could get back to Jacob so he could make me feel better, the only reason I really came here was because I wanted to make sure Mam'aw would be okay without her son and so I could talk to Gammy about the old legends.

"You better not get my car, Miley, this is _my_ year." Luanne repeated and I frowned, why would _I_ get _her_ car?

"I don't want your car, I just wanna get through this week and go back to Forks." I said, grabbing my phone out of my suitcase by the door and checking for messages.

"Who're you callin'?" Luanne demanded when I started scrolling through my contacts for the most recent one.

"The Devil, he wants his pitch fork back." I replied sarcastically, looking around the small room, I didn't really have anywhere I could go to be alone; if I left the room Mam'aw would just send me straight back and make me got to bed, and I didn't want to talk in front of Luanne, but it looked like I'd have to. I unconsciously smiled when I saw Jacobs name in big capitol letters with a heart next to it, his picture was one of him when he was cooking me one of his world famous omelettes on Sunday when Bella was out somewhere with one of the Cullens and Uncle Charlie was at work, his hair was all messed up and his bare chest was slightly visible in the picture that he didn't know I had taken.

I hit the call button and ignored Luanne watching me suspiciously. I don't know how, but just _knew_ that Jacob would be home and I could just see him looking around his room for the phone. I'd programmed my ringtone to be 'When I Look At You' and I hid it in the back of his closet. I cuddled both Beary and Wolfy - I'm a genius with names - as I sat back down on the bed and waited for him to answer.

"Who's that?" Luanne asked, watching me with narrowed eyes that used to creep me out, but after seeing a vampires red eyes full of bloodlust they didn't really get to me anymore.

"Someone you'll never meet." I answered under my breath, there was no way I wanted my boy to meet my evil twin cousin, she'd probably tell him about that time when she poisoned me so I couldn't perform in the Little Miss Tater pageant and she took my place in the talent part with pig calling, or the time I threw up all over the mayer when I won a pie eating contest.

"I will find out!" Luanne threatened at the same time as Jacob answered the phone with a confused 'Hello'.

"Hi!" I greeted, unable to keep the smile off omy face as pictured his adorable confused look, and the sound of his voice after seven and half agonizing hours.

"Miley?" His voice was suddenly bright and I noticed Luanne leave the room with an angry look on her face, she was upset because she could usually get a rise out of me just by being there, but it didn't work this time.

"The one and only!" I smiled, absently kissing Wolfy's soft furry head. "Merry Christmas, my Prince."

"You... Got me phone?" I wasn't sure what his tone was, but I knew I didn't like it and I frowned.

"Don't you like it?" I asked, I thought he'd be happy, now we could talk to each other when we weren't together and wouldn't have to phase to do it, so there was no chance of getting caught. "Now we can talk and not have to phase or anything."

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I didn't know how to feel about the fact that my girlfriend went out and actually _bought_ me an I-phone for Christmas; on one hadn I was happy, now we'd be able to talk and I could hear her voice without running the risk of one of the others phasing in mid-conversation. On the other hand she had enough money to go out and just buy me an I-phone, I'd never be able to do anything like that for her, all I could do is carve her a piece of wood that looks like a phone.

"Of course I like it, Mi's!" I said quickly when she asked, sounding hurt, and I felt instantly guilty for hurting her feelings.

"Okay." She mumbled and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I do, Miles, I love it, I was just surprised." I tried to convince her, but I didn't know that it was working because she stayed quiet. "I thought the CD was my Christmas present?"

"It was, but I wanted to get you more than just a mixed CD, anyone could put a couple of songs on a CD, and you _made_ me a guitar, I just wanted to be good enough for you." She eventually said quietly and I could almost _hear_ the frown in her voice.

"Miles, it _you_ who's too good for _me_." I told her sincerely, I never thought she could ever imagine she wasn't good enough, she was the perfect being to ever exist, I could only aspire to be as good as 'not good enough' for her.

We kept talking - or well arguing about who wasn't good enough for who - for twenty minutes before she sighed.

"Can we just agree to disagree? I don't like arguing with you." She asked and I quickly agreed.

"How's Tennessee?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Gammy knows I'm a werewolf, Mam'aw thinks I'm sick 'cause of my temperature, my cousin Luanne thinks I'm here to ruin her holiday and I only realized when I got here that my Dad's _**identical**_ twin is going be here as well." Miley listed and my heart thumped, I didn't want her to be sad at Christmas, and it sounded like her uncle wouldn't exactly be making her remember the good times with her father. "I just feel so guilty, if it weren't for me Uncle Bobby would still have his brother, Mam'aw would still have her son, and Dad and Jackson would be here with them."

"Miley, it wasn't your fault." I don't know how many times I had said that since I met her, but I'd say it every minute of every day if it made her believe it.

"You keep saying that." She pointed out and my heart wrenched as I heard her let out a quiet sob. "But, I still don't believe it... If it weren't for me then they'd all be happy and alive." I heard a knock on a door on her side and a quick 'just a second' before she adressed me. "I love you, Jacob!" Miley mumbled, sniffling slightly.

"I love you too, Miley!" I sighed, I guess I wasn't gonna be able to get through to her that her father and brother dying wasn't her fault right now. When she hung up and dropped the phone onto my bed and stared at it, why couldn't she believe that it wasn't her fault? How could she not see that she's the victim?

After about five minutes I gave p trying to figure it and noticed a red ribon on the phone with a crumpled card attached to the back where I had been holding it. I carefully picked it up and read the card, it was a simple '_Merry Christmas, Jacob! I love you, Miley!_' in her quick handwriting, but ti still made me smile. Suddenly the phone started vibrating and I jumped about two feet in surprise before I managed to flip it over and see a reminder pop up on the screen telling me to check the videos on the phone.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

It was Uncle Bobby who had been at the door and I felt my heart constrict painfully at the sight of him. He looked concerned and nervous and I wondered if that was how people would look at me all week, like I'm some kind of glass figurine that would break any second.

"I heard what you was sayin', Mile, about it bein' your fault." Uncle Bobby said, coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed. I was expecting him to tell me I was right, that it was my fault his twin brother was dead, but instead he brought me into a hug and kissed the top of my head the way Daddy used to. "It wasn't your fault they died, it was just their time."

"No, it wasn't!" I argued, shaking my head against his painfully familiar scent, he smelled just like Daddy always did. "It wasn't their time, they would be alive and happy if I hadn't been born."

"I shouldn't tell you this, Miley, but I think you need it right now." Uncle Bobby sighed, it was the same sigh Dad had done just before he told me Mommy was sick, and he had the same expression on as well. I felt dread and fear run through me and fill every fibre of my being. "Before you were born things between your parents weren't too good..."

"What?" I choked out, not believing my ears.

"Your Daddy was on tour and your Momma was raisin' little Jackson and they didn't get much time to themselves, to talk about their problems..." Uncle Bobby started to explain and I felt like slamming hands over my ears and screaming 'no' a million times until he stopped. "Now, I'm not gonna pretend to know all about what happened, but I do know that if you hadn't been concieved when you were - when they was trying to work things out - than the path they were heading down woulda most likely lead to divorce. But, the second they found out about you things changed, and they were _happily_ married for ten years before your Momma died. Your Daddy put his music on hold for you and Jackson and your parents worked everything out." He stopped for a second and I felt dizzy, I hadn't been breathing. "Your Momma and Daddy loved each other, but that doesn't mean there weren't problems, and sometimes it takes a miracle like you to help people work them out... If it weren't for you, Baby Girl, they wouldn't-a been happy because they wouldn't of been together."

No! No, my parents were not going to get a divorce, he was wrong. I refused to believe him. My vission got spotty because I still wasn't breathing and then complete blackness and then my mind joined my eyes and I was out.

* * *

**I can't be bothered tallying the points right now, but it'll be in the next chapter, so don't worry.**

**surferchickk525 suggested that because Jacob and Miley getting interrupted during their 'sexcapades' - my word - that they do oral, vote yes or no on should Miley give Jacob oral for his 17th birthday?**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I really have to stop passing out. I decided, waking for the second time a few hours later, it was dark outside and I could hear Luanne snoring across the room. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone off the night stand on my way past as I crept out of the room and down the stairs of the three story house. I grabbed a apple from the fruit owl on my way through the kitchen and as soon as I was out of the house I took off running towards the old cubby house. I didn't care if it was one thirty in the morning - well actually I did, it made me pause for about two minutes - but I needed to talk to Jacob. I hit recall and waited thirty seconds before Jacob answered.

"Miles?" He asked tiredly and I felt guilty for waking him up. "What's wrong, Baby?"

With those three words I broke, I told him what Uncle Bobby had told, that my parents were going to get a divroce. I had always thought they were the perfect couple, they always looked so much in love and when I was little I wanted to have what they had when I grew up, Jacob listened patiently as I rambled about anything and everything to do withmy parents until I eventually stopped when my words were barely recognizable to me.

"Mi, they didn't tell you for a reason, because they sorted everything out." Jacob soothed and I felt myself calming despite what was happening. "They _were_ that couple, it just took a little miracle like you to help them realize it." I was silent, I didn't want to tell him that I didn't believe him, I'd done enough of that earlier and look where it got me, I found out my parents had almost gotten divorced. Jacob sighed and I knew he knew I didn't believe him, but he thankfully decided to drop it anyway. "What are you doing today?"

"Start preparing for Christmas dinner today, cheesey Christmas movies until dinner, then decorating the tree and carols with the family." I listed, it was the same schedule we had every time we came to Mam'aws for Christmas. "And I get to play my new guitar."

"Sounds... Organized?" Jacob said, trying to find the right word to describe and I laughed.

"Well with a lot of people here we kind of need a schedule so it's the same one every year, then after all the kids would go to bed the parents would get out the presents and Uncle Earl would dress up as Santa and the'd put on a show for the kids who were waiting up to see him." I explained and it was Jacob's turn to laugh.

"How many time did you stay up to see Santa when you were little?" He asked and I blushed, glad that he couldn't see it.

"Like you didn't?" I shot back teasingly.

"Well, actually, I'll have you know Rachel and Rebecca told me Santa wasn't real when I was seven." Jacob said indignantly, like it was some sort of acomplishment. "Unfortunately no-one told Dad and he dressed up as Santa and I was waiting to catch Santa to prove my sisters wrong and-" He stopped mid-sentance, I found it kind of cute that he stayed up for Santa on Christmas Eve, I could almost imagine a little Jacob sitting up and looking out his window at night and waiting for the sliegh and reindeer.

"And what?" I asked, a hint of humor in my voice and I could hear him flustering around for a non-embarassing answer.

"N-nothing. And nothing... The twins were right." He sputtered and I giggled.

"You cried like a little girl, didn't you?" I asked and he gasped.

"I did _not_!" Jacob tried, just a little too quickly and a loudly for it to be true.

"I wouldn't feel too bad if I was you, I'm pretty sure I went through the stages of grief when I found out."

"My allergies were acting up." Jacob continued, trying to insist he didn't cry.

"Why is it that every time a guy over the age of, like, nine cries they say it's alleries or something?" I questioned, genuinely confused. "Girls like guys who aren't afraid to admit that they have emotions."

"I cried like a little baby when I found Santa wasn't real." Jacob burst out as soon as I stopped talking and I giggled.

"Awwe... That's so cute." I cooed and Jacob huffed.

"It's not _cute_." He insisted and I could almost see him pouting. "It's _manly_!"

"My manly man!" I said with an over-exagerated dreamy sigh.

"Not if you're gonna keep making fun of me." Jacob threatened and I fake-gasped.

"I'm sorry, my Prince." I appologized overly innocently. "I love you, I really, really do."

"I know!" Jacob said and I could hear his smirk. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I loooooove youuuuuuuu!" I sang happily and he laughed.

"I love you too, Miley!" I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, good, I'd hate for it to be a one-sided stalker thing."

"Baby, I won't call the cops, 'cause I'm in love with my stalker." Jacob promised and I smiled happily to myself.

We talked light-heartedly for another ten minutes until I yawned and Jacob insisted I go to bed, even though I'd been in bed for half the day. But, either way I followed his instruction and was woken up by someone placing an ice pack on forehead what felt like only a couple of minutes later. I opened my eyes and lay there confused for a few seconds until I spotted Gammy out of the corner of my eye.

"Ruthie is going to be here any minute and I thought you might want the chance to get out of bed." Gammy explained as she left the room and I was silently thankful. I probably would have gone insane if I had to stay in bed all day let alone all week. A few seconds later I heard Mam'aw coming up the stairs to check on me and I quickly hid the ice pack under my pillow and hoped my forehead didn't heat up too fast.

"How're you feelin', Sweet Pea?" Mam'aw asked, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of my bed, pressing on of her hands to my forehead then her own for comparison.

"I feel fine!" I said honestly, waiting patiently for an all clear.

"Well, your fever's gone, so I guess you can get out and have some fun." She finally relented and I cheered silently for Gammy for thinking of the ice.

"Thanks, Mam'aw!" I smiled, sitting up as she stood up.

"Breakfast finishes in ten minutes, so you better get a move on if you want to eat before lunch." Mam'aw advised and almost let out a sigh of relief; no special treatment, this day was off to a good start. As soon as she was gone I jumped out of bed and quickly changed before brushing my hair and running downstairs for a quick breakfast. By the time I had put my dishes away Mam'aw, Aunt Pearl, Aunt Edi, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Kate and three of my older femal cousins were already talking about a cooking schedule and all the men and kids were outside playing football or somehing.

"Luanne tells us you have a special boy back in Forks?" Aunt Edi asked me, overly innocently and I frowned, had she been listening to me on the phone yesterday?

"What's his name?" Aunt Kate questioned and I blushed just thinking about him.

"Jacob!" I smiled shyly, seeing no way not to have this conversation eventually. "Jacob Black!"

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I was suddenly grateful when my cousins on my Moms side came to visit for Christmas and I had something to distract me from being away from Miley for a whole week. Jayden was due to turn sixteen in three months and Brady had just turned thirteen in October. Jayden was a bit of a jock and always had girls falling all over him and he usually 'dated' more than one at a time whilst Brady was a kind of quiet kid who had a happy-go-lucky attitude and looked out of place if he _didn't_ have some form technology in his hands.

"Okay, Dude, there are these two totally hot chicks free tonight, but they're only in if you come." Jayden said by way of greeting as Brady slipped past playing his _PSP_. "Be ready in ten minutes and you can have the blonde."

"Sorry, Dude, you're on your own this time." I shrugged, flopping down on the couch and letting my mind wonder to my Miley.

"_What_?" Jayden looked scandalized. "Did you not hear me? Two hot girls who want to double with us, how can you pass that up?"

"I have a girlfriend!" I replied with another shrug.

"You have a- you have a girlfriend?" Jayden as incrediously and Brady looked up in interest whilst I was more worried about his personal health. "Look, don't tell the girls that and you'll get further." He advised and I suddenly felt angry at him.

"I'm not cheating on Miley, I love her!" I all but growled, standing up and walking away, to my room where I slammed the door with a little more force than neccessary. Maybe having Jayden here wasn't as good an idea as I had originally thought if he was seriously suggesting I cheat on the love of my life. I turned my CD player on and waited for Miley's beautiful voice to flood out of the speakers. The first song was 'When I Look At You' and I could remember the day she first sang it for me with crystal clarity, from the taste of her lips to the smell of her hair, the feel of her body beneath mine, the way she took dominance... Oh, God, now there was a little 'situation' stiring downstairs. Thinking about how she kissed me that day led me to think about the way we were in the cave on Thursday and where she had moved my hand. Images of our increasingly hot make-out sessions, the day in the cave, the day at the waterfall in Tennessee, they all flooded my mind and I was long since passed being able to stop this. I took the 'situation' to hand and within the minute I had moaned and groaned my way to needing to change my shorts and take a long, _**cold**_ shower.

"Jake, you've got a customer!" My Dad yelled from somewhere in the house and I groaned, guess I'd have to finish this later. I pressed pause on the CD, pulled my shorts back up and reajusted as best I could to make my problem as least noticable as possible before quickly running to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I went out to to my garage five minutes later I was shocked to see Sam there, leaning up against his old _Cutlas_ that seemed to have a werid whit-ish-colored smoke coming out from under the hood.

"Jake!" Sam greeted, his voice stiff and his posture tense.

"Sam!" I muttered by way of greeting, walking over and lifting the hood of his car. I may want to rip the guys head off for attacking Miley, but that didn't neccessarily mean I couldn't do business with him. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Dude, one minute I'm driving back from Port Angeles, the next... Boom." Sam shrugged and I sighed.

"It's just over-heated." I said, noting where the smoke was coming from. I was kinda hoping for something a little more challenging.

Everyone in La Push knew I was the best mechanic there so I had a pretty good business going on, my standard rate was around fifty dollars unless it was something overly easy or particularly hard or I needed to get a part. I was doing pretty well, but Dad made put almost all of the money I made towards a college fund. Sam was gone within twenty minutes at which point Jayden came out of the house to try and convince me to cheat on Miley again.

"Okay, how 'bout this; I go on a date with the hot blonde, you drive us, and just _hang out_ with the brunette and see what happens?" Jayden suggested and I scowled, I know we're cousins, but that doesn't mean I have to like him at all right now.

"Which is Jayden code for go on a date with her." I glared at him, I never thought it would be possible to miss Miley as much as I did when she left Forks in September.

"Come _on_, man, it's not like Molly will ever find out unless you tell her." I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly, I couldn't phase in front fo Jayden.

"Her name is _MI-LEY_!" I said, breathing deeply to try and keep the fire from taking over.

"Well, what does she have have that _Natasha_ doesn't?" Jayden asked, following me persistantly. "A rockin' bod? Natasha is, like, a supermodel or something. Is she, like, dynamite in the sack? I bet _Natasha_ could show you things that would have you asking 'Melinda who?'."

"Her name is Miley!" I growled, pushing past him on my way back to the house.

"Come on, just tell me what she has that Natasha doesn't?"

"Brains, wit, class, morals, virginity, my _heart_." I listed, deciding it was probably best to leave the fact that she's absolutely without a doubt the most gorgeous being to ever live because he'd probably try and make a pass at her when she gets back.

"So, you fell for a nerd?" Jayden snorted and I was about three seconds away from ripping his head off when I saw Brady on the phone with someone.

"Hey, Jake, some girl named Miley is calling for you." My little cousin told me and I all but sprinted over to him.

"Miles?" I spoke into the phone, ignoring thway Jayden rolled his eyes, ruffling Brady's hair in thanks on my way back to my room to talk to Miley in private.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking Leah might imprint on Brady - for the drama - or Jayden, you guys decide, or you could pick someone completely different.**

**As to my last question, I got one yes, one no, and two no-votes. So that question is still out there until there's a clear winner. Should Miley give Jacob oral for his 17th birthday that's coming up?**

**Points in the name-Macob's-baby competition;  
surferchickk525 - 70  
Mileyhannahfan77 - 60  
JacobBlackismineduh - 20****  
Icy4aReason - 10  
nileyfan#1 - 10  
Sheyenna Drantholli - 10 (Since the same person reviewed twice I only gave them ten points to be fair)  
RawrIsTheSoundIMake - 10  
JusTheUnderdog - 10  
nksteezae - 10  
Orihime-San - 10  
If-I-Were-A-Wolf - 10  
justanotherhannahfan - 10  
Flaca 514 - 10**

**Another ten points goes to whoever can _guess_ what I name Miley's puppy in the story. It's not an easy one either, and I'll only accept submissions made before I post the chapter with his name in it.**

**_REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW_**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting in the living room in Mam'aws house with the guitar Jacob made me strumming the chords to Jingle Bell Rock as the rest of the family sang along. It was basically just like every other Christmas at Mam'aws house except that Daddy and Jackson weren't here. All the little kids were decorating the tree and talking about everything they wanted Santa to get them for tomorrow.

"Alright, alright, quiet!" Mam'aw called over all the noise and I stopped playing, looking over to her where she was standing with the Angel that had been in the family for generations that always went on top of the tree. "It's time for the Angel." All the kids stopped what they were doing and payed rapt attention. Usually the youngest put the Angel on the tree, in the four Christmas' I'd spent here I'd put the Angel on everytime because I was the youngest out all of my cousins and the littler kids either hadn't been here or were too young to hold the Angel. "I think Miley should do the honors." I looked up, shocked, when she said that, I was by far not the youngest.

"W-what? Why? What about Scrappy Doo?" Scrappy is the three-year-old son of Scooby - I don't know why they chose to name their kids after cartoon characters, so don't even ask. Luanne looked like she wanted to argue as well, this was _her_ Christmas after all.

"No, I agree, you should do it, Miley!" Aunt Maggie nodded and over half of the room chimed in with agreements and Uncle Bobby brought the Angel over to me.

"It's your year, Baby Girl!" Uncle Bobby said and I gulped, that was definately not what Luanne wanted to hear.

I carefully set my guitar down and slowly stood up, hesitantly taking the Angel from Uncle Bobby and making my way over to the tree. The tree was about as tall as Jacob and I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach, but as soon as I placed the centuries-old Angel on top almost everyone cheered and the festivities continued for another hour. At about ten minutes to midnight I excused myself from watching Uncle Earl try and squeeze into his Santa costume and walked slowly out to the cubby house for some privacy. I'd put Jacob's number into my speeddial 1 earlier today, so it was easier to find.

"Jacob Black, Guardian Angel to the most perfect Miley Stewart speaking." Jacob answered the phone almost immediately and I laughed.

"Didn't you know 'Nobody's Perfect'?" I quoted, loving the warm fuzzies that filled me at the sound of his voice.

"Well, there's always an exception to the rule." Jacob replied matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes. "How was your Christmas Eve, Miss Exception?"

"Fun, eventful, loud... I got to put the Angel on the tree." I answered, I could hear people arguing on Jacob's side of the phone. "The same as every other year. What about my Prince? How was your Christmas Eve?" I asked, absently tracing patterns on the wood floor I was sitting on.

"My cousins came for few days." Jacob said and I could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I asked, concerned and he sighed.

"Jayden kept trying to make me go on a double date with him and a couple of girls he met earlier, even when I told him I wasn't interested because I have the most amazing girl ever." Jacob said in a rush and I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins at the thought.

"Oh..." I choked, wincing at the sound of my own voice.

"I didn't give in to him, Miles, I'd never do that to you, I love you!" Jacob quickly tried to comfort me, and I found myself able to breathe properly again. "I was actually ready to rip his head off for suggesting it."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I asked nervously, I knew that Jacob had _really_ short temper when it came to people talking about our relationship.

"No... But, I really wanted to." Jacob sighed and I glanced at my watch, it was less than a minute till midnight.

"What are you doing now?" I changed the subject and Jacob laughed lightly at my tactics.

"Watching some Christmas movie with Brady." I could hear him shrug and the boy who had answered when I called earlier - his 13-year-old cousin Brady - called out a 'hey'. "What about you?"

"Sitting in my Dad's old cubby house." I looked at my watch again, 10 seconds.

"Sound exciting." Jacob drawled and I giggled.

"You wanna know the reason I called?" I offered and he made a sound of aproval. "Merry Christmas, my sweet perfect Jacob."

"Merry Christmas, Mi's!" Jacob said and I could almost _hear_ his sweet smile that he always reserved just for me.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you." I giggled, wishing more than ever that he was here so I could kiss him.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewarts Point Of View_

I was woken up by something wet and cold licking my cheek and sniffing around my body. I swiped at the thing and pulled the covers over my head, but the thing kept sniffing at me and started climbing on my chest. I frowned and puched the covers off only to come face to snout with the most adorable little furball in history; a white husky-looking, but not a husky puppy. The puppy sat on my stomach and cocked its head at me before barking its cute little puppy bark.

"Hey, boy!" I cooed, sitting up half way and picking his little body up and cuddling it. "What are you doing here? Huh?" The puppy licked the side of my face in reply and I laughed. "Where's your Mommy?" I felt around his neck for a collar and found one with a small silver tag. "_Merry Christmas Miley!_" I read aloud and smiled, sqeeling slightly. I jumped out of bed with the puppy and ran downstairs with him, this was definately one of the best Christmas presents I had ever gotten. "Someone lose a puppy?" I asked the living room full of people.

"No... The right person found him, Sweet Pea!" Aunt Dolly told me, I'd been in serious amazement the last two days when she and Mam'aw hadn't once faught. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Aunt Dolly!" I smiled, hugging her with one arm. "What's his name?"

"That's for you to decide." Aunt Dolly said, scratching the little puppy between his ears. I held the puppy so I could look directly into his face ad frowned in thought for a few seconds.

"What's your name, Buddy?" I asked the puppy and he barked again. "Okay, we'll work on it." I laughed, cuddling him close and moving to wish everyone else a merry Christmas.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Sorry for that short bit, I'm not good at writing Christmas', so just imagine up whatever scenario you like._

Well, Christmas started out good; I got a midnight call from Miley, then when I woke up a few hours later we all exchanged gifts and Dad gave me Mom's engagement ring to give to Miley which gave me a great idea for a New Years surprise. After that we started getting everything ready for our anual Christmas camp fire with the Clearwaters that half the reservation usually showed up to at one point or another. As soon as I got there after everyone else Leah grabbed my arm and pulled away, out of hearing shot of everyone else with a sort of scary look on her face.

"I'm _not_ a cougar!" Were the words she said and I felt connfused.

"Okay...?" I shrugged, trying to get out of her strong grip, damn her wolf strength.

"What I'm trying to say is; what the Hell happens when you imprint?" Leah demanded and I felt like laughing, that's what this was about?

"It feels like they're all you can think, all you _want_ to think about, like you were born just to be their other half, like you only live for them and everything up to now was just so you could meet them." I tried to explain as best I could before smirking. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked and she reached up to hit over the back of the head.

"Hopefully no-one." I heard Leah mutter as she walked away, back her mother and Seth.

After that things had gone pretty normally until the end when Brady ran off to throw up, he'd been complaining of a fever all day, but I'd been too busy trying to figure out who Leah was talking about to take much notice. When Brady came back he was unusually pale and excused himself for bed saying he didn't feel too good to which Jayden replied by saying he didn't look good either. By now I knew that look that Brady had; the one where you feel so hot you could fry an egg on your forehead, and like your stomach had something big and nasty in it, and like you're about to burst out of your skin at any second.

I felt dread run through me, Brady's only a kid, barely _thirteen_, there's no way he could be changing, it's just not possible. I jumped up and told my Dad I was going to check on him. When I found him he was curled up in a ball on his bed in the guest room and he looked a little green. Maybe it was just food poisoning or allergies or something? I thought hopefully, but I guess a part of me knew it wasn't. When I got back to my room and spun around and punched the wall with a yell, Brady is just a kid, he _shouldn't_ have to deal with being a werewolf. Almost on cue my new phone rang and I answered immediately.

"Aunt Dolly got me a puppy!" Were the first words Miley said and at the sound of her voice I calmed down considerably, like she had some sort of power over me... Well, she'd always had power over me, it was common knowledge.

"Huh?" I asked, flopping down on my bed and trying to block out Brady's moans, there wasn't anything I could do for him now.

"Aunt Dolly got me a puppy for Christmas." Miley repeated, slower and less loud. "He's the most adorable white german shepherd and he's, like, a month old and the most gorgeous little thing ever."

"What's his name?" I asked, glad to have a distraction.

"I don't know yet, he's a difficult one to name." I could hear her frown and a dog bark in the background. "I know you don't mean to be, but it's true." She cooed to the dog and I smiled, she was great with animals and kids. Maybe she coule help me with Brady. "How was your day?" My wolf hearing picked up the dog sniffing around Miley and walking around on wood, I guessed she was in the cubby house again.

"Kinda boring." I shrugged, absently reaching over to my bedside and picking up the ring box that had Mom's engagement ring in it that would one day be Miley's. "We had a camp fire for dinner and I think Leah thinks she might have imprinted on someone."

"Who?" Miley questioned, curriosity and excitement in her voice.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, she just dragged me off and demanded to know what it feels like when you imprint." I replied honsetly and Miley let out a sound of disaproval. We were both silent for a minute before I decided to tell her about Brady. "I think Brady might be... Changing."

"What?" Miley sounded confused and slightly worried.

"I don't really know anything for sure except that he has a fever and he's sick, but I've just got a _feeling_, which is a bad thing because he's just a kid, he only turned _thirteen_ in October." I rambled a little, but I didn't care.

"That's what I thought you said." Miley muttered and I heard her throw something against the wall. "He's just a baby, can't they wait for the wolf genes to kick in after at least _puberty_?"

"And did it have to be today? Some Christmas, he gets to remember it as the day his life was screwed up and he became a werewolf." I groaned and banged my head back against the wall with maybe too much force. "I don't know what to do, Miles."

"I don't know, Jacob, I don't know." Miley sighed, she put the phone on the floor with a small clattering and I guessed she put it on speaker or something. "Is there some way to, like, postpone it or something?"

"If there is I haven't found it yet." I replied, opening and closing the jewellery box repeatedly just so I could be doing something.

"But, there should be something that says they're not allowed to change before, like, a certain age... An age that's way older than thirteen or fifteen, I mean what's next? Twelve, eleven, ten? Brady is practically a baby and babies shouldn't have to deal with vamppires who want to kill him just for what he is." I don't know what would happen if I pointed out that she was fifteen when she phased, but I decided not to risk it. Besides, we were on the same side, neither one of us wanted Brady to phase at such a young age. "Kids should be allowed to be kids."

"I don't know how to tell him, Miles, I don't think he'd understand." I said, running a hand through my hair in frustation.

"He shouldn't have to understand and you shouldn't have to tell him, it's not fair to him to have go through this." I didn't know Miley felt so strongly about this, I thought she liked being a werewolf, but she always had had strong morals, so I guess that's where she got it.

"How long till you come back to me?" I asked, feeling like the second she was in my arms everything would be at least a little bit better.

"Four days, nine hours." Miley replied with a sad sigh. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Miley!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The next four and a half days were practically torture without Jacob and by the time we had to leave for the airport I was so full of itchy twitchy feelings that I could barely sit still the whole drive. I was flying on my own this time and my puppy - still un-named - had to go with the rest of the pets in the back, so I didn't have anything to keep me occupied other than the in-flight movie that was some Disney movie I'd seen about a million times. The day after Christmas Jacob had confirmed that his _baby_ cousin, Brady, was changing into wolf when Jayden had been making fun of him for having a weak stomach or something and he just got really mad and barely managed to make it back to his room before phasing for the first time. According to Jacob he had been really freaked out - I would have been too if I were him - and it had taken a while to calm him down enough to teach him to change back.

Another thing that happened the day after Christmas was that I changed, I can't remember what I was feeling except that I needed to escape, being around Uncle Bobby had finally gotten to me when we were all playing a game out back and he said 'you did good, _BUD_'. It didn't hold the same meaning for him as it did for me, he called everyone bud, but my Dad only ever called _me_ bud. I had stopped breathing, my vission got blurry, my heart stopped beating and constricted painfully in my chest and my blood turned into icy bullets shooting agonizingly through my veins. I ran, I had to get away from the family, from parents playing with their children, and brothers and sisters playing together and teasing each other. I just had to get away and the next thing I know... _I'm __**FLYING**_!

I hadn't noticed my body changing or my clothes tearing as I sprouted feathers and flew away from the farm. As soon as I had enough sense to notice it I panicked and started falling back to the ground... FAST. I tried to do something, I don't know what I was trying to do other than stop myself from falling, but it must have worked because I was so close to the ground that I could see each individual blade of grass when instinct took over and I started gaining height again. After that I guess 'stumbled' would be a good word to use, I stumbled and rolled before skidding to a halt in the grass, ending with hitting my head painfully on a tree.

I don't know what happened after I passed out, but when I woke up I was in the cubby house and someone was picking twigs and stuff out of my feathers... _Feathers_ made me do a double take and I jumped up, trying to get to my feet. Only I didn't have feet, I had **talons** or something. Gammy was the one cleaning my feathers and talking softly to me in a soothing voice. It had taken four hours and Jacob phasing into his wolf form and thinking calmly to me when he noticed I was panicking to get me back to my human form.

So now I was on my way back home to Jacob in a giant tin can when I probably could have managed to fly there on my own. Gammy said it was expected that I have more than one animal form because I was from Chief blood and exeptionally powerful to be a female shapeshifter. I hadn't told Jacob about my other form yet and I wasn't sure how to, especially when he was trying to help Brady through the change.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Jacob's perfect voice called when I passed through security and I ran over to him, thankful to finally be back in his arms after what felt like years.

"I missed you!" I mumbled into his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"I missed you too, Baby!" Jacob whispered, letting me go enough to look at my face.

"I say we're never apart for that long ever again." I suggested and Jacob laughed, bringing our lips slowly together in a soft kiss that made my knees weak.

"I can agree to that." He said when he pulled away, stroking my cheek softly. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I smiled, leading Jacob over to where my puppy was waiting after being cleared. "Come meet my puppy!" I said, as soon as we got out of the airport I let him out of his cage and cuddled him closely.

"You name him yet?" Jacob asked, scratching the puppy between his ears.

"No!" I pouted, attaching a leash to his collar and setting him on the ground so he could explore a little. "He's being difficult."

"What about Whisper?" Jacob suggested and I shot my head up at him. As if in agreement the puppy barked happily and started sniffing around our feet.

"_Un_believable..." I muttered under my breath. I'd been trying to come up with a good name for five days and Jacob finds the perfect one in, like, three seconds. "How are you so perfect?" I asked Jacob in wonder as we walked over to his car.

"I learned from the best, Mi's!" He replied opening the passenger door for me. "So do you like the name?"

"I love it... And so does Whisper." Newly named Whisper started climbing all over me and Jacob when I lifted him into my lap.

The drive from Seattle back up to Forks was really quiet, but in an awkward way. Jacob held my hand over the pesky console and didn't complain once when Whisper started sniffing around everything or when he barked at all the cars passing us. Jacob would glance over at from the road every now and then and smile that special smile he only gave me that made my knees weak just at the sight.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I was so relieved to have Miley back in my arms today that I almost forgot to breathe and when I did her perfect intoxicating scent filled me and I became a little light headed. Whisper was a cute little puppy who reminded me a bit of Miley in her wolf fomr except smaller, all white and, of course, male. They had the same expressions when they were excited and it was almost like he was made just to be her dog or something and he obeyed her completely. When he got bored with sniffing around us Miley let him stumble into the back where he curled up almost immediately and went to sleep.

"Can I kiss you?" Miley asked as soon as I stopped the rabit outside Charlie's house. Without waiting for an answer - not that I'd ever say no to kissing the most beautiful girl ever - she unbuckled her seat belt and pulled me over to her as she leaned over as well. Instead of making both of us uncomfortable I lifted her up and pulled her over so she was straddling me, "I love you!" Miley breathed before closing the gap between us and I felt like I was in Heaven.

I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and as soon as I did our tongues colided in a way I'd been pining after like a love-sick teenage girl for a week. Miley moaned into my mouth and I felt fire erupt everywhere we touched, her hands detached from around my neck and travelled down my chest to the hem of my shirt.

"Miiillleeyyyyy..." I groaned when she relented and pushed her hands up under my shirt, feeling all muscles on her way up before dragging her nails down over me in a way that drove up the wall with lust. I dropped my head back and watched with half closed eyes as Miley pushed my shirt up again, this time going further and pulling it completely off me.

"I don't like it when you wear full clothes." Miley frowned before leaning her head down so I felt her hair tickle my torso until all thoughts of that flew from my mind when I felt her lips on my chest. She trailed hot, hypnotizing kisses up to my neck, then my jaw, before eventually finding my lips and torturing me with her sensual tongue brushing over mine.

Whisper must have woken up because he barked loudly from the back seat and Miley shot her head up so fast she hit it on the roof of the car and her hand immediately moved to she connected with the roof on instinct. The puppy might have been cute, but I _really_ didn't like it when someone for some reason alway interrupted me and Miley when we together.

"Whispeeeer..." Miley whined, pouting adorably as her breathing slowly returned to normal and her chest stopped heaving right in front of my eyeline. In response Whisper whimpered and covered his eyed with his paws as if he was scared he was in trouble. "Awwe... I'm not mad, buddy." She cooed and Whisper barked happily as I hit my head back on the head rest repeatedly. Whipser climbed back into Miley's lap when when she sat back in her own seat and Miley scratched him between the ears while speaking in a baby voice. "You just have the worst timing."

"We should probably go in before Charlie and Bella come out." I sighed, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car before Miley could say anything, slamming the door with a lot more force than needed, it's not like I was mad at Miley, just at the fact that we were finally together again after a whole week and we were once again interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, he's just a puppy, he doesn't understand people." Miley said when she got out and set Whisper on the snowy ground.

"I know!" I relented, grabbing her suitecase out of the boot before walking over and resting my hands on her waist as I talked. "I'm not mad... Just a little frustrated, I guess." I shrugged, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly.

"You need to put your shirt back on before Uncle Charlie sees." Miley said quietly, her small warm hands resting on my muscles and abesntly tracing patterns.

"Okay!" I muttered, letting go of her and ducking back into the car for a second before coming out with my shirt and pulling it over my head. "Happy?"

"Not in the least." Miley frowned, taking my hand as I walked us up to the house. "I told you I don't like it when you're fully dressed." As soon as we stepped inside I barely supressed a growl at the vampire stench everywhere, Miley did a double take at the smell and looked like she was ready to be sick.

"Smart dog!" I muttered when Whispered sniffed the air and then started barking - and not the happy barking from before - in the direction of where the vampires were.

"Be nice!" Miley ordered, frowning and scrunching her face up as the stench got stronger the closer we got to the bloodsuckers. "You too, Whisper, be nice." Whisper turnerd and cocked his head to the side, confused and Miley sighed. "The Cullens are our friends." Whispers ears drooped comically as he followed Miley to the living room where all five of the junior bloodsuckers were waiting with Bella and Charlie. I was tense the moment we walked in the door and Miley rubbed her hand up and down my arm soothingly.

"I'm always nice." I muttered under my breath as we got closer, this was not my idea of a good welcome home for my girl. Miley swatted my arm lightly and tried to smile through the stench, but it only came out as a grimace so she settled with just trying not to gag.

"Miley!" The little psycho/psychic danced over as soon as we entered the living room and the next thing I knew Miley's touch was gone and the psycho was hugging her.

"Hey... Alice!" Miley gasped, trying to breathe as little as possible and Whisper started growling loudly at the leeches. "Whisper, quiet!" Miley ordered, pulling away from the little leech as soon as she could. The puppy hid under his paws again and peaked out at Miley like a scared little child. "Awwe... It's okay, Sweetie." Miley babied, picking him up and cuddling him close, I could tell this dog was going to be absolutely spoiled by her and I wondered vaguely how long it would take him to figure out all he had to do is act sad to have her putty in his paws.

"Awwe... He's so cute!" Pixie-vamp squeeled, reeching out to pet him only to have him turn and bark at her the same way I wanted to every time one of them came near my Miley.

"Whisper!" Miley said in a warning tone and he turned back to her with that innocent little puppy look. "Don't think that's gonna get you out of trouble all the time."

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

About an hour after Jacob and I got to Uncle Charlie's house and had done the whole welcome back thing and I got Whisper settled in my room we escaped. Within ten minutes we were hiding out in our cave and I was debating weather or not to tell Jacob about bird-me, on the one hand I wanted him to know everything about and for there to be no secrets between us, but on the other hand turning into a giant wolf is one thing, turning into Big Bird is another. All thoughts of birds and other animal form flew out of mind the second Jacob's lips crashed onto mine and my brain shut down in favor of kissing the hottest guy in existance.

His muscles rippled under my finger tips and I moaned as our tongues danced together and his hands ran shivers up and down my body. It took all of currently-weak self control not to tear Jacob's shirt to shreds when it got between me and feeling my boy completely. I tugged the offensive material up and Jacob and I were forced apart for me to pull it off his sexy body. His muscles felt so good under my touch that I longed to get rid of all our clothes and feel him pressed perfectly up against me. Instead I settled for winding my arms around him and letting my nails claw at his back as I pulled him as close as shape shiftenly possible to me.

Jacob picked up right where we left off last week and I just about lost it when his hands pushed my shirt up a little and his hestitant fingers found my bra-clad breasts. I was forced to break our kiss again to moan his name and I unconsciously found myself bucking up to him making both of groan when I felt his excitement pushing at the fabric seperating us and into my sensitive area.

"We-we... We n-need to stop..." Jacob moaned, breaking our kiss for the third time and I was non too pleased.

"I. Don't Want. To!" I mumbled, each word followed by a kiss.

"I don't want to force you." Jacob said and I felt like growling.

"Not sex, Jacob!" I muttered, itching for his lips again. "But, we can still kiss."

"Baby, we were doing more than just kissing." Jacob moved over from where he was hovering over me and I wanted to stomp my feet and throw a tantrum.

"I know..." I sighed, I loved kissing him like that, it feels tingly and drives me crazy it's so good, but there's really no way to just stop something like that. We could stop the other make-out sessions just fine and go from soft slow kissing to just talking and cuddling, so why was heated kissing so different? "Can't we kiss like that without it morphing into more?"

"God, I wish we could." Jacob groaned, sitting up half way. "But, I don't think I can control myself."

"Yeah... You're too hot for me not to want to jump you every time you get that _sexy_ lusty look in your eyes... I think you're cursed with hottness." I pouted and Jacob laughed lightly at my matter-of-fact tone.

"It's a hard curse to live with, it makes being faithful to you so hard when girls are always trying to seduce me when I fantasize about you in public." He said, and it was my turn to giggle, I reached up and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"Well, then you need to keep those fantasies for when you're alone, I don't want to have follow you around everywhere with a baseball bat teling all those girls to back off." I warned him, leaning up on my arms and pecking his lips lightly. "Actually, better option; just stay away from everyone else of the female persuasion and I won't go rabid dog on them."

"I think you'd be cute when you're jealous." Jacob decided, following me down when I lay back on my back.

"That's because you've never seen me jealous." I stated, kissing him again before pulling him down so we were laying face-to-face on the cold, hard, damp ground of the cave. "I'm like a scary, vicious shark or a bear or something." I said ernestly.

"Sure you are, Sweetie." Jacob rolled his eyes, humoring me and I laughed again. We were silent for a few minutes, just saring at each other and I don't know why, but the next time I spoke it was barely a whisper.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, reaching a hand up to trace around his face, a smile tugging at my lips.

"How I must have done something miracle-worthy in a past life or something to have you love me back the way I love you." Jacob replied just as quietly, bringing my hand to his lips.

"I think you've got it the wrong way around, I'm the lucky one." I murmured, moving forward and kissing him softly.

* * *

**Okay, so thjat 'guess-what-I-named-the-dog' thing was probably the safest bet I have ever done... I found Whisper when I just looked 'white German Shepherd names' up online and I liked this one the best.**

**Anywho... Please review! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Jacob invited me down to La Push for New Years and there was absolutely no way in Heck I'd ever give up the oportunity to be with him and kiss him at midnight to ring in the new year, the new _decade_. Uncle Charlie was going to the local diner for a small get-together with all the other non-socials in town, Bella was being dragged to the Cullens, which left me and Whisper to take to my beautiful car down to the reservation. Whisper was hyper and running around everywhere the second we got there, as if he knew what was happening, which I don't think was a far cry from reality - he's a very smart puppy.

"Hey, little buddy!" Jacob knelt down and scratched Whispers head as he ran over to him. I loved the way Jacob was with him, it was like he and Whisper had some sort of special bond where they united together to protect me from everyone and everything.

"Hey... What about me?" I fake pouted, stomping my foot childishly and Jacob stood up again, a look of wonder taking over him.

"Hey, Gorgeous!" He smiled and a second later he was right in front of me, craddling my face gently in his hands. "I love you!" He murmured, kissing me softly and letting it linger for a second before pulling back.

"I love you too, my Prince." I smiled, biting my bottom lip and wrapping my arm around him as we walked over to where the bon fire was starting, Whisper following loyally behind us.

"Woah... Jake, who's the hottie?" A boy who looked to be maybe my age asked, coming up to us and clearly checking me out in a way that made me uncomfortable and made Jake growl lowly and glare at him. "You finally dump the nerd, what's her name? Kiley?" I frowned at that; Miley wasn't really all that hard to remember. Two syllables; my and lee... Miley, very easy to remember.

"Jayden..." Jacob said through clenched teeth and his hand gripped mine just a little tighter. "This is my _girlfriend_, **Miley**!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Miles, this is my cousin Jayden."

"So, this is little Miss Virginity?" Jayden raked his eyes over me again and I hid slightly behind Jacob as Whisper started barking loudly at him.

"I _swear_, Miles, that's not what I said." Jacob said quickly, turning to me and taking both my hands in his, his deep, hypnotizing brown eyes pleading with me.

"S'okay." I mumbled, keeping an eye on Jayden as he stared at me in an unnerving way. "Can we go say hi to the others?" I knew they were cousins and all and that I shouldn probably get to know Jayden a bit better if he was going to be hanging around for a while, but he was kinda creeping me out.

"Sure... Let's go." Jacob muttered, glaring at Jayden as he led me over to where the rest of the pack was hanging out together. I could see Sam's pack of five on the complete other side of the bonfire across the clearing and I could also see them watching our every move as if afraid we would attack them. Quil had a cute little girl, maybe two or three, sitting in his lap and babbling to him about who knows what, but he was paying rapt attention, as if what she was saying was his whole life and I guessed that she must have been Claire. Even though it was _really_ weird to find out that a 16-year-old boy imprinted on a 2-year-old girl, I had learned to accept that _everything_ about being a shape shifter was weird. For example; Gammy had told me that the Quileutes were shape shifters as well, but they could only take the form of a wolf as opposed to my great grandfather who had three other forms... Apparently there was a time when the Cherokee's and the Quileutes had had to come together for something a couple hundred years ago and they knew all about each other and the Quileutes weren't real werewolves, but actually shape shifters as well.

Speaking of shape shifters and other forms, I had vowed to myself that I would tell Jacob about my feathery side before the new year, but I kept putting it off until now I only had a few hours to muster up the courage and spit it out. Jacob sat down on a log in front of the fire and pulled me down onto his lap sideways, kissing my neck softly. The way the fire light glowed on his dark skin made him just look all that much more beautiful and I just _had_ to kiss him.

"I love you!" I sighed against his lips, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you too." Jacob smiled, kissing my nose lightly, making me giggle, before someone cleared their throat loudly and we both turned to see Shane and Seth and another boy who looked to be youner than them watching us. "Oh, um, Miles, this is my cousin Brady... Brady, this is my girlfriend Miley Stewart." Jacob introduced us and I looked more closely at the boy. The fire light made him look a whole lot younger than 13, which just made me madder at who or whatever decided when we changed.

"Hey!" I smiled at Brady who's cheeks turned light pink and he looked away quickly.

"He gets shy when he sees a pretty girl." Jacob whispered in my ear and it was my turn to blush when he called me pretty.

"I see cuteness runs in family." I said, I could almost imagine Brady in a few years having girls falling all over him.

"Should I be worried?" Jacob teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Only that Brady has a high chance of being a real heart breaker." I replied, resting my head on his warm, muscley chest that had the power to make any self respecting girl drool. "Walk with me?" I suddenly stood up and held out my hand for Jacob who looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. "Come on." I presisted and he took my hand, standing up as well and I dragged him away from everyone else.

"Is this a booty call?" Jacob joked and I swatted his arm as we walked through the forrest.

"No... I wanted to show you something." When we were a safe distance away that I figured no-one would find us I dropped his hand and stepped away from him a few steps. I don't know why, but I suddenly decided now would be good time to tell Jacob about my feathery side.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Jacob asked, hearing my change in tone and sensing my hesitance. I don't know if that happened with all imprints or just Quileutes or just Cherokee's, but we could somehow _feel_ what the other was feeling sometimes.

"Something happened in Tennessee." I said, reaaching up and undoing my jacket and taking it off with my back still to him. It would be a lot easier to pretend I wasn't stripping in front of my boyfriend if I didn't have to look at him. I'd already told Jacob about how we weren't actual werewolves, but shape shifters, so I didn't have to explain that part. "Something... _Changed_..."

"What is, Mi, is there anything I can do?" Jacob stepped forward and a second later I felt his arms around me from behind.

"There's nothing anyone can do... It's part of being a Cherokee shape shifter." I sighed, unwrapping his arms and closing my eyes before pulling my top over my head before I lost my nerve. My jeans soon followed and my nerves were starting to get the better of me as I stood in front of Jacob in my underwear.

"Um...Miles... W-what are you doing?" I heard Jacob gulp loudly.

"I'm not just a wolf anymore, Jacob." I whispered, reaching behind me to unhook my bra and then that joined the pile of clothes at my feet. I heard a sharp intake of breath and didn't dare turn around to face Jacob.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Holy Crap!

Miley was currently making me... I mean _it_ very **hard** not to do sinful things to her right now. I had long since lost the power of thought and I'm pretty sure speach wasn't far from going either as I stared at Miley _**only wearing her panties**_. I had to remind myself to breathe several times and still found myself getting dizzy... Even more so when she bent down and slid her underwear off as well, I almost passed out and I didn't want to think about what stupid things I might do if she turned around. I may have seen her naked twice before, but I think it only got better every time. I'm sure my heart was thudding so loudly in my chest that Miley could hear it even without her wolf senses.

"I changed again..." Miley said, barely audibly, but I heard her for two reasons; one, I was so focussed on her I couldn't have missed anything passing her beautiful lips, and two, I'm a wolf. Before I could even gain enough sense to question what she said Miley disappeared and her naked form was replace by a large bird... Literally.

Before me, with its feathered back to me was a giant - as in as big as a car - white hawk with black wing tips and the tip of the tail was black as well. My jaw dropped for a different reason than before as the hawk turned around and one of Miley's brilliant hazel eyes was staring back at me. It was definately my Miley, I knew that much, I just didn't know how. Wolf forms I knew, wolf forms I understood, I am a wolf, but how could someone have more than one animal form?

**Jacob?** Miley's hesitant thought filled my mind and I jumped. **Jacon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I was scared. This isn't normal, well it is for the Cherokee's, but I'm not one of them, my great granparents were, but I'm not.** Miley's thoughts were pleading as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that my girlfriend could turn into a giant hawk.

"You're... A... Hawk?..." I asked slowly, sinking onto the cold forrest floor when my legs became too shaky.

**I'm sorry!** Miley thought and I frowned, why was she sorry? It's not like it was something any of us could control, if we could I would have stopped it from happening to her in the first place so she wouldn't have the evil bloodsuckers after her.

"Don't be sorry!" I told her, standing up again so I was face to beak with her. "I love you... Feathers and all."

**You don't hate me?** Miley's thought was confused and I wondered how she could ever think I could ever hate her.

"I could never hate you, Mi, you're the love of my life." We were silent for a few minutes; I was staring at the beauty of Miley as a hawk and how majestic she looked whilst she was turning head from side to side every few seconds, not used to her eyes going opposite direction. "Can... You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but can you... _Fly_?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

In reply Miley backed up a few steps slowly before going forward and spreading her wings., then she jumped into the air and took flight. We were only in a small clearing so she couldn't go far or anything, but it was still mesmerizing to watch her wings flap as she flew around in circles a couple of times. After a couple of minutes Miley slowed down and stumbled to a stop back in front of me. I guess she hasn't mastered landing yet.

**Landing is never fun.** Miley thought, slowly getting to her talons and shaking her head to clear the fuzzies.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking a couple of steps closer to her and hesitantly reach up to stroke her feathers.

**I'm fine... Just gonna have to work on landing.** I could almost imagine Miley wanted to shrug, but didn't know how to in her hawk form.

"Can you change back?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "It's not that I don't like you as a hawk, I'd just rather kiss my girlfriend as a human."

The hawk let out an odd sound that I could only guess to be laugh that actually became my girls sweet laugh when she changed back into a human... A very naked, sexy human. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her flawless body and she blushed a cute pink when she noticed. I turned a little pink as well as she scrambled to pull her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out, I was just so scared and confused and I didn't know what to do." Miley appologized, standing up and wrapping her arms around now-clothed body.

"I don't care that you didn't tell me before, Miles, I love you!" I wondered vagualy if she'd ever understand that I will always love her no matter what. She's my other half, my better half.

"I love you too, Jacob!" Miley smiled shyly, stepping forward and as soon as she was in arms reach I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I was so happy that Jacob didn't freak out or get mad or anything when I told him what I was that I practically danced with him back out of the forrest and into the the camp fire area. Everything was exactly as we had left it except Brady had gone off somewhere and Shane said he was feeling sick again so he went to bed and didn't want to be disturbed. At some point someone pulled out a guitar and started passing it around, singing terribly off-key songs that everyone sang along with just because that was the kind of mood that was set and I was too focussed on watching Shane and Seth sing _Sweet Home Alabama_ that I didn't notice Jacob slip off back to my car where I had left my guitar that he made me

"Miley's turn!" Jacob anounced to the crowd, sitting back next to me and gently placing my guitar in my lap. I looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights and did my best fish impersonation.

"Are you insane?" I hissed, trying to ignore all the eyes on me.

"No... You have an amazing voice, you should use it." Jacob urged and I glared at him, not that I meant it, but I hadn't sung in public in over four months and I suddenly felt out of place doing it. I remembered being on stage and the rush it gave me, but it felt foriegn now; I only sing for Jacob now, ever since the music died I only sing for Jacob. "I wanna hear you sing with your heart." Jaccob murmured, edging me closer to caving and his comforting lips on my neck only made me concede and a song sprang into my head without my permission.

"_A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember_" I started quietly, slowly strumming the chords that would usually be played on a piano. I doubt anyone other than the wolves could me hear I was that quiet and everyone else was so loud. "_How that music used to make me smile_" I smiled sadly, music used to be my whole life and now before tonight Jacob was the only one I had knowingly sung for in four months. "_And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._" I wondered erantly what would happen if I went back to being Hannha, would I still have fans? "_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step._" When I felt that way, like everything was going wrong in my life I'd hide under my blankets, Jacob and Daddy were the only ones who ever even tried to get me out on those days. "_I cant remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died._" I paused for a split second there, it was barely noticable to even Jacob it was that short. "_So bye-bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."  
"this'll be the day that I die."_" I started playing a faster tune and I couldn't stop the smile taking over my lips as I sang, this was one of my all time favourites from my childhood. My voice got stronger after the chorus as well, now I suspect people without supernaturally enhanced senses could hear me now. "_Did you write the book of love,  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_" I was getting more into it now and I could feel Jacob smiling beside me as more people started paying attention. "_Well, I know that youre in love with him  
'cause I saw you dancin in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues._" Jacob started singing the chorus with me this time and I smiled at him. "_I started singin,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "this'll be the day that I die."  
"this'll be the day that I die."_" I liked the way pour voices sounded together, maybe if I returned to Hannah I could convince him to do a duet with me or something. "_Now for ten years weve been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin stone,  
But thats not how it used to be.  
When the jester sang for the king and queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me,_" By the end of the third chorus Seth, Shane, Quil, even Leah, and a few other people had joined in and I realized a lot of them had quite good voices. Billy picked up the other guitar that had been discarded and started playing with me, he was really good, I wondered if her played by ear or if he actually learnt this song the hard way. I was tought by my Dad when I was nine. "_Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass,  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._" It was really fun to be singing again and I remembered why I started in the first place. We all kept singing and we actually sang the full version, not the short one that most people only knew and I was surprised by how many people here knew the long one, it was a refreshing change from people looking at me weird when I kept going and they didn't know the words.

I was a lonely teenage broncin buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died.

Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
The jester stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while lennon read a book of marx,  
The quartet practiced in the park,  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died.

We were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "this'll be the day that I die."  
"this'll be the day that I die."

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
'cause the players tried to take the field;  
The marching band refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died?

We started singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin whiskey and rye  
And singin, "this'll be the day that I die."  
"this'll be the day that I die."

* * *

**Okay, I would have uploaded thise one sooner but we didn't have the internet and I'm at the library right now so it's clearly not one thirty in the morning - AKA seven thirty U.S time.**

**Ummm.... Let me know who Leah should imprint on - if anyone - and if Miley should give Jacob oral.  
Uh... I'm running out of things to say in my authors notes so now I'm just gonna sayREVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Whisper?" Miley asked when he started barking loudly into the forest. "What is it, boy?" Whisper took that as his cue to run off into the forest, chasing whatever had set him off, Miley close behind, calling out for him and I followed Miley. "Whisper!"

"Miles!" I called out, the scent hitting me like a ton of bricks when I reached the edge of the forest. "Miles, there's a vampire."

"Whisper, stop!" Miley ordered and that had to be the first time he didn't listen to her. The next thing I knew Miley must have smelt the bloodsucker as well because she phased into her wolf form and took off in the same direction as Whisper, only not chasing him anymore, but joining him in chasing the vampire. A second later I joined her and took off as fast as I could towards the vampire. Like Hell I'd let some bloodthirsty murderer have a go at my girl.

**I don't know the smell!** Miley thought to me, not letting up her speed.

_I don't either!_ I realized, arcing around as fast as I could in hopes of catching up to the leech first and at least incapacitate it before Miley had to deal with it. I crossed a second path the vamp had gone as well and knew that we'd need help tracking it down if there were more trails. I howled as loud as I could and hoped the others back on the reservation heard.

I felt Leah phase in first and take a look at my memories to see what was going on before she took off after us. Quil came next and Seth and Shane both phased in together. Leah followed my trail whilst Quil followed Miley and the dynamic duo blazed their own on a third line of the scent they found.

**Whisper!** Miley screamed in her mind and I heard her bark out loud as well and through our telepathic connection I saw the little puppy run forward and then a second later fly back and land unconscious against a tree. Oh, crap! Miley had already caught the bloodsucker. Miley put on an extra burst of speed and the next thing I know she's leaping through the air and attack the bloodsucker. Luckily the tornado twins' trail was shorter than all the others and they were able to get Miley's back within the minute whilst the rest of us tried to catch up. I could sense Miley's confusion about something and then I saw that the vampire had numerous articles of clothing... Miley's clothes to be exact. At that point I picked up Miley's scent strongly and realized I must be close, a second later I got a glance at whisper as I raced to where my girl and the Quileute Weasley twins were circling around the vamp.

_What's going on?_ I asked, padding over and growling at the leech and trying to analyze a battle strategy.

**He's working for someone who's training a bunch of baby vampires to hunt Bella.** Miley replied, circling closer to the ice cube to reduce his chance of escape. **Only he got confused and thought my room was Bella's.**

_Since he took your stuff to kill your cousin, you wanna do the honors?_ I offered and she paused, a million thoughts ran through her mind within the short space of a second.

**KILL someone?** She sounded sort of weak and hesitant. I'd never thought that she would have a problem with killing a vamp; to me they'd always been murderous bloodsuckers who didn't deserve to live, so I hadn't had any problem from tearing that other one limb from limb all those months ago. **Isn't there another way?**

_Not without letting him get away._ I thought back and Quil burst through trees where Miley had come from as well.

**Well, he didn't technically hurt anyone.** Miley reasoned nervously and I growled, hadn't she heard about the killing spree going on in Seattle? It had started a couple of days ago and I was almost certain it was vampires. Not to mention the fact that he was working with the red head to kill Bella. **But, I don't know how to kill someone... The last person I killed was trying to assault me and hurt my Dad and I only killed him by accident.** Miley let out an unconscious whimper, faltering in her circling at the thought. I longed to go over and comfort her, to somehow help her to stop thinking about that day. The memories flashing through her mind - and therefore our connected pack minds - made everyone pause and the bloodsucker struck, using our moment of lapsed concentration.

The vamp sprang forward and pushed Miley away, making her crash into several trees before stopping. Michael Angelo then ran as fast as he could whilst Seth, Shane and Quil went after him, I was torn between checking on Miley and running ahead to rip the killers head off. In the end I decided Miley was more important and that the other three could handle the vampire and I walked over to her, nuzzling her limp body.

_Miles?_ I asked, praying that she'd wake up. I'd head a definite crack and there was blood on her furry white head. There was a lot of blood on her head and I was scared that she... Oh, thank God, she's breathing. _Miley? Mi's?_ I whimpered and phased to my human form. I reached over and brushed my hand through her blood-soaked fur, scared by the amount of blood I felt.

"Miley? Can you hear me?" I asked out loud, through the fur I parted I could see the wound healing painfully slow. Miley whimpered and I let out a breath of relief.

**Oooooowwwww...** Miley thought, slowly lifting her head and rolling onto her stomach. **Hurties.**

"It'll be okay, baby." I soothed, stroking her fur as she gained more of her senses. "Can you change back? I want to make sure you're okay." Before anything else could happen Seth, Shane and Quil came back to where we were at the same time as Leah finally ran in from the trail we'd taken that was the longest. Seth and Shane were both carrying a decapitated arm and leg in their mouths whilst Quil was holding the torso. Seth and Shane were also kicking the head between them like soccer. Quil dropped the torso near me and Miley and cocked his head to the side, asking me what to do. At that point Miley whimpered again and all eyes shot to her as she phased back to her human form. "Miley?" I breathed, reaching out for her and bringing her into my arms. In the back of mind it barely registered that Shane and Seth gasped in a sort of canine way and dropped their pieces of vampire.

"Jacob?..." I quickly brushed her hair out of her face and winced when it was covered with blood.

"I'm here, Miles." I murmured, I was starting to get worried; she should have healed by now, what was taking so long? I was so focused on Miley that I didn't notice the pieces of vampire pulling themselves together, and neither did anyone else. "Where does it hurt, baby?"

"Head... Hurts..." Miley whimpered, though it was a lot less pained than before and I hoped that was a good sign.

"It'll be okay." I promised, picking her up carefully and starting back towards the house. I didn't care what happened to the bloodsucker until Miley was okay. She should have healed by now and I wasn't going to relax even a tiny bit until she was. "I love you, Mi!"

When I got inside the house I gently laid Miley down on my bed and waited. She looked sickly pale and I was worried, the blood didn't really help that so I decided to get rid of it. I picked her up again and took her to the bathroom, sitting down in the bathtub with her in my lap and switching the shower on. Miley started to stir and I let out a breath of relief when her eyes fluttered open and they weren't clouded with pain.

"Jacob?" Miley furrowed her brow as she looked up at me. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I didn't know whether to be happy about that or not.

"I-I remember that vampire pushing me... But, nothing after that." I sighed, grabbing the shower head and aiming the warm water at her hair, turning the water going down the drain an unnerving pinkish/red.

"You hit your head." I told her, repositioning her in my lap so it would be more comfortable for both of us. "Quil, Seth and Shane took care of the vamp and I brought you back here when you weren't healing fast."

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"So head wounds heal slower?" I asked, kinda confused and studiously avoiding the fact that we were both naked and very close right now.

"I guess so." Jacob shrugged, but I could see the concern and worry in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't even hurt or anything." I assured, smiling comfortingly up at him, hoping to stop his worry. "I feel fine." I thought back on the encounter and wondered if it was really that bad, when I remembered what had happened before I actually saw the vamp I gasped. "Where's Whisper?"

"I don't know." Jacob admitted, a guilty look coming over his face and I felt dread run through me. "I'm sorry, Miles." He apologized quickly, his hands faltering in washing blood out of my hair.

I felt tears start to blur my vision at the thought of my innocent little puppy being caught up in my world of vampires and dying because of it. I should have left him at Charlie's house, then he wouldn't have gone after the bloodsucker and I'd know he was safe. It occurred to me that this was the first time I had ever thought of a vampire as a bloodsucker. But, more importantly than that I was worried about my little Whisper.

"You want me to go look for him?" Jacob offered guiltily.

"Don't leave me!" I answered automatically, holding onto him tightly, not even having time to think about before the words were out of my mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jacob promised, leaning down and kissing my forehead. We were silent for a few minutes, Jacob washing my hair slowly and softly before moving onto my back that had also been injured, and I was just sitting there torn between sitting there with Jacob, making sure he wouldn't leave me because I killed my uncle, and also wanting to go out and find Whisper and make sure nothing could ever hurt him ever again. "I was gonna wait until after tomorrow so it wouldn't be so cliché to do this, but I can't wait that long when I could've almost lost you." Jacob was the one to break the silence, setting me in the bathtub when he felt all the blood was gone before getting out himself and switching the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another one wrapping me up in it before carrying me back to his room. When he set me down on his bed and went to get something from his underwear - I refused to think about what it could be - I took the opportunity to readjust my towel and secure it in place. When he came back he knelt on his knees right in front of me and fiddled with something in his hands. "I love you, Miley! I've loved you from the first second I laid my eyes on you." He started after taking a deep breath, looking up at me with nervous/kind/loving deep dark brown eyes. "I know we're only sixteen and you're probably gonna run away screaming when I'm finished, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that for three and a half months. And I know we've only known each other for three and a half months, but to me that's more time than I needed to know I love you more than anything else in this world or any other." Awe, he knows just what to say to make a girl feel special. "I know you probably think we're too young and that everyone else will say we're too young, but no-one else matters to me except you..." He held a small jeweler box up and my eyes widened, I think I might know what's in that little box. "I love you, Miley Ray Stewart... Will you mar-"

"Yes!" I burst out, cutting him off from what could quite possibly be the most perfect proposal ever. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I repeated over and over, sliding off his bed so we were the same height and kissing him between each word. "Yes!" I muttered again, capturing his lips in a long, slow, loving kiss. "I don't care how young we are, I want to marry you today, tomorrow, yesterday and forever." I said, decorating his face with light butterfly kisses. "I love you! I want to marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Do I even get to finish the question?" Jacob asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"I don't care!" I mumbled, kissing him again and again. "The answer's yes!" Jacob pulled back a little and pulled the ring box up again, opening it to reveal the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring. It had one diamond in the middle and two more little ones on either side set into a gold band.

"It used to be my Moms, my Dad gave it to me on Christmas to give to you because he knew how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He carefully took it out of the box and slid it onto my second last finger of my left hand. It fit perfectly around my finger.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed, looking up from it to Jacob with wide, wonder-filled eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Miles!" Jacob smiled, leaning in and kissing me, his hands falling to my waist as mine wound around his neck, pulling us closer together. Our tongues met in a slow kiss and we leaned back against the side of the bed, I didn't care that we were both practically naked; I needed to kiss him. Jacob pulled back after a few minutes of soft kissing and pulled me up onto the bed, cuddling me close. "I'm gonna find Whisper for you, Miles, I'll make sure he's okay and bring him back to you, I promise!" He murmured after a while when I was almost falling asleep to him his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Don't bother!" A voice said from the doorway and I heard Jacob move into a protective stance in front of me before relaxing, I guess he recognized the person. I probably would too, but the combination of the warm water from before and his heartbeat had all but lulled me to sleep. "I found him on my way back and he was just coming to." The voice continued and a few seconds later I felt a small, warm body pad over to me across the bed and curl up into my side.

"Get some sleep, Mi, I need to talk to Quil!" Jacob murmured, kissing my forehead lightly and I nodded, reaching out for him.

"Kiss!" I demanded, holding my hands out for him like a baby. Jacob obliged and leaned in, kissing me quickly on the lips twice. "Love you..."

"I love you too, Mile!" Jacob said, kissing me a third time before finally leaving me and my sweet little Whisper to sleep.

"I love you, Whisper!" I mumbled, kissing his little furry head, burry my face in his fur and wrapping my arms around his small body. I didn't want to ever let my little puppy go ever again now that I had him back. I had my puppy back and Jacob had proposed... This was probably the best New Years Eve ever.

* * *

**Don't be shy to tell me what you think!  
Are they too young? What should happen next? There is a _huge_ twist coming up that none of you will ever guess, but there's _50_ points up for grabs for anyone who can guess what it is.**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"What's up, dude?" I asked Quil when we left Miley and Whisper in my room and went out to the living room.

"The vampire." Quil started, rubbing his arm nervously.

"What about it?" I growled; that thing had hurt my fiancé... Fiancé, I liked the sound of that.

"It got away!" Quil finally said nervously, looking a bit scared.

"WHAT?" I yelled and Quil winced. "_How_ did it get away?"

"We dropped the pieces and when we weren't looking it... Got away..." Quil admitted lamely and I felt fire burst through, but I refused to phase; if I phased here then Miley would hear and get worried and I didn't want to worry her. "Look, man, we'll track it down and take care of it." He tried to promise as I started breathing deeply to keep from phasing.

"Don't bother!" I growled, turning and punching a whole in the wall. "It's already gone by now."

"I'm sorry, Jake-" Quil tried to apologize.

"Whatever!" I muttered, cutting him off and brushing past him on my way bak to my room. Quil sighed and left without another word as I went back to my Miley. Miley was sleeping with a cute little smile on her lips, hugging Whisper closely.

"Jacob..." Miley called without even waking up, reaching for me with one hand.

"I'm here, Mi!" I murmured, laying down behind her and wrapping my arms around her small frame, kissing her hair lightly. I don't know how long I was like that, but the next thing I know I'm being woken up by something cold and wet running all over my face. I pushed the thing away and tried to cuddle back into Miley, but there were two problems with that; one, Miley wasn't there, two, the wet thing came back and I realized it was Whisper licking my face. "Whisper, buddy, where's your Mommy?" I asked, groaning a little as I sat up and pulled the furball in front of me. In reply Whisper barked happily and jumped off my bed, running out of the room. I followed the little white dog out to the kitchen. Miley was in there cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious, and she wasn't wearing anything other than one of my too-big-on-her shirts that ended just after her... Area. Her wavy chestnut hair was falling in slightly messy tresses down her back and she was humming to herself quietly. When she reached up into one of the higher cupboard the shirt rose as well and I could see her sweet curves. "Well, I could get used to this sight." I commented and Miley turned to face me, a huge smile coming over her lips.

"Goodmorning, my sweet Prince!" Miley greeted, coming over an kissing me tenderly whilst cradling my face in her hands.

"Morning, Baby!" I muttered, burrying my face in her hair for a second. "I love you!"

"I love you, Jacob!" Miley kissed my lips one last time before going back to the stove.

"What're you makin'?" I asked, walking over and wrapping my arms around her from behind, resting my head chin on her shoulder.

"Pancakes, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, eggs, tomatoes, and I would've done cinnamon toast, but I'm, like, deathly allergic to cinnamon and I don't have my epinephrine." Miley shrugged and I kissed her neck lightly. "Your Dad left really early to go fishing with Uncle Charlie." She said, turning her head a little to kiss my lips before turning back to her cooking. Huh, you learn something new everyday. How had I not known Miley's allergic to cinnamon? "Will you get a couple of plates, please?"

"Sure!" I reluctantly let her go and took two plates out of one of the cupboards, setting them on the bench next to the stove and she immediately started putting the food on them.

"Whisper... Breakfast time." Miley called and the white bundle of fur that had dirt smudges all over him came over and sat on the floor, looking up at her expectantly. Miley set one of the plates on the floor and Whisper sniffed at it before slowly starting to eat. "Now, people food time." Miley smiled, taking the other plate to the table and pulling me along behind before pushing me down into one of the chairs and sitting in my lap.

"You... Are... Amazing!" I murmured, kissing Miley between each word.

"You haven't even tasted it yet." Miley pouted and I smiled, picking up a piece of bacon and eating it before kissing her again.

"Amazing!" I repeated, pecking her lips before she pulled back. Miley picked up one of the pancakes and held it in her hand before putting a sausage, bacon, some scrambled eggs, a couple of tomato slices and mushrooms in it before wrapping it all up.

"This is what my Daddy used to call a pancake burrito." Miley explained to my confused look before holding the food wrapped in food up for me to taste. "Eat!" She ordered and I obeyed, taking a bite of the weird-looking breakfast foods mixed together.

"That's good!" I said surprised, my mouth still half full.

"Don't sound so surprised." Miley said with a cute little frown on her face that was mixed with a look of triumph. "Daddy would make it whenever I was feeling sad or something." She smiled and took a bite for herself. "It's the ultimate breakfast food." I leaned in and kissed, catching her by surprise and I grinned when I pulled away.

"And I just found a way to make it even better." I kissed her again, taking the pancake burrito out of her hand and putting it back on the plate before kissing her again and again. She wrapped her arms around my head and kissed me slowly and sensually.

"I love you!" Miley smiled into the kiss and I suddenly felt like I should have at least put a pair of boxers on before I came out when she shifted on my lap and we both felt my reaction. I gripped her hips to keep her from moving anymore and let her slip her tongue into my mouth.

"Woah... Get a room!" A voice interrupted us and I turned to glare at Jayden who smirking from the doorway.

"Get lost, Jayden!" I glared, resting my forehead on Miley's shoulder as she put her head on top of mine.

"Why so testy? Girlfriend not putting out?" Jayden questioned sarcastically, eyeing Miley's shirt and my lack of clothes, he walked over and stole our plate of food, picking around the pancake burrito.

"Get him, Whisper!" Miley muttered and the little white dog started barking and growling at Jayden and snapping at his feet. "Good boy!" She praised, kissing my forehead and mouthing the words 'I love you' against my skin.

"Stop it, you stupid mutt." Jayden growled, kicking at Whisper and Miley's head shot up and she glared at Jayden.

"Don't you _dare_ kick Whisper." She ordered, getting off my lap and going to kneel by him, scratching Whisper between the ears. "He's a good little puppy... Aren't you, boy? Yes, you are!" Miley said in a baby voice and the dog barked happily at the praise.

"Control your girl, man." Jayden muttered to me and I glared at him harder.

"Control your idiocy." I shot back, taking back the plate that was now almost finished.

"Ooh... Bad lay?" Jayden smirked and I got up, pushing the table out of the way and was ready to deck him into next year until Miley stoop up and put her hand on my chest.

"Jacob, don't!" She murmured, standing between me and my idiotic cousin. "Just walk away, Baby, just walk away." Miley pushed me away lightly and I willingly complied, going back to my room with Miley and Whisper following closely behind. "You get dressed, I'm gonna go make sure Brady is okay and see if he needs anything." She commanded when we got to my room, kissing me lightly on the lips before going back down the hall to Brady's room.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Brady was sleeping when I knocked on his door and he looked so young and innocent. I could almost imagine Jacob would have been like him when he was younger, so innocent and sweet. I sat down on his bed next to him and brushed his hair away from his closed eyes. He felt really warm and was sweating profusely so I got up and opened the window to let some of the cold January air in to cool him down.

"Jake?" A small voice questioned and I turned to see Brady starting to wake up.

"No, Sweetie, it's Miley." I murmured as his brown eyes that were so like Jacob's fluttered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Brady muttered, his cheeks turning a light pink and he refused to meet my eyes.

"You want me to get Jacob?" I offered, feeling his forehead again.

"No!... I'm okay!" He shook his head, sitting up a little and leaning back against the wall.

"You want something? A drink, something to eat?" I asked, he looked so young and fragile and I knew how it felt to change and I only had to go through it for two days, the Quileutes have to suffer for two _weeks_, I just felt like I had to do something.

"No..." I sighed, the kid needed to eat something and I suddenly felt like a mother hen with her little chicks.

"You need to eat, Brady, Jacob says you've barely eaten all week." I said, getting up and leaving the room. I went back to the kitchen and cut the pancake burrito in half, ignoring Jayden blatantly checking me out as I took half the burrito back to his little brother. "Here, try this." He looked at it weirdly, but took it anyway, sniffing it experimentally before taking a hesitant bite.

"What is this?" He asked, his young face lighting up as he kept eating it and I smiled, his look of surprise was so much like Jacob's it was just plain adorable.

"It's my Daddy's world famous pancake burrito." I replied, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "Let me know if you need anything." I told him before leaving him to rest some more.

"How's he doing?" Jacob asked when I went back to his room and found him half dressed and absently petting Whisper who was sitting loyally by his side.

"He reminds me of you." I said, going over to sit next to him with my head on his shoulder. "You have the same eyes."

"I just don't know what to do with him, he's so young and stuff, he shouldn't be caught up in this." Jacob groaned, banging his head back against the wall once.

"I love you!" I mumbled into his shoulder, his warm skin slightly salty under my lips. "Brady's lucky to have you looking out for him."

"You're the one that got him to eat when I've been trying for a week." Jacob replied, his hand running through my hair gently.

"When should we tell people about how perfect your proposal was?" I asked, changing the subject completely and holding my hand up so I could look at the ring.

"It suites you!" Jacob stated, kissing my hair before bringing my left hand up to his lips.

"When should we tell?" I asked again, blushing a little.

"Whenever you want." Jacob shrugged, playing with my hair.

"Can we wait for a while... Just until people don't think I'm on the rebound from my family dying." I suggested, looking down and playing with my fingers. "'Cause I really do love you, Jacob, more than anything, ever."

"I love you too, Miles!" Jacob said.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Jacob and I drove back to Uncle Charlie's house slowly at around three o'clock when more people started waking up and coming over to Jacob's house to say happy new year or make sure Brady was doing okay or girls who Jayden had invited over for one reason or another and Jacob didn't want all those people seeing me practically naked. Whisper was completely back to normal except for a small bump on his head that Jacob promised would go away soon, and he started barking at random things outside the car and even tried to jump out and chase a butterfly at one point.

"I need to redecorate." I anounced when we walked into my room... Or rather I walked in and Jacob followed because he had his arms permenantly wrapped around me from behind since we got out of my car.

"I don't know, I like Hannah Montana!" Jacob said, sitting on my bed and laying down so his face was directly beside mine.

"It's a little creepy sleeping with yourself staring at you the whole time." I shuddered, turning over one of the pillows with my face right in the middle of it. "It's like eyes following you everywhere and then you turn around and you're staring at yourself."

"That's not at all creepy." Jacob muttered sarcastically, sitting up and pulling me down into his lap. "So how are you going to redecorate?" He asked and it was suddenly hard to think straight when his hands started massaging first my arms, then my thighs, then they ghosted up over my stomach and stopped just under my breasts.

"I... Um.... Dogs..." I said a little hazily, shaking my head slightly to get rid of my Jacob-induced fuzzies. "I want to make it more dog-friendly for Whisper, and I need some sort of organization or I'll probably end up losing him or something." I looked around my room, there was about one square foot of carpet that wasn't covered with clothes or some other junk... And that was if I accumulated all the tiny little spots and put them all together and I was lucky.

"Well, I think I should be the first one to introduce you to this." Jacob started lightly, letting me go and picking a shirt and a coat hanger off the floor. "There is this neat new invention called a closet where you can put clothes."

"Don't be a smart ass." I grumbled as he hung up the shirt, and I started picking random things up and dumping them on my bed to sort out. "So that's what happened to Daddy... I thought I left it in Malibu..." I said in surprise, picking up an old Robby Ray doll that I had, I thought I had seen it since I moved here. I pulled the chord in the back my Dad's voice came out.

"Eeeeee, doggies!" He said and Jacob looked kind of confused or something as I sat the doll on one of the bedside tables.

* * *

**Sooo... This is kinda a filler chapter, so I don't think anything big really happened except the vamp got away, but still please review.**

**No-one's guessed the big _50_ point twist yet... Forget what I said before about Whispers name being the safest bet, this one is, I doubt anyone is going to get it so I'm gonna give you a clue; Someone from Miley CYRUS' life is the basis of it all.**

**This has absolutely nothing to do with the story or anything, but does anyone else born in or after '93 remember that old '80's show Saved By The Bell? That was one of my favourites when I was a kid. I always loved Zach and Kelly and Screech and Lisa. And I had the BIGGEST crush on Zach. WHo was your fave?**

**Annnnywho... Please review?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, so I can't be bothere staying up until one in the morning just so I can post at seven L.A time, so from now on when I finish a chapter I'm just gonna post it without waiting , unless I write more than one in a day, then I'll wait until the next day to post. This is the last of the prewritten chapters, so everything from now on will probably take a little longer to update.  
Also, this is the second chapter I've posted today, so if you haven't already, you need to read chapter 40 first.  
p.s; this chapter contains sexual content, beware!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View... Febuary 12... Jacob's Birthday_

Oddly enough people around Forks and La Push weren't terribly attentive; it took Uncle Charlie three weeks to even notice the engagement ring and he barely even questioned it when I said it was a promise ring. Other that I think the only ones to notice were the Cullens and that's because they have nothing better to do in life than notice things other people don't and find out secrets people worked for three years to keep.

In other things that had happened in the last month and a half; Jacob and Billy and Brady had managed to convince Brady and Jayden's Mom to let him live with them permanantly whilst she was away on business trips and always travelling, but unfortunately Brady and Jayden came as a package deal and the older brother had to move in as well. Which made Jacob constantly testy and grumpy and easily prone to violence when he hit on me or made a crude comment about me or our relationship or even when he _looked_ at me sometimes. Of course, it was completely justified since the 'looks' were him checking me out in a very obvious and demeaning way.

But, now it was Jacob 17th birthday and all thoughts of idiot cousins or werewolves or vampires or anything else was put out of our minds because we were in our special cave. I'd fixed the cave up a bit so it didn't look so dark and wet and depressing. I had scented candles in little clusters and there was a lantern hanging from the cieling that gave us light, I got rid of the moss and all that gross stuff so it didn't smell anymore - it actually smelled like a fruit sallad because the candles were all fruit scented. Uncle Charlie had also let me redecorate my room so I brought the Hannah Montana bed spread and laid it down on the ground with the face down so we had something soft to lay on when we wanted to. It was probably a bit girly for Jacob, but I had suggested that he put some stuff in it, and he never once complained about it either.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Prince." I smiled, kissing his neck lightly. I'd given him a few gifts earlier, but I'd been thinking about this one for the last two months almost. The gifts earlier were a prank dog collar - complete with a tag and everything - a pair of glow-in-the-dark boxers that I had custom made to spell out 'Makes A Girl Scream' on the front - he laughed at that - the guitar I used at my first ever live concert when I was six and a tripple fudge chocolate cake with hot fudge in the middle that had sent Brady into a sugar frenzy after about three bites. He had said he didn't want me to spend any money on him for some reason and I didn't want to upset him for anything. "I love you!" I continued, we were laying down on the blanket and he had his arms around my waist. I sat up and moved over so I was straddling him.

"I love you too, Mi!" Jacob smiled up at me and I took a deep breath.

"I want to give you something." I said nervously, reaching down and playing with the button on his jeans until I eventually got it undone.

"You already did, Miles." Jacob said confused and I leaned down to kiss him. He still tasted of the cake, a little minty and all Jacob-y. I kissed him slowly, letting my tongue brush with his as my hands kept working on his pants. Jacob rolled us both over so he was hovering over me as we made out.

"More!" I demanded when his hands stopped just under my breasts when they were wondering my body and he pushed them up. I wasn't wearing a bra today for two reasons; one, I was wearing a halter top, and two, I wanted to feel Jacob's hands on me for the first time without anything between us. "Jacob...." I moaned, barely supressing a whimper when he pulled his hands away to pull my shirt over my head.

"You're perfect!" Jacob growled lowly, apraising me for a full minute before kissing me again, his hands working magic on my chest. How had he managed to turn the tables on me? I won't give in! I won't give in to Jacob's magical touch! I won't give in to the best thing I have ever felt in my whole life! I will not give in! I chanted to myself in my mind, trying not to just forget about what I wanted to do. Out of nowhere I got a spurt of sanity and pushed Jacob off me. He looked confused as I climbed back on top of him and kissed him again. "Miley?..." Jacob asked, his voice unusually high when I started kissing down his chest, suckling on his abs - the boy had the only _**eight**_-pack I had ever seen - on my way down. When I got to the top of his undone pants I raked my nails down his chest and moved back up to his lips as I did so. I could feel his arousal trying to escape its confines as I teasingly kissed, letting him only just open my mouth before pulling back. Jacob groaned and forced his eyes open to stare at me, he reached up with his hands to touch me and it took all my willpower to bat them away playfully.

"You can look, but not touchy..." I told him and he pouted desperately at me as I sat up on him and put my pressure on his male organ. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning when it jerked slightly beneath me, Jacob on the other hand didn't have as much luck in containing his.

"You're a mean tease, Miles...." Jacob groaned when I moved off that are and back onto his legs.

"Well, if you think I'm mean then I don't think I'm gonna finish giving you your present." I pouted, moving to get off him, but he quickly moved his hands to my waist and held me where I was. I leaned down and kissed his ear lightly, feeling him shiver when my hot breath floated over his skin. "And it was a good one..."

"Please?..." Jacob begged/whimpered and I smiled to myself.

"Well... Since you asked nicely..." I captured his lips and took dominance this time as my hands pushed his shorts and boxers down, exposing his excitement. I could feel it when Jacob stopped breathing when I took him in my right hand and stroked down once. "Breathe!" I commanded against his lips before moving down, placing soft, open-mouthed, hot butterfly kisses down to his chest where I started tracing my tongue all over him. His fingers tangled in my hair as I got lower and kept stroking him up and down slowly, being sure not to apply too much pressure for fear I might hurt him - this was my first time doing _anything_ of this nature - or making him finish too early.

"Oh, Dear God... Miley..." Jacob moaned, his fingers tightening in my hair when I teasingly kissed the base before kissing back up a few inches.

"Yes, my Prince?" I asked innocently, my lips mouthing the words against his navel.

"Miley... Please?" Jacob begged and I relented, kissing back down to his base. I trailed my lips all the way up to the tip before gliding my tongue down the underside. The head looked like it was crying or something and I got worried that I was doing something wrong until Jacob;s endless moans reached my ears and I looked up to see he was almost crying himself, a look of need and want and pleading all over his face. I kissed back up to the tip, mentally measuring as I went and by the time I reached the top I was torn between finishing here and going off to start yoga or something that would make me stretch enough in two years to fit him. I looked up at Jacob again, nervou about continuing until I saw his look of overwhelming pleasure that looked like it could turn to pain any second.

I kissed the head and felt him jerk under my touch, I used one hand to hold him still as I tasted the salty, clear liquid on the top before slowly opening my mouth and letting him in. One; he was really wide, I wondered how much of him I could take before it was too much. Two; I had to remind myself not to bite down. Three; I reached my other hand up to cup his tennis ballls and his hands tightened in my hair again. Four; he smelled kind of musky and woodsy and salty. Five; it was a good thing I was singer so I could relax my throat without gagging to let more of him in. Six; I definately would not be able to fit all of him in. I wasn't able to get to seven so I stopped at about six and a half. I pulled back up, letting him out inch by inch until only his head was inside my mouth and I sucked lightly, hearing Jacob groan my name in a sort of pained/hoarse whisper.

I went back down and squeezed the apples lightly before going back up. He was rock hsrd and yet soft at the same time and I kept going uo and down. After about fifteen seconds I felt the ballons starting constrict and tighten so when I went down that time I took him in as far as I could without gagging and swollowed. That started the explosion and I did gag this time.

"Mi-goo-la-fa-she-Mile..." Jacob made some sort of sound that sounded like he was trying to speak, but had temporarily lost that ability. I pulled back so I could stop gagging and swollow what was coming out of him... Bad idea; when I tasted what Jacob was putting out I had to pull him complete out of my mouth and spit up what I'd already swollowed, letting his firecracker loose. A white-ish, thick sort of liquid spurted out of Jacob in giant globs as he trembled and made incoherent noises.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jaacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Holy Mother Of Mercy!

I just lay still for a few minutes when I was done, trying to recouperate from what had to be the best blow job anyone had ever had. Miley had always made me hard as a rock and come more than ever, but this time... I'm pretty sure I actually _grew_ I was so hard and the cave - and everything/everyone in it - was covered in my seed.

"I may love you, Jacob, but that stuff is _**disgusting**_." Miley said, coming over to where I was laying with a sort of daze/dreamy look on om face. She looked ready to throw up and I weakly reached for her.

"I love you!" I breathed, pulling her down to me and kissing herred, swollen lips lovingly. She was right, the taste on her lips was really disgusting, but there was still the undertone of her intoxicating Miley taste.

"Did you like it?" Miley asked, sounding nervous and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Like it?" I scoffed, slowly sitting up and leaning against the cave wall. "Miles, that was quite possibly the most amazing experience of my life." I said, pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly.

"Happy birthday, my Prince!" Miley murmured, kissing my chest lightly before resting her head over my heart. I must have been more exhausted from my trip to Heaven than I thought because the next thing I know I'm waking up in the cave and Miley wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked around wildly for my girl, panicking violently until I saww her sitting a few feet away. She had her bare back to me and her hair was messy from where I'd had my hands when she wwas pleasuring me.

"Hey, Baby!" I muttered, crawling over and kissing her neck, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"You're awake!" She turned her head to kiss me, leaning ack gainst me and holding a mug full of something hot. "Loco Hot Cocoa?" She offered, holding the cup up to my lips and I took a sip. "There's usually whipped cream and chocolate shavings and a chocolate straw... But, I couldn't exactly bring them in a thermos." Miley explained and I noticed a ahlf full thermos over with her bag by the cave mouth. "So, I guess it's really just Hot Cocoa... Not Loco."

"It's good!" I smiled, leaning back against the wall and holding her in my lap. My man parts were still sensitive from earlier.

"It's better with all the right stuff." Miley pouted and I kissed her lips, making the adorable little pout disapear.

"It's great!" I murmured, trailing kisses all over her neck. "_You're_ great!" I took the cup out of her hands and set it on the ground. "You're perfect!" I turned her around in my lap and attached my lips to hers as soon as possible, she was straddling me again and her hand were wound around my neck, playing with the tips of my hair, whislt my hand sat on her waist and held her as close as humanly possible.

"Woah... Slow down there, Big Boy!" Miley teased, pulled back a little when I started to rise to the occasion. "We gotta save somethin' for our wedding night." She joked when I started poking at her through her underwear - she was wearing a skirt.... A really _short_ skirt.

"Right... Sorry..." I muttered, loosening my grip on her and closing my eyes, trying to think un-arousing thoughts.... Not an easy accomplishment my my dream was litterally sitting in my lap half naked.

"What're you doin'?" Miley asked, sounding confused and I opened my eyes to see her still sitting in my lap half naked, but with her head cocked to the side and her expression cutely confused.

"Trying to imagine Charlie in a tutu." Ir eplied instantly, without even thinking about it and Miley burst out laughing.

"Why?" She giggled, sliding off my lap and laughing some more as she lay down.

"It's the most un-sexy thing I could think of." In other words, it was the furthest from Miley that came to mind.

"Why were you trying to think un-sexy things?" Miley asked ever inquisitive.

"Miles, Baby, you're not exactly making the whole virginity thing easy when you're laying there half naked and your body is just screaming out to me." Curse my inability to keep anything from her. Miley blushed and quickly sat up, covering herself with her hands as she tried to find her top.

"Sorry!" She mumbled, turning even redder as she finally located her top where I had thrown it dangerously close to the flames of one of the candle clusters. Damn it, why couldn't I have thrown it just a little bit further? Then she wouldn't be able to get dressed.

* * *

**I officially hate Windows 7; it takes away all my inverted quotations, it took four hours yesterday to connect the internet, I don't like the new wordpad, no matter how many times I mute it the second you even touch the little volume dial on the front of the computer it turns back on, to upload it my brother deleted _all of my writing and music and photos_ and didn't even bother asking me when the prompt to wipe the computer came if I wanted to save any of my stuff to a USB, my music player doesn't have a taskbar control panel, and it deleted my play count in music player - I had listened to Break by Miley Cyrus (the whole album) 161 times and now it's back down to 0.**

**Okay, another clue for the _50_ point question; Think very close to Miley and the Cyrus family.**

**Please review?**


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The next day Jacob and I were hanging out at the beach in La Push... Or well, I had dusted off one of my old bikinis and forced myself into it and we were having a childish waterfight in the middle of winter when it was still snowing. I don't know how much my human body had changed in the five months since I left Malibu, but I didn't really seem to fit into any of my bathing suites anymore, they were all too small in one particular area that Jacob was just about over the moon that they didn't fit there.

"Surrender!" I demanded, jumping on Jacob's back when he wasn't looking and dunking his head under the icy water.

"Never!" Jacob denied when I let him back, turning me around so we were face to face before leaning in to kiss me. "I'm a lover not a fighter, Baby!" He grinned, his lips just out of my reach.

"Then you'll have no problem surrendering?" I smiled angelically, running a hand throuhg his wet hair and making it stuck up in all sorts of directions.

"Or we could be on the same side?" Jacob suggested, finally kissing me and I felt us sink down into the water. He pushed me down to the ocean floor and pinned me there, kissing me slowly. I'd never kissed anyone underwater before, but if this is what it was like I'm certainly open to it happening just about every day from now on. After a few minutes Jacob let me go and we both floated up to the surface for air.

"Then who will we fight against?" I asked, a look of mock confusion coming over my face once I got my breath back.

"Make love... Not war." He replied, pecking my lips lightly before pulling back. I pouted at him and crossed my arms, going for the 'I always get my way' look.

"You know, other people might want to swim in there without running into you two being all chick flick-y." A voice called from the shore and we both turned to see Brady watching us. Brady's a really sweet kid, he was kind of quiet and usually kept to himself, but he was also witty and smart and not afraid to voice his opinion when he felt strongly about something... And he still blushed every time I smiled at him.

"Target aquired!" I grinned cheekily at Jacob and he caught my drift, setting me back on my feet in the waist-high-on-Jacob water before running back to the shore and dragging his cousin into the water.

"Hey... Put me down!" Brady protested when Jacob carried him out to me under one arm.

"Okay!"Jacob shrugged and dropped him into the icy salt water with a smirk.

"Dude... Not cool..." Brady frowned when he came back up, his slightly longer hair in the same style as Jacobs - messy.

"Dunk-a-wolf!" I anounced, jumping on Brady and pushing him back into the water.

"You guys are mean!" Brady fake-glared when I let him up and I pouted a cute little sad pout that always got me out of trouble when I was little

"But, you still love me right?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out a little more.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Brady muttered and I smiled brightly, jumping on him again.

"Then play with us." I all but demanded when I let him back up and Jacob laughed at my childish-ness. "You and me can gang up on Jacob." I mock-whispered and Jacob gasped.

"I thought we were on the same team?" He said with over-exagerated hurt.

"That was until I got someone better." I replied innocently, wrapping my arm around Brady's neck.

"I'm better than you." The younger boy teased, sticking his tongue out at his cousin.

"Nuh uh!" Jacob used the age old come-back, stomping his foot in the water and crossing his arms like a little boy.

"Uh huh." Brady replied and I watched in amusement as they argued like little kids, letting go of him and stepping back a little for a better view.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Miles... Tell him I'm better." Jacob demanded, turning to me with the most adorable pout on his lips.

"But, she already said _I'm_ better." Brady said and Jacob splashed him.

"But, she loves _me_... Don't ya, Miles?" Jacob turned back to me and I pretended to think about it.

"Maybe..." I shrugged playfully and he fake-gasped.

"What about now?" Jacob asked, stepping over to me and kissing me passionately.

"Maybe a little..." I teased, waving Brady over just as Jacob leaned in to kiss me again. I leapt out of the way just as Brady jumped on Jacob and pushed him into the water.

"HEY!" Jacob burst when Brady let him come up for air. Then the next thing I know they're both coming at _me_. Jacob held me back as Brady splashed at me and put a real serious look on his young face.

"Who's the best?" Brady demanded, getting ready splash me again and I squeeled, struggling against Jacob's hold.

"I'll never tell!" I shouted and Brady splashed me. I coughed out the water that got into my mouth and blinked repeatedly to clear my eyes.

"Who's the best?" Brady asked again and I pouted this time, one of the few weapons in my arsenal now.

"Let me go pwease?" I said in a baby voice, batting my eyes for extra measure. "Pwetty pwease wiff a chewwy on top?" Jacob faltered a little and he looked at Brady, desperate for help. Except Brady wasn't doing much better and I was glad I didn't have to use any of my other secret weapons yet as I broke away from Jacob and pushed both their heads under the water before they even realized I wasn't their hostage anymore. "Dunk two wolves." I smiled when they came up.

"You're gonna get it now..." Jacob threatened, and I squeeled, running as fast as I could in the water as he came after me. Jacob caught me around the waist and dunked me under the water. I caught a glimpse or red nearby.... Red _hair_... I reached out for it and grabbed hold, but whoever it was was pulling against me, so I pulled harder. Just then Jacob pulled me back up and I looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Miles?" He asked, knowing I wasn't playing around anymore. "Miles, what's wrong?" Instead of answering I wordlessly held up the fistfull of red hair I had rip from the persons skull before they swam away. It was the vampire, the one that wanted to kill Bella, the one that had sent the other vampire to get her scent on new years who had instead gotten my scent.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Brady, get out of the water!" I ordered when I saw/smelt the vampire hair in Miley's hand. I was already pulling Miley to the shore and cursing myself for bringing her out here when there were at least two vampires on the loose, even more for dunking her and putting her so close to the bloodsucker that she could rip her hair out.

"What's going on?" Brady asked when he came out of the water, he didn't argue because he knew I wasn't joking around anymore. I wrapped a towel around Miley and held her to my chest as she trembled.

"It's not safe in there." I muttered, picking Miley up bridal style and holding her close, she was clutching the leeches hair so tight her nuckles were turning white and I wouldn't be surprised if her nails were cutting into her skin. "Let's go back to the house." Brady followed wordlessly as I carried Miley back to the house. Sher scared, more scared than I'd seen her in a long time.

"We've gotta warn Bella and the Cullens!" Miley whispered after a few minutes, when the house was in sight, lifting her head off my chest. "We've gotta warn them before she attacks." She said desperately and I realized her fear was for Bella. In my eyes the bloodsucker had already attacked, it had attacked my Miley and I'd kill it for it.

"Okay, Baby, we'll tell them, I swear!" I promised, setting her down on the couch and kneeling by her side as Brady went off to get the phone.

"Dude, were guys swimming or something?" Jayden came out of his room when he heard all the commotion. "Is she wearing a bikini?" He asked, seeing Miley's barely covered body. "Bitch really is crazy..."

"Not now, Jayden!" I growled, already angry enough, I didn't need him there pissing me off any more. I pushed past him and grabbed a towel from the hall cupboard before going back to Miley.

"She's probably got pnuemonia or something." Jayden said, leaning in really close to look at Miley's trembling body.

"Get lost, Jayden!" I muttered, kneeling down and slowly starting to towel Miley dry.

"I can do it." Miley whispered, but I just shook my head and ignored her protests. I needed to be doing something, and I needed Miley's calming pressence or I might go crazy or do something I'd regret in the long run.

"Dude, is that _hair_?" Jayden asked, sounding disbelieving or something and I clenched my teeth, if he didn't leave he'd find himself the focus of my anger. "Helloooo...? Anybody home?"

"_**LEAVE**_!!!" I thundered and Jayden jumped in fright before quickly scurrying off.

"Jacob?..." Miley's voice question weakly and I quickly turned back to her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"It's okay, Baby, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you ever again, it's okay." I murmured, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. I don't know who I was trying to convince, her or me.

"Please don't be mad?" Miley said in that same small, scared voice and I froze. She was scared of _me_ now, not the bloodsucker.

"I'm not mad... I'm not mad at you, Mi, I'm mad at me for putting you in danger." I tried to soothe desperately, the last thing I wanted was for my Angel to be scared of me.

"That's gonna change..." Miley whispered, she looked like she was on the verge of tears so I sat her up and sat down on the couch, pulling her into my lap and holding her, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Miles?" I asked, there was really nothing she could have that would make me mad, but she seemed to think there was.

"The v... The bloodsucker, she..." I kissed the top of her wet head and she took a deep breath. "She took the ring..." Her voice was barely there, but I heard her. Miley unclenched her hand from around the red leech hair to show me her second last finger. I barely kept myself from phasing when I saw that the bitch had litterally ripped the ring off her finger, there was blood on her knuckle, but other than that her finger was bare.

"I'll kill it!" I growled lowly, it actually sounded more like a growl than speaking. I heard a quiet sob and looked down to see Miley crying softly and my anger melted to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry!" Miley sobbed and I frowned, it wasn't her fault the bitch had stolen her ring.

"It's not your fault, Mi, I'm not mad at you." I murmured, kissing her to trying and convince her. "Don't worry, I'll get it back for you."

"B-but I lost your Mom's ring." Miley sobbed, looking up at me tearfully.

"No you didn't." I said softly, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly before pulling back. "It was stolen from you, and I'm gonna get _your_ ring back if it's the last thing I do." I vowed, kissing away her crystaline tears. "Get some sleep, Mi's, I'm gonna call Bella for you, okay?"

"Okay?" Miley repeated, sounding so small and young that it broke my heart, I picked her up and carried her to my room where Whisper was taking a nap, I layed her down on top and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you!" When I went back to where Brady was waiting in the kitchen I dialed Charlie's home number and hoped she was home 'cause that's the only number I knew that she might answer.

I was lucky enough that Bella was home and I quickly explained what had happened, barely taking a breath the whole time and I was off the phone in about five minutes and I went back to where Miley looked like she was having a nightmare. I laid down and pulled Miley into my arms, whiping away her sleeping tears and running my hand through her wet hair, trying to calm her terrors.

"... Jacob..." She clutched at me tightly and burried her face in my chest.

"I'm here, Miley, I'm right here," I whispered comfotingly.

"... Please?..." She begged, sticking her thumb in her mouth, making the whole picture heartbreakingly cute.

"It's okay, Mi, it's all going to be okay." I sighed, praying it would be.

* * *

**Sorry to all my readers from the Hannah Montana or Twilight categories whose story just disappeared from their favourites or allerts list, it wasn't my doing, I jut about had a heart attack when I logged in and saw that two of my stories were missing. But, if you're reading this then I guess you found the story okay and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.  
If you were a reader of Hannah Montana or Twilight can you please review... 'Miley+Jacob=Macob' so I can know how many of you guys there are?**

**Again, I'm real sorry the other stories were deleted.**

**Please REVIEW?!?!?!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Jacob was all sorts of angry/depressed/worried the next day and I don't think I was much better. I kept trying to appologize about losing his Moms' ring, but he kept saying it wasn't my fault and that he'd get it back for me. It wasn't until about two o'clock that we remembered it was Valentines Day when some girl showed up saying she was Jayden's valentine. At which point Jacob seemed to do a complete one-eighty and told me to go wait in his car for him When he came into the garage ten minutes later he had one of those overly picnic-baskety picnic baskets that he put in the back seat before getting in the car himself and backing out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously, his hands were gribbing the steering wheel so tightly I was worried he might break it.

"It's Valentines Day!" Jacob said as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"So, where are we going?" I asked again, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat; I felt naked without the engagement ring, like I wasn't all here.

"It's a surprise." Jacob rolled his eyes and I pouted.

"Pwetty pwease?" I batted my eyes at him and he smiled, taking my hand in one of his and bringing it up to his lips.

"Not this time, Babe." He smirked and I sunk down in my seat petulantly.

I don't know how long we were driving, but it was a sweet, comfortable silence that filled the car and I sat, alternating between watching my Prince driving and staring out the window at the green and white scenery. After a while Jacob pulled the car to a stop and I looked around, suddenly knowing where we were going; we were in the school parking lot which meant we were going to the cave.

"My Angel?" Jacob jumped out of the car and ran around, opening my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Thank-you!" I smiled, getting out and waiting about a whole three second for as he went and got the picnic basket. He held my hand as we walked to the cave in silence.

"Sit!" He commanded, pointing to the blanket and I obeyed, sitting cross-legged on the blanket as he did the same, putting the basket between us. "In honor of our first Valentines together I want to do something special for you." Jacob said, opening the basket and starting to pull plastic containers out, when he was finished he put the basket aside and picked up one particular container. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"'Cause I said so." Was his brilliant reply and I rolled my eyes before closing them. I felt/heard Jacob move over to my side of the blanket and he pulled me into his lap, kissing my neck softly. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I smiled, tilting my head to the side to give him better access to my neck, but he stopped and I frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Open!" He murmured against my skin and my lips parted of their own accord. Jacob pressed something to them and I parted them more, letting whatever it is into my mouth. "Bite!" He ordered and I once again obeyed. It was the most delicious chocolate covered strawberry. My eyes fluttered open and I pulled Jacob's lips down to mine.

"That's _really_ good!" I mumbled, licking my lips when we broke apart.

"Next one... Eyes..." I closed my eyes and Jacob placed something else at my parted lips, I opened my mouth and let the new treat pass. This one was longer and tasted of chocolate as well. Jacob pushed it in about three inches before slowly pulling it out then pushing it back in. I could tell he was having a lot of fun with this one. He repeated that a few time before I bit the end off when he pulled it out.

"Keep it up and I'll do that to _you_ next time." I threatened and I could feel Jacob gulp as I ate the banana.

"Right..." Jacob cleared his throat nervously and picked up another food. I closed my eyes before he could even ask and a secon later he pressed a small chocolate covered cherry to me. I was starting to a see a pattern; chocolate and fruit. "I love you!" Jacob murmured, kissing me lightly and I longed to deepen it, but he pulled away.

"I love you too!" I smiled and he traced his lips around my eyes and I rolled them before shutting them. "This better be good." I said fake-annoyed and Jacob laughed.

"You tell me..." We continued like that for a while; Jacob feeding me everything from chocolate covered strawberries to a pavlova he had made himself just for me, occasionally sharing soft, sweet kisses in between until I finally got tired of his game of guess-the-food and turned around in his lap, kissing him and subsequently stopping him from getting his next mystery desert.

"I love you!" I mumbled against his lips, bushing him down so he was laying down on his back, somehow never breaking the kiss. "But, I'm don eating, I want you!"

"I love you too, Mi!" Jacob smiled, his hands pushing up the back of my shirt and dancing along my spine, making me shiver with delight. He rolled us over so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand and moved his head down, kissing my neck sensually. "You taste like honey." He stated randomly and I moaned in response. "And peaches..." He continued, his lips travelling up to my ear. "And it's driving me crazy..." I blushed nd he kissed my waiting lips again "But, right now is all about Miley... And Miley needs to tell me what feels good."

The next thing I knew Jacob had pulled my top off and thrown it somewhere in the dark cave and his free hand was on my chest. I moaned and leaned up into his touch, but he pulled away and I whimpered. When he came back my eyes flew open when I felt something cool and liquidy touching my breasts. Jacob had wicked grin on his face and he was holding a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Jacob..." I moaned when he leaned down and his lips touched me, licking all the sauce off and making Miley a very happy girl. My freed hands immediately moved to his messy, short black hair and I threaded my fingers through the silky lockes, trying to pull him closer to me. Jacob grazed his teeth over my most sensitive part and I fisted my hands around his hair when he moved onto my other breast. When he was done there I felt the chocolate sauce on me again, all the way down my stomach to the top of my skirt.

'I love you!' I could feel Jacob mouthing the words against my skin as he licked the chocolate off and I just about melted at his touch. My sanity and coherent thought had long since left me for a long holiday, but they came back with an unwanted crash when I felt Jacob's hand move down my body and then back up my leg, taking my skirt with it. One of my hands left Jacob's hair and flew down to stop his of its own accord and he stopped what he was doing, sitting up and looking at me with smoldering/confused eyes that almost undid me. "Miles?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I managed to get out as more thought returned to me. "I-I'm just not-not ready for that y-yet..." I stuttered, though I'm not sure why and he moved away from me a bit more. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" Jacob said, sitting back and leaning on his hands. "I should've asked you what you wanted first."

"It's not that I don't want to, Jacob... I'm just not ready for that sort of thing yet." I looked down and felt like crying; Jacob went to all this trouble just to please me and I wasn't ready for it. "I do _want_ to do it... Whatever **it** is... But, I'm not ready yet, I don't know when I'll be ready."

"It's okay, Mi, I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for yet." Jacob murmured and I wondered not for the first time how I had managed to get so lucky as to find a guy who didn't always think about sex.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

After we left the cave it seemed to be a general concensus that we were going to go back to Charlie's for the time in about three days. I wondered how Miley could manage being away from for three days and not get in trouble, Charlie had always been really protective, so letting his niece run off and stay with her boyfriend for three days wasn't really like him. But, then again, Miley did always seem to have the ability to make people do things they didn't want to, so she probably charmed him into it with cute pouts and batting eyes. I glanced at Miley out of the corner of my eye, she was biting her bottom lip and looking out the window, a sort of worried/nervous look on her beautiful face, and she was absently rubbing her newly bare ring finger as if there was something missing. And there was; her ring, the ring I swore to get back from that vampire if it's the last thing I ever did.

"Hey..." I said quietly, taking one hand off the wheel and reaching over to cup her face gently when she turned to me. "I love you!"

"I know." Miley's worry melted in a small smile that made me smile. "And I love you... But, I just wish everthing would go right for us for once; no bloodsuckers, no shapeshifting, no not being ready for sexual stuff, no idiotic, perverted cousins... Just us, together, and nothing going wrong." She sighed, taking my hand from her face and holding it with both of hers in her lap, playing with my fingers a little.

"I wish we could have that too." I muttered, lacing my fingers through hers. I pulled to a stop on the curb outside Charlie's house and we just sat in the car for a few minutes. After a while Miley sighed and turned to face me, a really serious look on her face.

"Uncle Charlie is probably gonna kill me when I go inside 'cause I wasn't home for three days, so when I die I want you to look after Whisper for me." She said, and she did so with so much sincereity and seriousness that I felt a shot of dread run through me and I almost believed her. "And always remember that I love you!"

"I love you too, Miles." I murmured, leaning over and kissing her lightly before pulling back and smiling at her. "And I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Don't hold your breath... I'm gonna be grounded for, like, eternity at the very least." Miley frowned, letting go of my hand leaning over to kiss me one last time before getting out of the car and walking up to the house slowly. I sighed and waited until she was safely inside before driving back down to La Push. When I got back to the house Whisper came up and cocked his head to the side, wondering where his Mommy was. I knelt down and picked him up, scratching his head lightly.

"Don't worry, Buddy, I'm gonna make sure nothing ever hurts her ever again." I told the dog who barked in response and jumped out of my arms, running off to the kitchen and I guessed he was hungry. I had dragged Miley out of here before she could feed him. I followed the little ball of white to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for something to feed him. "You want some chicken?" I asked, finding a plate of left-over roast chicken in the fridge. Whisper barked again and I took that as aproval and started tearing the chicken of the bones and putting it in a bowl for him.

"Where's Miley?" Brady asked, coming into the kitchen and seeing me and Whisper.

"She had to go home." I replied, frowning at the thought of her so far away, especially when there were bloodsuckers on the loose.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Uncle Charlie wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be; he only muttered something about Bella and Rome, grounded me for two months and then walked off grumbling about having to talk to me later and having a word with Jacob. I thought that was getting off pretty easy considering I had been gone since Friday and I had obviously been with my 'boyfriend'. My new restrictions included no Jacob, no phone, no computer unless it's homework, no friends over, and no car... So basically I was allowed to watch TV or do my homework, _or_ since he hadn't said anything about no shape shifting I could phase and I wouldn't have to be without Jacob. So now I was sitting in my room and I couldn't even play with Whisper since he was still at Jacob's house. I wondered over and picked up my guitar for lack of anything better to do and started strumming a sort of not slow, but not fast tune.

"Do me a favor... And tell me what you think about me..." I sang softly, the first lyrics that came to mind. "Da da da da dada da da..." I hummed, missing something there that I couldn't quite find. "... Go out on a limb and just... Dream..." I stopped there, this actually had some potential. I ran over and got one of my writing pads and my lucky pen, writing down the lyrics I already had and thinking for a minute. "Paint a picture... Choose your colors extra wise..." I picked up my guitar again and tested those ones out before writing them down as well. Well, at least now I wouldn't be totally bored during my grounding, I'd probably come out with a half million songs.

I added a few more lines to the song that wouldn't really make any sense if they were just on their own, but that was the magic of music. And I had to go with what felt right, and those totally non-sensical lyrics felt right. I thought of Jacob - surprise surprise - and how he could make me feel better no matter what.

"Wooooah... You got my head in the clouds... Ohhhh, you got me thinkin' out loud, the more you dream about me, the more that I believe that nothin's ever out of reach... So dream dream dream..." I heard the door open and Unle Charlie was standing there, a sort of conflicted look on his face and I jumped down from standing on my bed and held my guitar protectively. "I'll keep quiet, I promise!" I tried, but Uncle Charlie sighed and held out his hand.

"Grounded is grounded, Miley."

"But-" I felt my face form into a frony-pout of its own accord.

"Miley!" Uncle Charlie cut me off, trying to sound strict.

"Just till I finish this song?" I pleaded, but he just shook his head and beckoned for me to give him my precious.

"And the other one." He prompted and I felt like whining, this had to be cruel and unusual punishment.

"Fine..." I groaned, going over and getting my Daddy's guitar from beside my desk, when I handed it over and Uncle Charlie was gone I slumped down on my bed and cuddled Beary and Wolfy... Being grounded sucks!

* * *

** I finished this one late last night, but I couldn't be bothered uploading it... Let me know what you think.**

**I'm going to add two new characters; one male, one female and at least one of them will be a wolf. You guys get to pick!  
Male;  
Liam Hemsworth - Ryan Atlas, age-18, blood status-half vampire/half human  
Jonathan Taylor Thomas(I've been watching Home Improvement and in the repeats he's about 16 and totally hot) - Tyson Emdur, age-16, blood status-undecided  
Kevin Clark(from when he was in School Of Rock, he was fifteen when he did that, so around that age) - Andrew Koche, age-undecided, blood status-undecided  
Or suggest someone of your own choice**

**Female;  
Leighton Meester(I just watched an episode of Gossip Girl last night and thought she might fit) - Ashley Atwood, age-16-17, blood status-?  
Selena Gomez(just çause she's bound to be suggested sometime) - Paige Denyer, age-16, blood status-vamp, human or crossbread  
Demi Lovato(see above explanation) - Kaitlin Carter, age-16, blood status-crossbread, or wolf  
Willa Holland(she was on Gossip Girl and she looked like she'd fit) - Abby Ritchie, age-16, blood status-wolf**

**please choose? REVIEW???**


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

The next day in school everyone was buzzing about some new kid who was starting, but I couldn't be bothered listening, the only thing I would gain from it is not being the new kid anymore. Jacob had come by to see me this morning and drop Whisper off, but Uncle Charlie sent him away before I could even see him, so I wasn't exactly little Miss Sunshine. I sat in the passenger seat of Bella's truck and sulked the whole way to school, and then when I got there someone had started a rumor about Jacob and I breaking up so three different boys decided it would be a good time to ask me out before class.

"H-hey, Miley." Mike Newton came up to me and I groaned.

"Jacob and I didn't break up!" I said before he could even say anything more.

"Oh..." Mike's shoulders slumped and his face fell, but I couldn't bring myself to really care when I was banned from seeing my Prince for _**two whole months**_, and I had my music and my car taken away. Uncle Charlie sure knew the way to make sure I wouldn't go stay with Jacob for three days without telling anyone.

"Yeah... Can you spread the word?" I requested, walking away without an answer, at this rate I don't think I'd get through the grounding sane. "This is going to be Hell." I muttered to myself

"Come on, it can't be that bad?" Alice appeared at my side out of nowhere as I walked away from Mike and to my homeroom.

"No Jacob, no music, no car, no phone, no computer, no friends... I can watch the sport channel or bore myself to tears with homework." I replied dully and Alice winced. "Yeah... That fun!... I hate being grounded." I kicked the ground and glared at my shoes.

"How long has it been? A day or a year?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes, stopping when we got to 14C and leaning back against the wall.

"You don't understand, Jacob is my whole life, not being with him is like not breathing." I sighed just before the bell rang. "I'll see you later." Alice danced away and within the second she was gone and only her lingering, bitter scent was left behind burning my senses. I groaned and turned into the classroom, taking my seat and dropping my head onto my desk.

"Look alive, Miss Stewart!" Mr. Powell called, walking into the room just before the second bell rang and I lifted my head up, propping it up with my hand. "Goodmorning, class!" Everyong either gave some sort of mumbled greeting or just stayed silent like me. The rest of my school day continued like that and it seemed to be at least three times as long without the promise of being able to see Jacob as soon as it was over. During lunch I was so bored that I started writing a diary entry on a spare piece of paper and started it with 'Dear Jacob' instead of 'Dear Diary' just because I could and I missed hom more than ever knowing I wouldn't be able to see him for two months. I'm not sure how, but it somehow ended up reading more like a letter.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I miss you... I'm sad and I feel like I'm going to go insane without you. Uncle Charlie even took away my guitars, so I can't write you anymore songs. And the only bright side in today is that there's some new kid here today that means I'm not the new kid anymore.  
__I'm thinking I should ask Aunt Dolly to consent to us getting married now instead of two years, just so Uncle Charlie won't be able to keep us apart anymore. Plus, then I'd be able to legally call you mine and tell all those other girls to get lost... 59 days, 12 and a half hours until I'm ungrounded, I don't think I'm gonna last.  
__I'm gonna see if I can phase tonight so I can hear your sweet voice. Even if it is in my head. But I might not be able to, Uncle Charlie will only believe I'm doing homework for so long until he gets suspicious.  
__I don't know who, but someone started a rumor that you and me broke up and six guys have asked me out since this morning and if one more tries I'm gonna hit someone, I wish you were here, then we could prove that we're still together. I started writing a song yesterday, I call it Dream, but I never got to finish it 'cause Uncle Charlie took my guitars.  
__Lunch is almost over, so I'll write again soon. I promise!_

_xoxo  
__Miley_

I don't know why I wrote it, I just did and I was bored and missing my Prince. I wondered what Jacob was doing right now, he was probably hanging out with his friends at his school. 'Cause he has friends at his school who don't make him sick to his stomach. I felt like pouting and sulking and I even thought about skipping so I could go see him. But, if I skipped, then the school would call Uncle Charlie and I'd get in even more trouble and probably double grounded.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley being grounded wasn't working out well for me, I hadn't even been allowed to see her this morning when I went to drop Whisper off and take her to school, then after an agonizingly long day at school all I had to entertain me until I could go sneak into my Angel's room after Charlie fell asleep was homework, Jayden and Brady. Brady had grabbed his skateboard almost immediatly and run off with Shane and Seth to the skate part, and as soon as Jayden saw that Miley wasn't with me like she usually was after school he started pestering me about how it was about time we broke it off and that we were way too serious when I still had my whole life ahead of me to score with great girls instead of being tied down to one who didn't even put out. When he said that I had crushed the piece of wood I was carving into little splinters and he had shut up as stormed away. If that would of happened when Miley was there she would have calmed me down, but instead I was left pacing around my room and trying not to phase.

Good news came in the form of little Whisper barking outside my window when I was doing my homework as last try to keep my mind off Miley not being there. When I got outside Whisper ran to me at lightning speed and started licking my face. I waited around for Miley for a few minutes, but she never came so I sighed sadly and let Whisper into the house, only just noticing an envelope attached to his collar. I held Whisper still as I detached the letter and then as soon as I let him go he started running around and barking like the hyper little puppy he is.

_JACOB!_ My name was written in Miley's familiar scribble with a heart beside it and I smiled unconsciously to myself. I quickly went over and got Whisper a bowl of water for when he got thirsty then went back to my room to read Miley's letter.

_Dear Jacob_

_I hope Whisper gets to you okay, I wasn't really gonna send you a letter 'cause, come on, who does that now, but he was so hyper and excited and he wouldn't sit still for more than three seconds at a time so I thought why not? This way I could talk to you without technically getting in trouble 'cause the rules of the grounding was no TALKING to you, not no sending you letters. I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you and I'll be counting down the days till I'm ungrounded. I think I might be able to sneak out after Uncle Charlie's asleep so we can meet at the cave or something, but I don't think I can stay long on the off chance that he might come to check on me._

_I sent this letter at four, how long did it take Whisper to get to you? He's a fast little dynamite, he could chase that vampire from new years and keep pace with me. I wonder if he's some kind of 'special' puppy, like Bolt or something, or maybe he's decended from wolves like we are, only on the wolf side instead of the people side. It would explain why he hates the Cullens so much, they stink, I mean they're my friends and all, but they really do stink. I've been trying to teach him that the Cullens are good, but I don't think he gets it, he just smells vampire and goes a little nuts... Kinda like you. But, I like it 'cause that's what makes you you and I wouldn't love you if you weren't you._

_I started writing another song yesterday after I got back but Uncle Charlie said grounded meant not music and he evn took away my guitars, but I guess he wouldn't ground me if he weren't worried about me, so I guess it's his way of showing he cares. I've only been grounded once before and that was when I was 5 and I accidentally broke my Mom's vase and then lied about it... But I ended up telling the truth when I was sleepwalking 'cause I was feeling guilty and got in even more trouble. Except back then I was able to pout at my Daddy after about three days and they let me off and Daddy even made me Loco Hot Cocoa and a pancake burrito... I wonder if that would work with Uncle Charlie?_

_Did you know I also suck my thumb in my sleep when I feel guilty and Daddy used to say that staying mad at that was like staying mad at a kitten, but I've never seen it so I'm not really convinced. I mean, what is cute about a teenaged girl sucking her thumb? It's really baby-ish and I try not to do it, but Dad said I always did it anyway. Have I don't when we were sleeping together? I just ask 'cause I've felt guilty a lot and I'm surprised I didn't sleepwalk or something, especially the 13th._

_And now I'm rambling, but not just that, I'm rambling on paper. But I just miss you so much, even though it's barely been 24 hours and we've been apart for longer and you'r just down in La Push. I think that's why, because you're so close as opposed to when I was in Tennessee, and I'm not allowed to see you for two whole months, I think it's making me a little crazy._

_I don't know how long a letter should be, I've only ever gotten official ones by snail mail before, so I'm hoping this is long enough. Anyway, I love you, My Prince!_

_xoxo  
__Miley R. Stewart_

_P.S; can you send Whisper back when he's rested and stuff? I don't want Uncle Charlie thinking he ran away or something._

I smiled at the letter and scratched Whisper between the ears when he jumped up on my bed and curled up beside me for a nap. My girl had actually written me a real paper and pen letter and sent her dog as the messenger, it was kind of genius to think of a way around the grounding like that. I thought about it for a second before getting up to find some paper and a pen to write her my own letter. It took me about two hours to finish it because I had to keep starting over when I did something wrong.

"Hey, Dad, do we have any envelopes?" I yelled when I was finally finished, I grabbed my letter and left my room, only to run into Jayden in the living room.

"Isn't it a little early for college aplications, son? You don't have to start that until next year." Dad asked, wheeling himself out of the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"It's a letter to Miley!" I muttered turning a very **manly** shade of pink.

"Oh, yeah, Charlie told me she was grounded... They're in the cupboard with all the Christmas stuff, for sending out Christmas cards." He explained just as Jayden jumped up and stole my letter out of my hand when my attention was turned.

"'I love you too, My Angel! More than you could ever know and I'll be counting down the day until we can be together again...'" Jayden read aloud with a smirk that was crossed with disgust and I growled. "Dude... Are you gay?" He asked, actually sounding worried.

"Give it back!" I demanded, taking a dangerous step closer to him, fire burning inside me.

"Or what? You'll _love_ me to death?" Jayden mocked, holding the letter behind his back. That set me off, **no-one** made fun of what I felt for Miley. I grabbed Jayden, spun him around and pinned him against the wall with a thud. One arm was holding his chest against the wall as I move my other hand to grip the wrist holding my letter tightly.

"Let go!" I ordered, pressing his pressure point so hard that he cried out in pain.

"Alright! Alright! It's yours!" Jayden quickly let go and the papers floated to floor, but I wasn't done with him yet.

"I'm _done_ with you and your comments about Miley." I growled, pushing him harder against the wall and getting a sickening sort thrill when I saw the fear in his eyes. "She is twice the person you could ever hope to be and she's gone through too much to have to put up you and your crap, next time you open your mouth to say something to or about her think long and hard about it before you do, and if it's anything but respectful you'll have me to deal with and I won't be as nice as I am now, got it?"

"Uh huh!" Jayden nodded, his voice unusually high, but I didn't care.

"I _love_ Miley, so from now on you better not even **think** about trying to convince me to cheat on her or dump her or anything in the vicinity of either of those, and next time you think something demeaning or sexualized or disrespectful about I want you to think of your mother and how you would feel if someone thought those things about _her_, then decide if you really want to go down that path. Okay?" I gripped his wrist hard and pushed him more into the wall. I was sure it wouldn't take much to break his wrist, but I knew Miley wouldn't like it if I did that.

"Okay!" Jayden agreed quickly and I let go of him, stepping away and letting him fall to the floor, holding his wrist protectively and rubbing his chest. I picked up my letter and stormed off to find the envelopes and then to calm down.

* * *

**Well? Wht do you think? Don't be shy now, you can tell me! I know I said I wouldn't be staying up till all hours of the night to post aymore, but I just couldn't help it, so you guys better apreciate this. Okay, my vission is getting blurry from needing sleep, so I'm just gonna copy and paste that thing at the end of the last chapter that all but one of you ingore last time.**

**I'm going to add two new characters; one male, one female and at least one of them will be a wolf. You guys get to pick!  
Male;  
Liam Hemsworth - Ryan Atlas, age-18, blood status-half vampire/half human  
Jonathan Taylor Thomas(I've been watching Home Improvement and in the repeats he's about 16 and totally hot) - Tyson Emdur, age-16, blood status-undecided  
Kevin Clark(from when he was in School Of Rock, he was fifteen when he did that, so around that age) - Andrew Koche, age-undecided, blood status-undecided  
Or suggest someone of your own choice**

**Female;  
Leighton Meester(I just watched an episode of Gossip Girl last night and thought she might fit) - Ashley Atwood, age-16-17, blood status-?  
Selena Gomez(just çause she's bound to be suggested sometime) - Paige Denyer, age-16, blood status-vamp, human or crossbread  
Demi Lovato(see above explanation) - Kaitlin Carter, age-16, blood status-crossbread, or wolf  
Willa Holland(she was on Gossip Girl and she looked like she'd fit) - Abby Ritchie, age-16, blood status-wolf  
Or suggest someone of your own choice**

**please choose? REVIEW???**

**P.S; to fanpire, the person who anonymously (I'm pretty sure I didn't spell that right) reviewed to my authors note telling you where to find this story, I'm not really Miley! Just a fan with some serious problems who needs severe psychiatric help to deal with her obsession with the one and only MILEY CYRUS.**

**P.S.S; None of you have guess the big twist that's coming up, so the 50 points are still up for offer. I can't be bothered explaining the competition right now, so just check one of the previous chapters for information.**

_**REVIEW???**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I never thought I would ever be happy about being sued, but the day had come. Hannah's record company was threatening to sue her if she didn't show up to a meeting or something within the next week because she hadn't shown up to any of her signings, concerts, scheduled appearences or anything since late August. My publicist had managed to hold them off for the last six months by telling them about my father, but they wanted to talk to me or they'd drop me and sue me for breach of contract.

That was two weeks after my grounding had started. Two whole weeks that I had barely survived with only puppy-delivered letters and half hour midnight meetings with Jacob. I felt so weak and lonely without him that I actually heard Uncle Charlie on the phone with Aunt Dolly debating weather he should reduce my grounding because I was so mopey and sulky.

But, now I was watching my publicist Vita, who somehow tracked me down - probably through Jake or Lilly or Oliver (even though I had spoken to the last two in six months, they knew where I was) - talk really fastly to Uncle Charlie, trying to convince him to let me go to L.A to meet with the company and sort everything out so I wouldn't get sued. Any time as soon as two months ago I wouldn't have cared about giving up Hannah, but since I started singing again for Jacob and since I felt the thrill of singing in front of other people at New Years I had grown to miss being on stage, the rush of adreneline when I heard the crowd screaming and the lights dimmed and the band started before the opening number.

"Look, I get that you're trying to stop her from being sued, but I can only let her go if you can guarantee she'll keep to her grounding." Charlie bargained and I wasn't sure weather to be happy or not; on one hand I'd be able to go somewhere other than school, on the other I'd be even further away from Jacob and we wouldn't be able to send our letters or have our midnight meetings.

"Grounding?" Vita asked, surprised, looking at me in disbelief, so far the only thing I'd done wrong to her was keep Miley a secret and let Hannah be famous. _**(The movie never happened so there was no shoe fight or birthday crashing or not seeing Jackson off to non-existing college.)**_ "What's she grounded for?" Anyone with ears could hear the sceptisism in her voice.

"Running off with her seventeen year old boyfriend for three days without even so much as calling to say she was okay." Uncle Charlie replied gruffly and Vita's eyes flew to me again.

"In my defence he only turned seventeen on the first day, and I did come back on the second day, but no-one was home." I said weakly and Vita's mouth opened a little in shock. Why did everyone always think I was some little Angel who never did anything wrong? It's not like I was Saint Sarah, I'd done plenty wrong.

"Yes, well, whatever you say, Uncle Montana, I won't let her out of my sight." Vita told Uncle Charlie and I could see her hand twitch slightly at her side, itching to take out her phone and start texting that we were on our way or something.

"She has to check in every day and she's not to call Jacob!" Uncle Charlie said I knew that was him giving in, and so did Vita. "She's not to drive, no social phone calls and no recreational internet." He continued listing and Vita nodded eagerly.

"Got it, absoultely no life." She agreed quickly. "Now can we go?"

"Fine!" Uncle Charlie sighed and I jumped up off the couch.

And that led to me sitting in the passenger seat of Vita's convertible on our way back to California for the first time in almost six months. She was talking a mile a minute on her hands free as I stared longingly out the window as we passed the turn off to La Push. I could see a pair of wolf eyes hiding in the treeps and I reached out with my mind to find out who it was; Shane. I checked to make sure Vita wasn't paying attention to me and let my eyes glaze over slightly as I spoke to Shane.

**Hey!** I thought and Shane started running along the tree line to keep me in his sights.

_Where are you going?_ Shane asked, a little concerned and worried.

**L.A... Can you tell Jacob to phase in or something?** I requested, not giving away anything else. Somehow me and Jacob had miraculously managed to keep Hannah a secret from the rest of the pack.

_Uh... Sure... Just a second!_ Shane agreed and a second later he took of racing back towards La Push to tell my Prince. After a few seconds I was starting to get worried that Shane wouldn't make it in time until Whisper - who was sitting excitedly on the floor in the back (Vita wouldn't let him on the seat) - started backing happily like he always did when Jacob got near.

**Jacob?** I asked, just to be sure and I spotted his giant wolf body racing through the woods.

_Where are you going?_ He sounded scared and worried and my heart broke, this was why I didn't want to go, I'd have to leave what little contact I had with him for at least the weekend.

**The record company is threatening to sue if I don't meet with them.** I replied, aching to jump out of the car and go running with him.

_When are you gonna be back?_ Jacob asked and I could almost hear him whimper.

**I don't know, hopefully by the end of the weekend.** I sighed in my head, this was not gonna make it easier to go. **I love you, Jacob, more than you could ever know!**

_I love you too, Miley!_ Jacob thought, coming just a little closer to edge of the trees. _Do you want me to come? It'll only take a second to tell Shane to tell my Dad._ He sounded sort of pleading and I longed for him to come as well, but that would mean he'd have to run all the way to L.A and I could never ask him to run that far. _Don't worry about that, Mi, I can make it there ages before you guys and I won't even be tired or out of breath or anything... Please let me come, I can't stand to be away from you._ I broke at that and barely stopped myself from whimpering.

**I don't want you to get caught.** I thought, clearly conceding and I saw Jacob speed up a little.

_Don't worry, Baby, nothing can catch me. I'll be waiting for you..._ He didn't know where to go in California. I let him into my memories to find my old home and how to get there. _I'll be waiting with bells on!_ He promised and I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the thought of him wearing nothing but bells over his most intimate area. _Well, if that's what you want..._ He said cheekily. I made images of him and how lusty and sexual he looked on his birthday, mixed with how he made me feel and how the heat had pooled in my centre float into his mind and he faltered in his running, tripping over his feet and forgetting to breathe for a few seconds. _Forget the bells, I'll be waiting in my _birthday_ suite!_

**I'll be looking forward to it.** I smirked as he picked up speed again. **I love you, my Prince!**

_I love you too, Angel!_ Jacob thought and I could almost see him giving me his sweet little Jacob smile that was just mine.

After that I forced my mind away from his just in time for Vita to hang up her phone. The drive was mainly silent and when Whisper got restless I pulled him into my lap despite Vita's protests and let him bark at passing cars until he fell asleep with his little white head resting on my chest. After a couple of hours I fell asleep as well and dreamt of Daddy and Jackson singing and dancing to 'I Got Nerve' in the living room of the house in Malibu. I don't know why I had that dream, maybe it was because I was going back to where I had been with them, or maybe it was because I was going back to where I was when I was Hannah, or maybe it was something completely random that I just dreamt about. I knew it wasn't that last option when I woke up and I was sucking my thumb and Vita said I had been talking in my sleep about being sorry about Dad and Jackson.

When we got to Malibu it was really late and Vita just went up to the guest room and as soon as I felt it was safe I raced up to my old room and found Jacob waiting just as he promised. He had also decorated the bed with crimson rose petals and they were only just covering his intimate area. I smiled and blushed when I saw him and I could tell he wanted to jump up and come over to me, but he didn't want to disturb the roses. Whisper was downstairs and seemed very interested in the table with legs that my Dad baught from Uncle Earl. I took my time taking off my jacket and setting my phone on the dresser, smirking the whole time.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I smiled innocently at Jacob and he made a sort of growl/whimper sound. and the petals twitched a little. I turned and started towards my private bathroom, wondering how far I would get before he called me back. I was a little disapointed when he didn't, but that immediately disapeared when I felt his warm strong arms around my waist, pulling me back against him. "Someone's eager to join me..." Jacob kissed my neck and pulled me tighter against him so I could feel every little twitch and pulse of his excitement.

"Can I touch you?" He pleaded, sounding almost begging and his lips working torture on my neck. I knew what he was talking about; what I wasn't ready for two weeks ago on Valentines. I wanted to, and he was making it very hard to resist, but I wasn't sure if I could for two reasons; one, Vita was just down the hall and I didn't know how I'd react - Jacob had moaned very loudly on his birthday - and two, I didn't know if I was completely ready. I knew I was close to being ready for that kind of relationship, but not if I was actually there yet.

"Maybe!" I teased, deciding to let it play out a little and see if I was ready as the night progressed.

"Let's take a bath... Together!" Jacob smirked against my neck and I walked towards the bathtub in a sort of daze, Jacob following since we were kind of attached. I started to pull away so I could turn the water on, but Jacob pulled me back and his hands started up the front of my shirt, massaging me until I moaned his name, then he swiftly pulled it over my head and dropped it on the floor.

"I-I gotta... Um... Water?" I stammered, somehow making it a question and gesturing weakly to the bath.

"Okay..." Jacob sighed dramatically, letting me lean down and turn the faucet on. I dropped the plug in and drizzled some of my scented bubble bath I had left here into the water. I squeeked when his hands moved down to my jeans and within a second had unbuttoned and zipped my jeans, slipping his hands into them and tracinf a small heart over my centre on my panties. I moaned and unconsciously leaned back into him. Jacob pulled me back up and turned me around so I was facing him, leaning down to kiss me torturously as his hands pushed my jeans down, feeling down my backside and thighs as he did so. "You're so perfect!" Jacob mumbled, his lips trailing down to my pulse point and sucking, sending me into a frnezy of moans and whimpers.

After a couple of minutes Jacob pulled away and leaned past me, turning the water off before easing himself into the half full tub and running his hands up and down my thighs until I gave in and got in as well. Jacob moved his hands up my back unclasped my bra before peeling it off me and tossing it aside, he pulled me back against him and held me close. Jacob started kiss my shoulder as his hands massaged my breasts. Then his hands started to travel downwards, one splayed across my stomach and the other continued down further. His hand moved down so it was completely over my _area_, but he didn't do anything, just held it there and waited for some sort of sign from me. It felt good... It felt so so _so_ good.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered, looking away and feeling tears spring to my eyes, afraid that he might reject me like he did in October. I wanted to be able to do that with him and it felt so good and right... But at the same time it didn't feel like I was ready for it yet... Curse my stupid rational and 'purity ring' side, why couldn't I just let the man I loved touch me? I'd touched him and I hadn't had any problem, I'd actually do it again if he wanted, so what was so different about him touching me?

"'S'okay!" Jacob muttered, brushing his lips across my cheek lightly and moving his hand away, leaving me feeling a little cold down in that area. "I just want you to be happy."

"I love you!" I mumbled, still not looking at him. "I really do and I don't know why-"

"I don't care, Miles, I only want you to be happy and if you're not ready yet, then that's perfectly fine." Jacob assured, but I still felt guilty; we were sitting naked in a bubble bath and I could feel his man parts poking me and I just killed any mood there had been with two little words. "And for the record, I love you too..." He smiled, placing another kiss just under my ear.

"Good... 'Cause I don't just take hot naked baths with any ol' stud I meet on the street." I teased, glad to even be able to talk right now, let alone light heartedly.

"If I remember correctly we met on a roof." Jacob said and his voice turned thoughtful. "Who's this wannabe you met on the _street_?" He said street with such distaste I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well... Now that you mention it..." I trailed off and he fake-gasped, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "He's about five foot, thinning, curly, blond-ish/grey hair, a sort of hump back and he cheats at _Candyland_." I list in a fake-dreamy sigh and Jacob make a disgusted sound.

"So, you're cheating on me with, what, a deformed, wannabe Monty Burns?" He asked and I laughed, shaking my head against his chest.

"His name is Hoowie... He was Ruthie Camden's imaginery friend in the early seasons of _7th Heaven_." I explained and I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Of course!" He muttered and I laughed again.

"And just so you know, I'd never cheat on you. Never, ever ever!" I said , turning my head a little and kissing his throat. "I love you too much."

"I love you too much to cheat on you as well." Jacob murmured, kissing the side of my head lightly and we decended into a comfortable silence. The warm water and Jacob's steady, rythmic heartbeat soon lulled me into a litgh slumber.

"Jacob?..." I forced my eyes open when I felt him lift me and out of the water before wrapping a towel around me and walking somewhere.

"I'm here, Miley!" He assured me, brushing a piece of hair away from my face and kissing my forehead after he laid me down on top of my old bed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I had a mini heart attack when I found out I was in the direct line of a possible tsunami. And I also completely rewrote the chapter because I didn't like it. REVIEW!!!**

**I can't be bothered adding those things at the end explaining who you can vote for for the two new characters or the 50 point question, because I just woke up and I'm still tired. So please go check the previous chapters for info on both of those.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

**_CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX_**

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up it was still really early and Jacob was tracing lazy patterns on my stomach. I snuggled back into him andsighed contentedly. I could definately get used to this.

"Goodmorning, Angel!" Jacob murmured huskily, kissing my bare shoulder lightly.

"Morning, Prince!" I sighed, turning onto my back so I could look at him. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Jacob leaned over and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled into his mouth.

"We should get up." I sighed when we pulled apart, burrying my head in his shoulder. I didn't want to get up, but who knows what Vita would do if she came and found me and some strange boy in bed together naked.

"I don't wanna." Jacob whined cutely and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to either, but I don't think Vita would take too kindly to a very naked boy being in my bed at the crack of dawn." I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I frowned, he really needed a haircut before I couldn't see his eyes at all.

"What's a matter?" Jacob asked, tracing his thumb across my frowning lips.

"I can't see your beautiful eyes." I said and he closed them as my fingers danced around them. "You need a haircut."

"Whatever you want, Baby!" He smiled, leaning down to kiss me again and I moaned when our tongues touched and I pulled him closer to me, his bare chest touching against mine. Before we could do anything else the allarm on phone went off and we both sprang to opposite sides of the bed; Jacob actually fell off the side with a soft 'ow'.

"Shut up, you stupid phone!" I grumbled, getting up and roughly pressing the button to turn the allarm off. I fell back on the bed just as Jacob got up from the floor and laid down beside me. "My meeting's at eight!" I murmured, rolling my head so it fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder. "I don't know when I'm gonna be back."

"Then I guess you should hide your perfect little body, huh?" Jacob pouted, sending shivers down my spin and all through my body when he trailed his hand dwon my body.

"Well, I probably can't go naked." I replied and Jacob frowned when I got up and went over to my dresser, thankful that I had been too depressed when I left before to pack all of my clothes and that my idea of 'storage' was just leaving everything here. I pulled out a pair of my cuter panties from my underwear drawer and slid them on before starting to look for the matching bra.

"I think that's dressed enough for now." Jacob was suddenly right behind me and his hands were cupping my breasts from behind, his lips finding my weak spot on my pulse point.

"Not unless you want to get caught." I reluctantly pulled away and his hands fell down to my hips as I clasped the bra behind my back. I turned around so I was facing him and looked up with a shy smile. "Now where were we?"

"Right about... Here..." Jacob grinned, leaning down and kissing me slowly and tenderly. After a couple of minute we broke apart for air and I rested my head on his warm chest, feeling his heart beat soothingly under my touch.

"I love you..." I sighed, forcing myself to move away from him just a little.

"I love you too..." Jacob murmured, letting me go a little and following me with his arms around my waist to the Hannah closet.

"I'm gonna show you something only my family and Lilly and Oliver have seen before." I said, opening the closet and pushing the clothes aside to reveal the doors to the Hannah closet. "Welcome to... Hannah Montana!" I pushed the doors open and switched the lights on.

"So, this is where Hannah Montana comes from?" Jacob looked around, it was all pink and sparkly and there were a few awards on the walls and pictures of Hannah with other celebrities. "It's very...." He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Girly? Sparkly? Pink?" I listed, walking over and oressing the button beside the clothes platform and making them slowly spin.

"Yeah... One of those." Jacob agreed, nodding his head against my shoulder.

**_MILEY + JACOB = MACOB_**

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I had to guess that Miley had the master bedroom for three reasons; one, her room was bigger than all the others in the Malibu beachfront house. Two, she had a private bathroom and balcony. Three, her closet was almost as big as the actual bedroom. The closet behind the closet was bigger than my whole room in La Push and had a rotating clothes rack that was absolutely packed with sparkly, bright colored clothes.

"Help me pick something to wear?" Miley smiled shyly up at me, somehow slipping out of my hold and tugging on my hand, pulling towards the circling clothes.

"I like what you've got on." I grinned goofily and she rolled her eyes.

"Sit!"She commanded, pushing me down onto the step leading up to the spinning part. I obeyed wordlessly and watched as she went over to a big, sparkly pink chest against one of the walls. She opened the chest and a mirror rose out of it followed by a platform holding three manequin heads with different styled blonde wigs. Miley chose one of the wigs and started pinning her beautiful brown waves up followed by a skin colored cap that completely flattened it before finally putting on the wig. It was a shorter one that Hannah Montana had had during her last couple of months before going missing, it was slightly darker and less straight than before. "You know, you're the only person in the world who can say they've seen Hannah Montana in her underwear." Miley/Hannah said thoughtfully, straightening up and coming to sit on my lap, straddling me. "I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind."

"Fiancé!" I replied instantly and we both broke into happy grins at the word.

"Well, then I don't want to get your _fiancé_ jealous..." She stood up and I felt like whining as she walked around me and stopped the clothes from turning. "What do you think of this one?" I turned and Miley was holding a pair of white skinny pants with varying sized shiny stars on them up to herself.

"I'd prefer you without them." I answered honestly and she mock-glared at me.

"Don't you have a fiancé?" She asked playfully.

"I think she'd appreciate my good taste in women." Miley rolled her eyes and pulled the white pants on before turning to look for a top. Instead of letting her walk away I pulled her down into my lap and held her there, just holding, no kissing or roaming hands. I don't kno why, but even though I knew it was Miley - the woman I was in love with - I still had a little twinge of guilt that it wasn't my Miley at the same time.

"MILEY!" A loud woman's voice yelled and I guessed it was her publicist. "WHERE ARE YOU? WE LEAVE IN TEN MINUTES!"

"I'll be right there!" Miley yelled back through the open closet door and closed bedroom door, being careful not to be too loud for me. She kissed my cheek and got up, picking a random pink, sequined, tie-dyed t-shirt from the closet. "I love you, my Prince!" She leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you too, Angel!" I smiled, if there was one thing I'd never feel guilty about it's proffessing my love for her. Miley pecked me on the lips again before grabbing a pair of shoes and running out of the closet when Vita knocked on her bedroom door. A few minutes later my wolf senses picked up a car pulling out of the driveway and Hannah's publicist talking a mile minute. As soon as they were safely gone I sighed and left the closet and just as I was pulling my cutt-off jeans on from where I'd discarded them last night Whisper came padding into the room, looking around at everything curriously. "What're you doin', Buddy?" I asked, sitting on the bed and scratching between his ears when he jumped up next to me. In reply Whisper whined and crawled around the bed, burrying his head in Miley's pillow and looking at me sadly. I took that to mean he was missing his Mommy. "Yeah... I miss her too, but she's gonna be coming back, I promise!" I assured the 3-month-old puppy and his ears perked up a little.

**_MILEY + JACOB = MACOB_**

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Bored! Bored! Bored! That's how I felt driving into L.A with Vita. From the second I left Jacob I was pouty and itchy twitchy, but there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it when he wasn't even supposed to be in this state, let alone naked in my bedroom. Vita was talking about an un-passible opportunity that someone was offering Hannah, but I wasn't listening all that much. Vita thought that just because I was here to stop myself from getting sued that I was gonna go back to being Hannah again; move back here, don the wig again, write the songs, sing the concerts... I didn't have the heart to tell her I just wanted to get this over with and go back to Forks with Jacob. After about an hour we arived at the office building we always met in and I sighed, another boring meeting with a bunch of suites who would talk like I'm not in the room about what I would do.

"Goodmorning, Miss Montana!" One of them, the one who sometimes came to my recording sessions, I actually kind of liked him, but I could never remember his name; I think it was Smith or Johnson or something generic like that.

"Hi!" I muttered, slouching in my chair and watching with a blank expression as about a dozen other suites came in and looked at me with various expressions.

I tuned in and out randomly, but I don't think it really mattered what I heard or not because every time I was listening they were just talking about my fututre like it was all planned out and I wasn't there. I heard Vita mention something about a book or a movie or something, but at that point I found the tips of my dark blonde wig just slightly more interesting than business talk. Besides, it's not like they could make me do anything without my Aunt Dolly agreeing, seeing as she's my legal guardian for another twenty months roughly. After a few seconds my hair became as boring as the meeting and I decided I might as well listen to what they were saying.

"... We have allowed Hannah six months to grieve for her family and our hearts go out to her and her family-" on of them was saying and I felt like laughing, I doubt half of them even had hearts. "-but, we feel it is time for her to return to music with a new sound..." I tuned out for a second to think, what kind of 'new sound' did they want? I thought I was supposed to go with what the pblic liked and I liked and the public had always wanted the happy-go-luck, anything can happen if you believe, be anything you want to be sort of thing. And I liked that as well, I liked the songs my Dad wrote and how they gave kids hope and stuff.

"... Well, what about if Hannah writes the songs herself?" Another suite asked and I rolled my eyes, of course they just wanted more music. "The fans would love that, Hannah writing her own music, spreading her own thoughts and emotions, they'd eat it up." If they wanted me to sing my own songs they'd get a bunch of sappy love songs for Jacob and sort of depressing songs for my Dad and Jackson.

"... Was offered a very promising lead role in a move this summer based on a book written _especially_ for her by Nicholas Sparks..." Vita was saying when I tuned in next and I guessed that was what she was talking about in the car earlier. I kind of liked the idea of Nicholas Sparks writing a book with me in mind for the lead, but the thought of being away from Jacob for an entire summer kind of put me off that idea. I don't know how long we were there, but it felt like hours and I had barely listened to anything the suites or Vita had said by the time everyone was saying goodbye. "... Get back to you, Gentlemen!"

Ten minutes later we were back in Vita's car with a stack of papers that me and my guardian were to look over an sign if we so wished. Apparently the company was willing to let me walk away from music if I wasn't ready to come back yet, as long as I signed a contract saying that when/if I did return I would negotiate with them first. There was also a script for the movie Vita was talking about and a contract for that as well if I decided to do it; I only had until March 15th to decided on that on though, when I had a month for the music choice.

"Have you decided anything, yet?" Vita asked and I looked up from flipping through the script. It looked like a good story; a troubled, rebellious girl forced to live with her estranged father for the summer and they reconnect over their love of music whilst she falls in love with one of the local boys.

"It looks like a good movie, but I don't want to be away from Jacob for that long." I said, glancing up and finding that we were almost back to the house, I checked my watched and found that more time had passed than I thought; it was already one in the afternoon. "And I don't know about the music yet, I need to think about it for a bit."

"You should definately do the movie, it's a good career opportunity." Vita advised and I rolled my eyes.

"But, that's a whole summer away from Jacob, I don't know if I can do that, I barely got through Christmas and the last two weeks." I frowned and Vita frowned at that as well.

"Who is this Jacob boy?" Vita asked, sounding like he was the Devil or something.

"The most incredible, loving, kind, sweet, handsome, gorgeous man ever who I am lucky enough for him to love me back." I sighed dreamily and Vita's frown deepened.

"How long have you known him?"

"Five and a half months!" I declared with a smile, three and a half of those months were some of the best of my life.

"And you think that's long enough to fall in love and become so dependant on this boy?" Vita asked and I felt like she was getting a bit protective and I thought it was nice that she actually cared about me and not just my career.

"It only takes a split second to fall in love." I replied, absently playing with the key around my neck. The key to my Princes heart...

"Well, maybe you should slow it down a bit, you know you're still wearing your Purity ring, I hope it actually means something..." Okay, that was definately protective or something like that, she kept her eyes studiously on the road the whole time.

"I'm still a virgin!" I assured her, my Purity ring was on my marriage finger and I wondered why the bloodsucker didn't take that when she stol Jacob's Mom's ring, I would have preffered it if she took my Purity ring instead of my engagement ring. "And Jacob respects that... He never tries to do anything I don't want to and he always waits for me to make the first move... He's always a perfect gentleman."

"A teenage boy who doesn't think about sex?... Honey, if that's true, he's either gay or the only one of his kind to ever exist." Vita said sceptically.

"Just because he thinks about it doesn't mean he acts on it." I shot back stubornly, I knew for a fact that he did think about it, but he was always so hesitant when we tried something sexually progressive, like he was afraid he'd do something wrong.

"Either way, I think some time away from him is what you need... Get a clear perspective, make sure it's not just a rebound relationship or something like that." She advised and I scowled, I knew what I had with Jacob, isn't that what mattered? I didn't need to get a clear perspective, we were Soul Mates... But, I guess she didn't understand that. No-one outside of the pack and Gammy did.

"I'll think about it!" I muttered, just wanting to stop talking, this wasn;t exactly my idea of a fun conversation.

* * *

**I tried uploading this chapter when I finished it last night, but the stupid computer wouldn't let me, so I waited until I got to the library but then this computer wouldn't do it either, so then I had to copy and paste it all. I hoope it's all here, but I can't be bothered checking right now, because I know that the first part is there and the last part is there, so everything in between better be there or something is very wrong.**

**Liam Hemsworth - Ryan Atlas, age-18, blood status-half vampire/half human**  
**Jonathan Taylor Thomas(I've been watching Home Improvement and in the repeats he's about 16 and totally hot) - Tyson Emdur, age-16, blood status-undecided**  
**Kevin Clark(from when he was in School Of Rock, he was fifteen when he did that, so around that age) - Andrew Koche, age-undecided, blood status-undecided**  
**Or suggest someone of your own choice**

**Female;  
Leighton Meester(I just watched an episode of Gossip Girl last night and thought she might fit) - Ashley Atwood, age-16-17, blood status-?  
Selena Gomez(just çause she's bound to be suggested sometime) - Paige Denyer, age-16, blood status-vamp, human or crossbread  
Demi Lovato(see above explanation) - Kaitlin Carter, age-16, blood status-crossbread, or wolf  
Willa Holland(she was on Gossip Girl and she looked like she'd fit) - Abby Ritchie, age-16, blood status-wolf  
Or suggest someone of your own choice**

**please choose? REVIEW???**

**And don't forget to try and guess what the big twist is that's coming up; the clue is that it's someone in Miley CYRUS' life, so guess and if you're right you get 50 points towards naming Jacob and Miley's first born child.**

**COUNT DOWN: 29 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COME OUT IN AUSTRALIA!!!**


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

Hours later Vita was having a three-way phone call with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Dolly about the meeting and trying to convince them to let me do the movie if I wanted to and to let me out of my grounding so I could play music again. And I was in my room with Jacob and Whisper, cuddled up on my bed reading one of the intensly boring contracts whilst Jacob read the script. Every now and then Jacob would look up from reading and frown deeply and I guess that to be when I had a kiss with some as of yet undecided love interest.

"I can't do this anymore!" I anounced after about an hour of silent reading, I don't think I had taken a single word of the stupid contract in that whole, they were all just jumbled letters and the occasional number that made absolutely no sense. No wonder Daddy read them for me and just told me where to sign if he thought it was a good idea, this was absolute torture.

"Oh, thank God!" Jacob let out a breath of relief, tossing the script to the foot of the bed where Whisper promptly pounced on it and started sniffing it carefully. "I don't know who he is, but I _hate_ that **Will** guy." He added, making the name sound like some evil mass muderer.

"Awwe... Sweetie... You know I only love you, right?" I cooed, brushing his hair away from his beautifully annoyed eyes that immediately softened.

"I know... I just like hearing you say it." He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose and I swatted his arm. "Where are you going?" He questioned in confusion when I got up out of his arms.

"To get the scissors!" I replied and through his hair I could see his eyes widened a little. "I'm gonna cut your hair... I want to be able to see your eyes all the time." I quickly ran down to the kitchen and got the scissors from the kitchen before going back up to him. "Come on!"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jacob asked a little nervously and I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand and all but forcing him into the bathroom in front of me.

"It's pretty simple... Cut the hair, not the person... How hard can it be?" I joked and Jacob gulped. "Don't worry, Baby, I know what I'm doing, I'm not gonna hurt you or make you look stupid, I love you too much to do that to you." I soothed, kissing his cheek before pulling back and going over to get a comb and the bowl I used to keep my rose water in. "Sit down!" I commanded, pointing to the floor and he obeyed quickly as I filled the glass bowl. "Head back!" When he did as he was told I gently pured the warm water over his hair before starting to comb it. "You ready?" I asked when I was done, leaning over his shoulder to look at him and he smiled.

"Ready and waiting!" He answered, pecking me lightly on the lips before I pulled back and went back to his hair. I took a deep breath before choosing a piece of his beautiful black hair and measuring it out to a nice length before slowly snipping the scissors across it. I bit my bottom lip nervously and chose another piece of hair and repeated what I did before. The proccess continued for about fifteen minutes until I thought it looked good enough and I ran my hands through the now shorter silky black locks.

"Head back!" I instructed again, filling the bowl and pouring it over him again to get rid of all the excess hair. "What do you think?" I asked, worrying that he wouldn't like it, letting him get up and look in the mirror.

"Better than ever!" He smiled at me and I started playing with my fingers, picking at the chipped nailpolish.

"It's not too short?" I asked and he shook his head. His hair didn't fall into his eye when he did that anymore, it was about the same length it had been when we met back in September; perfect for running my hands through when we were together intimately.

"Definately not!" Jacob assured, coming back over to me and kissing me lightly. "It's perfect." He ran a hand through it and smiled down at me, it was that sexy smile that made my knees weak and I got that familiar heat in my stomach.

"Now I can see your eyes!" I smiled up at him tracing around the dark brown orbs and he closed them at my touch. "I love your eyes, they're so beautiful." I said to him honestly, they were the kind of eyes you lnew you'd never forget; dark chocolate brown with tiny flecks of black and gold that mixed perfectly together to make the most beautiful combination ever.

"Not half as beautiful as you!" Jacob replied and I blushed as we slowly walked back out to my room where Whisper was sitting at the glass doors that led to my balcony.

"They may be the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, but you need to get them checked." I told him, breaking away and going to kneel next to Whisper, I always felt insecure and nervous around Jacob and like I'd never be good enough for him. "What're you doin', Whis?" I asked quietly, scratching his head lightly and he took his eyes off whatever he was watching outside.

"Miles..." Jacob knelt next to me and I could hear him frowning. "You're the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He said softly and I shook my head, how could I believe when he said something like that when he was practically _forced_ to love me? "Miley, look at me!" He commanded gently and I reluctantly looked up into his perfect, handsome face.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"You are absolutely perfect!" I told Miley, looking down into her doubtful grey-ish eyes. Why did she suddenly not believe me? Had I done something to make her doubt how truly gorgeous she is? Had someone at school told her otherwise? Whatever it was I really needed to set her straight. She looked ready to open her mouth and argue. "Mi, you are gorgeous, from your beautiful, silky, brown, wavy hair-" I rana hand over her chestnut tresses. "-to your sparkling, crystaline hazel eyes-" the orbs seemed to close of their own accord as I leaned in real close and kissed her forehead. "and your sweet, kissable lips..." I kissed her slightly parted lips slowly and lovingly, picking her up and gently laying her on her bed, planning to continue convincing her until she believed me. "I love everything about your perfect body." I murmured, pulling away a little and kissing down to her neck, I sat up a little and pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it to the side. "Your perfect, round, full breasts..." Miley blushed deeply and watched me through half-closed eyes as I trailed kisses down between her breasts and then back up. "Your caramel-tasting stomach..." I kissed down and traced my tongue around her belly-button before moving my hands down further and lightly pushing her sweat pants down. Miley unconsciously lifted her lower body off the bed to help me undress her. I glanced up to see that her eyes were now fully closed a sort of needy look on her face. "Right there is _perfect_..." I placed a single kiss on her hairless... _Female_ area and she whimpered loudly, her hands flying to my newly cut hair, tugging lightly on the ends. "Your long legs are simply... Delicious." I told her, trailing small, open-mouthed kiss down her right leg.

"Jacob..." She moaned, her fingers falling from hair as I went lower.

"And I love the way your toes curl when your ticklish or in... _Pleasure_..." I pressed my lips to her ankle and lightly tickled the underside of her foot before moving onto her left leg and kissing back up. Just as I predicted her toes curled up tightly as my lips continued to work on her delicious skin.

"I'm ready!" Miley breathed, barley audibly when I was up to he knee and I sat up half way, looking at her now-open, lust darkened stormy colored eyes.

"What?" I asked oh, so inteligently, my already rock hard manhood twitching at her two simple words. Oh, dear God, please don't be teasing me. I sincerely hoped she was talking about letting me touch her like she'd touched me on my birthday. I'd never admit it to anyone - not even Miley - but the night she'd deep throated me I had gone online for about three hours after she went to bed, researching ways I could reciprocate what she'd done in hopes of being able to give her even a tiny bit of the pleasure that I'd felt under her torturous touch.

"I'm re-" Miley started, but a loud noise outside cut her off. We both sat up and Miley quickly pulled her fluffy pink bathrobe from the fllor and wrapped it tightly around her alluring body as Whisper started barking loudly at whatever was outside.

"What the Hell?" I jumped off the bed and peered out into the darkness. I could see a figure on the balcony helping another, taller figure over the edge. "Miles, there are people out there." We may heal fast, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work if they had guns and decided to put two bullets in our hearts or heads. I pulled Miley behind me and stepped away from the glass doors as the people got closer. Miley willingly hid behind me, but I could sense her guilt for not doing anything else and I tried to assure her that she wasn't doing anything I didn't want her to.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Whisper J. Stewart's Point Of View... Yes, I'm really doing this in a dogs point of view_

I could smell someone coming to the new house, it was different from the weird talking lady who was in another part of the house, there was two of these ones and they smelled funny. When my Mommy asked me what I was looking at I tore my eyes away from the glass, I don't know how, but I knew they were coming here. They were still half way down the street, but I could sense that they were coming here. Daddy was talking to Mommy about how she looked and then they started kissing weirdly. I turned my attention back to the human coming closer to us; they weren't like Mommy and Daddy and the other people at Daddy's house - except the one that was mean to Mommy - or the stinky cold ones that Daddy doesn't like - neither do I, but Mommy does. The people got really close, they were on the deck outside and one of them fell when they were coming over the railing. I think it was a female 'cause it smelled like the same species as Aunt Bella and the talking lady Mommy called Vita. And the other one smelled like a male like Uncle Charlie and the mean one at Daddy's house. I started barking at the intruders as they came across the deck and Daddy hid Mommy behind his back to protect her from the bad people.

As soon as the male in front opened the door I ran forward and jumped on him, biting at his bottom legs and his reproductive parts making him yelp in pain and fall to the ground as the female tried to push me away and help the male. I heard Mommy gasp and come running over from behind Daddy, despite his protests. I bit down really hard on the males parts through his people clothes and he cried out loudly so I growled at him to make him be quiet, but it didn't work.

"Whisper, stop!" Mommy ordered, her voice shaky, but I obeyed anyways. I loved my Mommy and I'd do anything she said. I got off the male and walked over to Mommy and she picked me up, holding me close like I liked.

"Miley?" The other female asked, her face looking surprised and she made a weird gasping sound that I'd heard Mommy and Daddy make before sometimes. How did she know my Mommy's name?

"Miles?" Daddy asked Mommy as well and she stepped back to him and kissed my head. The male whimpered again and the female hurried back to his side.

"Lilly?" Is what Mommy said and I got confused. Did Mommy know the intruders?

* * *

**So what do you think of Whisper's POV? I did one in Blue Jeans' before and no-one seemed to notice it, but what about Whisper?**

**I know it's shorter than usual, but I just wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**So far no-one has guessed the big character twist so here's a clue; it's some RELATED to Miley CYRUS, one of her siblings or cousins. That's all I'm saying.**

**Also, choose two of the following characters to be a part of the story later on; Liam Hemsworth who would be half-human/half-vampire and if he's chosen then she does the movie. Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Kevin Clark, both of whose blood status is undecided, so if you vote for one of them please add what speacies you want them to be.  
The girls are; Leighton Meester, Willa Holland, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Demi and Selena are just in it because they were bound to be mentioned sooner or later and both their speacies are ? right now. Willa would be a wolf I think and Leighton is undecided. PLEASE VOTE!!!**

**AND REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**

**COUNTDOWN; 28 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN AU!!! And I've roped both my brother and father into to coming to see it.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

"Lilly?" I was looking right at her, but I coudln't believe that it was her. What was she doing breaking into my house in the middle of the night with... _Oliver_?

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time, I realized that two normal best friends uniting after six months apart would be jumping up and down and sqeeling, but I think I was in too much shock. Whisper barked in my arms and I noticed his inquisitive look so I pulled Jacob over and sat back on my bed.

"This is Lilly... And Oliver..." I introduced, speaking both to my Prince and my puppy. "They're... Friends of mine." Does kind of shutting them out and barely having a handful of conversations with them in almost six months still make us friends? "Guys... This is Jacob Black, my... Boyfriend... And my puppy, Whisper!" It felt a little weird to call Jacob my boyfriend when we'd been engaged for three months now.

"Friends?" Jacob questioned quietly in my ear so I only I could hear, still uncertain about them.

"Boyfriend?" Lilly sounded sceptical and openly eyed the fact that he was half naked and I appeared to be only wearing a bathrobe - which I _was_ only wearing a bathrobe. "Bet it's his mind that attracts you, huh?" I felt like growling and fire burst down my spine. Lilly didn't know aything about our relationship and she was just jumping to conclusions about him.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated my earlier question, my voice slightly stiffer and Jacob's arm tensed around my waist at my tone as Whisper's ears perked up and he turned a deathly glare on her, though he did keep quiet without me having to ask.

"I-I-we-I-he-w-see...." Lilly stuttered before narrowing her eyes at me and Jacob. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"My house, my room, I can be here if I want to." I shot back and Lilly flushed bright red.

"MILEY?" Vita yelled and we all froze, I guess she must have heard the racket.

"Hide!" I ordered Jacob, letting Whisper jump out of arms and run to the door. I looked around my room for somewhere for him to hide, I doubt Vita would take kindly to him being here just because my best friends were breaking in in the middle of the night. I pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door just before Vita knocked on my bedroom door and Lilly helped Oliver stand up. "Hey, Vita!" I ran to open the door and quickly opened it, trying to act relaxed as Whisper padded off to jump on my bed.

"What's all the noise?" Vita asked, coming into the room and spotting Lilly and Oliver. "And what are they doing here?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself." I admitted and we both turned to my former best friends. I say former because I think Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were trying real hard to take their places and I don't think you can be best friends if you don't talk for half a year. Lilly and Oliver suddenly became silent and interested in their shoes.

"Well?" Vita prompted after about thirty seconds. "Why are you here?"

"We-we... We came to visit Miley!" Oliver eventually said and I frowned.

"How would you know I was here?" I questioned slowly, my eyes darting to the bathroom door for a split second. I immediately dismissed that, he was more suspicious of them than Vita, and it's not like he knew who they were, he thought they were trying to attack us or something. I knew it was wrong and an invasion of privacy, but I gently probed into Lilly's mind to find out the truth.

'You couldn't come up with anything better than that, you idiot?' Lilly was thinking and I imagined she wanted to yell that at Oliver. 'You might as well have just told them we break in every night to screw...' I stopped listening at that and felt a little queasy.

"If you don't tell me I'm taking the Hulk to the bathroom and I'll get it out of him." Vita threatened and this time the queasiness was for another reason, Jacob was in that bathroom and the door was the only way out.

"Y-you know what? I actually do remember e-mailing I was here last night before I went to bed... I guess it just slipped my mind because I was tired." I jumped in quickly and Vita scoffed.

"You're grounded, you don't have your computer," She reminded bluntly and I winced and almost smacked my forehead with my palm, but I stopped myself when Vita grabbed Oliver's arm and marched him towards the bathroom door. "Last chance?" I turned to Lilly to beg her to come up with something, but Vita already opened the door as I was turning and by the time I spun around again she was already staring at a sheepish looking Jacob. "And who might this be?"

"Jacob Black!" Lilly piped up, happy to have the spotlight off of her.

"Alright! Everyone downstairs!" Vita ordered, pointing to my bedroom door.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I followed Miley nervously downstairs to the living room with Whisper padding along beside her and the other two behind me as Vita brought up the rear. I could tell this wasn't going to end well for any of us... Except maybe Whisper who hadn't done anything wrong. When we got to the living room Miley slumped down on the couch, Whisper jumped up onto the arm right next to her, I sat as close as I could to her without it being too obvious and took her hand in mine comfortingly, then the girl - Lilly - sat next to me and the other guy - Oliver - sat on the other end and Vita paced in front of us.

"You two, seperate!" She commanded and I looked up to see her pointing at Lilly and Oliver. Lilly, now that I noticed, was dressed rather provocatively and had a pair of handcuffs hanging from one wrist. Lilly and Oliver quickly jumped up and looked around for other places to sit, ending with Oliver slouching back on the sofa with me and Miley and Lilly sitting in the green chair off to the side. "Now, you!" Vita was pointing at me this time and I gulped. "Who are you and why were in Miley's bathroom?" I opened my mouth to reply and try and come up with some believable excuse, but Miley cut me off before I could start.

"Vita..." Miley sighed, sitting up a little straighter. "This is Jacob Black... My boyfriend!" She looked down as soon as she said it and her cheeks flushed a sort of light pink/red-ish color.

"So this is Mister Rebound?" Vita eyed me critically and I frowned. "And what are you doing here, Jacob Black?"

"He came to visit me." Miley mumbled guiltily and my frown deepened, why should she get all the blame? It was me who practically begged to come.

"How did you manage to tell him you were here without technology?" Vita raised an eyebrow, not sure weather to believe her or not.

"We've been sending letters to eachother for two weeks by attaching them to Whispers collar." Miley admitted reluctantly. "He can run really fast, so when you showed up I figured it was to bring me back here and I wrote Jacob a note." She added when Vita didn't look convinced and Whisper was looking around when she was talking about him.

"So you thought you'd just try and sneak around with him whilst Charlie was in another state? Miley, you're grounded... And where was he planning on sleeping?" Well, at least she seemed to accept that Miley sent a letter with Whisper and wasn't questioning that anymore.

"With me?" Miley answered weakly, making it sound like a question.

"I see..."Vita nodded sarcastically. "And you claim you're still a virgin?"

"I am! I swear!" Miley insisted and I nodded as well, even though that probably wouldn't cnvince her.

"We haven't had sex!" I said and all eyes turned to me. "And we won't until we're married."

"So, I'm guessing it's your mind that's attracted Miley?" Vita smirked and Miley's hand tightened in mine as I felt more than one pair of female eyes dart over my body.

"_Actually_." Miley started, her teeth clenched and I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand, trying to calm her before she really lost it and phased. "I love his heart!" Lilly scoffed and Oliver rolled his eyes at those words whilst I smiled a little. Miley stood up, letting our hands disconnect, trying to get rid of her sudden energy. "I love how sweet he is to me, and how even when I'm depressed and crying my eyes out he doesn't run, he stays and holds me and comforts me. I love how he always knows exactly the way to make me feel better when I'm sad or angry. I love how one kiss from him can make my whole day amazing and how when he smiles my heart skips a beat. And when we're apart I feel like I'm gonna go insane or something... I l-" SHe had this kind of sweet/annoyed/loving smile on her perfect lips as she satrted ranting, but Vita cut her off. And I gotta say seeing my fiancé pacing around like that in nothing but a bathrobe that ended halfway down her thighs was kind of a turn on.

"We get it!" The publicist interrupted and Miley looked up, surprised, she'd forgotten they were still here. "Your in love with the guy, what else is new? Maybe if you loved him so much you wouldn't have gone and gotten yourself grounded so you would have been able to see him for the last two weeks."

"That wasn't really an option at the time... It's not like I meant to stay, I just fell asleep and Jacob didn't want to risk waking me." Miley explained, stopping her pacing and coming to sit back next to me, Whisper crawling into her lap as soon as she sat down and I took her hand in mine again. Vita sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly before moving onto Lilly and Oliver.

**I looked into Lilly's mind before... **Miley thought to me, trying to act normal as she scratched Whisper's head softly. **My best friends have been breaking in almost every night since I left to have sex.**

_I'm... Sorry?_ I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to react to something like that?

**There's so many things wrong with what they're doing that it's not even funny.** Miley thought and she wasn't able to keep a look of disgust off her face for a split second. **They were only fifteen when I left, fifteen is too young to be having sex.** I felt guilty at that, I had tried to sleep with her when she was only 15, back in October. I'd felt guilty for doing it since the second she stormed away from me, but hearing that mde me more guilty. **Don't be! I led you on, I shouldn't have done that, you had a right to get mad.**

_I didn't have any right to accuse you of sleeping with your own father or telling you that you should have have died... It was the biggest mistake of my life and I just wish there was a way for me to take it back._ I told her, my eyes focussed on our entwined fingers. There was no way I could look at her when I was talking about how much I hurt her.

**I forgave you a long time ago, Jacob, it hurt too much not to when I love you so much... Don't feel guilty... Please?** Miley almost begged through oour connection and I was compelled to look up into her eyes and when I did they were pleading with me. I'd never understand that about Miley, I had hurt her so bad, and now she wanted me to stop feeling guilty about it? **I don't want you to feel guilty, I want you to be the exact same Jacob I fell in love with, not one that's filled with guilt all the time about something I forgave you for months ago.**

"I love you!" I murmured aloud, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love _you_!" Miley whispered, reaching up and pulling my head down so our lips touched.

"Tell me why I shouldn't have both of you arrested for breaking and entering?" Vita was asking Lilly and Oliver, her arms crossed as she glared at the blonde girl and brunette boy. "Not to mention tell your parents about your extracurricular activities?" I'm guessing they finally spilled about what they were doing here.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I couldn't believe Lilly and Oliver were sleeping with each other. I mean, sure, I'd alway thought they would get together in the end, but to be sleeping together since they were 15? Lilly only just turn 16 and Oliver's birthday wasn't until next month, what were they doing having sex? Speaking of which, how could Jacob still be feeling guilty about October? Sure, I got mad sometimes when I thought about what he said, but those thoughts were few and far between because I knew that he didn't mean it and that he loved me. Then again we'd never actually talked about it before, so how could he know that I forgave him?

While Vita was focussed on Lilly and Oliver I grabbed Jacob's hand and slowly and carefully crept outside with him. I closed the door to the deck quietly before going over and sitting in one of chairs and motioning for Jacob to do the same. We waited a few seconds to see if Vita noticed us gone before I decided to start.

"What you said... In October..." I started, going straight to the heart of the matter, but faltering when I didn't know what to say. "It hurt..."

"I'm sorry, Miles, I never meant any of it-" Jacob tried to appologize, but I really wanted to talk right now.

"I know you didn't!" I cut him off, picking at my black nail polish. "And I forgave you for it months ago, so why do still feel guilty?" I asked softly, looking up at his troubled chocolate eyes.

"Because I hurt you!" Jacob replied quietly, not meeting my eyes. "Because I made you cry, because I said I wanted you dead, because I accused you of having sex with your father, because I said those things at all." He continued listing and when he was done I got out of the chair I was and went to sit on his lap instead, making him look at me.

"Jacob..." I stroked his cheek lovingly and he leaned into my touch. "I know you didn't mean to say what you did." I murmured and his eyes flew to mine. "It took me all of a week to be ready to beg you to come back to me, to forgive me for leading you on and then I told you to drop dead... I was so scared that you really would die because everyone I love dies and I just wished you would." I paused, but no long enough to let him cut in like he wanted to. I had tears in my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall. "I forgave you for what you said, Jacob, and it's not healthy for you to still feel so guilty, please stop?" I was practically begging him now. "And please forgive me?" The last part was barely a whisper and I was the now avoiding looking at him, but I knew he heard it.

"Forgive you? For what?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, but I still refused to look at him.

"For wishing you would die." I more mouthed the words than spoke them, but Jacob understood.

"I never blamed you, there was never anything to forgive." Jacob said quietly nad that's when I burried my face in his shoulder, letting my tears fall. Now I think I know why we never really talked about it before, because we both knew I'd end up crying all over him. "I love you!" Jacob murmured, kissing the side of my head. "Please don't cry?"

"I'm sorry!" I sniffed, pulling away from his shoulder and wiping my eyes.

"It's okay, Mi, I just don't like to see you sad." He gently took my face in his hands and kissed away my tears.

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**VOTE?**

**GUESS?**

**Review the story, let me know what you like or don't like, reviews make me happy. Vote for who you want in the story; Liam Hemsworth, Jonathan Taylor Thomas - CHOOSE A SPEACIES - Leighton Meester, Willa Holland, Selena Gomaz, Demi Lovato - CHOOSE A SPEACIES. Guess who the big twist is going to be for 50 points towards naming Macob's first born.**

**COUNTDOWN; STILL 28 DAYS UNTIL THE LAST SONG COMES OUT IN AUSTRALIA!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FOURTY-NINE**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

It turns out Vita let Lilly and Oliver escape without calling the cops or their parents so long as they promised to never try and break in again and I changed the security code for the allarm. I don't know she was suddenly so protective and parental of me, but it was kind of nice in a way to know that she cared. After she realized that Jacob and I weren't inside anymore Vita came outside and found us cuddled up together on the deck chair, she sighed tirdly, said she wasn't going to tell Uncle Charlie that he'd been here and then went back inside.

"That was weird..." I muttered, resting my head back on Jacob's shoulder, not quite ready to go back inside yet.

"Nice of her." Jacob replied, kissing my exposed neck around my fuzzy bathrobe. "Not extending our sentence and all."

"Yeah..." I sighed, barely supressing a moan when he found my sensitive pulse point. "So I guess we should go inside then, huh?"

"I guess..." Jacob agreed reluctantly, but neither one of us made any move to get up. Seconds ticked by and I could almost feel his love bite healing on my neck, I let my eyes flutter closed when one of his hands started massaging my upper thighs. "You smell really good..." He murmured and I caught the double meaning when his other hand went between my thighs and stopped just short of my centre before he pulled them back up for both of us to see and the tips of his fingers were embarassingly wet. "You taste even better..." Jacob looked me right in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean and shockingly it was an unbelievable turn on. Jeez, how was it that one minute Jacob and I can be innocently cuddling on a deck chair and the next I'm horny as anything? I'm blaming it on something to do with the imprinting or a sudden burst of teenage hormones, because I had never been anything close to this hormonal before.

I pushed Jacob's hand out of the way and leaned in to kiss him hungrily, my tongue seeking out his the second our lips touched. It wasn't the slow kisses we'de shared earlier, this was hungry and heated and held promise of heated happenings very soon... And who knows what would have happened had we been left uninterrupted for even a minute more. We certainly didn't because before I could even thread my fingers through his still damp short black hair we both heard something crash and sprang apart... Again. I growled to myself and got off of Jacob's lap, stalking over to the where the noise had come from this time.

"Mister Donztig?" I asked, shocked. My old neighbour was laying on the ground in his way too short bathrobe and a pair of binoculars around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Cramping... Now help me up, Stewart!" Mr. Donztig demanded in his weird, irritating voice and I jumped forward and helped him, which for some reason made Jacob growl and as soon as Mr. Dontzig was standing he pulled me behind him. "Who are you?"

"Miley's _fiancé_." Jacob growled and I gasped, this was the first either of us had actually confirmed that we were engaged when we weren't just alone. "So you better not look at her like that ever again, got it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mr. Donztig said, sounding superior and like the thought was absolutely disgusting - which it was to me.

"Then what are the binoculars for?" Jacob asked, his hands starting to shake. I soothingly rubbing my hands up and down one of his arms, trying to calm him down a bit so he wouldn't phase, and he did seem to relax a bit at my touch, but he was still way too tense for him not to be three seconds away from phasing.

"Jacob!" I said, tugging on his arm and trying to pull him away before he could do something illegal. "Don't do it, Jacob, just walk away."

"Miles, he was spying on you like a perverted freak." Jacob's voice was exhasperated and kind of begging. Begging me to let him hit Mr. Dontzig. "Who knows how long he was doing it before-"

"Jacob, just walk away." I tried to soothe him, hoping he'd realize possibly getting arrested wasn't worth decking my neighbour. "We're gonna be gone tomorrow morning, just walk away and in a few hours we'll be in a completely different state."

"How long have you been perving on Miley?" Jacob demanded of Mr. Donztig, he didn't look like he was going to hit him anymore, so that was a good thing, right? Jacob could be really threatening if wanted to, so it wasn't really any surprise that Mr. Donztig looked terrified out of his mind.

"Two years... Please don't hurt me?" Mr. Donztig answered immediately and I gasped.

"You bas-" Jacob started, jumping towards the neighbour, but I got in quicker, getting between them and putting a hand on his chest andpushing him back firmly.

"Jacob, no! He's not worth it, just go inside!" I commanded, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Miley, he was perving on you for two years, it is _totally_ worth it to kill him." Jacob shot back and my eyes widened, I hadn't thought he was gonna kill him, just deck him or maybe beat him up a bit.

"Is it worth not seeing each other for twenty-five years?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he deflated a little, which made Mr. Donztig less scared behin me. "'Cause that's what'll happen if you kill him."

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand around and let him get away with it." He started to advance again, but I put both hands on his chest and glared until he stopped.

"No!" I glared at him until I was sure he wouldn't try and attack Mr. Donztig before turning to the culprit himself. "You!" Mr. Donztig suddenly looked scared again. "If you so much as even _think_ about **glancing** in this direction ever again I'm gonna let Jacob do whatever he wants you, got it?" Mr. Donztig nodded quickly. "Did you ever take any pictures or anything?" I demanded, being careful to keep a hand on Jacob in case he decided to attack after all. We both let out audible growls when he nodded weakly. "I want every momento, photo, video, picture, _everything_ you have that has anything to do with me or my family on the front step at first light tomorrow morning or I'm letting Jacob kill you and I'll even help." I grabbed the binoculars around his neck and used my shape shifter strength to snap them in half before turning and taking Jacob's hand. "Let's go." I muttered, practically dragging him back towards the house.

"Stay the Hell away from Miley!" Jacob said lowly before I could get him away. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" He demanded once we were inside and I let go of him when he started shaking violently. Clearly he'd been holding his anger in utside, though I doubt it was for Donztig's benefit.

"Because I don't want you to be in jail for the next twenty-five years." I replied, going upstairs to my bedroom and securely locking the doors and windows before shutting all the curtains. "When I dreamed of getting married convicted murderer was never on the list." I locked my bedroom door before turning back to him and sighing, there was no way he'd be able to get through the night the way he was now. "Strip!" I ordered, untying the rope holding my robe together.

"WHAT?" Jacob's eyes widened and I rolled mine. "Mi-Miles... I'm not... We're not... He jsut..." He sputtered incoherently.

"You need to phase and I don't have anything for you to wear if you ruin those clothes." I explained and he let out a breath, then sucked it in immediately when I turned and shrugged my robe off. I stood naked before him for a whole two seconds before I phased and a few seconds later Jacob joined me.

_Did you have to let the Bastard get away with it? We could have at the very least called the cops for child pornography or something._ Jacob thought, letting his anger take over again and his eyes darted to the covered glass doors. I didn't need a shared mind to know he was thinking about jumping through them and ripping Donztig to shreds.

**I meant what I said, if anything like this happens again I won't stop you from doing whatever you want to him.** I knew it was harsh, but the creep had been spying on me for two years for Christs sake. Who knows what he could have been doing with any pictures or anything he took. Or what if he found out about Hannah? **But, it would have been hard to explain why he looked like he'd got the worse end of a pack or hungry wolves by the time they got here, because there's no way I would have been able to keep you off him for that long, or not to have a go at him myself.** Jacob looked around my room for something to rip to shreds in place of Donztig and I padded over to my bed, grabbing one of the pillows in my teeth before tossing it at him.

_What's this for?_ He asked confused as I got another pillow.

**Pretend it's Donztig.** I shugged, for lack of anything better and Jacob raised a canine eyebrow at me and I shrugged again. He picked the pillow up and I could feel how foolsih he felt so I sent him an image of Donztig that had him growling loudly and shaking the pillow violently, biting and clawing at it until it was nothing more than a pile of feathers and fabric. I dropped the other pillow in front of him and within seconds it was snowing again.

_Just one swipe? I won't kill him._ Jacob beged me, now blantanlty looking at the doors and I moved so I was between them.

**One swipe WILL kill him.** I shot back and he shrugged innocently.

_He deserves it._ Jacob tried to justify and I really hated having to be the responsible one here, because I thought he deserved it as well. _You can take a swipe as well._

**Jacob, no!** I thought firmly, sitting down in front of the doors. **Just... Just stay here with me. **Jacob still looked undecided and I knew it would be a long time before he'd be able to be around normal people without threatening to phase.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

I can't believe Miley just wants me to stay here and do nothing when that creep had been perving on her for two years. She wouldn't even let me call the cops and get the freak arrested for perving on a fifteen-year-old girl. I don't know how or why, but Miley was stronger than, so she could probably stop me from going after the guy if she wanted to. But, in all honesty it didn't sound like she wanted to, so why couldn't I kill the guy? I'd already destroyed two pillows, but I really needed to bite or claw or just _kill_ something, I looked around the room, hoping to find something to take my anger out on that wasn't Miley.

**Take a deep breath!** Miley instructed me, abandoning her post at the doors that led outside to where I could kill the guy. She came over to me and nuzzled me lightly, trying to calm me down. **I love you, Jacob!**

_I love you too, Miley!_ I thought back with a sigh, nuzzling her back. I really needed to get away from her before I hurt her.

**You won't hurt me!** Miley thought confidently and I wished I was as conficent as her, because right now I felt like I could kill anything that came close to me. **Just Breathe!** Miley soothed and I complied, taking a deep breath, but id din't do anything to calm me. **It's going to be okay, we'll be back in Forks tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.**

_What about when you go back to music?_ I asked, sinking into a laying position as Miley's calming pressence melted away my anger. I knew she'd go back to singing, she loved it, and there was no way in Hell I'd let her not do something she loved. _Then you'll have to come back here._

**Then I won't do it!** Miley replied simply, laying next to me and resting her head on my paws instead of her own.

_But, you love music._

**I love you more! **Miley shrugged and I would have frowned if I knew how to in my wolf form.

_Miles, I'm not gonna let you give up music for me, if you want to sing then you will, I'll just... I'll come visit you practically every day._ I thought kinda disaprovingly. Why would she even think about giving up something she loves so much just to spend a couple of hours with me a day.

**Then... I'll stay in Forks while I'm recording and then I'll only have to leave for press and tour... And maybe I can convince Vita and Aunt Dolly and your Dad to let you come with me on tour... Or we could have a really long stop in Seattle or something.**

_I don't want you to have to make sacrifices because of me._ I don't think I'd ever stop feeling guilty about holding her back. If I hadn't imprinted on her then she probably would have just stayed away from Forks the first time and she wouldn't have had to choose between me and music.

**Do you regret loving me?** Miley asked, sounding weak and scared and I realized I'd been thinking through our connected minds.

_No! Never!_ I shook my head, how could she ever think that? _I just wish I wasn't holding you back from you dreams._

**You are my dreams!** Miley thought in reply and I could smell her salty tears before they fell and it made me feel even worse. I never wanted her to cry. A few seconds later I was surprised when Whisper padded into the room and over to Miley. I guess he got bored downstairs or something. Whisper slowly walked over crawled into the space between Miley's front paws aqnd burried his head on one of them. **Hey, Whis.** Canine Miley sniffed a little, moving her other paw so he could be more comfortable.

_**Don't cry, Mommy?...**_ We were both shocked to hear Whispers thoughts mixed with our own.

**I'm not doing that!** Miley told me before I could even ask if it was her telepathy.

_**I don't like you to be sad, Mommy, please don't cry?**_ Whisper thought again, burrying himself in Miley so it was almost impossible to see him because of the perfect white on perfect white.

* * *

**I don't know if I should change the rating for this from T to M, what do you think?**

**Also, please keep voting for the next characters to join the story, and from now on I will only accept votes that INCLUDE THE SPEACIES of the character.**

**And no-one has guessed the twist character coming up for fifty points. On a related note everyone who favourite storied this will get five points.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	50. Chapter 50 SEQUEL UP NOW!

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

When I woke up the next morning the sun was only just begining to rise and Jacob was still asleep in his wolf form. After I had calmed him down enough for him not to kill Donztig and Whisper came in we had both settled down a little until I eventually fell asleep to the sound of my Princes and my puppy's breathing. Whisper was awake though and he was playing in the pile of feathers that Jacob had made from my pillows yesterday.

**Whisper?** I asked, feeling really foolish, I mean there was no way my _**NORMAL**_ little puppy could be telepathic, right?

_**Hi, Mommy!**_ My jaw dropped in shock when I did get a reply and Whisper abandoned the feathers and came to sit in front of me. _**What's wrong, Mommy?**_ He sounded like a little boy, maybe four years old. How was this possible? He's just a normal little German Shephard... Who could run almost as fast as me. _**I'm part of your club now, like Daddy and Brady and Seth and Shane and Quil and Leah and Caley. I can talk to you now, with my mind, like Daddy does.**_

**Daddy?** I glanced at Jacob, it would make sense for him to be 'Daddy' if I was 'Mommy'. **Is that Daddy?**

_**Uh huh!**_ Whisper nodded as if it were obvious before catching sight of his own tail and starting to chase it. Telepathic and super fast or not, he was still a puppy, and puppies loved chasing their own tails.

**Jacob!** I thought quietly, nudging him with my paws, trying to wake him. Maybe he could tell me why I could hear my puppy's thoughts when he was supposed to be e perfectly normal puppy. **Jacob, wake up!**

_Five more minutes, Miles?..._ Jacob begged tiredly, shifting a little so he could rest his head on my paws like I had done to him last night.

_**Is Daddy awake?**_ Whisper asked excitedly, stopping his chase and running over to us. The third voice seemed to wake Jacob up a bit more and he slowly opened his eyes.

_What's goin' on?_ Jacob asked with a canine yawm that was actually kinda cute to watch.

**Why don't you show him what you can do now, Whisper?** I suggested and Jacob looked at weirdly, wondering why I was speaking to the dog.

_**I can talk in my head like you and Mommy can!**_ Whisper thought happily and Jacob looked... Well it's hard to discribe, he looked like someone just told him aliens were real, vampires were supposed to our best friends not enemies, Jayden said something not derogatory to a girl and, well, like Whisper just spoke to him in his head.

_M-Miles?... What's going on?_ Jacob asked, sounding more than a little freaked out.

**I was hoping you could tell me.** I thought back as Whisper started climbing over our paws and within a couple of minutes had managed to climb on top of my head and was crawling slowly over my back until he fell of half way down.

_**I'm okay!**_ Whisper thought, standing up and shakking his head a little to get rid of the fuzzies.

**How is this possible?** I asked Jacob, wide-eyed, but he looked just as clueless as I felt.

_I-I don't know... Did your great grandmother say anything about it?_ He replied and I shook my head. _Maybe I could ask my Dad if he knows anything._ He pasued and looked at Whisper who playing in the feathers again. _What do we do 'til then?_

**I don't know...** I sighed, pushing myself to my feet and walking over to where I dropped my bathrobe last night. **But, I'll call Gammy if your Dad doesn't know what's going on. She's bound to at least have a theory...**

_Okay._ Jacob took a deep breath and let it out.

**I'm gonna phase back before Vita comes.** I thought, keeping my back to him beause, for some odd reason, I still had some sort of sense of modesty. As soon as I was human I wrapped my bathrobe around me and turned just in time to see modest-free Jacob phasing, readjusting his half happy member, then pulling on his cut-off jeans.

"He's supposed to be a nice, normal, non-supernatural puppy." Were the first words I said, sitting on my bed and watching Whisper chase one particular feather around in circles.

"We'll figure it out, Miles, I promise!" Jacob told me, sitting next to me and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"MILEY!" Vita called and I realized more time had passed than I thought when I glanced at the allarm clock on one of the bedside tables and it was flashing 7:47 AM. "MILEY'S BOYFRIEND! MILEY'S MUTT!" I rolled my eyes and got off the bed, opening the door before Vita could knock.

"Jacob and Whisper... Try and remember those names." I sighed and Vita followed me in when I went back to sit next to Jacob.

"Well, _Whisper_ can stay, but _Jacob_ has to leave whilst you get dressed and try an come up with a way to convince me you're still a virgin." Vita said and I suddenly felt uncomfortable even being in my underwear around Whisper. I'd never exactly been comfortable being naked or scarcely clothed around anything that could breathe, so knowing that my dog could understand more than the average dog ddn't exactly make me warm to the idea any more - even though he had called me 'Mommy'.

**Take him with you!** I told Jacob silently, getting up again and going over to my dresser.

"Come on, Buddy." Jacob murmured and Whisper perked up at his voice. "I love you!" He said quietly, kissing my forehead before leaving with Vita almost-but-not-quite glaring at him.

"What happened to the Purity pledge?" Vita asked as soon as Jacob was out of sight and I blushed bright red.

"I'm still a virgin." I muttered, pulling random clothes out of my dresser before turning to face her single raised eyebrow. "Just because we slept in the same room doesn't mean we had sex or even did anything of a sexual nature... We just slept, that's all."

"Sure!" Vita said in a disbelieving tone, already holding her phone and texting someone. "Just be safe about it, Miley."

"We're not having sex!" I tried to convince her, but she just rolled her eyes and left without another word, closing the door behind her. "Virgin!" I yelled at the closed door and I could have sworn I heard Jacob laugh downstairs. I sighed and grabbed my clothes before taking a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

After I left Miley to get dressed I took Whisper downstairs and started looking around the kitchen for something for breakfast. After the fridge came up with nothing edible I checked the freezer and found a whole box of frozen pop tarts. I put two in the toaster and started looking for something for Whisper to eat since he couldn't eat the human chocolate in the pop tarts and I doubted there was any dog food here for him. A minute later I heard Miley yell 'virgin' upstairs and I laughed; I guess Vita didn't believe that we weren't sleeping together.

"Okay, Whisper, what do you want?" I asked with a sigh and he barked happily in response "How do you feel about beef and vegetable stew?" I asked, finding a can in one of the cupboards and he just barked again. "Come on, Buddy, work with me, one bark no, two barks yes."

"It's a dog, not a paralized person, it can't comunicate back to you." Vita said coming down the stairs and at that point Whisper barked twice and I grinned smugly at her. "It's just a fluke." I started searching for a can opener and bowl so I could feed Whisper and the next thing I know Vita's handing me a bowl with a real serious, no-nonsense look on her face. "Listen, I don't know what your game is with Miley, but she's a very special girl and she doesn't need some sex-crazed boy trying to sleep with her because she's on the rebound from her family dieing. So, if you really care about her then it's best that when we get back to Knives you stay away from her for a while until she can grieve properly." Vita said in a warning tone and I rolled my eyes.

"I love Miley more than you could possibly know and I'd do anything for her, so if she wants me to stay away then I will, but until then nothing is gonna keep us apart so don't even bother trying." I told her after setting Whispers breakfast on the floor for him. "And just so you know, I know how special Miley is, she's the most special, precious, perfect person in the whole world and I'm not in this relationship for the sex because there isn't any and I'm not going to try and force her, I'm here because I'm in love with her and because for some weird reason she loves me back."

"What's goin' on?" Miley's sweet, confused voice drifted over to us from the stairs and we both turned to her, she was in a simple jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and her hair was wet from her shower.

"Just talking." I shrugged, kissing the top of her head when she came over and hugged me around the middle.

"Uh huh!" Miley said disbelievingly, standing on her toes and pecking my lips lightly before pulling back blushing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mi!" I murmured, brushing my lips over her forehead before Vita cleared her throat pointedly.

"By the way, Vita, it's Forks, not Knives." Miley said, kneeling down and scratching Whisper between the ears. "I'm gonna check the mail." She muttered when she stood back and I felt anger and hate boil in me at the thought of that creep from last night as she started towards the front door. I followed her silently to the front door and we both spotted the box at the same time and I felt my blood boil. It wasn't exactly a small shoe box on the front step, it was one of those office boxes you see on TV after someone just got fired or quit their job. And it was practically _full_. "Oh, my God!" Miley gasped, kneeling down and looking through the box hesitantly. She pulled the box inside and knelt by the closed door as she looked through it. "I was _thirteen_!"

"**Please** let me kill him, Miles? Please?" I was well aware that I was begging, but seeing that the pervert had been getting off on my Miley since she was _thirteen_ was enough to make Miley have to soothe me so I wouldn't phase.

"What have you got there, Miley?" Vita asked from the kitchen and Miley's head shot up.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, picking the box up. "Just-just... Momentos." I growled and followed her upstairs as she went to her room.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

I couldn't believe how much stuff Donztig had of me, when he said he had stuff I thought he had a couple of pictures or something, not a whole box full of photos, videos, old clothes... I'd be surprised if Vita couldn't hear Jacob growling he was so loud, but I didn't exactly blame him, I wanted to rip Donztigs head off, but one of us had to have some self control.

"Oh, my God; he could see right into my bedroom." I realized with disgust and horror as I found more than one picture of me dressing or undressing in the same room we were in now. And there were even some that were angled directly into my bathroom and reflected off the mirror when I was in the shower. I could feel Jacob shaking next to me - or maybe I was shaking and he was still - and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he phased. "Jacob, no!" I tried, dropping the photos and turning to him, there was no way I'd be able to stay human if he changed, and if either one of us changed then Donztig would be dead within about five minutes. "Don't do it, Jacob, stay with me, my Prince." I was practically pleading with him as I reached up and stroked his face before getting an idea and pulling him down into a kiss. He responded immediately, kissing back almost violently and I felt my anger get pushed aside in favour of Jacob's intoxication. Jacob pushed me back against a wall and held me there without once breaking our heated tonsil hockey match. He was still shaking, but not as badly, so I took that as a good sign and let him take dominance in the kiss as his hands gripped my waist tightly and mine wrapped around his neck and pulled him as close as possible.

Jacob suddenly let go of waist and grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the wall beside my head roughly, his short nails almost digging into my skin. I could almost imagine what angry sex with Jacob would be like in the future; he'd be all hot and wild and take me anywhere against any surface and I'd just melt at his felt when he pushed his pants down to reveal his baseball bat, kinda like he's doing now... I love Jacob and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that I want him to be first and only, but I always imagined our first time to be slow and romantic, not rough and angry so he wouldn't phase and kill my perverted pedophile neighbour. But, if it kept him from getting in trouble of any sort I'd do anything... Even lose my virginity before marriage and in anger.

"F***!" Jacob growled when I felt his bare, hard, pulsing member against my navel. I gasped for two reasons then; one, that was the first time I had heard him swear and I wasn't used to it. And two, his hand pushed up my shirt and found my breats. He was rough and hard and nothing like the Jacob I was normal with, but weirdly enough I felt a jolt of heat rush through me when he touched me without a single ounce of love.

"Jacob..." I gasped when his other hand let go of me and made quick work of literally ripping my jeans open and pushing them down. Again, I always imagined the first time he touched me there to be loving and sweet like last night had started out. Jacob quickly pushed my panties out of the way and traced his fingers along my inner thighs before he suddenly froze and stopped kissing me.

"NO!" Jacob all but roared and I jumped, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so angry in my entire life. He turned and punched his fist through the wall dangerously close to my head and I instinctively cowered away from him.

"Jacob?" I asked tentatively and he turned on me. I'll admit it, I was scared. I was scared of my own fiancé.

"You were going to let me screw you!" He accused and I was taken aback, that was not what I was expecting. But, he didn't pause long enough for me to even comprehend properly let alone speak. "You were going to just stand there and let me do _**whatever**_ to you because I was pissed off."

"Is... Is that... Wrong?" I asked, I thought it would make him feel better, so why was it a bad thing?

"Wrong? Of course it's wrong, Miley!" Jacob thundered and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I'm not having sex with you because of that bastard, and you should never have to think you need to use your body so I won't kill someone." I was confused, was he angry or giving me a pep talk? "I'm not going to let that bastard ruin our first time together, Miley.

"

"But-"

"But nothing, he's a bastard and he deserves to die for what he's done and you shouldn't be protecting him, let alone giving up your virginity for him."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble." I whispered, looking down and barely keeping my tears in. Jacob growled loudly, but I didn't dare look up.

"I'm going for a run!" He more growled than said and this time I did look up, just in time to see him fling the doors to my balcony open and jump out, phasing midair and running off along the beach. He was out of sight within seconds, but I could still hear him barking and growling and snarling.

"Miley?" Vita called from the other side of the other door and she didn't even wait for me to answer before she opened the door. "What happened? I heard crashes and bagns... Where's Jacob?"

"He had to go." I mumbled quietly, sinking to the floor. How had the day gone so bad so fast? One second I'm kissing hbim goodmorning, the next he's running off down the beach as a wolf with murder on his mind.

_**MILEY + JACOB = MACOB**_

_Miley R. Stewart's Point Of View_

After waiting around for Jacob to come back for three hours Vita refused to wait any longer and literally dragged me out to the car and forced me in before driving away, leaving the keeper of my heart who knows where killing who knows what. I don't think I had stopped crying in those three hours either, as soon as the tears started I hadn't been able to stop them and Vita couldn't get me to tell her why I was crying in the first place. Whisper was whimpering and curled up in my lap the whole time and I wondered if he could comunicate with Jacob and he didn't like what he was seeing or if it was just because he didn't like seeing me cry. Either way I held him tightly and I'm pretty sure there was a wet spot on his perfect white fur where I was crying.

When we got back to Forks late that night I had been trying - and failing - to get a hold of Jacob all day, but he wasn't answering me any time I tried to talk to him, and when Quil phased in at about midday he said he couldn't reach Jacob either which started me worrying that he'd split from his pack again. As soon as Vita stopped the car I got out and ran up to my room in Uncle Charlie's house without so much as a 'hi' or 'bye' to anyone and I slammed the door as soon as I was safely inside. Whisper pawed at the door and I let him in before starting to get undressed as I headed for the open window.

"Don't let anyone get in!" I told Whisper, stripping the last of my clothes off and jumping out the window, phasing before I hit the ground and I ran off to find Jacob. I couldn't feel him in my head and I panicked. Had something happened to him? Did he split from not only th pack, but me as well? Did it mean he didn't love me anymore? Could imprinting be reversed or something?

I took off full speed down to California, I didn't care if someone saw me, I just wanted to get to Jacob and make sure he was alright. I pushed Seth awy when I felt his thoughts join mine and I kept running as fast as I could despite the tears blurring my vission so I could barely make out open land from trees from roads and I smashed into just about every tree in the forrest as I made a trail to California. Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! That's all that was on my mind as I kept trying to reach out to him telepathically. I heard something crash loudly in the back of my consciousness and knew it wasn't the normal tree I was running headfirst into, but it was metalic and made a loud crashing sound and there were screams and a loud boom, but - and this is evil and callous and heartless - I didn't care, all I cared about was getting to my Jacob. I don't know what happened next, but I decided searching by foot was too slow and the next thing I know I'm in my hawk form and I'm steadily rising above the forrest, getting a birdseye view of everything. I flapped as hard as could and shot like a bullet through the skies, but no matted what form I was in I still couldn't pick up Jacob's thoughts and I was just about hardwired to hear his thoughts. Of course, this only made me panic more and images of the worst flashed through my mind.

Within ten minutes I crossed the state lines, but there was still no Jacob anywhere I looked, not anything that could be connected to him or anything, just nothing. I don't know how long I was flying, but it had to be at least midnight by the time I got to the beach and I was just about in hysterics or something; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, my whole body was numb and I couldn't find Jacob anywhere. When I got to the beach I angled down and crashed into the sand as I phased back to wolf and took off running in the direction I'd seen Jacob go this morning, sniffing out his scent before I had even regained my sense of up and down.

**JACOB! JACOB! PLEASE, JACOB, PLEASE JUST... ANSWER ME?** I begged, racing towards... I don't know where I was going. I was going to find Jacob. I ran at my flatout fastest along the beach for about half an hour before I found a pile of rocks and a lot of _blood_. I sniffed the bloody rocks carefully and felt like throwing up when I smelt Jacob all over it. It was Jacobs blood. **Jacob?** I whimpered, crumbling like the rocks and sinking down. The biggest rock had the most blood on it and claw marks and tteth marks. I heard a quiet sobbing not far away and my heard perked up and I started sniffing again.

"Jacob?" I phased back to human as I rounded the boulder and I ran to him when I saw him sort of cowering in a small alcove in the cliff wall right beside us. I took him in my arms and started kissing all over him. He was alive, that's all I cared about. "Oh, my God! Jacob!"

"I'm sorry..." My heart just about stopped when I heard my Princes voice so broken and hoarse.

"I don't care! I don't care, Jacob, just please come back, please? I love you, Jacob, I can't loose you." I didn't care that we were both naked. I didn't care that he was covered in his own blood. I didn't care about anything but Jacob as I practically hugged the life out of him. Jacob looked at me and I gasped when I saw his red, puffy eyes and tear stains on his beautiful face. I quickly wiped his tears away and kissed along the tear tracks, my heart breaking with everyone.

"I did it, Miles!" His voice was raspy and hoars from what I could only guess to be hours of crying. "I killed him..." I didn't have to ask who he killed; Donztig, it was obvious.

* * *

**So, this is the end of this story. I have decided to split it up into part 1, part 2, part 3 and like that until I'm finished and each cut off stage will be chapter 50, so this is the end.**

**I will keep writing and will start posting part 2 on April 1st, that is when any all polls and competitions will close. So, this is your last chance to vote on the two upcoming characters; Liam Hemsworth, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Kevin Clark. Willa Holland, Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I WILL ONLY ACCEPT VOTES THAT INCLUDE THE CHARACTERS SPEACIES. Also, I will be closing the 'guess the twist character' on April first as well, so you only have until then to figure out who it is for 50 points towards naming Macob's first born. And anyone who favourites this story before April 1st will get five points.**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and favourited and story allerted, it really means a lot to me and I hope you will continue to read part 2.**

**Yours sincerely;  
Miley Cyrus Wonder World  
A.K.A; Sarah Josling**


End file.
